Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Reverse of Arcadia Legend of the Crimson Dragon
by LyraKoto
Summary: Lyra Gracedia Yuki Koto is the god-daughter of Sayer Divine- The leader of the Arcadia Movement. This is the story of how she and four other signers saved the world from the Dark Signers and her godfather. I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or it's characters. I only own my own characters; Lyra, Aura, Saph and Kyle. [New and updated version since the original didn't make sense. OC x Sect]
1. Prologue

**AN:**

 **AN:** **So, after noticing multiple problems with this fanfic, I decided to re-write it. Duels are now properly constructed (however only my own duels will have life-point counters.) and dialogue sets have been sorted so that the entire storyline fits properly with everyone's backgrounds and the original anime storyline. I hope you enjoy reading :)**

* * *

 **The Shooting Star of the Satellite Sector and the Awakening of the Ice Barrier- Legend of the Crimson Dragon**

* * *

(Yusei's hideout- late night, the lights of the sewage plant, including its huge pipes, glitter beneath a slightly foggy full moon. Yusei and Sect are sat on their runners with Tank, Blitz, Rally and Nervin stood on the ledge by the tent hideout.)

Nervin: You've only got one shot at this, Yusei. The maintenance hatch opens at midnight, and only stays open for three minutes after that.

Rally: They _know_.

Nervin: Then they flood that pipeline with garbage.

Rally: They KNOW!

Nervin: And as soon as you jump over the sewage plant's fence, the security'll be—

Rally: THEY KNOW! Try being positive for once, Nervin!

Nervin: I thought I was.

Blitz: Hey, Yusei! Can you _really_ do this?

Nervin: A test-run is one thing, but, uh, the real thing is something else. If they catch you, it—

Tank: Don't listen to these guys, Yusei. Just, uh, I dunno, hit the gas and don't ever look back.

Rally: Almost forgot! (Rally jumps down from the ledge and hurries over to Yusei) Here! For good luck! (Hands Yusei Turbo Booster, which Yusei looks at.)

Yusei: What is it, Rally?

Rally: Turbo Booster!

Sect: Wasn't this your dad's card?

Rally: (nods) But I want Yusei to take it. Like my dad always says, you never know when you might need a boost. I just hope it can help you get back your Stardust Dragon from Jack! (Yusei and Sect start their engines, Yusei puts on his helmet and visor and Sect puts his goggles on.)

Yusei: You gonna be on the monitor?

Rally: (Nods) We'll go topside, so we can get a clear signal. Now, rev it up!

Blitz: And don't slow down for _nothin'_!

Sect: You better believe that we won't. (He and Sect start their engines and take off down the tunnel.)

Rally: You go, Yusei! You can do it, Sect!

Yusei: ("It's time to settle the score, Jack.")

Sect: ("It's time to get you back, Lyra!") (He and Yusei fly out into the street. They land smoothly, turn, and ride up the street, kicking up sparks from the pavement.)

* * *

(New Domino City Highway. Yusei and Sect are sitting astride their runners, looking up at Jack at the railing on the edge of the highway above.)

Jack: So, Yusei, Sect! You made good time, didn't ya! I hope Officer Trudge didn't inconvenience you _too_ much. Please don't take it personally— he's just doin' what I _pay_ 'im to do! Now, then, what brings _you_ here?

Yusei: I want my Stardust Dragon back!

Jack: Hmm! And I guess you'll be wanting your runner back as well.

Yusei: I don't need it.

Jack: So, it's just the card? I would've thought you'd moved on by now, since it seems you've gotten over losing your runner already. By the way— how's the new one treatin' ya?

Yusei: I got no complaints. And how's the one ya stole from me?

Sect: Still running well, I hope?

Jack: You never _could_ let go of anything, could you, Sect?

Sect: I never _was_ one to forgive and forget.

Yusei: _Where's my card?_

Jack: What's the rush, don't you want to catch up on old times?

Yusei: (Clenches his fist at his side) _I want to know where my Stardust Dragon is_!

Jack: Oh, you mean this old thing here? (Pulls Stardust Dragon out of his pocket and shows it to Yusei and Sect.) Does it still look the same?

Sect: How _could_ you, Jack.

Jack: That card was wastin' away with you in the Satellite. I couldn't bear to watch it sit in the hands of a loser.

Yusei: But Jack, how could you take it, when you knew it was the only hope our friends had of getting out of the Satellite? It was meant to help us all!

Jack: Well it certainly helped _me_ when I got to New Domino City! And to show my thanks, you can have your precious dragon card back! (Throws it to Yusei who catches it.) Here, take it! I sure don't need it anymore!

Yusei: (Looks at the card, and past it, then closes his eyes. Sect looks at him.)

Jack: What now, Yusei? Are you having second thoughts?

Yusei: (Throws Stardust back) No, Jack. (Gets off his runner and Sect follows) I want the card, but I want to make you pay for what you did more. And when I beat you, _then_ I'll take my card back.

Jack: Hmm. You always were a dreamer. Well, get ready! Because here comes your wake-up call!

* * *

(Arcadia Movement- Aura and Saph's Room. Lyra does up her shoelaces whilst Saph watches TV.)

Aura: (Comes out of the bathroom with a towel on her shoulders) Lyra, what are you doing?

Lyra: What does it look like? (Starts tying her second lace)

Aura: (Sigh.) You're not going to the duel dome, again are you? Tickets for the Fortune Cup sold out weeks ago, besides if Sayer catches you outside of the movement you know what's gonna happen!

Lyra: Of course, I know that. Which is why, I'll take the back way out. I just had a premonition is all. (Stands up)

Aura: A dimensional scream?! I thought that had stopped! And you know what your god-father would say!

Saph: (Throws a cushion at Aura and another at Lyra.)

Aura and Lyra: OW! SAPH!

Saph: Can you two shut up?! I can't hear the TV!

Lyra: Look, I'll be back as soon as I can _dad_ won't even notice that I'm gone.

Aura: But why are you going? We have tickets after you failed the preliminary round.

Lyra: There's just something I need to do. Someone's waiting for me there and their spirit's calling out to me.

Aura: So, it's a rendezvous in the starlight? (Wolf whistle)

Lyra: Yeah, yeah, whatever. _Mom_ and _Dad_ will both be asleep by now, I should be able to sneak out _easy_.

* * *

(Arcadia corridor.)

Lyra: ("That Aura, I don't get why she's always like that…")

Seria: (Comes out of her and Sayer's room) Lyra, what're you doing up so late, you'll ruin your health.

Lyra: Err- Seria- M-Mom, hi! I was just… err, going back to my room.

Seria: Then what's with the outfit? A rain jacket and a pair of sports trainers, you're not going to sneak out _again_ are you?

Lyra: That-oh…

Seria: If you were planning it, then you know that even if Sector Security doesn't find out, your godfather will. But hey, I'm not going to snitch on my beloved goddaughter. You can go out for an hour as long as you don't get into trouble.

Lyra: _All right_ , I promise. It's just…

Seria: Let me guess, Dimensional Scream?

Lyra: Yeah. Something's waiting for me and I need to find out what it is.

Seria: I'm not going to stop you, but please don't be back too late okay. As long as you aren't, I'll keep it a secret.

Lyra: Right, thanks Seria.

Seria: See you later then. (Walks into her bedroom.)

* * *

(Stadium. Sect is sat on a chair in the stands, Yusei and Jack are on the field with their runners.)

Yusei: My turn I play my trap card known as Harmonia Mirror you see with this card I can gain control of one synchro monster on your side of the field. I guess I'll be taking back my dragon now!

Sect: All right Yusei!

Jack: That's no biggie, it's like I said earlier, I don't need your precious stardust dragon. I was merely using it to try and make this duel more interesting.

Yusei: Well you did Jack and now I give you my Stardust Dragon!

Jack: Not bad Yusei maybe you have learned a thing or too since we were both in satellite. So now we've got Red Dragon Archfiend versus Stardust Dragon, in a fight to the finish. Looks like we've finally got a chance to see whose dragon's mightier.

Yusei: And you'll finally get a chance to see the duellist that I've become. Remember that talk you gave me during our last duel, well really, I didn't want to admit it but you were right that day. Those words hurt but they taught me a valuable lesson.

Jack: Oh, really Yusei and what exactly did they teach you?

Yusei: That in order to beat you, I have to believe in every card in my deck. And ever since that day I've thought about that duel we had over and over again, trying to implement new strategies and combinations that I would have never thought were possible.

Jack: Like you say, Yusei actions speak louder than words all I w to see is what your deck's capable of.

Yusei: You got it jack and with stardust dragon on the field the sky's the limit.

Jack: (Laughs.) Let me get this straight, now that you've got Stardust on your side you think that you have a chance of beating me in this here turbo duel? Well, guess what, you don't, I'm the best, and you'll never defeat me no matter how many stardust dragons you have on your field, got that. Now bring it on.

Yusei: I've got the green light … and I activate my speed spell silver contrails. Now because stardust dragon is a wind attribute monster he gets a power boost. It's time our beats tussle! Stardust ices Red dragon archfiend go now cosmic flare!

Both: Argh!

Yusei: What's going on? Why's my arm glowing? What is this?

Jack: Sorry Yusei, better luck next time!

Yusei: What happened to Sonic Chick?

Jack: My Synchro Deflector trap card happened; with this card, I can deflect an attack against a synchro monster and then use the energy to vaporise the monster on your field with the lowest attack points and now the effect of your Silver Contrails wears off which means your stardust dragon lucks out on its precious power boost.

Yusei: But it's still my turn jack and I'm far from done so next from my hand I summon Ghost Gardna in defence mode.

Jack: Trying to protect your dragon are ya?

Yusei: I end my turn by placing two cards face down your move Jack! Argh!

Jack: Time to end this Yusei. Argh. Hm I think Red Dragon Archfiend wants to take out Stardust Dragon let's go Red Dragon Archfiend tare that Stardust Dragon apart! Go scorching crimson flare. Hey Ghost Gardna don't get out in front.

Yusei: Ghost Gardna's special ability allows it to become the target of your next attack. So Red Dragon Archfiend this turn instead will attack Ghost Gardna. And after it gets destroyed…

Jack: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I've watched you and Ghost Gardna plenty of times back in the Satellite and this is the part where you tell me that when he gets destroyed it can lower the attack of one opponent's monster by 1000 till the end phase of the turn. Did you seriously think I didn't see that coming?

Yusei: Well did you know this was coming? I play a trap card, counter attack beacon. It activates when one of my monsters attacks; and manages to destroy another monster in battle once this trap activates it not only gives one of my monsters 500 extra attack points but it also forces that same monster to attack even though it's not my turn.

Jack: Very interesting now stardust has more attack points.

Yusei: That's right jack can you see where this is going Stardust dragon attac- ack, attack!

Jack: Not bad Yusei but not bad isn't quite good enough not when I've got, the prideful roar trap card. For the low-cost of 1000 life points I can give red dragon archfiend 1300 more attack points. It's show time.

Yusei: Ergh, argh!

Jack: Ah, argh (The Dragons clash and there's a flash of light. Lyra enters the stands)

Lyra: What's happening?!

Jack: What's going on? That attack should have destroyed stardust dragon, red dragon archfiend has more attack points, it's more powerful … shield warrior but that's in your graveyard

Yusei: Which is just where its special ability can activate all I gotta do is remove it from play so I can save one monster from being destroyed but don't worry jack your attack still hits me for 300 points and I'm pretty sure that after an attack prideful roars effect wears off so red dragon archfiend's attack points return to its original state.

Jack: I can still finish you. With a speed spe- ergh! Not again!

Yusei: This pain in my arm what keeps causing it?

Jack: Yusei, you doing this?

(Stands)

Lyra: Argh it hurts, it hurts! (Clenching arm. On the duel track- Crimson Dragon appears) No way…. Unreal… (Looking at crimson then looks down, seeing Sect when she does so) Hey wait, isn't that?!

(Duel field)

Yusei: What is that?

Jack: What kind of trick is this Yusei? What are you trying to pull?

(Crimson Dragon roars)

Jack: Argh!

Yusei: Argh ergh! (Crimson Dragon roars) Huh urgh…

Jack: Huh urgh. Whose dragon is that?!

Yusei: Huh urgh

Jack: I'll teach you to play tricks with me. I activate a speed spell end of the storm.

Yusei: Jack what are you doing we've gotta stop this duel now!

Jack: No way Yusei!

Yusei: Alright fine but I think we're going to regret this; I play my trap card … hurgh

Jack: Argh (He and Yusei fall off their runners and the dragon fly's up high as both duel runners are emit steam) Argh ergh. What was that?

Yusei: Argh! It, it burns huh? Where did this come from?

Jack: So, it's not just me!

Yusei: Jack? What's going on?

Jack: Ergh?!

Yusei: Ahhhh it burns; do you know what this is jack? … You do don't you…Jack say something man… what's going on? Argh (Torches turn on) What?

Security: You are under arrest violation of code 36B this means that no-one in Satellite can enter New Domino City. By order of the social maintenance department we are placing you under arrest do not try to run we have you surrounded.

* * *

(Stands)

Sect: Oh, no, Yusei!

Lyra: Sect?

Sect: Lyra? It _is_ you. I thought I'd ever see you again!

Lyra: So, I guess you were the one that I heard calling out to me in that Dimensional Scream… Urgh (Clutches head.)

Sect: Hey, you okay Lyra?

Lyra: I'm fine. Wait, what time is it?

Sect: That's good. What about the Arcadia Movement?

Lyra: Arcadia… I have to be back soon.

Sect: Where is it. I'm gonna come find you and rescue you.

Lyra: Don't

Sect: Huh? Whadya mean, "don't"? I came here to rescue you and that's exactly what I'm gonna do.

Lyra: You shouldn't mess with them. The Arcadia Movement has a poison touch. If you go in there, I don't what'll happen.

Sect: I'll figure something out.

Lyra: I barely even remember who you are. And you wanna play hero.

Sect: You mean, you don't remember me? They must have some brainwashing equipment there, that or I've lost it. Then I promise I get you _and_ your memories.

Lyra: The stakes just got higher for you, huh?

Sect: I guess. But I'm your boyfriend, remember? I know I'll figure something out. You can count on me.

Lyra: You promise?

Sect: I promise.

Lyra: Thanks… well, I better be getting back. See ya. (Runs out)

Sect: See ya soon!

* * *

(Sayer's lab, a week later- Lyra's strapped down on bed thing.)

Seria: Sayer! A change has been detected inside Lyra's body!

Sayer: What is it?! (Turns to Seria)

Seria: See this wave pattern? (Points on the screen) It's likely that Lyra is communicating with the Spirit World.

Sayer: Really?! …. Then all of our research up to this point hasn't been in vain. Okay, that's enough for today, I think it's time for Lyra to have her deck back.

Seria: I'll give it to her, I have a feeling that the Ice Barrier is calling out to her somehow.

Sayer: Maybe you're right…

Seria: If anyone finds out about the brainwashing it could get us into trouble. Either way, Lyra's an excellent duelist to have on your hands… It looks like her eyes are opening.

Sayer: Good, when my goddaughter here is able to walk, take her to her friends' Room; but beware that no-one realises what we are doing here, if anyone else finds out, our secret might be leaked to the outside world.

Seria: Yes, sir, as you wish. (Rests her hand over her heart, bowing her head to him.)

Sayer: (Opens door.) Oh, and Seria…

Seria: (Looks up at him.) Yes?

Sayer: (Walks over to, and kisses her on the forehead.) Thanks for being so loyal to me…

Seria: (Blushing) Oh… erm… you're welcome… (Sayer smiles at her and leaves.)

* * *

(Aura and Saph's room- Lyra and Seria walk in, Aura and Saph are gossiping.)

Saph: Oh, Lyra, how did it go?

Lyra: It was fine. The dimensional scream was wrong, though.

Seria: What about a rendezvous in the starlight? That sounds pretty romantic, Lyra.

Lyra: It was nothing, I just met a guy, the same one calling out for me.

Aura: What was he like?

Saph: Yeah, tell.

Lyra: As if. He's my friend.

Seria: Just a friend or a lover?

Lyra: Come off it already, _Mom_.

Aura: I bet that he's one of those guys that just wants you for money.

Lyra: He _is_ not!

Aura: Oh, Seria, I forgot, the new Fortune pack comes out today. I need someone to drop me into town to get one.

Seria: Sure, sure, but afterwards you better be ready for training

Aura: Fine, then I can show you how strong my healing powers have become.

Seria: Yeah. Oh, and that reminds me… (Hands Lyra's deck back to her.) I kinda forgot that it was confiscated, but still; the deck is back with its rightful owner, and I'm sure those Ice Barriers feel happy too. Anyway Aura, we best get going; don't wanna miss out on our training time! (She and Aura leave.)

Saph: Jeez, Seria's as tough as ever lately; I wonder when she'll calm down.

Lyra: I dunno. Say Saph, can we have a duel later? Right now, I wanna clear my head a little.

Saph: Sure. (She and Lyra exit)

* * *

(Street- Yusei and Sect are on one side of the road with Lyra and Saph on the other side)

Sect: (Pulls on Yusei's jacket) Yusei, look it's, Lyra, see, I told you she was alive and in the city; I knew it! Lyra! It's you I knew it!

Lyra: (Turns around) Sect?

Saph: You don't look so hot Lyra, you got a fever or something? It kinda looks as if you're burning up… Are you okay? Do you want me to call Seria on my cell for you?

Sayer: Well, if it isn't Sect Ijuin! (Enters) How about you stay out of my business? (Turns to face Lyra and Saph.) Sapphire, take her back home.

Saph: Huh?

Sect: Lyra!

Yusei: ("What's going on …?")

(A few hours later. Sayer's lab- Lyra is strapped down on the bed.)

Seria: I'm seeing a decrease in the level of consciousness, Sayer. At this rate, Lyra pass out on us.

Sayer: So, the brainwashing is wearing off!

Seria: That's right. It appears that Lyra experienced a great shock related to a past event.

Sayer: Sect Ijuin…! Time and time again, he keeps getting in my way! If he gets any closer to Lyra, it could spell big trouble for us. Let's strengthen the brainwashing so our little test subject can better resist these pests from the past!

Seria: But sir… the brainwave isn't stable! If we push it too far, we could endanger Lyra's life!

Sayer: Humph, I see… We can't afford to lose Lyra. Preserving her life takes top priority. We'll have to conduct more brainwashing again later.

Seria: Yes, sir…


	2. Ride 1

Ride 1- Fortune Cup Frontier- Beelze King of Dark Dragons

(Duel Stadium Hallway- Lyra jogs down the corridor)

Lyra: ("They said to meet up at the entrance after they had a look around but—") (Bumps into Sect.)

Sect: HEY, WATCH IT!

Lyra: Sect?

Sect: Huh? Lyra? All this weird stuff's happening lately. Yusei was arrested and taken to facility, then I was forced to sleep on the street with this weird old guy, and then these two blue-haired twins helped me out and cooked me dinner, and Yusei came out of the facility and got back his runner and then lost his memory and now he has it back and—

Lyra: Sect… calm down a second…

Sect: Yeah… guess I got a little too worked up there, huh? (Rubs the back of his head.) Hey, you wanna grab something to eat?

Lyra: No thanks, I just had breakfast half an hour ago.

Sect: Okay. So, what are you doing here?

Lyra: What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Weren't you looking after those blue-haired twins?

Sect: Yeah… well… about that… I wanted to come and rescue you from the- well, I'd best keep that a surprise. Sorry I missed two of your birthdays by the way…

Lyra: Huh, oh, that's o-

Sayer: (Enters.) Lyra, I finally found you.

Lyra: Oh, hey _Dad._

Sect: HE'S YOUR DAD?!

Lyra: Erm… (Looks up at Sayer) Yeah…?

Sayer: Of course, are you two little love birds finished yet?

Sect: Well we only just—

Sayer: That's fine. Come on Lyra (Grabs Lyra by the wrist.) we're leaving!

Sect: What?! But I didn't even—

Sayer: Remember our talk yesterday?

Sect: Yeah, but—

Sayer: May as well save it, we'll be leaving now.

Sect: What?!

Sayer: (Flicks Sect on the forehead.)

Sect: Ow!

Sayer: You won't last 5 seconds in a tournament like this with that much power. You may as well give up before it even starts. (Exits, holding Lyra by the wrist dragging her away.)

Sect: Yeah right! You watch, I'll make the finals and duel Yusei, just you wait and see! (Exits.)

(Stadium- Duel Field.)

MC: Duellists young and old, professional and amateur alike, welcome to the Fortune Cup held right here in the Kaiba dome in New Domino City! Now let's get this tournament underway with our very own h=king of turbo duels- the master of faster himself- JACK ATLAS!

Jack: (Enters on his duel runner.) WHAT SAY WE KICK THIS TOURNAMENT INTO OVERDRIVE?!

Crowd: YEAH, JACK ATLAS IS BAE! HE'S THE BEST!

Jack: (Plays a card on his Duel Disk.) Alright then, come forth- RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!

Crowd: That's his ace monster! It's soooo cool!

Jack: (Lands his duel runner somewhere near the middle of the duel field.) Alright, listen up! This may be the first tournament I've never been a part of until the very end, but that still doesn't give me any excuses for my passion not to burn as bright as it does in any other!

Crowd: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

MC: Alright, and now that Jack and Red Dragon Archfiend are ready, let's call forth the duellists participating in this tournament! I give you- THE FORTUNE EIGHT! (Koda, Leo, Shira and Yusei enter from the left. Grieger, Akiza, Frank and Randsborg from the right.) Now let's hear it for! The always mysterious Shira! The great Greiger! Commander Koda! The Professor! Miss Akiza Izinski! Sir Randsborg! The lovely Miss Luna! And Yusei Fudo!

Crowd: Hey, that guy's got a mark, I bet he's Satellite Trash and all. Lose the loser, lose the loser, lose the loser, lose the loser, lose the loser, lose the loser-

Grieger: Gimme that! (Takes MC's mic from him.)

MC: Huh?

Grieger: I have to say something. My name is Grieger, I know things are different in this city, but where I come from, you judge a guy by his spirit. (Points at Yusei.) This kid right here may have been branded by your people as a no-good, but when I look at him, all I see is a duellist; and being a duellist myself, that means I have to respect him until he gives me a reason not to, because a duellist doesn't judge another duellist based on where he comes from or who his family is, or how much money he has; that isn't what really matters. (Returns mic to MC.)

Goodwin: (Claps.)

All: (Clap.)

MC: And now if you'd please turn your attention to the shuffle board screen!

(Waiting Room.)

Leo: This new duel disk you fixed up for me rocks!

Yusei: I'm glad you like it.

Leo: I can't believe I'm actually going to do this! (To Sect and Yusei, excited.) You don't have any last-minute pointers for me do ya?

Sect: Yep, remember to adapt to your opponent!

Leo: (Runs off.)

Sect: Yusei, Lyra's over there!

Yusei: Don't go and talk to her after yesterday.

Sect: I think I'll do just that!

Yusei: Sect don't do it!

Sect: (Stands up.) What harm's it gonna do?

Yusei: (Grabs Sect by the arm.) Sect, who was that guy yesterday?

Sect: That was Sayer, Lyra's god-father.

Yusei: The fact he threatened you not to go near Lyra means he can control a lot of people… perhaps even Goodwin, you need to be careful.

Sect: Yeah, yeah, I know all that, but he's the guy I have to deal with in order to get Lyra back.

Yusei: Just be careful… okay? (Let's go of Sect's wrist)

Sect: Alright, alright… (Walks over to Lyra and pulls out a chair next to her at the table, sitting down.) Hey Lyra!

Lyra: Oh, hey, Sect.

Sect: Who's your friend across the table?

Lyra: She was introduced as one of the tournament's participants— Miss Akiza Izinski. She's facing Randsborg in the next match.

Sect: Ohhhhh. Hi there my name's Sect Ijuin, I'm Lyra's—

Akiza: (Glares at Sect.)

Lyra: She can be a little touchy at times…

Sect: Yeah… I got that…

Lyra: What are you over here for anyway? I heard about the threat _he_ posed you.

Sect: Oh, yeah. Just wanted to say Imma get you outta there.

Lyra: Don't!

Sect: Why not?

Lyra: It's too dangerous. Besides, I don't want you getting hurt.

Sect: Danger's my middle name!

Lyra: Yeah, and knowing you, you're _prone_ to it.

Sect: (Whispers) Okay… I guess I can leave it up to you for a while. Just tell me when you need me and I can bust you outta there. (Walks back over to Yusei.) It's already over?

Yusei: Yep. Let's go meet up with him.

(Corridor.)

Luna: Hey, cheer up Leo it's not like everyone saw you lose.

Sect: Yeah, like 15,000,000 tops.

Yusei: It's not a loss if you learnt something… now you know more than you did before… right Leo?

Leo: Yeah, more about losing. Can't wait to use that in my next match…

Akiza: (Enters, walking down the corridor very quickly.) Excuse me!

Leo, Luna and Sect: (Move next to wall so Akiza can leave.)

Leo: So, what's _her_ problem?

(Ten minutes later)

Lyra: I just find the whole thing ludicrous. First, I lose the preliminary round of matches meaning I can't qualify for the tournament, and then I get a letter to say that I _can_ participate. But they don't announce my name at the entrance ceremony. I don't get what the deal is, Sect said that he was a contestant too, but he wasn't there when the MC announced all the Fortune Cup's applicant's either.

Sect: There you are Lyra!

Lyra: Sect?

Sect: Yeah… but not just me… (Points at Yusei.)

Lyra: Yusei!

Sect: Yeah, lucky guess.

Lyra: Well, he _is_ your only friend, isn't he?

Sect: _ONLY_?! I have tons!

Lyra: Sorry, I was only kidding…

Sect: No need to apologise… (Blushes.)

Yusei: So, Lyra, how've you been these past years?

Lyra: To be honest, not too good… what I mean is my god-father's a little power crazy and he'll do anything to get my psychic powers…

Yusei: And Kyle?

Lyra: Kyle? What about Kyle?

Yusei: You know, how is he? After I found out he left, I was pretty worried about you guys.

Lyra: I never seen him at the movement. He could be staking out somewhere for an ambush like he did in the good old days. Heh.

Yusei: I thought he was with you, though.

Lyra: I mean, that or he's travelling or something. If he's been gone this long, I guess he's coming back soon.

Sect: Lyra, make sure you watch Yusei's next match, 'kay it's gonna be awesome

Lyra: Sure, but I have to get back to ya on that one. I need to get to the Arcadia Movement seats before I get found out that I ran away again.

Sect: Why don't you come and sit with me?

Lyra: I can't, it's not that easy with Arcadia and everything. I can't leave Aura and Saph alone with people like that.

Sect: But—

Lyra: No buts. I'll be okay, I have friends who can gonna support me.

Yusei: Sect, I think Akiza's match just ended… you wouldn't want Lyra to get in trouble, would you?

Sect: No… okay then, let's go. (He and Yusei leave)

Sayer: (Enters.) Why were you just talking to yourself?

Lyra: _No_. I was talking to my friend.

Sayer: And your friends are made from slips of paper.

Lyra: Monster spirits do exist, ya know?

Syer: Never mind. (He leaves, dragging Lyra out.)

(Arcadia Movement- Sayer's office. Sayer enters and holds the door open for Lyra who enters behind him. Sayer has a coffee mug in his free hand.)

Sayer: (Takes a sip of his coffee.) Take a seat, Lyra. (He sits behind his desk)

Lyra: Err… okay… (Sits down opposite Sayer.) So, why did you bring me here anyway? You know how freaked out I get when I come in here. It always feels like the statues are watching me and it creates a really chilling atmosphere.

Sayer: You think I should care about your opinion?

Lyra: Well, yeah, I'm your go-daughter aren't I?

Sayer: Does that really matter to you?

Lyra: (Sigh) _No_ , but I'm _here_.

Sayer: And so is someone else who'd like to see you again?

Lyra: Again? Is it… Kyle…? No. It can't be. He's been missing for the past two years! He's really _here_?

Sayer: Well in short, yes. He wanted to— (Kyle knocks on door.) Speaking of, that must be him now. You can come in! (Kyle opens the door and enters, closing it behind him.)

Lyra: Huh? I don't see how I'm supposed to be reuniting with Kyle if he's constantly wearing that get-up!

Kyle: That attitude of yours hasn't changed much, has it, Lyzy?

Lyra: It really _is_ you? That hair, and those eyes, _you_ haven't changed a bit!

Kyle: I haven't, huh?! (Takes off the mask and cloak, dropping them on the floor.)

Lyra: Nope.

Kyle: Nor have you. I mean, it's your birthday and that's why I wanted to meet you on such short notice.

Lyra: Yeah, I guess… Wait, this isn't some sort of psychic illusion, is it?!

Kyle: Of course, not, I'm as real as I'll ever be!

Lyra: Good, (runs to Kyle.) then I guess you'll be able to feel this then!

Kyle: Feel what? (Slaps him. Kyle rubs his face where she slapped him.) OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!

Lyra: Backstabbing me and Sect, ya lousy traitor! And there's more where that came from! (Goes to punch him.)

Sayer: (Catches Lyra's fist) Lyra, stop…

Lyra: Huh? (Kyle grabs her other arm when Lyra looks at Sayer.)

Sayer: Do you have any idea what you _just_ did?

Lyra: Whadya mean?

Kyle: I'm actually not here for you. I'm here for your god-father. Ya see, Lyra, I'm his personal bodyguard…

Lyra: You're _what_?

Kyle: One of his personal bodyguards. Actually, his best. It means that I'm, no longer on your side.

Lyra: But Kyle… you— ("No way… this feeling… shadow miasma…? Kyle's not got a monster inside him but… something's off here… way off… it's like Sayer's controlling him, infecting his mind. No. It's not that… he's influencing Kyle's attitude and feelings through mere words… But if the stronger shadow miasma is coming from Sayer… then that means… He's a holder of one of the legendary 9 psychic beasts!") You're not gonna brainwash me, again are you?!

Sayer: No— Wait, how do you know about that?!

Lyra: For the record, I've woken up nearly three times with memory loss. And I was awake for a while when it was performed on me. Just what happened to my parents anyway?! You never tell me anything that I need to know!

Sayer: Because I _never_ want to bring back those memories! I wanted to protect you, but it can't be helped…

Lyra: Protect me?! What?! I thought you wanted to kill me! (Sayer nudges his head to the side a little. Kyle nods and takes Lyra's arm, bending it.) Argh! Kai, that hurts! Stop it! Please! (Kyle forces Lyra's arm to her back, holding it there firmly as he tackles her to the floor. He then takes her other hand and places it on top, holding them down as firmly as possible.)

Lyra: _What're_ you _doing_?! (Tries to kick him, fails.)

Kyle: I'm doing what's right.

Lyra: Oh, shut up, Kyle! Daddy always said that I should protect my family and friends and that they'd protect me, right? He taught _you_ the same lesson, didn't he?

Kyle: That' true, but do you remember what else he said? He said that you can trust no-one! You're so naïve sometimes it's unbearable!

Lyra: Well after doing what you did to us, I guess I never really _trusted_ you in the _first place_!

Kyle: Then why all of the mind games?

Lyra: The only so-called _mind games_ are the ones being played by you and my so-called _Godfather_ over there! You shouldn't underestimate _me_ anyways!

Kyle: You don't think I've got stronger too?

Lyra: You're my only remaining family and you _insist_ on doing this to me?

Kyle: Just because we're family it doesn't mean that our ideals are the same.

Lyra: So, he _is_ brainwashing you, I _knew_ it!

Sayer: (Kneels down to Kyle's level.) The Brain Control spell card, make sure you can watch her at _all_ times.

Lyra: No! I beg you, I'll do as you ask, watch me all you want, but I beg you don't play any spells!

Sayer: I'm _doing_ you a favour here!

Lyra: Yeah? And what favour would _that_ be?!

Sayer: By removing Sect Ijuin from your life, it will be better!

Lyra: _NO_ , IT WON'T!

Sayer: I would act the opposite way if you _ever_ want to see him alive again!

Lyra: What did you _do_ to him?!

Sayer: Nothing yet, but rest assured my dear Lyra, he will pay!

Lyra: Urgh. Do what you want to me, just please… don't hurt Sect or my friends.

Sayer: I'm glad you see my side of things. (Takes Brain Control out of his deck and shows it to Lyra, who closes her eyes.) I now activate the spell card, Brain Control! (Lyra faints and Kyle lets go of her)

Kyle: I think you went a bit over-board there, sir.

Sayer: You say that as if I actually _care_ about her, just because she's my god-daughter, it doesn't mean I have to. Listen Kaiser, you need to take a break.

Kyle: I swore my loyalty to you, sir. Besides, I can't let my feelings for Lyra keep dragging me down.

Sayer: You're right, there.

Kyle: True. But it's as Lyra said, I'm her cousin, I feel like it's my business to oversee her actions.

Sayer: Fine, just as long as you don't get in our way on our path to greatness.

Kyle: Yes, sir.

Sayer: Let's get going then, we don't want to be late for Akiza's duel, do we?

Kyle: No, sir… (Picks up Lyra and Sayer puts on his coat as they leave)

(Luna and Leo's apartment- Sect's room. Sect wakes up, screaming and sweating like crazy. Yusei enters.)

Yusei: Sect, are you okay?

Sect: What the heck… just happened…?

(Kaiba Dome Corridor- A few hours later...)

MC: After picking apart Commander Koda, the Black Rose will now be moving on to face the Satellite's very own Yusei Fudo, in the Fortune Cup's second to final battle! Who will win, who will go home? Stay tuned to find out!

Yusei: Everything okay, Akiza?

Akiza: I'm fine! (She clutches her right arm. Yusei doesn't buy it, glancing down at the motion.)

Yusei: (Holds his own right arm and meets her eyes again.) So, what's your deal with these marks of ours? When you saw mine the other day, you really freaked out.

Akiza: Yeah, well this mark has brought me nothing but pain! So, what good can come from having another one around? Ya got that? ...It's dangerous. So just keep away!

(Leo and Luna enter)

Leo: Yusei!

Luna: There you are!

Leo: We need you to settle an argument— huh? The witch!

Akiza: (Glares down at them.)

Yusei: Leo, she's not a witch.

Leo: Sorry, force of habit.

Luna: (She's unnerved at Akiza's eyes. Akiza looks aside) Huh?

Yusei: (Glares at Akiza.)

Lazar: What's going on back here? (Enters from behind Yusei, to the right of the hallway he came from.) Everybody getting along nicely? Quite the duel just now, Miss Akiza, very impressive. Before the final round gets underway, Director Goodwin has a few things he'd like to talk to you about. I'd say more, but it's confidential. Why don't you come with me, and we'll—

Sayer: Akiza must rest.

Akiza: (Gasps.)

Sayer: (Followed by Kyle and the brainwashed Lyra enter from behind Akiza.)

Lazar: And you are?

Kyle: (Steps out in front of Akiza, forming a wall between her and Lazar; Sayer stands next to Kyle.)

Sayer: Don't play dumb Laser. Your reputation precedes you. We both know that you don't like surprises so let's not pretend that you haven't done your homework like I have.

Lazar: It's not Laser it's Lazar!

Sayer: I don't care what your name is. Just stay away from Akiza, especially you Mr. Fudo. By the way, where's Sect Ijuin?

Yusei: He's err… in the bathroom…

Sayer: (Laughs.) Tell him, _Good luck_ from all of us at the Arcadia Movement when you next see him. (Whisper.) He's going to need it. (He raises a hand, and Kyle, Lyra, Akiza, and himself leave past Lazar. Yusei watches as they walk past, scowling. Akiza, Kyle, and Lyra don't even look back.)

Lazar: Well, the director will _not_ be pleased with this at all.

Yusei: What's the story? Goodwin; what does he want with Akiza?

Lazar: (Sarcasm) Did you not get the memo? I could've sworn we meant to keep you posted. So, sorry about that. (Laughs, smugly walking away down the hallway. Yusei watched them go.)

Leo: That Akiza creeps me out…

Luna: She seems so sad...

Yusei: Something wrong?

Luna: (Holding her right forearm) Um... my arm kinda stings or something. Whenever that girl looks at me... I feel all weird and stuff.

Yusei: (Stares at her, concerned.) Huh...

(Stadium hallway. Yusei and Sect stand together as Sect looks through his deck. Sayer and Kyle approach with Lyra.)

Kyle: Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in.

Yusei: Kyle?

Sect: No way!

Kyle: It's nice to see you both. How're you doing?

Yusei: …What're you doing with the Arcadia Movement, Kyle?

Kyle: What? Oh, it's nothing, I'm just watching over Lyra. My solemn duty as her last remaining family member, right?

Sect: It's nice to see that you're okay and care about Lyra, Kyle.

Yusei: I don't think he _does_ care.

Sect: Huh? Whadya mean, Yusei?

Yusei: Check out Lyra's eyes… they're almost soul-less.

Sect: Hey, you're right. you okay, Lyra?

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Why would _you_ care? All you've ever done is got me in harms way. I hate you Sect.

Sect: Huh? But… I'm your boyfriend… I _love_ you!

Lyra: Yeah right. And now it's my turn to put _you_ in your _place_. (Activates her duel disk)

Sect: Lyra…

Yusei: Sect, I think you should duel her.

Sect: Huh? What?

Yusei: The only way you're gonna get through to Lyra is with a duel.

Sect: Alright. (Activates his duel disk)

Yusei: She's strong.

Sect: Yeah, I know. Her deck rocks.

Yusei: I don't mean it like that.

Sect: Huh? (Turns around to Yusei) Whadya mean, Yuse?

Yusei: Don't freak out, Sect. But I think that they might be planning to do something that'll hurt you _both_. _Please_ , be careful.

Sect: I'll try. In any case, I'll see you in a little while. I can't promise that I won't get hurt, but I'll try my best not to.

Yusei: What are you talking about?

Sect: Your match with Akiza starts in twenty minutes and you _need_ to prepare for it.

Yusei: And you?

Sect: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Good luck out there, bro.

Yusei: Good luck to you as well, Sect. (Sect nods and Yusei exits.)

Sect: I'll take the first turn, here goes! (Draws) I summon Hell Toxic Moth, and his special ability allows me to special summon another one from my hand! But that's not all, you see when I've got two monsters on my field I'm allowed to special summon the tuner monster, Hell Needle Caterpillar!

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): ("A tuner monster…")

Lyra (Voice echoing in Sect's mind): Don't Synchro Summon!

Sect: Huh? Did you just say something, Lyra?

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Why would I say _anything_ to you?

Sect: Cuz you're my girlfriend damn it! And stop telling what to do!

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): I said _nothing_!

Sect: Fine! Then I'll ignore what I _heard_ off of you earlier, and show you a ray of hope!

Lyra (Voice echoing in Sect's mind): I thought I told you already, don't rush things and start a Synchro Summon you can't undo!

Sect: Argh, shut up, okay. I'm tuning my Hell Toxic Moths, both at level three, with Hell Needle Caterpillar, level 2! Lord of the flies, you who led Demon Gods! Cast your shadow down on this dark world!

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): ("Heh, heh! That's right, Synchro Summon _that_ monster…")

Sect: **Come forth! Beelze, King of Dark Dragons!**

MC: Whoa! Would you look at that monster? Wait, where the heck did all this fog come from?

Sect: **Heh, heh, heh! I'm going to torment you to death, Sayer Divine!**

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): What?! How did you catch on so quick?

Sect: **Lyra Koto's aura's different… and in sense… so is mine…!** (Skin cracks on his face)

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Heh…

Sect: **Why you…! What's so funny?!**

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Sorry if I offended you, Mr. Ijuin. But I can already see it. The victory at the end of this duel of ours!

Sect: **So, you can see victory now? That's** ** _nice_** **, but I just don't** ** _buy_** **it!**

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): That's right! I knew that, the instant I drew this hand!

Sect: **You make me sick…! That's not even possible! How dare you look down on me! I activate a spell card! Hell Fly Nest! I inflict 200 points of damage for each and every insect monster in the grave! There are three Vermin in my grave! You're gonna take 600 damage! Get him, Hell Flies! "Winning hand"? Don't make me laugh! There's no way you can avoid this damage, not on the first turn! Quit bragging. I set one card face down, then end my end my turn!**

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): My turn. (Draws.) I summon Defender of the Ice Barrier! ("I'll probably regret this later on in the duel, but if want a preview of Sect Ijuin's powers then I'll have to take my chances…") Next I activate the spell card- Monster Reborn from my hand. With this card I'm allowed to select one monster card from the graveyard and revive it to my side of the field, and who better than your Hell Toxic Moth?

Sect: **WHAT?!**

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): You want to know what's worse for you? Well, I'll tell you anyway, you see, I'm going to tune your Toxic Moth with my Defender! Herald of the Ice Barrier, you who's wind is as glacial as a snowy mountain! The demon wind calls upon you, now watch as I synchro summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!

Sect: **Brionac… so you got her ace monster onto the field…! But look at the stats! You seriously think that that pathetic sea-serpent can overthrow me?! I'd like to see you try as I- Huh?**

(Sect's mind)

Lyra: Sect… listen to me…

Sect: Huh? Lyra? Where are we?

Lyra: Where does it look like?

Sect: I feel as if I just had a really long dream… and by really long… I mean like, really, really, really, _really_ long.

Lyra: Yeah? This is your mind.

Sect: What?

Lyra: It's how I came to talk to you…

Sect: This sounds too weird to be true… somehow, I don't buy it…

Lyra: Sect, listen to me very carefully…

Sect: Lyra?

Lyra: It's as you thought… I _did_ tell you not to synchro summon Beelze…

Sect: I knew it! And you denied it all this time…

Lyra: That wasn't me, ya know that?

Sect: Huh?

Lyra: I told you about my family… they all passed away. The only survivors are and Kyle that is… and he finally made his move…

Sect: WHAT?!

Lyra: Right… He approached because he knew how much this duel meant to us. Sayer devised a plan, it's hard to explain, but they're capturing for psychic duellists for a war. And soon as I'm not _obedient_ , they had to take control of my mind…

Sect: But why now?

Lyra: Because this is one of the very few times that the Arcadia Movement will promoted publicly. It's as I heard in the corridor that connects my mind with his… "This is our way of showing our power to the world…" that's what I heard anyway…

Sect: I see…

Lyra: You want to save me, right?

Sect: Yeah! It's what I came here for in the first place! To rescue you!

Lyra: Then I'll give you a few pointers, but it'll have to be brief…

Sect: Okay…

Lyra: First I need to start off by saying that you need to focus on penetrating my mind. You have to focus less on the darkness of your ambition and to focus more on the light of your goal, that means when I destroy Beelze you need to get rid of Brionac as fast as you can, as soon as you do that, my mind should be cleared from any doubts and my god-father's presence should vanish. After that, it should be okay to trust me. But you'll know…

Sect: Okay…

Lyra: Let's do it!

(Stadium Hallway)

Sect: **C'mon…! Bring it Sayer!**

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): I activate Brionac's ability, I send Beelze back to your extra deck!

Sect: **To my extra deck?!**

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Play it, Brionac! Archfiend Dragon Beelze returns to your Extra Deck!

Sect: Good… that's just what I needed…

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Now, Brionac Dragon of the Ice Barrier, attack him directly!

Sect: I play a trap card! Hell Vermin Mine! Hell Vermin Mine sends a Hell monster from my hand to the graveyard and destroys a monster on the field! I send Hell Spider form my hand to the graveyard and destroy Brionac!

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): WHAT?!

Sect: Lyra! Are you okay, Lyra?!

Lyra: I guess… I'm alright…

Sect: Phew…

Lyra: Thanks Sect… but I don't know if I can duel you, after everything that I did back then…

Sect: You can, I know it wasn't you in control, and I love you, Lyra!

Lyra: Thanks, Sect… but I just can't bring myself to duel you now, I can't face you like this…

Sect: You can't surrender anyway, it's a tournament, remember?

Lyra: Yeah, I guess. Make your move count and save me.

Sect: Lyra…! ("We both have nothing on our fields, I have no cards in my hand either... Guess I'll have to bet everything on this draw!") (Draws.) I draw! ("Sweet!") I play Hell Gift! With this I'm allowed to draw three cards when I have no others in my hand! Of course, it's a high risk though, 'cuz If I can't summon anything I take 3000 points of damage, which will be enough to end this duel for me.

Lyra: You can do it, Sect!

Sect: This is for you, Lyra! (Draws three cards.) I got a good card, an extra-big one too! I summon Hell Centipede! When you've got monsters on your field, I can summon this guy normally, without a sacrifice! And since Brionac's off the field his effect can't touch my Centipede! Now go, Hell Centipede! Attack Lyra Directly! ("I promised that I'd save her and I did. I never wanted to duel like this but… I guess it just had to happen for her to be safe…")

MC: What a shocker, it's all over! The Ice Barrier duellist has lost! Congratulations to Sect Ijuin!

Sect: Lyra! (Runs over to Lyra)

Lyra: Sect…

Sect: Lyra… Are you okay?

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): I'm fine… oh and could I ask you a favour?

Sect: Huh? Sure.

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Could you come to the Arcadia Movement?

Sect: Okay, sure! But why? Didn't you say not to?

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): It'll be alright, I can trust you to do it, right?

Sect: Yeah, sure. Hehehe.

(Stands.)

Crowd: Beat the freak! This is a tournament not a creep fest! No-body likes you witch!

Aura: Argh they say so many mean things about us psychics, why can't everybody just get along?

Lyra: It's probably 'cuz they're afraid (Enters.)

Aura: Lyra?

Saph: Then why are all here to watch a psychic duel?

Seria: Easy, they're hoping that she'll lose. You see, when people are afraid of something they hate to be alone, so they often come together; and see something that's bad, making them feel good.

Aura: (Sighs) Talk about seeing the glass half empty Seria.

(Goodwin's office)

Lazar: I tried to bring the girl to you Director, but that Arcadia bunch wouldn't let her out of their sight, they may be a problem down the road.

Goodwin: I'm not worried about those diluted fools. It's not as if they have much influence. Still they managed to make her their puppet, the situation is ironic if you think about it, the Black Rose is a member of the Arcadia Movement, the Arcadia Movement opposes us and yet Akiza's going to do us of a favour. I do hope Yusei manages to win this duel, I want to see it again lazar, don't you? Don't you want to see Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend again? I want to witness the energy such a clash creates I want to feel the power!

Jack: (Laughs) I'll make you feel so much power that you won't be-able to handle it. ("Yusei you may think that you're an incredible duelist but this black rose character has a power like none that you've ever encountered. Be sure not to lose because I want to see Goodwin's face when I use the crimson dragon's power for myself…")

(MC's quarter's)

MC: Yeah, it's finally time for Akiza Izinski to face Yusei Fudo in the semi-finals and the winner of this next match will go on to face Sect Ijuin before either duelist faces Jack Atlas for the championship title.

(Stands)

Lyra: Okay guys! Let's rock and roll!

Aura: (Looks at lyra weirdly) Huh? Err come on Akiza!

Sect: Okay, here I go! (Walks over to Lyra)

Lyra: Sect, I'm surprised to see you here!

Sect: Well, yeah, but you know how I am. Say… I was wondering if can I um… (Blushing) can I watch the match with you?

Lyra: Of course! (Moves over to next seat)

Sect: (Sits down in Lyra's seat) So who do you wanna win?

Aura: Akiza, of course!

Lyra: I'm rooting for Yusei here, Aura…

Aura: I guessed you were… (Pouts)

(Duel field)

MC: Every card in their duels had led them to this moment! The last duel of the semi-finals is about to begin!

Akiza and Yusei: Let's do this!

Akiza: Hope you're ready, the first move's mine, I draw I summon wall of ivy in defense mode next I'll place one card face down to end my turn.

Yusei: My move then and I counter by summoning Speed Warrior in attack mode. On the turn Speed Warrior is summoned it's attack points double. Now, Speed Warrior, shred that Wall of Ivy!

Akiza: You better be careful Yusei, because when my ivy wall is destroyed one of my Ivy Tokens takes root to your side of the field.

MC: The black rose has used this strategy before and it really created problems for Sir Randsborg and Commander Koda, so what king of havoc will she wreck on Yusei?

Yusei: These could be a problem… It's your move!

Akiza: You're too kind, (Draws card) now then, remember that last round when I summoned my Ivy Wall just so you could tear it down with your Speed Warrior? Well I'm activating the cursed ivy trap card to bring my wall of ivy case you can't tell I've got a green thumb! Oh, and by the way I forgot to tell you that I should thank you 'cuz cursed ivy powers up my ivy wall, so now it's stronger than it was before.

Yusei: ("I know what she's doing she's trying to increase the number of ivy tokens on my field, 'cuz when that little sprout's destroyed I'll take 300 points of damage. And if she gets more on my field- ")

Akiza: Are you gonna stand there and think or are you gonna duel?

MC: It's been a relatively mellowed duel so far even the crowd seems to have simmered down a bit. Could we simply be experiencing the calm before the storm?

Yusei: My move, (Draws card) and I'm sending Speed Warrior to the graveyard to summon my turret warrior, and due to his special ability, he gains all of speed warrior's attack points looks like your Wall of Ivy's about to get uprooted.

Akiza: And it looks like another ivy token's about to shoot up on your side of the field!

Yusei: Turret Warrior attack!

Akiza: By destroying my wall of ivy you've also taken out the cursed ivy trap card and when it's destroyed two more ivy tokens to your side of the field.

Yusei: ("Man these things are growing out of control.")

Akiza: You got anything else for me?

Yusei: I'm done for now.

Akiza: That's disappointing, I draw, (Draws around) and from my hand I'm activating the Seed of Deception spell card. So, with the power of this spell card, I'm summoning Dark Verger from my hand in attack mode. But now I'm gonna do a little landscaping, to make room for something stronger. Ha, I advance summon, Rose Tentacles in attack mode. The best thing about roses, is that their thorns are as dangerous as their petals are beautiful and you're about to see why! Go Rose Retaliation!

Yusei: Ahh ah

Crowd: Ahh

MC: Yusei only took 100 points of damage from that attack but I've got a feeling that the Black Rose's strategy is about to blossom into something far more terrifying.

Akiza: That attack was just the beginning so get ready for my Rose Tentacles special ability to squeeze you into submission. Now you take damage for the four Ivy Tokens on your field, this might hurt a little.

(Stands)

Aura: That's some move…

Sect: So, she's gonna attack four times?!

Lyra, Aura, Sapphire and Seria: (Nod)

(Duel field)

Akiza: This is the part of the duel that I enjoy the most, because now, I get to watch the power of my Rose Tentacles and Ivy Tokens clean your life points dry.

MC: INCREDIBLE! AKIZA'S MANAGED TO PLANT FOUR IVY TOKENS ON YOUR FIELD WHICH MEANS SHE CAN LET LOOSE A DOUBLE DOSE OF WITH EACH ATTACK YUSEI'S GONNA TAKE 300 POINTS OF DAMAGE I WOULDN'T W TO BE IN YUSEI'S BOOTS RIGHT NOW!

(Stands)

Sect: Oh no

Lyra: Well, it was nice knowing ya guys.

Seria: Maybe we should you know… um… duck.

(Duel field)

Akiza: Let's see if people keep picking on me after this! Get ready Yusei!

Yusei: Ahh

(Stands)

Sect: Ahhhhhhh

(Duel field)

Yusei: Ahhhhhhh

Akiza: Here's one more! Attack!

Yusei: Ahh

(Goodwin's office)

Lazar: We've finally found someone who can push Yusei to his limits I'm getting some popcorn. Is anyone interested?

(Duel field)

Akiza: You're not giving in yet?! Well maybe this'll change your mind!

Yusei: Uhhh ("I don't think she cares about winning there's something else driving her. I know the world has been cruel to you because of the mark you have, Akiza but you have to realize that retaliating won't do anybody any good!")

Akiza: Huff, huff. I'm gonna enjoy this! Now attack!

Yusei: Ahhhh Ahh!

Akiza: Look at you, there helpless and alone, no-one's helping you and no-one wants to, now you know what it feels like to be me in this cruel, cold world.

Yusei: ("She's smiling; she's actually enjoying my pain") Hu whoa! Uhh!

Crowd: (Gasp)

MC: Akiza's attack has the stadium in chaos, just like we thought Akiza is-

Crowd: -A witch! It's true! That girl's a witch! Cheater! She's dangerous!

(In stands)

Seria: (Mouth opened from shock) ("What have you done Sayer!?")

(Duel field)

Yusei: Uhh (gets up) Uhhh Ahhh Akiza… I want to help you! (Draws card) I want to be your friend, and I'm gonna use every card that I have to prove it, so I'll start by summoning shield warrior in defence mode. Next, I place two cards face down to end my turn.

Akiza: Huff, huff, huff, huff, huff…

Yusei: I think that I understand it now… what makes you tick Akiza. Because of all that people have put you through… You enjoy it…

Akiza: Enjoy what, Yusei?

Yusei: You enjoy other people's misery, you like how it makes them feel, you like how it makes you feel.

Akiza: You're right and for the rest of the duel … I'm really planning on enjoying myself!

MC: Akiza appears to have Yusei exactly where she wants him. Can he escape the reach of the black rose's Rose Tentacles? Or will his life points be squeezed into submission? Let's watch and find out.

Akiza: Well, Yusei? Ahh, it's my turn (draws card) and I activate Ivy Shackles! And with this spell I can now turn your Shield warrior into a plant type monster. Before you know it, Yusei; your field will be turned into one, giant greenhouse. So with your warrior now under the control of my rose tentacles she can now attack you an extra time this round, you said I enjoy other people's misery, well I guess I should really enjoy this shouldn't I?!

Yusei: ("Oh, man, my Shield Warrior may be in defence mode, but he can't protect me from both attacks…")

Akiza: Now, Rose Tentacles attack, thrash his warrior! Go rose retaliation!

Yusei: Ahh urgh

Akiza: Oh, and by the way my Rose Tentacles power doesn't stop there since your warrior is under her control you now take 300 points of direct damage!

Yusei: Ahh Uhhh

Akiza: (Laughs)

Yusei: Akiza… listen, don't do this!

Akiza: Huh, don't do what? Attack you directly? Well I don't do charity.

Yusei: then I play my trap card by sending one of the cards in my hand to the graveyard card defences cancels your attack! And then it allows me to draw a new card to replace it!

Akiza: it'll take more than that to stop me

Yusei: Akiza! You have to listen to me, you can't keep duelling with this anger!

Akiza: Oh, yeah?! Well, until you battled with my duel disk save it, I don't need your help.

Yusei: ("We'll see!") (Draws card) I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode! And thanks to his special ability I can now special summon another monster from my graveyard, so say hello to Speed Warrior! And now I'll tune him with Junk Synchron to synchro summon Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up! And now I'm activating the spell card Junk Barrage, which gives him a power boost! Alright pal, now attack rose tentacles! And now the effect of my Junk Barrage activates! So as soon as my warrior destroyed your garden gone wild you lose life points for each of rose tentacle's attack points! Looks like you're up.

MC: THAT WAS A BIG ROUND FOR YUSEI! NOW WILL JUNK WARRIOR MAKE TRASH OUT OF THE BLACK ROSE?!

(Stands)

Crowd: BOOOOOO! Take that you witch! Get her outta here!

Seria: Hmh!

Sect: ("There's something different about the way Yusei's duelling it's as if he's holding back and trying to help Akiza")

(Duel field)

Akiza: You wanna see combo's watch! (Draws card) First of all, since my Ivy Shackles is still in effect Junk Warrior now becomes a plant type monster! Next up, I'm summoning my Copy Plant in defence mode! And I bet you can guess what its ability is just by its name, but in case you weren't paying attention it can copy the level of any other plant monster on the field and since your warrior is now a plant monster my Copy Plant now becomes a level five monster and now that I have the power of my tuner monster Copy Plant on my field I'll special summon Dark Verger from my graveyard and now I think I'll tune my Dark Verger with my Copy Plant for a synchro summon.

Yusei: Huh!

Akiza: I bring out my ultimate monster! I Synchro Summon black rose dragon!

Yusei: (Mark starts glowing along with Akiza and Lyra's) Ahhhh!

Akiza: And as soon as it's summoned to the field, I can activate its special ability, so, by removing one of the plant type monsters in my hand from play I can choose one of your monsters and send its attack points to zero! I'll sacrifice my Wall of Ivy, it's a small price to pay to take out all of Junk Warriors attack points!

Yusei: Not Junk Warrior!

Akiza: That tin can's worthless now! there's nothing that you can do! Black Rose Dragon attack!

Yusei: He might not be able to help me, but guess who can? By removing my Shield Warrior from play, I can save Junk Warrior from being destroyed!

Akiza: But you're still gonna feel the wrath of my dragon!

Yusei: Not if I play this! My Spirit Force! So now all the damage from your dragon's attack is negated!

Crowd: Ahhhh!

Yusei: Huh? ("Oh man, her power is getting out of control. I have to finish this duel before someone gets hurt!") With the power of my Spirit Force I bring back Junk Synchron from my graveyard!

Akiza: Well, let's see what that hunk of junk can do against two face downs!

Crowd: She's dangerous! Just send her away! Freak, freak, freak, freak, freak, freak! No-one likes you!

Akiza: Just keep it up, just keep putting me down, I know it makes you feel good but now let me show you what makes me feel good… It's time to show you what misery really is! My whole life, I've tried to ignore all the teasing and name calling, but I can't ignore the pain that it causes, but I can't avoid it forever, Yusei! I'll make them stop!

Yusei: ("I have to help her before she does something she'll regret! If I show her that her power's a gift and not a curse, then maybe she'll stop causing all this pain!") It's my move! (Draws card) ("Nice with prevention star I can stop one of her monsters from attacking! I better hold onto it for later, I've got a feeling that the big dunks are coming out soon.") I summon Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode, and thanks to his special ability I can summon Speed Warrior automatically. ("Perfect, now I can bring out Stardust Dragon") Now, I tune Junk Synchron with my Junk Warrior! Meet my friend, Stardust Dragon!

MC: In all my years broadcasting, I've never seen a monster I have never seen a monster like this, if you're watching from home do not adjust your television screen! It's as unbelievable as it appears!

(Stands)

Aura: That's!

Sect: (Over-excited) Stardust Dragon! Alright it's good to see you again!

Saph: Hold on, why would he bring a card weaker than his warrior?

Sect: That's Yusei's style, he uses weaker monsters to bring forth more powerful ones!

Seria: it's amazing I don't care if it's weak, it's so cool

Aura: ("Seria's meant to be our responsible administrator and the one looking out for us, but yet… she's not… She's just like Lyra…")

(Goodwin's office)

Jack: Not bad!

Goodwin: Excellent!

(Duel field)

MC: These two dragons are about to do battle

Akiza: You brought out that dragon to remind me about the pain that this detestable mark on my arm has brought me. Why would you do that?

Yusei: Huh?

Akiza: Do you really believe that just because we have this mark in common you know what I feel and I've been through.

Yusei: I'm just trying to show you you're not as different as you think. I don't have to be your enemy I could be your friend.

Akiza: friend? …Who said I wanted a friend, we both have these detestable marks on our arms so no matter what we'll always be outcasts, get it, our fate is to be alone, my family, my classmates everyone; I've ever known I've hurt. That's why having friends isn't a choice, it's something that I can never do… Some have said it's time to move on and to forget about the past because maybe then people won't fear my abilities. Maybe then I can live a normal life or at least as close to normal as people like us can get. Maybe even have a friend… but you heard the crowd didn't you Yusei? They don't understand me; 8,000 people are shouting that they're afraid of me!

Yusei: Don't listen to them listen to me!

Akiza: I need my powers why are you trying to help me, Yusei?

Yusei: Because I know you

Akiza: You know who? The scared girl? Perhaps the girl behind her powers?

Yusei: I know what it's like to be the outcast, I'm from the satellite do you think people like what they saw in me?! You can't stay afraid, you can't hide behind your powers forever!

Akiza: You're wrong!

Yusei: ("I didn't want for it to come to this Akiza, but it's like you've left me no choice.") Stardust dragon attack black rose dragon with cosmic flare!

Akiza: Sorry, but on my next turn I will!

Yusei: Listen…

Akiza: No, you listen! It's my move! (Draws card) And I activate Magic Planter. So, by removing my Ivy Shackles from the game I get to plant two new face downs and next I'll activate one of them, Dark Tuning! For the price of 1800 life points I can summon any synchro monster from my graveyard. And I'm bringing back black rose dragon! But I'm not done yet! Because now I can equip wicked rebirth to black rose dragon. She might not be able to attack this turn, but as long as she's equipped with this card she can be re-summoned at the end of each and every round. So, for those of you at the back of the class, that means if it's ever destroyed in battle or by sub special spell it comes back as good as new at the end of my turn! Oh, and last but not least, when Black Rose Dragon's special summoned all the cards on your field are destroyed! So, say goodbye to your pathetic pet!

Yusei: ("I've gotta stop this!") I activate Stardust's special ability it might be a big price to pay but I can sacrifice my dragon to take out yours and all of its powers! It's a dragon for a dragon!

Akiza: You may have rid the field of my dragon, but let's see how you can handle Pheonixian Seed, and since we're ditching cards to activate special abilities I'll sow my seed to summon Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis, and before you start with don't duel with anger let's see how I change your tune when I destroy another of your monsters. Amaryllis attack! But it doesn't end there you see once Amaryllis attacks, it self-destructs causing another 800 points of damage… this might hurt a little.!

Yusei: Ahhhhh!

Akiza: Told ya! I'll end with a face down.

Yusei: This round isn't even close to being over Akiza, remember I used Stardust Dragon's ability, and that means he comes back.

Akiza: Well then, I guess our two beasts will have to battle it out again, this is the beginning of the end! I resummons, Black Rose Dragon, and with it on the field I now activate my trap Overdoom Line, so now the monster I summoned from the graveyard gains 1000 attack points. And to keep her company I'm activating my Amaryllis' special ability to bring her back from the graveyard. It's your turn Yusei!

Yusei: I draw then (Draws Card) … ("Cosmic Blast, now if my dragon ever leaves the field it can still deal damage to Akiza, I know the only way to help her is to defeat her and I'm starting to see a just a combo to do it.") I take Stardust Dragon and switch it to defence mode, and next I'll activate Prevention Star, and since Stardust Dragon to defence mode and equip Prevention Star to it so now I can prevent one of your monsters from attacking or changing its battle position and I think that I'll freeze up tour Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis.

Akiza: I play the trap card synchro back! So, by removing one synchro monster from my field I can summon it again next turn and who better than my black rose dragon, Yusei!

Yusei: I'll end by throwing down a face down.

Akiza: It won't help you, I draw. 'Cuz thanks to Synchro Back, Black Rose Dragon, urgh!

Yusei: It's your sign!

Akiza: I wish it was gone!

Yusei: But it's a part of you, it's a part of all of us; having this mark doesn't make you a witch, Akiza, it makes you special, I know other people don't see that and I know it hurts; but when you get angry at them you're only hating yourself. The pain you feel by that mark is shared by me as well. It's trying to bring us together, to strengthen us. I don't understand it yet but this pain is somehow uniting us. We have to figure out what it wants from us, but first you must realize that we're not alone and that we're connected, we're all connected we're all going to make a choice, we're all going to have to bond together in order for this to all make sense, embrace your dragon, it's beautiful just like you are.

Akiza: I'm not beautiful! People didn't like me and it's this mark that's caused the suffering that I've had to live through!

Yusei: You're right, but if you stay mad you'll always suffer!

Akiza: Huh, so just accept it, embrace it, forget the past hate's all I know, this discussion is over I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability all your cards are destroyed along with this stadium!

Yusei: I won't let you do this I use my dragon's special ability, I'll sacrifice him to stop this destruction, stop fighting Akiza, it's over, the dragon inside you wasn't me to destroy!

Akiza: She's gone, Black Rose Dragon's gone, but that doesn't mean we're finished, Yusei, Prevention Star's gone too, meaning that Amaryllis can now attack. But you still have that face-down, don't you? The question is will it be enough?! You've wasted your time trying to save me. Now it's to see if you can save yourself. Let's see if you can stop me!

Yusei: I never wed to stop you, I wanted to save you. And I intend to with Cosmic Blast. Now because Stardust Dragon left the field you lose life points for all its attack points. You would've seen it coming if you weren't hiding behind your powers.

Akiza: (Screams and falls onto knees, then starts crying.)

Yusei: Huh?

Akiza: That's right… The Black Rose is crying.

Yusei: Huh, Akiza!

Sayer: (Walks over to Akiza) Is not any of your concern, I think you've done enough mutilation for today Mr. Fudo. Akiza's coming home with me (puts his coat over Akiza.) (To Akiza) It's okay you tried, next time… you'll do better... (Both walk out)

MC: THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS YUSEI FUDO AND HE'LL MOVE ONTO THE FINALS TO FACE SECT IJUIN!

(20 mins later- MC's quarters)

MC: What a round after Sect and Beelze fell to the ground Satellite's very own Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo will move on to the final battle and duel against Jack Atlas!

(Stands)

Sect: Here looks like a good place to sit.

Lyra: Yeah, I mean these seats are at the front row talk about awesome!

Sect: Yeah, and now all we gotta do is cheer on Yusei until he wins, right?!

Lyra: Yup.

(Track)

Jack: This is it I'm finally going to show you what it takes to be the best, Yusei. You never have!

Yusei: Are you sure we should be doing this right now Jack? There's still lots more that we don't know about the Crimson Dragon.

Jack: This is exactly what I'm talking about Yusei you have no guts, you never wanna take any risks. Don't you wanna reveal the fifth signer?!

Yusei: ("The fifth signer? That's right the old man said that there were five marks of the dragon. So, there's Me, Luna, Jack and Akiza. And Jack's right, this means that the fifth signer has to be somewhere in this arena but just who is it?")

MC: Alright, it's time to activate the Speed World Field Spell

Duel runners: Duel mode engaged, auto pilot standing by.

MC: This is the moment, will Jack Atlas continue to reign as the king of turbo duels, or will he be dethroned by Yusei Fudo? It's time to find out.

(Duel runners start up)

Jack: Admit it, Yusei, the roar of the crowd is more appealing than the scamper of mice and rats.

Yusei: Let's just duel! It's my turn (Draws card) and I'm summoning out my Shield Wing in defence mode! Next I place two cards face down to end my turn!

Jack: In that case, it's my turn, (Draws card) I summon Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode! You may have just scratched your way to the title match but those other duelists were just amateurs compared to me!

(In stands)

Sect and Lyra: WHO'S HE CALLING AMETEURS?!

(Track)

Jack: Now, I'll allow my Twin Sword Marauder to give you a proper welcome to the big leagues, Yusei!

Yusei: Urgh!

Jack: you haven't grown a bit of a duelist since the days of riding 'round in the sewers. I can still anticipate your game and play two steps ahead of you!

Yusei: Then you should know that shield wing can't be destroyed in one attack it has to be defeated twice.

Jack: I do know that and it's lucky that my Twin Sword Marauder can attack twice as long as he attacked a monster in defence mode!

Yusei: Urgh!

Jack: I said I was two steps ahead of you, Yusei, not just one! Go, Double marauder mayhem!

Yusei: Urgh!

Jack: And to end my first turn, I'll place one card face down. ("I already have the card in my hand that will lead me to victory! End of the Storm, and it will settle this matter once and for all.") you can't defeat me, Yusei!

Yusei: We'll see, Jack! My turn, (Draws card) ("Meteor Stream, Jack might be expecting this soon as I beat him with it last time so I better hold off on using it for now.") from my hand I'm summoning Junk Synchron and now I'm gonna tune it with my shield wing in order to synchro summon Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up! Now take out that marauder!

Jack: Urgh!

Yusei: Next, I activate my trap card, Synchro Blast! Now, when my warrior attacks, Synchro Blast can slam you with 500 points of damage!

Jack: Now, you're duelling, Yusei! (Draws card) But you won't be for long, because it's my turn and from my hand I'm summoning Dark Tinker! Then I activate the Powerful Rebirth trap card! And with this card I can re-summon Twin Sword Marauder from my graveyard!

(Stands)

Sect: Yes, Marauder's level four, and that Dark Tinker is only level three, so he can't summon Red Dragon Archfiend! Let's go, Yusei!

(Track)

Jack: Now the monster resurrected by Powerful Rebirth gains 100 attack and defence points and its level upsurges by one!

Yusei: What?!

(Stands)

Sect: Can I take back what I said about those monsters? 'Cuz now he can call upon red dragon!

(Track)

Jack: Yusei I'm the best turbo duelist New Domino City's ever seen and that move I just made was one more example of why I'm the champ! and now I'm going to show you how I'm gonna remain the champ! Now I synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend!

Yusei: Man… he's not wasting any time…

Jack: ("Back in the Satellite, I knew that in order to realize my full potential and climb up from the bottom of the world, I had to throw away everything. I had to turn my back on the Satellite and my friends nothing was more import to me than being the best but now here you come. And you're trying to take me down you're not a real duellist you've not had to sacrifice anything you always put duelling second well I'm finally going to put you in your place!")

MC: WOW JACK ATLAS HAS ALREADY TAKEN A COMMANDING LEAD OVER THE DUEL CAN YUSEI FUDO BEAT OUR CHAMPION STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!

(Stands)

Sect: What's that? (Points at the sky)

Lyra: I don't think that today's forecast called for acid rain showers… did it?

(Goodwin's office)

Lazar: It's the sign we've been waiting for.

Goodwin: Yes, soon the Crimson Dragon will awaken from its long slumber

Lazar: Um, just one question about all that. I thought we need five signers to awaken the dragon and now we only have four, the little girl, Akiza, Yusei, and Jack, besides are we even sure we can control the dragon's power once it's been summoned? Perhaps Trudge had a point.

Goodwin: Lazar, don't you trust me? You see I know who the fifth signer is already.

Lazar: That's good, if you know, then I'll just watch this match and rela- HUH?! Wait, you know who is it? A…are they here? How exciting! Then that means we can unlock all its power!

Goodwin: That's right Lazar. But first we must see if we can harness the immense power that its summoning will create.

Lazar: (Laughs)

(Track)

Yusei: It's my turn, Jack! (Draws card) ("And its time I even up the playing field…") First I activate my trap, Descending Lost Star! So now by powering down my Junk Warrior, I can then bring it back out to my field! Then I summon Hyper Synchron! And now I tune Junk Warrior with Hyper Synchron! In order to synchro summon, Stardust Dragon!

Jack: Welcome to the party Stardust Dragon.

Yusei: (Arm glows) My arm's glowing!

MC: This is the moment we've been waiting for so get ready because these beasts are about to battle it out!

Yusei: And now, Hyper Synchron's special ability activates, you see Jack, when it's used for a synchro summon the new monster gains 800 attack points! So now my Stardust Dragon's got 3300!

Jack: Well then, I guess I'll play my trap card, Tuner Capture, this enables me to take control of the monster you used to make your synchro summon happen. What goes around comes around, Yusei!

MC: Whoa just as Yusei goes Benedict Arnold, Jack out monsters him two to one

Yusei: Well then, Stardust Dragon, why don't you even up the playing field?!

Jack: Come on, that pathetic dragon's no match for me and my deck. I trigger the trap card Tuner's Mind, and this is just one of the reasons why I'm the master of faster; and you're a worthless wannabee, now I can detune my dragon to double my defence!

Yusei: ("Oh man, if I don't take out his Twin Sword Marauder he'll just use it to bring out his Red Dragon Archfiend all over again. Next round, guess that leaves me just one thing to do.") Stardust Dragon, attack Twin Sword Marauder with cosmic flare! …No way!

Jack: Surprise, surprise you see my trap forces you to attack my Dark Tinker. When will you learn that you'll never be a match for me, Yusei I'll beat you in front of the whole world like I did back in Satellite!

Yusei: Well, that was then and this is now! Go Synchro Blast!

Jack: Urgh!

Yusei: Thanks to that trap card, when any synchro monster like my dragon attacks you automatically lose 500 life points!

Jack: The difference between us is that I can afford it! Now I can draw another card! (Draws card)

Yusei: It won't help you, Jack!

Jack: Oh, really Yusei?! I tune Hyper Synchron with twin sword marauder in order to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend one more time! Let's kick this turbo duel into overdrive! And just like Hyper Synchron added 800 points to your dragon, now that it's helped me with my synchro summon, I get to share its power as well! And remember, after I win this your Stardust Dragon's mine! Ready?

Yusei: Bring it, Jack!

Jack: Consider it brought!

Yusei: It looks like you forgot that when Hyper Synchron is used, neither dragon can be destroyed now!

Jack: Good thing I've got this then! My trap, Fiend's Cannon!

Yusei: Urgh!

Jack: Now you lose 500 life points because I couldn't destroy your monster! Here it comes!

Yusei: The Crimson Dragon!

MC: I SEE IT BUT I DON'T BELIEVE IT!

(Stands)

Crowd: It's a third dragon but who summoned it?!

Lyra: My arm's radiant again!

Crimson dragon: (Roars)

(Goodwin's office)

Goodwin: Beautiful, isn't it?! So much power!

(Track)

Crimson dragon: (Roars)

Jack: Crimson Dragon, welcome to my arena! Now watch as your future master rules this duel!

Yusei: Jack, be careful! The Crimson Dragon might rip this place apart and everything in it!

Jack: Don't tell me you're scared! I am a signer, Yusei Fudo and this is my destiny! Goodwin told me that the power of this dragon will help me to save this world!

(Goodwin's office)

Goodwin: ("And it shall jack but you won't fight the coming darkness alone, legend says that once all five signers are gathered the future can be revealed! So as the fifth signer, she will show you what the future plans…")

Crimson dragon: (Roars)

Crowd: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Track)

Jack: What's going on?!

Yusei: Ahhhhh!

Crimson Dragon: (Roars)

Luna: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Akiza: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Lyra: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

(Gateway to the Stars)

Yusei: Where are we?!

Jack: Beats me!

Luna: Huh, where's the stadium? What's going on?

Akiza: I don't know! Yusei!

Jack: What's that there?

Luna: Akiza, I'm scared

Jack: Yusei, they look exactly like the people of the stars!

Yusei: What are they doing here?! Huh?! Hey, Jack, they're all signers like us!

Jack: Goodwin told me about these people and he said somehow, we're all linked to the crimson dragon.

Yusei: That looks a lot like the satellite jack!

Luna: Huh? what's happening?

Akiza: Luna look there is that a giant spider surrounding the Satellite Sector?

Lyra: Unreal…

Yusei: I can't believe that this is happening. We have to stop it.

Jack: It can't be real. Perhaps it's the future.

Yusei: Well, if that's the future then we better stop this duel right now. We've gotta get home!

Jack: We will, just as soon as we finish this duel.

Yusei: What?!

Jack: Yusei, this is a turbo duel! The Crimson Dragon won't let either of us go back until one of us wins, and the other loses!

Yusei: Oh, come on, that's insane!

Jack: Don't you get it?! Duelling brought us here, so it'll be this here match that'll bring us home! And the winner will have shown the Crimson Dragon that they have the power to save the world! So, I'll set these two cards face down to make sure I'm that person.

Yusei: You're nuts! But anyways, it's my turn, (Draws card) and I activate Silver Contrails so now Stardust Dragon has 4300 attack points now go forth and attack Red Dragon Archfiend and take us home!

Jack: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ("That attack it felt real for some reason, I guess the Crimson Dragon wants us to play for keeps, well that's just fine by me…")

Yusei: Next, I activate my trap, Synchro Blast.

Jack: Ahhhhhhhh! And you thought I had short memory since Hyper Synchron was used for both synchro summons, neither dragon can be destroyed in battle.

Yusei: I'll throw down three face downs and end my turn!

Jack: ("Three face downs it looks like Yusei's making his big move! Too bad it's too late! No matter what he's got hidden my speed spell over burst will destroy it!") Here we go, it's my turn! (Draws card) I can't slay your dragon, but I can take out your life points go Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack!

Yusei: Argh!

Luna: Oh no, Yusei!

Akiza: He's really hurt, it's just like when I duel people…

Yusei: What was that? I could feel his attack!

Jack: That's right, Yusei, this duel is winner take all!

Yusei: Jack, the damage we take in the duel is real!

Jack: That's right pal and now you'll see what it's like to duel with more than just your life points on the line!

Yusei: you don't know if that's true but I plan on defending myself and taking you down I activate my trap cross line counter now if I take battle damage during your turn I double it and add it as attack points plus now my Stardust Dragon can attack you.

Jack: (Laughs) Well, what are you waiting for?

Yusei: Stardust Dragon let's not keep him waiting any more attack with Cosmic Flare.

Jack: Urgh, urgh, urgh!

Yusei: Jack…

Jack: Don't worry about me; in fact, you should be a lot more concerned with yourself, (Draws card) I activate the Speed Spell- Overboost so now I get four extra speed counters this round nearly maxing me out!

Yusei: With that kind of power there's no telling what he'll do next!

Jack: that's right so let me get ready to call on one of my favourites now from my hand I activate the speed spell end of the storm! And with the power of this card, Yusei, I can now put you in your place! And since first place is all mine I guess that you'll have to settle for second!

Yusei: I'm not settling for anything, Jack! And that's because stardust's special ability can remove it from play till the end phase and counter your End of Storm.

Jack: Perhaps, but for what cost? Just look that counter only works when you sacrifice stardust and with him gone you're wide open, making this the time for my favourite trap, the Sneak Exploder, so during your next standby phase you lose 500 life points for every monster on my field and since I've got one that means your life points don't stand a chance.

Luna: Oh no! That trap'll finish Yusei off and next round he'll lose.

Yusei: Then I better keep this round going. So, I activate stardust dragon's special ability and bring him back to the field and then i'll activate Meteor Stream, Stardust Dragon end this now!

Jack: Just what I was waiting for.

Yusei: Huh?

Jack: There's a reason that I'm the champ, jack atlas is destined for great things whilst you're going down because this adventure's over I play crimson fire! Not only does it block your 1000-point trap but it boomerangs it right back to you at double the damage! Goodbye, Yusei!

Luna: Watch out!

Yusei: Sorry Jack, but I play my trap, Shining Silver Force, which douses your comeback and destroys all the spells and traps on your field!

Jack: You're still as annoying as ever!

Yusei: I never was one to give up and with your speed counters about to run out any soon!

Jack: Uh, uh, uh (Goes backwards)

Yusei: How's the new view?

Jack: (Growls)

Yusei: See ya, Jack! Time to get us home! I play my Speed Spell- Final Attack! And since I have eight speed counters the attack points of my Stardust Dragon are doubled!

Jack: 5000 no, it's too powerful!

Yusei: I don't wanna hurt you Jack, but if ending this duel is the only way home, then I've gotta attack Stardust Dragon take out his life points go! Cosmic flare!

(Duel Arena)

Jack: (Screams and falls off duel runner)

Yusei: (Panting)

MC: Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties at the moment, your patience is appreciated as we try to sort this matter out… can someone tell me why these two dragons have been frozen in mid-air get the director on the line!

(Stands)

Sect: What just happened first they were duelling then they disappeared now they're back and their dragons are gone! wait look there! Check out jack's life points but I'm not sure it's the right score!

Lyra: Yusei won, Sect… he's the champion now…

Sect: Huh? That is _so_ awesome!

(Goodwin's office)

Lazar: JACK LOST!

(Track)

Yusei: (Runs over to Jack) Jack, are you okay?!

Jack: Yusei… you beat me … I don't know how you did it but… you're the… champ now…

Yusei: If that vision was true then none of this matters. Because it looks like we all might lose. We're in danger and our cities might be destroyed and we have to unite to stop it from happening.

Jack: You always wanted to be a hero… now here's your chance (Faints)

MC: HAS ANYONE HEARD FROM THE DIRECTOR?

Goodwin: The duel's over the champion's Yusei… tell them all…

MC: IT'S OVER AND YUSEI IS OUR WINNER FROM THE REFUGE OF REFUES HE ROSE FROM THE SLUMS OF SATELLITE HE NOW REIGNS SUPREME I PROUDLY PRESENT NEW DOMINO CITY'S NEWEST HERO YUSEI FUDO!

(Duel Stadium Hallway- Enter Lyra, Aura and Seria who are walking down the hallway.)

Seria: Lyra, I cannot believe that you ran off with him, again!

Aura: Sounds as if you're in trouble, Lyra… (Nudges Lyra with her elbow.)

Lyra: Yeah, right! Just don't tell _Dad_ okay, Seria?

(Enter Sayer, Akiza, and Kyle)

Sayer: Don't tell me what?

Lyra: About my loss, damn it!

Sayer: I did realize you'd lost, come on, we're going!

(All except Lyra exit.)

Lyra: Okay. ("I should really get going before he- ") AHHH!

Carly: Sorry, looks like I was running a little too fast there, but you should watch where you're…

Lyra: I'm sorry… (Goes to exit)

Carly: WAIT!

Lyra: (Turns around towards Carly) Yeah?

Carly: You're Lyra, you were a participant, right?

Lyra: Yeah? What about it!

Carly: Tell me!

Lyra: Huh?

Carly: What was your strategy to win duels? What's your favourite card? Who did you expect to win that last match?!

Lyra: Huh? I'm sorry… who exactly are you…?

Carly: Oh, sorry, I did it again, didn't I?

Lyra: Did what?

Carly: I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Carly, Carly Carmine… I'm a journalist…

Lyra: Journalist, huh?

Carly: Yeah… Totes…

Lyra: Err, listen, those questions you just asked need a lot of time to explain, and-

Sayer: (Offstage) LYRA, COME ON WE'RE LEAVING!

Lyra: Coming, "Dad"

Carly: Okay, we'll finish it later, then!

Lyra: Bye Carly! (Exits)


	3. Ride 2

**AN: I just remembered something, if a card name is in bold, then it means that I made it myself ^^" I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

 **If Sayer seems OOC in the chapter, then I'll explain that in a later story. At the end of the chapter, I was kind of inspired by some Naruto stuff, it's basically the same sort of story for Sect with that, but an explanation for those events will also take place within a future story. There's also no life-point counter for the Sayer VS Sect duel in this chapter like how there was no life point counter for the Lyra VS Sect duel in the last chapter, sorry ^^"**

* * *

 **Ride 2- Dark Signs at the Arcadia Movement- Mind VS Insect**

* * *

(Lyra's Bedroom- It's night Aura sits by Lyra's bed, peeling an apple. Lyra is sat in bed with her left arm in a bandage, looking at the foot of the bed, frowning.)

Lyra: I's like to be alone right now, Aura.

Aura: (Sighs and sets the peeled apple on a plate on Lyra's bedside table. She turns to leave.) I'll see in the morning then. But call my cell if you need… _anything_. (As soon as she leaves, Lyra reaches for her duel disk under her bedside table.)

Lyra: ("I promised Aura and Saph that we'd get outta here together but… I'm gonna need back-up…")

* * *

(Seria and Sayer's bedroom- they are both asleep in bed. A spider crawls down the wall and onto Seria's neck. It bites her and she flinches a little. Her arm then glows with a spider mark and her eyes open. Sayer then turns slightly in his sleep, his eyes twitch.)

Sayer: Seria… Turn off the light, some of us are trying to sleep. (There is a moment of silence. Seria walks out of the room, which goes back to almost pitch black. Sayer opens his eyes.) Huh… Seria? (He sits up in bed noticing that she's gone. He puts on his black nightshirt and follows her out- in his pyjamas.) ("She's heading to Lyra's room? Why? Is there something she forgot to do? But then… what's that mark on her arm?") (He grabs his duel disk and rounds a corner just as Lyra is letting herself out of her room- dressed in her normal clothes, with her duel disk on her left arm.)

* * *

Lyra: (Notices Seria) Seria. You're lookin' a little rough. (She then sees the spider Sign glowing on Seria's arm. She gasps.)

Seria: Heheheheheheheheh!

Lyra: What's goin' on! Why d'you have that mark on your arm?!

Sayer: Huh? ("Is that a signer mark?") (Walks over to Lyra) Lyra…

Lyra: "Dad"?

Sayer: Why are you out of bed? You should be resting.

Lyra: No, I shouldn't. I need to do this.

Sayer: Do what?

Lyra: I need to get a message to someone.

Sayer: Can't that wait until morning?

Lyra: Well, not really, especially since Seria has that mark on her arm…

Sayer: Wait, what do mean? She's not a signer?

Lyra: Well, no, not really, I don't know, why are you asking me?

Sayer: I just thought you knew something.

Lyra: I do. And it's that that mark on her arm is something bad.

Sayer: 'Something bad', huh?

Lyra: It's like what happened at the Fortune Cup during Yusei and Jack's duel. I don't know why or how, but we were transported to this other world and they were turbo duelling on this sort of white road. (Seria activates her duel disk)

Sayer: I just thought she'd be the fifth signer.

Seria: My master is a Dark Signer, and he sent me here to extinguish the light of your mark, Lyra. So that we may envelop the world in a cloak of darkness! And you will be the first to fall.

Lyra: I seriously doubt that!

Sayer: Hold on! You can't duel her, Lyra!

Lyra: What!? Why!?

Sayer: You're injured.

Lyra: And since when did you care about me?

Sayer: Since your parents died. It's why you're here. (Lyra grits her teeth)

Lyra: Well I'm duelling, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. (Readies her duel disk on her left arm) Ah.

Sayer: I told you. You're not fit to duel!

Lyra: This is my fight! I'll do it myself!

Sayer: Lyra… (Sighs) Fine. But I'm duelling too.

Lyra: Huh? You what?

Sayer: It'll be a tag duel. So, get ready. (Readies his duel disk)

Lyra: Huh? But I—

Sayer: Lyra. (Looks at her with a serious anger.) I have no idea what this purple glow is all about, but if she's insisting on destroying us, I'll have to do what your father asked of me.

Lyra: Huh… Alright. It's a temporary truce until then. We'll have no problem if we work together! So, let's do this.

Sayer: Right. Are you ready?

All: Bring it on! (A ring of purple flames appears. Lyra's sign glows. Sayer and Lyra LP- 4000 – Seria LP- 4000)

Lyra: Hey, my arm's glowing too!

Sayer: I can _see_ that.

Seria: Let's cut the conversation, shall we? I'm summoning Warm Worm in defense mode!

Lyra: It's my turn! (Draws) Ah!

Sayer: I told you that you can't duel.

Lyra: Shut up! I can! To start things off, I'm summoning Unknown Synchron in attack mode! Whoever you _really_ are, you've got some gall coming here! Did you think you could kick me while I was down? Well I'm _n_ _ot_ down, and there's no way some daddy long-legs is gonna trip me up! I release Unknown Synchron to summon out **Via of the Ice Barrier** , in attack mode! Next, I'm activating Via's special ability! Now, she gains 1000 attack points because I tribute summoned her!

Sayer: Not bad, 3400 attack points on the first turn.

Lyra: Via, attack Warm Worm! (The attack smashes into the wall by Seria and she shields her face from the dust.)

Sayer: Why did the wall explode? I thought you control your powers! So maybe she's controlling your powers as well? (Lyra and Sayer LP- 4000 – Seria LP- 2000)

Lyra: I don't know, I know that I had control of that attack, it's as if this duel is really happening or something! But then again, since Via attacked Seria's monster, I was still able to deal the difference in attack and defence points as damage to her life-points.

Seria: Hey has-been! When Warm Worm is destroyed in battle, you have to send three cards from your deck to your graveyard!

Lyra: Three cards?! Man, she isn't messing around. (Discards 3 cards from the top of her deck to the graveyard- **Aria of the Ice Barrier** , Blizzard Lizard and General Grunard) I place one card facedown and end my turn!

Seria: Back to me, I summon Shield Worm in defense mode! When this monster is successfully summoned, you have to send one card from your deck to the graveyard!

Lyra: Ah— Again?! (Discards the top card of her deck- Blizzard Warrior)

Seria: And now I play one card facedown and end my turn.

Sayer: Then it's my move (Draws)

Lyra: _I_ know what we should do— Via, take out her Shield Worm!

Sayer: Dimwit!

Lyra: What— did I mess up?

Seria: Hahahaha! You walked right into that one! Shield Worm is able to deflect _any_ attack!

Lyra: Aaah...

Seria: Therefore, it also negates Via's special ability! And with that, I reveal my trap card— Regretful Rebirth! This enables me to re-summon a monster that you destroyed in battle, as long as I summon it to the field in defense mode! And of course, since Shield Worm has once again been successfully summoned to my field, you have no choice but to send another card in your deck to your graveyard!

Lyra: This is all my fault, isn't it?

Sayer: (Discards his top card) ("At least you won't be as sorry as _Seria_ is going to be!")

Seria: Heheheheheheheh...

Sayer: Seria, you're not gonna win this duel. And to make sure of it, I'm summoning Mind Protector in defence mode! I'll then set this card face-down.

Seria: It's my turn, then! From my hand I'm activating the spell card Worm Bait! And as long as there's a worm monster on my field, I can use the power of this spell to summon out two worm tokens! Next, I release the two worm tokens in order to advance-summon Dark Tuner Catastrogue!

Lyra: Did she say _Dark Tuner_?! What is she talking about?

Seria: Now I dark-tune my level 8 Catastrogue with my level 4 Shield Worm.

Lyra: What's this dark-tuning business all about? And for a level twelve monster? But wait… why are the level stars all negative? They be green!

Seria: When shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals- a world without light! Now, rise! Dark Diviner!

Lyra: But then if it's negative, doesn't that mean that it's level is a negative 4!?

Seria: That's right! The monsters of the netherworld don't come together and build on one another the way _your_ pathetic monsters do! _T_ _hey_ devour one another, and feed off each other's negative energy, like a snake eating its own tail!

Sayer: Interesting.

Lyra: Huh?

Seria: Catastrogue's special ability activates from the graveyard. Because I used this card to perform a dark synchro, I'm afraid you have to send 5 more cards from your deck to your graveyard!

Lyra: Keep doin' that, and we're not gonna have any cards _left_! Oh... (Sayer discards 5 cards)

Seria: Now, Dark Diviner, slay her Via!

Lyra: Wait, _what_?! But Via has more attack points than your Dark Diviner!

Sayer: That's not what matters to her.

Seria: That's right, because when Dark Diviner attacks, your monster's attack points become the same, and for every 100 attack points your monster _l_ _oses_ , you have to send one card to your graveyard!

Lyra: I _really_ don't like you. That means 14 cards, right? What does that leave you with?

Sayer: Just enough. (Discards 14 cards)

Carly: What?! Are you feeling okay?

Seria: We of the netherworld came here to rob you of your power, to extinguish the light of your world by burying you in the shadows! Dark Diviner, attack!

Sayer: Bring it!

Lyra: Ah! (Yells and throws herself in front of Sayer.)

Sayer: What're you—

Lyra: I'm protecting you! Agh! (Almost falls over backward, Sayer catches her.)

Sayer: Attack all you want, but Via can't be destroyed by a monster with the same number of attack points!

Seria: Dark Diviner can't be destroyed in battle, so we've got a stalemate! (Lyra and Sayer LP- 3400 – Seria LP- 2000)

Lyra: I'm sorry, Dad. This is my fault...

Sayer: Don't be ridiculous, you were just trying to help... What say you, Lyra? Let's finish this together.

Lyra: R-Right! My turn! (Draws) ("This duel is about more than Signers and Dark Signers. Sayer's not to trying to beat her to destroy her… he's doing it to save her…!") I activate the face-down that my "dad" set last turn- Card Destruction! This card states that we have to send our hands to the graveyard, and then draw cards equal to the number that we had before we discarded. (They all discard their hands and draw cards equal to the number they had before) Now, Via, attack Dark Diviner!

Seria: What are you doing?! You'll only have to discard more cards, and when you run out, you'll lose!

Lyra: Heh. But we're not going to lose! Go Via!

Seria: It's like I said. A stalemate. (Lyra discards 14 cards)

Lyra: Are you sure about that?

Seria: What?!

Lyra: I play my face-down- Torrential Reborn!

Seria: What?!

Lyra: Told ya! With this card, I can deal 500 points of damage for each and every water monster sent to the graveyard this turn!

Seria: Ah! (The purple fiery ring disappears. Seria slumps over and falls to the ground on her face. Lyra and Sayer LP- 3400 – Seria LP- 0. Lyra and Sayer stand looking at her for a moment. Lyra looks nervously at Sayer, who stars intently at the spider mark on Seria's arm which vanishes. A spider falls off her neck and vanishes. She faints.)

Lyra: Seria!

Sayer: She's fine, just tired…

Lyra: That's a relief… (She smiles, Sayer looks at Seria.)

Seria: Say…er… (Sayer smiles)

Sayer: Lyra, I need you to promise me something.

Lyra: What?

Sayer: Don't mention that shadow duel to Seria, I don't need her finding out about it.

Lyra: But why not?

Sayer: Think about it, if Seria finds out that she nearly killed either of us, the likelihood is that she would probably kill herself. That's why I need you to pretend that nothing happened.

Lyra: Alright. ("I guess this means that he has a soft spot for Seria since he doesn't want her to die… Deep down, he really does care about her…")

* * *

(The next morning- Lyra's Room. Lyra's eyes twitch and open slowly.)

Lyra: Huh…? I must've dozed off… (Yawns) Not surprising though, after that duel with Sayer… (Tries sitting up, leaning on her arm, but falls back down) ("Argh… For the love of Brionac, that hurt… Guess I really shouldn't move my arm too much, especially since Seria's shadow power last night worsened my condition.") (Aura and Saph enter.)

Saph: Morning, Lyra!

Aura: Are you alright?

Lyra: I've been better, my arm's still acting up a little. ("I probably shouldn't mention that I was in a shadow duel with my god-parents last night. If Aura and Saph ever found out about that, they'd tell Seria, no doubt about it. It's like Sayer told me last night, it'd be best for all of us if Seria didn't know that she nearly killed her husband…")

Aura: It'd be bad to waste a day like this! Let's go out for a bit!

* * *

(Luna and Leo's Apartment- Leo sits on the sofa next to Sect, yawning.)

Sect: Morning Leo!

Leo: Oh, hey Sect… (Yawns)

Sect: Sleep well?

Leo: Okay, I guess, I mean, I really I should've stayed up 'til 2AM to watch those movies…

Sect: Yeah… (Yawns) Me too…

Luna: (Enters) What are you guys yawning about?

Sect: The movie… (Yawns)

Luna: And yet you're still on your laptop?!

Sect: I've been up all night doing research…

Leo: On what?

Sect: The Arcadia Movement…

Leo: Whoa, you mean like with video games?

Sect: It's Arcadia, not Arcade, damn it!

Luna: That's where Akiza and Lyra are right?

Sect: Yeah.

Leo: So, whadya find out?!

Sect: Nothing really, there were only four articles…

Luna: What did they say?

Sect: The first one was a news article on about an incident where a lab exploded and someone died, apparently thy kept it all hush-hush, but someone from the press caught wind and wrote about it in the paper. Though it wasn't all that detailed. The second one told me the information from a case from about a year ago, it included a name... "Tredwell"…

Luna: I've definitely heard that name before…

Sect: Yeah, me too, I just don't know where from…

Leo: And the third?

Sect: It was another news article, it entailing details on some suspicious behaviour with that group…

Luna: If they're so suspicious then we should stay as far away from there as possible… Unless something in the article said otherwise...

Sect: Well, it said that their group collects psychics from all over the world. Then they test their abilities to move objects with their minds…

Leo: To see if they have superpowers!?

Sect: Kinda. But their main objective is to train them to be duelists who battle and inflict real damage.

Luna: But Lyra and Akiza would never really wanna hurt people.

Sect: Maybe not Akiza, _definitely_ not Lyra; I say you guys stay as far away as possible.

Leo: (Sigh) Hey, but you agreed with Yusei that we Signers have to stick together. What if Akiza needs our help as well as Lyra?

Sect: Huh?

Leo: Or what if Yusei's in trouble and we need Akiza's deck as backup? There's, like, totally a _billion_ reasons that this is a good idea!

Sect: Yeah, and there's totally a billion reasons why it's _not_ a good idea! I don't think that you know what you're talking about Leo! I need you guys to stay put until I get the okay from Yusei!

Leo: And what if we don't hear from him? For all we know, he might need our help…

Sect: Urgh. You're right. If there's still no email, something might've happened to him that needs Signer backup. (Checks his laptop which displays the 'no messages' on his Gmail.) Looks like we're gonna pay Akiza and Lyra little visit after all…

* * *

(Arcadia Movement- Sayer's office. Sayer sits on his desk chair his head is rested on his hands, looking pretty disappointedly serious.)

Sayer: (He puts his head in his hands, irritated by last night. His phone rings- he answers it.) Not now, Seria.

Seria (Via phone): But there's a group of three here to see you, Sect Ijuin's amongst them and the other two were the twins you were asking about, Luna and Leo.

Sayer: They're here? Things just got interesting… (Puts phone down and calls Kyle's.) Change of plan, Mr. Drawright, get back here… now!

* * *

(A few hours later- Arcadia Movement Dining room. Luna, Leo and Sect are sitting down to dine with Sayer, who is wearing rather outrageously, posh-looking fancy teal suit, and Seria who is wearing a magenta ball gown.)

Sect: So, what exactly are you guys serving here? I'll eat anything as long as it's not some sort of seafood, I'm kind of allergic to prawns and shrimp.

Seria: Don't worry, nothing like that. (Smiles)

Sect: Thanks…

Sayer: So, Sect, you want to see Lyra, is that correct?

Sect: Yeah, she told me to come here for a visit, she never said what about, though.

Sayer: Well she's—

Leo: We're here to see Akiza as well, you know.

Sayer: They're awfully busy, why is it so incredibly important that you've come all the way here?

Leo: Well, they've got Dragon Signs. That means they're superheroes. And now because Luna and me are superheroes too, we're going to help our friend Yusei and fight the Dark Signers and save the whole city, okay?

Seria: _Someone's_ got a big imagination.

Sect and Luna: _We know_.

Sayer: Buuuuut it makes sense. I've been monitoring some strange occurrences lately. I'd would love to help you.

Leo: You would?

Sect: Huh?

Sayer: My Arcadia Movement is here for good; (Raises his hands like platforms near his shoulders) if any of my psychic duelists, especially the lovely Akiza and my god-daughter, can be of help, what sort of person would I be if I turned my back on you? (Lowers his hands.) I promise you all I'll do everything I can to stop this threat. (Raises a balled fist.)

Leo: Alright!

Luna: Thank-you!

Sayer: (Stands out of his seat.) Now, if you'll just excuse us, me and Seria will try and find them for you. (Exits.)

Seria: (Follows him out.)

Leo: So there! You said that he was all weird and scary. How's it feel being wrong!

Luna: I thought he said we were gonna eat dinner, we haven't even eaten breakfast.

Sect: I'm sure he'll—hold on. Do you guys smell something a little funny?

Leo: Didja see me, sis? He did everything I said! (Yawns)

Luna: Leo, that's not a signer power!

Leo: Whoa… you sure, 'cuz I'm tired… (Rests his head on the table and falls asleep)

Luna: Me too… (Tilts her head down and nods off)

Sect: Hey—uh, what is this? Nap time? Ugh… (Sect falls asleep too.)

Sayer: (The door opens, revealing Sayer with a gas mask on.) ("Sect Ijuin, ever since I saw you duel at the tournament, I knew I had to have all of that power under my control. The only question is whether you're controlling it by yourself. Fortunately, I have ways to find out…")

* * *

(Duel field. Sayer stands at on one side of the field. Sect is also chained to the floor and is waking up.)

Sect: Huh? Where am I?! (Stands up) Where are my friends?! (Notices the chain) And why am I chained to your god damned floor?! What's going on?!

Sayer: The chain's there for your own protection, and also for detecting a special type of latent psychic powers— assuming of course that you actually have any.

Sect: Latent what?! You said you were gonna get Lyra and Akiza to help us beat the dark signers!

Sayer: Well that's what you'd call a lie, and I'm sure you'll hear many more!

Sect: Let me go! Uh… (Yanks on chain.) What're you planning to do to me?! Take my brain or somethin'?

Sayer: Of course, not. You're here to take a test to see if you have the power of a Powerful Psychic Duellist. Know that word?

Sect: You think I don't know about my own kind? If I can call it that anyway, it's all 'cuz of you and your stupid cult!

Sayer: (Shakes his head a little, chuckling to himself a little.) It's not a cult, it's an organisation for psychic duellists.

Sect: That's crazy if talking about it in that manner!

Sayer: So, you noticed?

Sect: I recognise a fake smile anywhere!

Sayer: In that case I have no point in hiding my true colours. That's right, I'm sure that you're aware that a psychic can do incredible things with their mind; something small or something powerful. My psychics use their abilities to make their decks come alive. Imagine—an unstoppable army made up of my duelists.

Sect: The tournament…

Sayer: Akiza was just a preview, I have dozens more psychic duelists at my command. Who cares about these Dark Signers; let them destroy the Satellite Sector. It only helps me in my quest to make society pay for the discriminating ways in which they've treated psychics throughout time.

Sect: Does it mean that with your army you're gonna be able to get even? The Signers are supposed to be heroes!

Sayer: Heroes, ha! They don't even know what I'm really doing here!

Sect: Then what about Lyra?!

Sayer: I have one thing to say about her…

Sect: Huh? What?!

Sayer: She's useless to everyone! The only thing useful about her is her psychic powers. I'm able to manipulate her easily.

Sect: What?! So that was you in that duel?!

Sayer: Yes, now then, what say we start this match?!

Sect: Fine, but on the condition, that if I win, you'll let us go free!

Sayer: Just the four of you?

Sect: The seven of us!

Sayer: Seven? You're not just going on about Lyra and yourselves?

Sect: No! I'm talkin'; me, Aura, Saph, Lyra, Leo, Luna and Seria!

Sayer: Seria? She'd never leave me. She promised me she'd make me happy and stay by my side! Now be sure to duel hard. 'Cause if you don't, you'll end up locked away with your friends! Shall we?

Both: Duel!

Sayer: I'll be going first! (Draws card) I summon— Psychic Snail! And I'll end my turn with one face down! You're up now, Sect!

Sect: My deck rules, weirdo! After I take you out, your army is next!

Sayer: That's the spirit.

Sect: Alright my draw, I summon Spin Mosquito and now I'll wage a direct attack on your life points by discarding one card from my hand! Go Spin Stinger!

Sayer: Are you kidding me? Being bitten by a real mosquito would've hurt more!

Sect: How dare you mock my deck! I'll set a card face down and end my turn!

Sayer: Be good and crawl cockroach, because it's my turn (Draws card)

Sect: I am not a cockroach!

Sayer: Well, I think you will be after I activate my Psi-Station spell card so by sacrificing 500 life points when a psychic type monster's summoned I can increase its attack points by 300 and its level by one and I've got just the monster to use it on, I summon psychic commander in attack mode next i'll tune my level 4 psychic snail with my now level 4 Psychic Commander for a synchro summon if you thought that I was going rough on you before then you were wrong! Now, surge my black mist of vengeance, I synchro summon, Thought Ruler Archfiend! Now attack and take out that Spin Mosquito!

Sect: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ("His sense is so harsh") But I have to be brave for Lyra… face down card open, Call of the Haunted I bring back Great Hades Stag Beetle!

Sayer: Well, that was a surprise but it still doesn't have more attack points than Thought Ruler Archfiend; so, I'll end my turn there by setting another card face down and wait for you to make a comeback; if you can that is…

Sect: You wanna see a comeback well I've got one… ("If I can draw the required card") Now let's go! (Draws.) Got it! I summon Hell Grub; next I'll tune him with my Hades Stag Beetle! Lord of the flies, you who led demon gods into a devastating battle, cast your shadow down on this world as I synchro summon, Beelze King of Dark Dragons! Whadya think, pretty cool huh?

Sayer: Well, it has its strengths… and weaknesses…

Sect: Oh, yeah? Well, guess what, before you take out my monster, Thought Ruler archfiend will go bye-bye, now go, Beelze Carnival!

Sayer: I activate the teleport spell card so now I can summon Storm Caller to the field.

Sect: Wait what? Oh, I get it, I switch my target to Storm Caller, go Beelze Carnival

Sayer: Hah!

Sect: I… err… end my turn?

Sayer: Big mistake, I draw, and activate my trap card Battle Teleportation!

Sect: What! …So, you made me do that on purpose?!

Sayer: Yes, now go Thought Ruler Archfiend, bypass Beelze and attack Sect Ijuin directly!

Sect: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (His ankle chain breaks as he gets sent flying over to the wall, his belly in full view. He falls unconscious as a seal appears on his gut.)

Sayer: As predicted… (Walks over to Sect's body.) Though I still can't see why Lyra likes you so much… And you still can't control that power… (Notices Sect's seal) Wait… isn't that…? (Walks over to Sect.) ("Just as I thought…") (Pins Sect up to the wall with one arm so that his feet are off the ground.) ("So, I was right…?") (Puts his fingers onto the black circular marks. A black mist then appears around the two as they are engulfed in darkness. Sayer then drops Sect to the ground.) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	4. Ride 3

**Ride 3- Digging Deeper- Resurrected Souls, New Signs Ablaze**

* * *

(Arcadia Movement corridor)

Lyra: Man, that was one great day out guys! (Saph throws a milkshake cup into the bin.)

Aura: Yeah, I know, thanks for buying me those new cards, Lyzy.

Lyra: No problem.

Saph: Who's that over there?

Lyra: It's Sect.

Aura: That insect kid that kissed you at the Fortune Cup?

Lyra: What's _he_ doing here?

Saph: Didn't you tell him _not_ to come.

Sect: Lyra…

Lyra: Sect… What're you doing here?

Sect: Because _you_ told me to come.

Aura: _She didn't_!

Saph: Yeah, so why don't you just crawl back into the hole you came from?!

Lyra: Guys, calm down… This isn't Sect...

Saph: WHAT?!

Aura: What do you mean, 'this isn't Sect'?

Sect: You figured it out, huh?

Lyra: What did you do to him, Sayer!

Sect: Let's just say that Sect you know is gone. That duel with Seria last night gave me an idea. Why talk to someone face to face, when you can have someone else to do it for you?

Lyra: ("Sect…") Duel me. (Readies her duel disk)

Aura: Lyra, you're in no condition!

Lyra: I'll be fine!

Saph: No, you need time to heal your arm, let one of us duel!

Lyra: And what good is that gonna do anyone, huh?! This is my fight, and Sect is my… And Sect is my boyfriend, okay! There. I said it. Sect is my boyfriend! And I'm going to save him one way or another. (Takes her duel disk from her bag and activates it.)

Sect: Boyfriend, huh? Well, if it's a duel you want, then come with me.

* * *

(Arcadia Movement- Duel Field)

Lyra and Sect: Let's duel! (Sect LP- 4000 – Lyra LP- 4000)

Sect: If you don't mind, I'll start, (Draws) I draw I summon Armoured Bee in attack mode, I place one card face-down and end my turn!

Lyra: It's my turn! (Draws) To start off, I'm summoning Prior of the Ice Barrier in attack mode!

Saph: Why'd she summon Prior?

Aura: I don't know. Its special ability would've allowed her to bring out another monster beforehand.

Lyra: Next up, I activate the Ties of the Brethren spell card from my hand! So now, by giving up 2000 of my life-points, I can bring out two more monsters with the same type and level as my Prior from my hand, just as their names are different. (Lyra LP- 2000 – Sect LP – 4000)

Saph: So that's what she wanted!

Sect: And what are you hoping to achieve with those three low level cards?!

Lyra: I never thought you'd be one to doubt cards, but I'm actually glad that you asked! I tune my Prior and Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier with my Level 2 Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier!

Aura: A synchro on her first turn?!

Saph: Could it be—?

Lyra: Now watch as these monsters cluster their spirits together, to bring forth the sapphire of the aurora! Watch as I shatter the sky and synchro summon—Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!

Sect: Fine, go ahead, activate Brionac's special ability!

Lyra: I don't wanna, the cards in my hand are precious… Just how my friends are special to me, Sect…

Sect: What…?

Lyra: Now, Brionac, show Sect our true power! Attack Armoured Bee!

Sect: Urgh… (Lyra LP- 2000 – Sect LP- 3300) Are you _done_ yet? (Lyra nods) Fine! (Draws) I summon, Spin Mosquito in attack mode, next by discarding a card from my hand (Great Poseidon Beetle) I can attack you directly!

Lyra: Urk! (LP- 1500 – Sect LP- 3300) Uhhh why are you doing this? If you wanted my power, why not just take it from me the day you kidnapped me?!

Sect: Don't you know? The Ultimate Power of the Koto clan flows within your body. Your ancestors were amongst the three strongest families in the world- one of the others being the Divine Clan- my family!

Lyra: That still doesn't explain why you targeted Sect!

Sect: Pathetic, little Lyra. Don't you understand?! He has a true power inside him that has so much potential that's being supressed, and he doesn't even know it exists.

Lyra: The tournament… That thing I saw… it was shadow miasma… he's a—

Sect: That's right- a psychic beast holder. One of the beasts that resides inside a person's soul. There are six left alive in total and two of those who died were your own flesh and blood!

Aura, Lyra and Saph: What?!

Lyra: My… parents…

Sect: That's right. Though you may be thinking "Why would my god-father want something he has no control of?" the answer to that question, dear Lyra is in the mind.

Lyra: You mean… you're…?

Sect: It's so much easier to control a person through Brain Control than to take something that belongs to them, though you can do what you want. Stop me for all I care. But know this much. You won't succeed.

Lyra: Heh. Hehehehaha! So you're basically admitting to the fact that you're too lazy and you'd rather let people do things for you?! That makes me laugh. You're still that sick and twisted guy who doesn't care about anyone except for himself. That's why you're using Sect. but you won't for much longer, that much I can assure you!

Sect: Lyra…

Lyra: Sect, is that you?

Sect: Yeah, but I can't push him back much longer, so Lyra, please, I beg of you win the battle before it's too late… I came here to save you, but I couldn't save _myself_ … yet alone protect _you_ …

Lyra: Sect…

Sect: Shut up! That's enough out of you!

Lyra: ("Sect, I'm gonna help you…") (Draws) I activate Brionac's ability! Now, by discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can return a card on your field back to your hand! I think I'll choose your mosquito! And now, Brionac, as much as I hate to say it— attack Sect directly!

Sect: Hold on! I activate Call of the haunted!

Lyra: Wha—?

Sect: This revives a monster from my graveyard in face-up attack mode. And I choose my Great Poseidon Beetle!

Lyra: Brionac, stop your attack! I activate the Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier Spell card from my hand! With it, I can show you three Ice Barrier cards in my hand, and then destroy a card on the field! So Great Poseidon Beetle is now destroyed. It then allows me to summon one of the Ice Barriers in my hand, and I'm calling out man's best friend- Defender of the Ice Barrier and set a face-down to end my turn!

Sect: You're stalling?

Lyra: If you wanna call it that. (Smiles)

Sect: Huh? ("Something's up with her face-down…") I play Pinch Hopper in attack mode, and then I'll attack Brionac with him! (Lyra LP- 1500 – Sect LP- 2000)

Saph: Why do that?

Aura: Pinch Hopper's ability…

Saph: So, what's it do?

Sect: Allow me to demonstrate, when Pinch Hopper is destroyed, I can bring out a stronger insect from my hand. I choose Great Hades Stag Beetle!

Lyra: Face-down, open- Eisbahn!

Sect: _What?!_

Lyra: Surprised? See, when _you_ summon a monster whose attribute _isn't_ water. I can activate this card and change it to defence mode! ("If he had played a card to destroy defender, I woulda been finished. I was a good move on my part...") (Draws) ("I'm sorry it had to come to this, Sect!") Forgive me… I sacrifice defender and summon Via of the Ice Barrier! And now, her special ability kicks in, meaning that she gains 1000 attack points because she was advanced summoned! Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, attack Great Hades Stag Beetle!

Sect: Urgh…

Lyra: Your turn, Via! Attack Sect directly and save him from the shadows!

Sect: Aaaaaaaaaaarrrghhh! (Lyra LP- 1500 – Sect LP- 0) (Faints)

Lyra: SECT! (Runs to Sect) Are … you alright? (Shakes Sect)

Seria: (Enters) Lyra, what's happened?

Lyra: It's Sect, he's not moving!

Aura and Saph: (Run over)

Saph: What's wrong with him, Seria?

Seria: Let's move him to somewhere more comfortable.

Lyra: Right.

* * *

(Lyra's room)

Seria: Okay Saph, can you go and put some cold water on this towel for me? Oh, and Aura, could you fetch me a few bandages?

Aura and Saph: Okay (Exit)

Seria: That gives us some time to be alone…

Lyra: " _Mom_ "…

Seria: I'm sorry this happened. And I'm sorry about last week.

Lyra: It's fine.

Seria: It's not okay.

Lyra: But-

Seria: No buts. I caused this, it's my fault that this all happened to your friend- Sect

Lyra: No, it's _not_! Don't you _get_ it?!

Seria: Huh?

Lyra: It's _my_ fault that everything happened. It's _my_ fault that Sect is even in this mess.

Seria: Lyra… What do you know?

Lyra: Sect… has always wanted to protect me… He came to New Domino to get me out of Arcadia. All Sect ever thinks of is me…

Seria: Do you know why he always does that?

Lyra: Because he loves me… He feels the desire to protect me, he only wants me to be happy.

Seria: That's not it.

Lyra: Huh? Whadya mean 'that's not it'?

Seria: I think I know the reason why he's here. He wants to be strong, so that you don't need to worry about anything…

Lyra: Huh?

Seria: I've seen it for myself. He has regrets of not being able to stay with you. He blames himself that you walked out on him that day.

Lyra: You know good any well that wasn't my fault! Kyle and my so-called god-father forced me into leaving the Satellite _and_ my friends!

Seria: I know how you feel—

Lyra: No mom! You don't! you don't know a thing about me!

Seria: Watch your mouth, young lady!

Lyra: Urh…?

Seria: I'm sorry about how things turned out, but there's no helping anything that happened in past! Right now, you need to be here for Sect when he wakes up. It's just a light concussion after all.

Lyra: That's good.

Seria: 'Good'? Lyra, injuries are far worse than his. What on earth happened to you? You duelled Sect, I know that much. Or was there a force stronger than any of us causing damage to go beyond the levels of extreme?

Lyra: Seria, please, I need you to look after Sect for me. (Stands up)

Seria: Wait… Where are you going?! I told you that you need to rest and be here for your friend! Were you even listening?!

Lyra: I'm going outside for a breather. (Exits)

Seria: 'For a breather'? Now why does that sound so suspicious?

* * *

(Arcadia Movement- Hallway.)

Lyra: ("I've never thought about this before, but it's always like I'm walking down the same hallway time and time again. Huh wait… I've never seen her before? A psychic duellist, no way, if she was new, there's no way she'd come all the way up here. I've never seen her around and she's wearing her own clothes, huh…") (Notices and walks over to Carly, who also notices her)

(Sayer's office door opens, with Sayer and Akiza coming out- Sayer closes the door. Carly is now disguised in a cleaner's outfit and wheeling a cleaning trolley with a white sheet and cleaning products on top, Lyra is underneath the sheet.)

Carly: Huh, oh my, oh no, I forgot to sweep up back there! (Turns around.)

Sayer: Excuse me?

Carly: Oh, erm, yes, sir…? (Turns back around to face him.)

Sayer: Haven't I seen you before?

Carly: (Turns towards Sayer and Akiza.) Oh yeah… I'm the one who… fills in for the fill ins… when they're too sick to fill in for the sick ones?

Sayer: Oh, that's right, well carry on (Exits with Akiza)

Lyra: (Pokes her head out from beneath the sheet) 'The one who fills in for the fill-ins when they're too sick to fill in for the sick ones'? Are you trying to get us caught?

Carly: Yeah, I know.

Lyra: Well, this is Sayer's office.

Carly: Then we're going in! Listen, I said I'd help you if helped me, didn't I?

Lyra: Well, yeah, you did. (Both walk into Sayer's office.)

* * *

(Sayer's Office- Carly has taken off the cleaner's outfit which was over her ordinary clothes and is looking through the bookcase with Lyra)

Carly: I have no idea what language this is, but maybe I can find a picture that looks like one of those marks!

Lyra: Listen, Carly, if you're reading a book written in Latin then you have better chance of seeing a pig fly, besides we're not here to read that, we're here to search for clues! (Pulls book out of bookcase which slides to the right.)

Carly: What!?

Lyra: A secret room?! I'll check the books on the top shelves (Takes a book from bookcase and opens one, flicking through it.) Huh? (Falls onto knees. Breathing heavily.)

Carly: Lyra? What's wrong?

Lyra: (Pointing at book) Th-th-th-th-that…

Carly: Huh, say they look kinda like you.

Lyra: Carly… those people are my… my parents…

Carly: What! Are you serious!?

Lyra: Yeah… ("But what is a file about my parents' history doing here?") 'Emisu and Caytharia Koto… Both died aged 35 during a Koto and Kamiminosota clan massacre. Their daughter, Lyra Gracidea Koto aged 8 became my god-daughter two weeks after their funeral, since I am her god-father. However, Lyra does not realise that I was the one who carried out this plot…' What?

Carly: Who wrote that?

Lyra: Sayer, apparently… (Closes her eyes and then re-opens them) Well, don't let my distressed past get to you, carry on looking for what you came for.

Carly: Alright. (Takes a few books down from the shelf, flicking through them.) Okay, weird…

Lyra: Huh?

Carly: I've made a list of all the people mentioned in Misty's story. Some individuals who've gone missing the past few years, and everyone on my list is mentioned in these files, what's this Arcadia Movement _really_ about?

Lyra: If I knew _that_ , we wouldn't be here right now.

Carly: Yeah, I guess…

Lyra: Thing is though… I don't really remember much about my past, only my best friends and the fact that my family all _died_ years ago. And I accidentally dumped my boyfriend whilst knowing _what_ I was doing… ("I should probably _not_ mention the fact that I was under kind control back then…")

Carly: Wow, say erm you wanna (Leans back) Ahh! (Books fall over) Huh? Director Goodwin? Rex Goodwin has lived a life of many lies all stemming from his—

Sayer: (Walks in with a duel disk on his arm) Well, well two little mice…

Carly: Sayer…

Lyra: " _Dad_ " …

Sayer: you two should be more careful, you shouldn't go… _scampering_ where there could be traps…

Lyra: Listen we didn't come here to play any mind games with you " _Dad_ "!

Sayer: What did you come in for then? I understand her motive, but not yours Lyra…

Lyra: Huh?! I came here to… to find out what happened to my family!

Sayer: Ever the liar, aren't you?

Lyra: Wha— Look. I'm the truth, I came to find out what happened to everyone, and then I found this! (Shows Sayer the file her parents were in)

Sayer: That file… Lyra, that's none of your business. Return it this instant!

Lyra: 'None of my business'? It's all of my business! Why didn't you tell me that you killed them?!

Sayer: It only says that I 'carried out the assassination _plan_ ', doesn't it?

Lyra: You mean you _didn't_ —

Sayer: Only _half_ of the assassination was my fault. There were others involved.

Lyra: Right, but wait, you still killed them! So technically, it's _all_ your fault!

Sayer: And to think, I was _actually_ beginning to like you.

Lyra: Uh…? (Starts shaking)

Sayer: Shaking? Are you afraid?

Lyra: Heh… hehehe… Afraid of you? No way. I AM LYRA GRACIDEA KOTO! You can manipulate the people I trust and love, you can take control of my mind, but when you killed my family, you've _crossed_ the line for the _last_ time!

Sayer: Ever the passionate, aren't you, Lyra. I'll deal with you later.

Lyra: Grr…

Sayer: And you Carly, at first I thought that you were working for Goodwin but judging by your face, I'm guessing that you're riding solo with this brat of mine in tow, but it doesn't matter though because now the two of you have seen what you've seen, I can't let you leave… (Picks up his duel disk and puts it on) In the interest of good sport, allow me to at least to give you both a fighting chance (throws Carly a duel disk) I'm willing to grant you a very slim hope, however, I'll take you both on one by one…

Carly: You wanna duel?

Sayer: You can both try to run or you could duel me… so whadya say? Or I should just lock you both up right now?

Carly: ("I'm not afraid I learned a lot about duelling when I threw down with Jack. And hey, maybe this could be good, I could stop trying to be a reporter… and become the first ever duelling married couple with Jack!") Bring it on! (Puts deck in duel disk)

Sayer: You should've tried to run!

Carly and Sayer: Let's duel!

Lyra: ("Carly… What have you gotten yourself into…?") (Aura, Sect, Seria and Saph enter) Guys!

Aura: I _thought_ you'd be up here, Lyra. What are you doing?

Lyra: I was trying to get some answers and then " _Dad_ " came up and found us in his office without permission, so now Carly here's duelling for our freedom.

Carly: Hi! (Smiles and waves)

Lyra: Never mind that though. Sect, I thought you were gonna be out for a little while? Are you ok?

Sect: I'm perfectly fine! My injuries are all healed and there's nothing to worry abo- (Starts to sway but Lyra catches him)

Lyra: Nothing to worry about, huh? You have _got_ to be kidding me.

Sect: Sorry…

Sayer: The first move is mine; (Draws) I summon Telekinetic Shocker in attack mode. Unfortunately, I can't attack on the first turn of the duel so it looks like you're up little mouse, this is probably the only turn you'll have, so make it count…

Carly: Okay urgh… draw! (Draws) ("The person who draws this card is doomed, I'm doomed? Makes sense 'cuz he's a psychic duelist… and they say they're able to dish out real damage, so if- No! I can't be worried about my fortune now I've gotta do something!") I summon Fortune Fairy Swee in attack mode!

Aura: You, absolute _copycat_!

Saph: Come off it Aura, she doesn't know what cards you have!

Aura: You're right. But that's always been _my_ opening move!

Lyra: ("I'll remember that she always starts off with a Fortune Fairy during _our_ next match…")

Carly: Then, from my hand I activate the Unacceptable Result, spell card, so now when I summon a Fortune Fairy I can use this card to summon another one to the field, I choose Fortune Fairy Chee! And next up, I'm activating another spell card I play, Luck Loan; I can use this spell to summon another Fortune Fairy from my hand as long as it's not as powerful as the two others on my field, I'll bring out Fortune Fairy Hu!

Sayer: None of them have attack points… It looks like my first little mouse won't be around to bother me much longer, and here I was hoping for a real challenge…

Carly: I'm not as weak as what you think I am Sayer, 'cuz I've got this; Miracle Stone! For every Fortune Fairy on my field, each one of them gains attack points so we're talking 3000 each. Lucky for you they can't attack on the turn this card was activated so I end my turn.

Sayer: Well, well the little mouse has some surprises, but I have some too! It's my move, (Draws Card) I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode, next I play my Emergency Teleport spell, allowing me to summon a psychic monster from my hand or deck and the monster I'm summoning is Psychic Commander!

Carly: ("He's got 3 monsters on his field, but none of them have the strength to take on any of my Fortune Fairies!")

Sayer: You think you've built yourself a solid defence, but I'm afraid you're mistaken, from my hand I activate the spell card known as Psychokinesis so by sacrificing 1000 life points to the power of this card, I can destroy one of your cards… now I wonder which one shall I dispatch of? How about Miracle Stone, soon as your entire defence depends on that card!

Carly: Ahhh!

Sayer: And with that card gone, your little Fortune Fairies lose all their attack points

Carly: Well that's not good…

Sayer: And now, Telekinetic Shocker attacks

Carly: (Her glasses go flying and one of the lenses breaks. As she is slammed into the window behind her, hard enough to crack it. Instead of collapsing to the floor, she is held suspended against the window, several feet from the floor.) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, ugh, urghhhhhhhhhhh… that hurt… what was that shock…?

Sayer: That was the power of the psychic duel and so is this, go Psychic Snail

Carly: (Carly is shocked again, and the window cracks further, Carly begins to truly fear for her life.) You're not gonna get away with this; Sector Security'll come looking for Carly Carmine!

Sayer: Of course they will; and you'll become another missing person. One more cold case. Sector Security can't touch us… not as long as I know the truth about Goodwin.

Carly: And what truth would that be?

Sayer: Everyone in this town just loves Goodwin he's an honest leader, a model citizen, New Domino City's favourite son. But he has a secret. Director Goodwin is from the Satellite Sector; and that my dear is the least of his secrets.

Carly: I wonder what else he's hiding.

Sayer: Night, night little mouse! Go, Psychic Commander!

Carly: (Gets blasted through the window. She falls in slow motion through the air.) MISTY…! HELP MEEEE…!

Lyra: (Runs to the window, almost dropping Sect, Aura catches him) CARLY! (Turns to Sayer) ("Why did this…") Grrr… Why did you have to do that?! Carly wasn't a threat!

Sayer: Because… It was necessary.

Lyra: ' _Necessary_ '? Gimme a break. It wasn't _necessary_ at all! What you've _done_ is unforgivable! (Her eyes glow blue)

Saph: Lyra…

Lyra: I'm going to make you answer for everything you've done! (Readies her duel disk)

Sayer: A duel?

Lyra: You win; you can punish me however you want. But if I win; we all go home free.

Sayer: What kind of a deal is that? For all I know, if you went free you could do anything with the file.

Lyra: You seem so sure that something's gonna go wrong. Too much of a coward bet everything on this game.

Saph: Game… Lyra, you _can't_.

Lyra: Don't worry. He only gets what he wants if he wins, and I _don't_ plan on letting that _happen_!

Saph: Then you can expect me to help ya!

Lyra: Saph?

Saph: How 'bout it, two on one?

Sayer: Fine, I can defeat the two of you at once.

Lyra, Saph and Sayer: Let's duel! (LP- 4000)

Saph: I'll go first! (Draws) I activate the effect of the Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon in my hand. See, by revealing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand, I can special summon this card to the field without a tribute.

Lyra: That's a great play and all, but you're going all from the start.

Saph: You think _that's_ going all out? Check this out. I play the spell card; Ancient Rules bring out the original Blue-Eyes! I then end my turn with a face-down.

Sayer: Two high level monsters on the field and a face-down, your strategy is obvious.

Saph: What did you say?!

Sayer: That face-down is obviously protection for your two _dragons_. Heh, and that obvious strategy will be your downfall! (Draws) To start off, I summon Mind Master in attack mode.

Lyra: ("Somethings up… that monster only has 100 attack points, and what's more… it's a tuner. So that means—!")

Sayer: I now activate the special ability of the Armored Axon Kicker. You see, because Mind Master is out by his lonesome on the field, I'm able to summon this monster from my hand without a tribute.

Sect: But with those two monsters—!

Lyra: He can synchro summon his best monster!

Sayer: That's right! I tune my level 6 Armored Axon Kicker with my level 1 Mind Master! Surge, my black flames of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come forth— Thought Ruler Archfiend!

Saph: Not so fast, I activate the Champion's Vigilance trap card, with this I can negate the synchro summoning of your Thought Ruler Archfiend and destroy it!

Sayer: Heh. You simple-minded fool!

Saph: What?!

Sayer: I activate my Archfiend's ability! With it, by paying 1000 life-points, I can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that targets 1 Psychic-Type monster on my field, and destroy it! (LP- 4000-3000)

Saph: Ah!

Lyra: Relax, Saph.

Saph: Huh, Lyra?

Lyra: Each time that Archfiend uses its ability, my so-called god-father loses 1000 life-points. So that means, he can only use it's ability another 2 times without completely draining them.

Saph: Ah… huh… Right! And since Thought Ruler Archfiend has fewer attack points than _my_ monsters, _he_ won't be able to attack us!

Lyra: For now, at least.

Sayer: Next, I play the field spell card, Brain Research Lab!

Saph: What does _this_ thing do?

Sayer: I'm glad you asked, see whenever I summon a Psychic-type monster to the field, I place 1 psychic counter on this card, and when I'm activating the ability of a monster that requires me to lose life-points, I can place another psychic counter on this card.

Lyra: So, what do these psychic counters _do_ , exactly?

Sayer: That's for me to know and for you to find out. I place one card face-down and end my turn.

Lyra: Then it's finally my turn! (Draws) I summon Blizzard Lizard in defence mode. I then end my turn with two face-downs ()

Saph: ("Lyra summoned a monster in defense mode with 1800 defense points… Sure, if Sayer had a weaker monster out, it'd be a good strategy but… I just don't think it's gonna work.") Erm, my turn! (Draws) Nice, I activate te Melody of Awakening Dragon spell card from my hand, so, by discarding my Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet, I'm able to add two monsters with 3000 attack points and 2500 defense pints from my deck to my hand, and the monsters I'm choosing are my two Blue-Eyes White-Dragons! But these guys won't be staying in my hand for long, because I'm also playing the Polymerization spell card, allowing me to fuse them together with the Blue-Eyes on the field. I fusion summon- the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Sayer: Your best card is out on the field already, is it?

Saph: That's right, and I'm not stopping there, Blue-Eyes, attack his Thought Ruler Archfiend with Neutron Blast!

Sayer: (LP- 3000—1200) I activate the trap card, Telepathic Power.

Lyra and Saph: Telepathic Power?!

Sayer: That's right, so now, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is destroyed and I gain life-points equal to its attack points (LP-1200—5700)

Saph: My dragon!

Aura: And that's just the beginning, check out his points— 5700!

Saph: Say what?! How do we take him down _now_ , Lyra?

Lyra: With points of our own.

Saph: Huh? Whadya mean?!

Lyra: You joined the duel without even knowing my strategy, Saph.

Saph: And what's _that_ supposed to mean?!

Lyra: Nothing bad, I assure you of that. See, Blizzard Lizard has an effect of his own, and when activated, I'll be able to short-circuit his life-points for good.

Sayer: A damage effect?

Lyra: Heh. Might be, but back to _your_ turn, Saph, you still an attack left, right?

Saph: _Oh yeah_! Right! Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, attack him directly! (Sayer LP-5700—2700)

Sayer: What's wrong, Emerald, need Lyra's _advice_ to _duel_?

Saph: No! It's through teamwork that we're gonna be able to beat you!

Sayer: Heh. Never mind that, you should be focusing on your own points instead of Lyra's. (Draws) I activate the Premature Burial spell card, allowing me to bring back an old friend—Thought Ruler Archfiend. (LP- 4800)

Saph: But it's weaker than my monster.

Sayer: It might be right now, but not after I activate the Solidarity spell card.

Saph: What does that do?

Sayer: Solidarity is a card which activates when I have only one type of monster in my graveyard. And with it, my Archfiend gains 800 attack points since its type is the same!

Saph: Ohhhhh…

Sayer: And now, Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack Alternative Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Saph: AH! (LP- 4000—3500)

Sayer: With that, I end my turn.

Lyra: ("Why is he targeting Saph, is it to get under my skin? Most likely… But then, if he really wanted to do that, he'd talk about my dad. Speaking of, why hasn't he mentioned it yet?") It's my turn, I draw! (Draws) But before I ask my turn, I wanna ask you; how did you and my dad meet, and what was it about him that made you want to kill him and the rest of my family off? (Sayer is silent.) TELL ME!

Sayer: If you really want to know, fine. I'll tell you. But you'll have to prepare for the shock of your life.

Lyra: Go ahead. I've dealt with you being my god-father, but I never knew about how that came to happen.

Sayer: (Sigh.) It was thirty-five years ago when we were met, though at first we weren't too fond of each-other, Emisu eventually developed an interest in me. By the time we reached middle school we had developed a friendly rivalry, and we would often spar with one another to test out each-other's strength.

Lyra: But that _doesn't explain_ why you'd want to kill him. I'd understand if you guys were bitter rivals who hated each-other, that would be a clear motive for murder. But why would you kill my dad if you were best friends?

Sayer: Oh, well the answer to that is simple.

Lyra: Then spill! What is it?!

Sayer: Haven't you worked it out yet, Miss So-Called _Child Genius_? It was because of the rivalry that I wanted to be rid of your father and anyone else that stood in my way!

Lyra: What?

Sayer: Are you aware of the Koto-Divine feud?

Lyra: Yes. My dad told me.

Sayer: Then you should know what it's all about.

Sect: I don't get it. What's this feud all about?

Seria: The Koto-Divne family feud… It dates back to 15th century. During this time period, the world was entangled in endless battles, it was quite literally a battle between different warring states. New Domino City didn't _exist_ back then, and psychic duellists were bands of different militia groups, divided by bloodlines. In that world where constant strife existed, power was everything. The Divine clan was known throughout the world as a military clan with remarkable psychic energy and an ability known as the flame eyes, and they were known for burning everything in their path. And then, there was the "Koto clan of the Ice Barrier", who were said to rival the Divine's not only in strength but with an eye power of their own…

Lyra: The Kotogan…

Sayer: That's right. And their leader, Hanzai Koto was the most powerful psychic duellist of his time. Time and time again, the Koto and the Divine Clans battled one another. However… this endless battle threatened to destroy both families. Members of both sides believed it would be best to band together and create a new organisation, later known as Domino City. But Divine and Koto were always like the powers they represented- fire and water… unable to work together properly. To Dohan Divine- the leader of the Divine clan, this was obvious. But he was betrayed by the others, and left New Domino City… Later, he became an avenger, and challenged New Domino to battle. Dohan and Hanzai's wills clashed in a battle to the _death_ , one so earth-shattering that it left the world itself scarred. And the, Dohan… He had lost to Hanzai. Dohan Divine had been defeated. But that fight is still _far_ from over. You see, I had no choice but to spark a new battle. Dohan Divine's plan remained unshaken…

Lyra: So let me get this straight. You killed my dad and my mom… and the rest of my clan… just so that you could get even for what happened to your ancestor over a thousand years ago!? And if that wasn't enough you now want to destroy New Domino City… No, the world… just so that you can win a battle that took place centuries ago!? It's completely _pointless_!

Sayer: You don't understand what I'm aiming for. What I desire is not revolution… it's peace.

Aura, Lyra, Saph and Sect: What?

Lyra: _What about all of that is peaceful_!? I _know_ my dad… and I _know_ my family… and I know that they wouldn't have died the way they did for something like _that_!

Sayer: You _don't_ understand!

Lyra: Huh?

Sayer: Dohan's revolution is something you never will be able to comprehend. You are a child of the Koto clan and the differences between us are just too great. That's the reason why I brainwashed you, and it is the reason why your family died.

Lyra: Well even if they are, don't think that you'll turn me into a sacrifice for this new world of yours as well!

Sayer: So you plan on defying your own legacy now? Well then, go for it.

Lyra: Gladly! And I'll start by I summoning out Samurai of the Ice Barrier in attack mode! Next, I activate the special abilities of my Prior of the Ice Barrier and my **Ice Barrier Ghost** , allowing me to special summon them from my hand. Now, I tune my level 1 **Ghost of the Ice Barrier** with my level 4 Samurai of the Ice Barrier and my level 2 Prior of the Ice Barrier! Herald of ice, you who called forth a glacier and defeated Dewloren's dark army! I synchro summon— Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!

Sayer: Your mother's ace card is it? Well, I defeated her once and I know that I can crush her soul again!

Lyra: ("He might be right. After all, Gungnir has less attack points than his archfiend. But then again… attack points aren't everything.") I activate Gungnir's ability! So, by discarding a card in my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy Thought Ruler Archfiend! I end my turn there.

Saph: Why didn't you attack him directly, Lyra?

Lyra: Because he's still hiding something from me… And I know it…

Saph: I guess, but can we _really_ do this?

Lyra: The question isn't " _how_?". See, we have to do this, Saph. If not, then the world that we know and love… is doomed…

Sayer: It's my turn now (Draws), I set a card face-down and end my turn.

Saph: Alright, I draw! (Draws) ("He's hiding secrets just like how he's hiding behind face-downs… So I'll just have to put a stop to it!") I can activate the ability of this monster by sending it to the graveyard. I play, Mystical Priestess with the Eyes of Blue!

Lyra: But Saph!

Saph: I know, but it's the only way. Now, by destroying all of the cards I have left in my deck, I'm able to target one face-down on the field and obliterate it along with half of your remaining life-points…

Lyra: But your cards and life-points will be…

Saph: I know. And when they're gone, Sayer will be free to attack me directly with whatever card he wants. Lyra, this is my sacrifice to the better world…

Lyra: Sapphy no…

Saph: I sacrifice all of the cards in my deck to destroy your face-down and half of your life points.

Sayer: Grrr… (Saph LP- 3500—1750. Sayer LP- 4800—2400.) It's over then. (Draws.) You really are pathetic… I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode.

Saph: Not good…

Lyra: Sapphy…

Sayer: And I'm afraid this is goodbye, Miss Emerald! Psychic Snail, attack her directly!

Saph: Ahhhh! (LP- 1750—0.) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Gets sent backwards and then falls out of the same hole Carly fell through.) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lyra: (Turns to the window, she runs over to it and shouts through the broken glass) Sa… SAPPHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (After a moment, she falls to her knees) Damn it! Why… YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO EXERT YOUR POWER TO THE EXTENT THAT…. Urk… WHY DID YOU KILL SAPH?! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!

Sayer: Anyone who sides with a Koto is an enemy. You should know that that is my belief.

Lyra: Oh, so just because she's my best friend you go out and kill her? That's just plain wrong! And anyway, you were friends with a Koto, so that may as well mean that you're going to declare war on yourself! Or am I wrong?!

Aura and Seria: Lyra…

Sayer: Your way of thinking is the same as Emisu's, only seeing one thing in front of you. And just like your father, you're a simple-minded fool.

Lyra: You don't have the right to talk about my father in that way... (Clenches her fist.) You've been blinded by power for so long… do you even know what love feels like!?

Sayer: No… And frankly, I don't care about it.

Seria: Wha… What…?

Sayer: You really think that sort of thing matters? Hah. Then I take back what I said about you earlier, you're even more simple-minded than your father. I mean, look at what happened to Sapphire. She's gone. And there's no way to bring back the dead. You were so blind that you didn't even protect one of the people you loved most… Just like how you failed to protect your family!

Lyra: (A tear slides down her cheek and falls to the floor.) Leave my family and friends out of this.

Sayer: You are such a foolish girl, Lyra... Hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha…

Lyra: Saph… I'ts true that I… I couldn't protect her… But still… I will avenge her along with the entirety of my family!

Sayer: Hah! The fact that you're showing so much emotion during this duel is even more pathetic! It's all about _power_! You think _emotion_ matters, hah! If you think that, you're even more pathetic than your friend, Miss Emerald.

Lyra: _Sayer_. Do you know _why_ I display so much emotion in my duels?! It's because I actually have _respect_ for my opponents! I actually _care_ about people, just like my father did! And that's a lot more than what I can say for _you_! (Her mark glows and her eyes turn blue.)

Seria: ("Lyra…")

Aura and Sect: Lyra…

Lyra: Right… I know what I have to do… (Draws.) To start off, I summon the Ice Mistress tuner monster!

Sayer: But with the monsters you currently have on the field…

Lyra: That's right! This is for my friend! I tune my level 7 Gungnir of the Ice Barrier with my level 2 Ice Mistress! Herald of Ice! You who called forth a storm cloud of hail that brought my father victory! Ravage my opponent as I call forth a hurricane of ferocity! I synchro summon— Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!

Sayer: T-Trishula?!

Lyra: That's right, the very same card my dad left behind! His will is living inside this dragon and he's back with a vengeance! (Her eyes and her mark shine brighter)

Sayer: The Kotogan?!

Lyra: I activate Trishula's ability, allowing me to select one card from your hand, field and graveyard and remove them from play! So, say goodbye to your, your Research Lab! And since it Research Lab was removed from the field, you take 1000 damage for each counter that was on it! Trishula, knock away that death trap, go, Transcending Aurora! (Sayer LP— 0) (She breathes heavily before struggling to stay on her feet. Trishula looks at her and widens its eyes, before its attack rebounds and hits her, knocking her to the floor and rendering her unconscious.)

Aura and Sect: LYRA! (They run over to her)

Sect: Are you alright?!

Aura: Please! Talk to us! (She shakes Lyra's shoulder but she doesn't open her eyes) Seria! Help!

Seria: (She looks at Sayer lying on the floor unconscious, then at Lyra, then back to Sayer before running over to Lyra, sitting her upright.) I need you two to take Lyra and get out of here.

Aura: Huh?

Sect: You're letting us go?

Seria: (Nods) For the time being, I think it's best that Lyra stays away from Sayer and Arcadia.

Sect: What about you, aren't _you_ coming as well?

Seria: (Looks at Sayer) Not right now. There's something I have to do first. Sect, you carry Lyra; and Aura, take the file that Lyra dropped before her duel. I leave the rest in your hands for now.

Aura: Okay. Come find us when you're done with what you need to do.

Sect: Speakin' of, is there anywhere we can all meet up?

Seria: Lyra's old place. It's been kept in good condition for the last three years. I'll meet you guys there tomorrow and we'll discuss things then.

Aura: Until then, Seria.

Seria: Right. (She puts Lyra's arm around Sect's shoulder and he and Aura leave with Lyra and the file. She closes the door behind them and looks at Sayer.) As for you… You don't know what I could do…

* * *

(Hallway. Aura and Sect walk down the hallway. Aura carries the file and Sect supports Lyra on his shoulder.)

Sect: So how do you know we can _actually_ trust Seria?

Aura: We can. I know it. Besides, she's Lyra's godmother, she knows what's best for her.

Sect: I guess you have a point. Urk. My body's _killing_ me!

Aura: That's what ya get for being possessed.

Sect: Oh, shut up! I only did it because I was trying to rescue you guys. That's all!

Aura: And yet you still needed Lyra to rescue _you_ , huh?

Sect: Shut up! Just cuz you couldn' get yourself outta here.

Aura: That wasn't my prob— huh? (She stops walking, noticing Akiza and Misty duelling in the hallway)

Sect: It's Akiza! But wait… who's that duelling her?

Aura: _'Who's that duelling her?!'_ you mean to tell me that you don't recognise her opponent?! That's Misty Tredwell, the world's biggest super-model!

Sect: _She's what_?!

Lyra: (Her eyes twitch and then open slowly) Huh? Guys, what happened?

Aura: Lyra?

Lyra: Last thing I remember, I beat Sayer in a duel and when Trishula's attack rebounded… I blacked out.

Sect: Seria let us go. We were on the way to your place when we saw Akiza duelling.

Lyra: Duelling? Duelling who? (Notices Misty) _MISTY TREDWELL_?!

Aura: Shhh. Not so loud. They just started.

Misty: To tell you the truth, I had hoped it might come to this. A duel should be the perfect chance to try out some of the new abilities that I've recently been offered. You see, you're not the only one here who's keeping a big secret- do not let my perfect face fool you, for I am a Dark Signer, who has come to send you to the netherworld!

Akiza: You're a Dark Signer?! (Misty holds her right arm across her chest, it glows purple in the shape of a lizard. A bright light shines beneath her feet) Ah! My Sign!

Lyra: _My_ mark's glowing too! (When Misty is visible again, she, has undergone a transformation. She still wears the pendant in the middle of her forehead, but beneath her eyes are her dark signer face markings. Her eyes are black.)

Akiza: Huh? What do you _want_? (The building shakes)

Misty: The truth! And I'll get it, even if I have to _shake it_ out of you!

Lyra, Aura and Sect: Whoa!

(Sayer's office— Sayer and Seria stand at the window. Seria supporting Sayer on her shoulder.)

Seria: What's that strange light down there?

Sayer: I don't know. (The building shakes)

Seria: Ah! (She almost slips away from Sayer when he catches her)

Sayer: Seria! (He holds onto her tightly) Gggh! What's going on!? (Outside, blue lightning strikes. A hummingbird geoglyph centred around the Arcadia building is the only thing left standing around or within it.) Well _this_ can't be good! (Seria looks down at the fire. Sayer runs to his desk quickly, he sits down and gets on the phone.)

Seria: Who're you calling?

Sayer: I need a report on the damage, _right now_! And get everyone evacuated! (Carly is now stood in the doorway. Sayer stops speaking on the phone.)

Seria: What are you doing?! Get out of the building!

Carly: But I'm here to ask you for a rematch, _Sayer_.

Sayer: Huh?! I must be seeing things! (There's a bolt of lightning. Sayer drops the phone handset and it lands on the floor.) Okay, you're having a nervous breakdown, it's the stress of your job, it's gotten to you- I hope.

Carly: Stop talking. I'm not some stress-induced hallucination, I'm real.

Seria: But you _fell_...! (She and Sayer stare at Carly's right arm- her mark glows violet.)

Carly: And they gave me a soft landing. It seems that the Dark Signers are actively recruiting duellists to join their cause. They chose yours truly, and that's bad news for you.

Sayer: Uh, let's just talk about this. (Carly's mark burns. A column of bright light that appears around her, obscuring her from view.)

Seria and Sayer: Carly... ?!

Carly: _This_ is the beginning of the end for _you_! (Reappears wearing stiletto boots, black shorts covered by a skirt, long in the back and short in the front, a short tank top, black gloves, a duel disk a short black poncho with orange designs and a hood. A triangular mark under her eye. She opens her eyes, and her eye whites are.)

Sayer and Seria: You're a Dark Signer...!

Carly: Prepare yourself for the Shadows! (Activates her duel disk.)

Sayer: So, the little mouse has become a Dark Signer, right? Well, I've already beaten you once today, and I'll be _more_ than happy to do it again!

Carly: I must warn you that I'm not the same person. Since I've joined the Dark Signers, I've grown up. You wanna _really_ see how exciting a duel can be, Sayer? Then why don't you agree to battle me in a shadow duel!

Sayer: Carly, you've got yourself a deal. I guess you forgot that I'm the leader of the Arcadia Movement! And you're no match for _my_ psychic powers! (He and Carly slot their decks into their duel disks, they both draw five.)

Both: Let's duel!

Seria: Be careful, darling!

Sayer: I'll teach you not to mess with me! (Draws) Now watch, and learn! I summon Krebons, in attack mode! Next I'll play Emergency Teleport; let's see if the _new-and-improved_ Carly can handle _this_ card. With this spell, I get to summon a psychic monster; and to keep things interesting, I get to grab him from anywhere in my deck! Meet, Mind Protector! And with Krebons out on my field, well, let's just say this match won't get better for _you_! Krebons is going to tune Mind Protector into a monster that'll make the end of our last duel seem like a fond memory! I synchro-summon, Magical Android! I know that I can't attack on my first turn, but I'm afraid that not even your Dark Signer powers can stop _her_ special ability! At the end of each one of my turns, guess what I get? 600 life-points for every single psychic monster out on my field! And why don't we get to the good stuff right away? I think I'll end my turn _now_ and reap my reward! (LP- 4000 – 4600) Let's see these Dark Signer powers.

Carly: Careful what you ask for! I'll start with this little field spell. It's _quite_ the revealing card. I play— Future Visions! (The field is veiled with points of light, lighting it up with starlight. The windows behind Sayer and Seria turn black while the space in the office turns into a hue of red, pink and purple.)

Sayer: That's quite the trick.

Carly: Just wait. You see, like it or not, I know your fate, clear as night.

Sayer: Well, Dark Signer or not, miss Carly, you're the same; that Fortune Deck still can't win. New clothes, some purple lighting— but tell me where all this special magic power makes you _duel_ better. You're still the same failed reporter who couldn't blog her way onto a fan site for Jack Atlas!

Carly: Well that wannabe no longer exists. Why report on the past when you can dictate the future? And this card says that your future's not so bright. With Fortune Lady Light on my field, she gets stronger with every round. You see, for each standby phase she's here, she actually gains one more level. That's 200 more attack points, 200 more defence points, and 200 more ways to beat you each and every round! But why stop there, when I can activate my field spell Future Visions! I can use its power to send Fortune Lady Light into the future! Now- it's time for the real fun to begin!

Seria: You mean for my husband! Your field's open to any attack he chooses! Tell me again why the Dark Signers picked _you_?

Sayer: (" _Seria_ … It's not safe for her to be here…")

Carly: What can I say? They like revenge stories. Now, Fortune Lady Light's ability is automatically activated! You see, as soon as she's no longer on my field, I can summon a new Fortune Lady from anywhere in my deck! I choose, Fortune Lady Fire! And since she's already a level 2 monster, her attack points increase to 400! And then the power of her special ability can—

Sayer: Why bother with such a pathetic card? I think our last battle is starting to take its toll. That monster of yours is no match for the strength of my Magical Android.

Carly: Where are your manners? You should let a lady finish talking before mouthing off! I activate Lady Fire's special ability! As soon as she's summoned, one of your monsters is automatically destroyed! And there's more, dear Sayer. Unfortunately, all of the points of the monster you just lost turn to damage.

Seria: You _can't_!

Carly: I can and I will, now watch and learn! Destroy Magical Android!

Sayer: (Gets blasted against the window frame next to the shattered hole through the window Seria rushes over to him. LP- 4600 – 2200. Carly chuckles a little as Sayer stays down, winded.)

Seria: Are you alright?!

Sayer: I've n-never felt an attack like that...! That energy just now is unlike anything I've faced before...! Seria… Forget about me… Get out of here while you still can, it's not safe for you anymore!

Seria: You want me to just run off and leave?!

Sayer: PLEASE! If you don't get out of here alive, I'll never forgive myself!

Seria: Sayer… Then why is it different for Lyra?

Sayer: Because… I do are about her… deep down… but… Urk… JUST GET OUT!

Seria: ("I've never seen him conflict with his other half like this…") (Helps him stand up as he grits his teeth) Alright… But just make sure that you make it out alive!

Sayer: I will… (Seria exits. As she opens the door she looks back, Sayer nods and smiles slightly, she nods back and exits.)

Carly: The power of the shadows is limitless.

Sayer: Well, Carly... so is mine!

Carly: _Your_ power pales in comparison to that of the Dark Signers. Fortune Lady Fire, attack him directly! (He's blasted against the wall and falls to the floor again, shaking. LP- 2200 – 1800.) Now that you've had a taste of my power, I'll end my turn with a face-down! Unless you do something and quick, I'm afraid that you're going to lose our little duel, and end up— in the netherworld! (Sayer gasps in horror.)

* * *

(Hallway- The earthquake stops)

Lyra: Urk.

* * *

(Sayer's Office)

Sayer: Agh! What's this?! Isn't one earthquake enough? (Carly is unfazed.)

(Martha's house- Yusei runs out the back door, his mark glows. He looks at the City, seeing the dark signer marks reflected against the clouds.)

Yusei: That's over New Domino City! My Sign— it's glowing, and that could only mean one thing, a shadow duel's about to start; it's Signer versus Dark Signer, but where?

* * *

(Arcadia Hallway)

Misty: If _I_ can't make you reveal my brother's fate, my deck will! I _need to know_ what you and the Arcadia Movement _did_ , Akiza!

Akiza: I don't know how else to say it, but the Arcadia Movement wouldn't hurt or hide _anyone_! It's only here to help! But if you wanna duel, then I think I should at _least_ defend myself! (Activates her duel disk.) After all, this is my home. And I'm not gonna let some _Dark Signer_ push me around in my own place! (Misty's activates her duel disk and the two slot their decks in.)

Both: Let's _do_ this!

Akiza: I'm first! And I summon Twilight Rose Knight! And lucky for me, I can use his special ability as soon as he's summoned! So now, I can add a level-four or below plant-type monster from my hand, and summon it directly to my field. And I think I'll bring out— Lord Poison! And now I'd like to invite you to witness the royal engagement of my Rose Knight and Lord Poison! Black Rose Dragon, welcome to the game!

Misty: Huh. Impressive. Wielding a powerful beast like that is a testament to why you were chosen to be a Signer. I wonder if your calling was similar to mine? I knew I had one reason to stay alive. I had to find my brother, and take revenge on those who took him from me! So I made a deal. And now, the power of the shadows has given me a new lease on life, and a chance to finally discover the truth! And once you tell me what I want to know, the shadows will envelop you and your deck.

Akiza: Well these three _face-downs_ are going to put a stop to _that_ plan! Your turn!

Misty: Then I draw. I activate the field spell Savage Colosseum. Now as long as this card's in play, every monster that's in attack mode actually _has_ to attack. Not only that, for as long as this card's in play, I get 300 additional life-points every time a monster battles! And to keep things safe, I'll be activating _another_ spell card— thanks to the effect of my Field Barrier, _you_ can't counter my Colosseum, and no other field spell can replace the one I already have in play!

Akiza: ("This piece of ancient architecture might just turn me into history...!")

Misty: Now I'll summon out my Reptilianne Gorgon. And I equip it with this— my spell Attack Pheromone. And now, when my Reptile attacks your monsters, they can't simply hide in defence mode. This card switches them to attack mode whether you like it or not! Now you know how it feels to be in a powerless situation, just like I've been all these years as I struggled to find out what happened to my brother! And this next card should help drive that sentiment home! I cast Molting Escape on Reptilianne Gorgon! Now my monster's practically invincible. Once a turn, she can't be destroyed in battle, no matter how strong your monster is. Not only that, but every time I use this equip effect, Reptile Gorgon gains an extra 100 attack points. Now let's see how all these spells play out; Reptile Gorgon, attack!

Akiza: Hold on! I think the Dark Signers left you a couple cards short of a deck! Even with all those equip spells, you still don't have a chance against my Black Rose Dragon!

Misty: (LP- 4000 – 3000) And now, thanks to my Molting Escape equip spell, Gorgon lives. Not only that, but she gets those extra one hundred attack points I mentioned, evening the playing field just a little bit more!

Akiza: ("I don't get it. All those spells and combos just to add a hundred attack points? What's her _real_ plan?")

Misty: There's one more thing. I haven't yet talked about Gorgon's special ability.

Akiza: What's it do? ...Huh?! (Black Rose Dragon starts to turn greyish-tan.) _What have you done to my dragon_ , Misty!

Misty: Let's just say she's resting for now. You see, Gorgon's special ability freezes her mode, I'm afraid. So she can't defend you _or_ attack, since all of her power has been neutralized.

Akiza: You can't do that!

Misty: Yes, I can. And I did. Now, if you'll excuse me for just this one moment— I'll enjoy my field spell's effect. I get three hundred life-points because I attacked you this round. (LP- 3000 – 3300)

Misty: You can never beat me; be smart and talk. Tell me what you know about my only brother's fate- and I promise I'll make your defeat quick and painless. So what's your decision?

Akiza: I _told_ you already! I _don't know_ what happened!

Misty: I see. Then that leaves me no choice. You know your dear friend Sayer? I'm afraid he's... _about to lose his shadow duel_!

Akiza: Sayer?!

Lyra: ("My god-father?!")

Misty: And so are you!

Seria: (Enters and sees Lyra) Guys!

Aura, Lyra and Sect: Seria!

Seria: What's going on, I thought I told you to get out of here!

Sect: We were, but then we saw Akiza, and Misty Tredwell showed up and she's a dark signer!

Seria: Oh no!

Lyra: What's wrong?

Seria: Lyra, your god-father's duelling Carly in a rematch but it's…

Lyra: A shadow duel?

Seria: (Nods) Yeah… And now _Akiza_ 's gotten _herself_ involved in one too… I'm beginning to think that there's no escape for anyone now…

Saph: (Enters) You couldn't be any more correct, Seria.

Lyra: Huh? (Looks in Saph's direction) _No_ way!

Aura, Sect and Seria: _Saph_?!

Saph: (Smiles. Lyra has her mouth opened half-way, still in shock that Saph is okay)

Lyra: S-Saph… You're _alright_ …

Saph: Oh, _please_! _Save it_!

Lyra: Huh?

Saph: I was sent tumbling out of a window to protect _you_ , and _this_ is how you treat me?

Sect: Something weird's going on here.

Aura: I can't help but agree with you there, Sect.

Lyra: Saph. It's not like that… _What the heck happened to you_?!

Saph: It's like I said, I was sent flying out of the window and you couldn't care less!

Sect: You must've hit your head pretty hard when you fell, 'cuz Lyra won that duel for you! She put her neck on the line for everyone's freedom!

Saph: Does freedom mean dying?

Sect and Lyra: Huh?

Lyra: Saph, listen, what happened _isn't_ my fault!

Saph: I'm not interested in your excuses, Lyra Gracidea Yuki Eliza Koto! I'm only interested in revenge! (The dark dragon mark on her arm glows. A bright light shines beneath her feet, her hair that sweeps up she is completely obscured, in the light. Lyra's mark glows.)

Aura: Ah! Lyra! Your mark!

Sect: ("Lyra has one _too_?")

Saph: (When she's visible again, she has also undergone a transformation. Her eye whites are now black and beneath her eye is a swirl pattern. She wears a dark signer disk, a pair of black ¾ shorts, black boots, a black long-sleeved turtle neck and a poncho cape with magenta markings similar to Carly's. She smiles menacingly.) So, let's settle this.

Lyra: Saph…

Aura: ("Lyra…")

Lyra: Alright, Saph… If beating you gets my friend back… then let's duel.

Saph: That's the answer I was looking for!

Seria: But Lyra, you can't duel. You're in _no condition_.

Lyra: I'll be fine, Seria. Besides, Saph _needs_ my help.

Seria: But you don't understand! The damage you take in a shadow duel is so much worse than one in a psychic duel! Believe me, I know! Lyra, you play against Saph and you play for keeps! It's like I told you, Sayer's duelling Carly and the damage is _real_ , it's at least ten time worse than that shadow duel with me or any other psychic duel you've ever faced!

Lyra: YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! THAT'S MY _BEST FRIEND_! And if beating her means returning her back to normal, then I'll do whatever it takes to do it!

Aura: Lyra…

Lyra: I'll be fine, guys, besides, I've been in a shadow duel before… when me and Sayer duelled you, Seria. I can _do_ this! No… I _have_ to do this! For _Saph_!

Saph: Glad you want to be my opponent. But when we duel, you'll understand what it's like… to be sent plunging into darkness! (Activates her duel disk and slots in her deck.)

Lyra: Too bad I'll never have to experience _that_ when I win! (Activates her duel disk and slots in her deck)

Both: Let's duel!

Saph: I'll kick things off! (Draws) I summon out the Double Coston monster. Then I'll activate the Dragon Ruins field spell! This card allows me to summon an extra monster to the field, provided that it's a level 4 or below dragon. I think I'll choose my level 4 Cave Dragon. That'll do. Let's see what you've got.

Lyra: (Draws.) My turn!

Sect: …Lyra. Are you okay?

Aura: She's not.

Sect: Huh?

Aura: Don't you get it? Lyra's struggling to see the real Saph.

Seria: That's Aura's psychic power, she's able to detect a person's true emotion and determine the cause and effect of it. Right now, it's like Lyra's heart has sank, she's struggling to determine whether the Sapphire in front of her is the Saph she knows or whether it's someone else entirely.

Lyra: I activate the Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrer spell card, which allows me to destroy that Cave Dragon. And since I activated that effect, I can special summon General Raiho of the Ice Barrier. I then normal summon Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier and then activate the special ability of Prior of the Ice Barrier, which allows me to special summon him so long as I don't special summon any level 5 or higher monsters this turn. And since my guards are on the field, none of your monster's special abilities can affect any of my monsters. I end my turn.

Sect: What a move! If Saph summoned another monster and then targeted one of Lyra's with an effect, her monsters are immune thanks to their abilities.

Aura: I wouldn't start celebrating just yet, Sect, Saph's deck is different than usual. See how she's not using any of her Blue-Eyes cards?

Sect: Hey yeah!

Saph: It's my turn! (Draws.) Hehehe.

Misty: It's _over_ for you, Akiza. You won't be able to _hide_ behind the Arcadia Movement for much longer.

Akiza: What're you talking about?

Misty: As we speak, your leader, Sayer, is duelling a new friend of mine, and let's just say that, like _you_ , he doesn't stand a chance of winning his duel!

Akiza: Rrrgh...!

Misty: So— are you ready to tell me what happened to my brother?

Akiza: (Draws) _I don't know your brother_!

Misty: Fine, then, _be_ that way. I'll get the answers I want sooner or later! And with your dragon's power reduced to nothing, I'll know the truth in no time. And to hurry things along, I'll activate the power of my Savage Colosseum spell, which forces our monsters to battle.

Akiza: Huh?

Misty: And with 0 attack points, your Black Rose Dragon doesn't stand a chance. Now prepare yourself, Akiza; Reptile Gorgon is about to obliterate your beast!

Akiza: (Shields her eyes. LP- 4000 – 2500) My mark... it's trying to tell me something. But what?

Misty: It's _telling_ you to be very afraid, of the Dark Signers' power. (Laughs)

Akiza: I don't understand all this! Why are you so convinced I did something to your brother?!

Misty: 'Cause the last time I saw him he was going on and on about _someone_ , and that someone was _you_! That's right! He couldn't stop talking about _you_ and how he just _had_ to meet you! Now unless you're gonna tell me what happened to him, _make your move_!

Akiza: Listen, Misty, I'd tell you something if I knew something but I don't. (LP- 2500 – 2800) So I guess this duel's full steam ahead. And now that I've got your Colosseum's power boost, I'll activate the Synchro Spirits trap, which lets me remove a synchro monster in my graveyard from play, and then re-summon the monsters I originally used to synchro-summon it! So by removing Black Rose Dragon from play, I can summon both Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison back to the field in attack mode. And then I'll activate this— the Dimension Reversion trap card, which returns every monster I removed from play to my deck. Black Rose Dragon is back, ready, and waiting.

Misty: Excellent. Now go ahead and bring your beloved Black Rose Dragon back to the field; I'd be _more_ than happy to destroy it a second time!

Akiza: That's not gonna happen, Misty, 'cause I'm activating this trap. With the power of Urgent Tuning, I can summon a synchro monster during my battle phase. So once again, Twilight Rose Knight will be giving Lord Poison a little tune-up! I synchro-summon Black Rose Dragon! But we're not done yet; you see my Black Rose Dragon is so excited after being successfully synchro-summoned, it just can't help but incinerate every other card on the field!

Misty: I'd say that was your endgame this whole time, and you _let_ me destroy Black Rose Dragon. But I don't want to give you that much credit. However, you didn't destroy _every_ card. Thanks to Field Barrier's protection, the Savage Colosseum isn't going anywhere, _unlike_ my brother.

Akiza: For the last time, just 'cause he liked me doesn't mean I know something.

Misty: He said he went to watch you duel, and that he spoke to you afterwards, and that talking to you made him want to join the Arcadia Movement. And then he vanished without a trace.

Akiza: Look, Misty, I'm really sorry that you lost your brother. But, you _have to believe me_ , I had absolutely nothing to do with it!

Misty: I don't _have to believe anything_ , Akiza! And don't pretend you're sorry! I've seen the way you duel, Black Rose! You let your power run wild, you're out of control! Why _is it_ people watching you duel always get hurt? It's because you don't care about anyone other than yourself, _isn't that right_ , Akiza!

Akiza: No, that's not right! I'm a good person!

Misty: Do you _care_ about the people you _scared_ during the tournament? The people who just wanted to watch their favourite duellists duel! But instead—

Akiza: Those people were mocking me and calling me a witch!

Misty: Oh, I understand. So what you're saying, then, is that _those_ people _deserved_ what happened to them... You're saying that you're _glad_ that you scared them.

Akiza: ("Uh! ...What if she's right?")

Misty: My brother watched you duel in the Narrows of New Domino City. He said he spoke to you afterwards, Akiza! _You_!

Akiza: I don't know, I- I don't remember meeting him, I'm sorry!

Misty: And yet you say you're a _good person_. Wouldn't a good person remember meeting an excited fan? I don't believe a word you're saying! What happened to my brother?! Did he fail your little _entry test_ and that was that? Why would you tell some boy you don't even know to—

Akiza: I tell _everyone_ I meet to consider the Movement! Because, because if they _are_ like me, I don't want them to go through what— ugh! To go through what _I_ went through!

Saph: Hehehe. I activate the ability of my Double Coston, meaning that I can use him as one sacrifice for the tribute summon of a high level monster. (The earth shakes.)

Aura, Lyra, Seria and Sect: Ah!

Sect: An earthquake?!

Saph: Hah. The awakening has begun. I tribute Double Coston to summon this! My Earthbound Immortal- Drusnik Draakiyo! (The earth shakes wildly and Saph's dark signer mark appears around the Arcadia movement in fire.)

Lyra: Where's your monster, Saph?!

Saph: (Points to the window.) Take a look out there and then you'll see it.

Lyra: Huh? (Looks towards the window.) Ah!

Aura: (She, Sect and Seria look out the window as well.) What the heck is _that_?!

Misty: Fine. Have it _your_ way, Akiza. Keep on lying and denying, but in the end, you and I both know it was you, and because of that, I'm sending you and your lies to the netherworld! After all— it was _you_ who told my brother to leave his family; you _stole_ him from us! And now, you're going to pay! From my hand, I'm activating the Reptile Spawn spell card. Now, if I remove a reptile monster in my graveyard from play, I can harness Reptile Spawn's power, and summon two reptile tokens. But these little guys won't be sticking around; they will enable me to summon an even greater power! (Her face markings and eyes glow purple) Now, by releasing those two tokens, I can open the door to the netherworld and summon— Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua! (They form into a single ball of energy and float out of the window down the hall, and form an Earthbound Immortal heart in the sky which pulses as air ripples out from it the ground shakes. The signers' marks burn.)

(Wit Yusei)

Yusei: My mark is hurting; just like it did when I duelled Kalin...!

(Hallway. Lyra's group is rocked around by the earthquake; Lyra is worried about her mark as the other three fight to stay standing. A wave or red light appears from Lyra's mark, forming a protective bubble around her and the others.)

Sect: What's goin' on?

Aura: How're you doing this, Lyra?

Luna: I dunno! But we're safe...

Seria: I think this light's like an energy shield or something. (Souls are fly through the air inside the building as well as outside. Everyone watches in awe through the bubble; Akiza shields her face.)

Akiza: What _is_ this?!

Misty: My _Earthbound Immortal_ is absorbing the spirits of Domino City's citizens! But don't worry; it won't absorb _you_. Because I'm saving _you_ for last! (The heart in the sky shoots a beam of light from the ground to the clouds, creating a dust cloud, revealing Ccarayhua. The building shakes again.)

Akiza: What gives? Where's this monster?! You _did_ just summon one, didn't you?

Misty: Oh, I summoned one all right. Turn around, Akiza!

Akiza: (Shocked, she hears a sound behind her. She dares not to look. For a moment the window is black. Then it is filled disc larger than the window Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua opens its looking through the window at Akiza. Akiza recoils in horror, a hand to her mouth, eyes wide.) Aaaaagh! What— what _is_ that?! (Outside the building Ccarayhua is nearly as tall as the building; it grasps each side of the building with a front foot, its face pressed up against the window of the floor where the duels are happening. It swivels its head, opens its mouth, and roars. Inside, a yell echoes down from Sayer's office.)

Misty: Ya hear that? Your pal Sayer is... well, having a difficult time. (Sayer cries out in pain again.)

Akiza: Huh? Sayer, no!

Seria: What… No…! SAYER!

(With Yusei)

Yusei: ("If one of those Immortals is appearing somewhere in the City, then a lot of people are in danger right now, but... after almost losing to Kalin, I don't think I have what it _takes_ anymore!")

(With Sayer and Carly)

Sayer: What _is_ that? What is _happening_ out there?

Carly: If I were you, Sayer, I'd be much more concerned with what's happening in _here_.

Sayer: What do your bosses _want_?!

Carly: All that matters is you're gonna pay for beating me in our last duel! (Sayer braces himself, slightly stiff) It's your move. You've got one more chance to save yourself, one more turn! So, think carefully, 'cause _this_ is _it_!

Sayer ("These dark powers of hers are much stronger than you anticipated. But you can't lose focus now. Because if you can defeat her, you can _capture_ her! And then, you can convince her to join your psychic army and do your bidding! You can _do_ this; you're the leader of the Arcadia Movement!") (aloud) It's _my_ turn! (Draws- Teleport) ("But you have to be careful. That Future Vision field spell of hers is quite the tricky card. If you summon a monster through normal means, it'll be zapped a few rounds ahead, and you won't be able to fight with it. So, that means you can't use a normal summon. You're gonna have to improvise here (looks at the card he drew) Perfect!") From my hand, I activate the Teleport spell card! When you have a monster on your field, and my field is empty, I can sacrifice 800 life-points to activate this card's power, and then special-summon one psychic monster from my hand. (LP- 1800 – 1000) Kindly welcome Storm Caller to the field. Next, I use an equip spell— Premature Burial. By getting rid of 800 more life-points (LP- 1000 – 200), I special-summon a monster from my graveyard, and boost it with this card. I resurrect, Magical Android. Oh and, since I used a special-summon, your Future Vision field has no effect.

Carly: Hm.

Sayer: Now go, Storm Caller! Attack! Take out Fortune Lady Fire!

Carly: I activate my trap, Slip of Fortune! This card removes the target of your monster's assault, and then negates your attack altogether!

Sayer: That move may've spared you some damage, but I still have Magical Android to attack with, and your field is empty now, so get ready for a direct attack! (Carly LP- 4000 – 1600) And now, I summon— Psychic Commander in attack mode!

Carly: Future Visions' effect activates! So say goodbye to Commander 'cause you won't be seeing it until your next turn! Assuming you even _have_ one!

Sayer: Well, then I'd better make the most of _this_ one, then! By activating Magical Android's special ability, I gain 600 life-points for every psychic monster on my field. (LP- 200 – 1400) ("Now, our points are pretty much equal. If I can hold out for one more round, Psychic Commander will return to my field for my next turn. If I can bring him together with Magical Android, I can synchro-summon my deck's most powerful monster, Thought Ruler Archfiend. And then, I can show this Dark Signer what _true_ power feels like. I just have to hold out for one more round.")

Carly: Mm. It's the end of the line, Sayer. I draw! (Draws) Thanks to the time-traveling effects of the Future Vision field spell and my Slip of Fortune trap card, both Fortune Lady Light and Fortune Lady Fire return to my field. But these two ladies won't be sticking around to play... (They combine into a blob of multi-coloured light and drift out the broken window, on the opposite side of the building from where Ccarayhua and Draakiyo tower. Air ripples out from the blob as it forms into another Earthbound Immortal heart. The building shakes again, Sayer manages to retain his balance.)

Sayer: What's this?!

Carly: (Her mark glows as she raises her Aslla Piscu card) Now, after 5000 years, the door to the netherworld will open again! (her eyes glow purple) And the great Immortals will feed on the spirits of Domino City! I summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu! (The power emanating from Carly's duel disk forces Sayer back against the wall.)

Sayer: You're a fool! Did you forget about your Future Vision? The moment your monster appears; your _own_ field spell is gonna zap it one round into the future! You won't be able to do _anything_ with it!

Carly: I warned you, Sayer, you had one chance! One turn!

Sayer: What?!

Carly: You're right that my monster'll have to leave the field— but thanks to its special ability, when it _does_ leave the field, it'll take all your monsters with it! And for every monster you lose, you also lose 800 life-points! You're _finished_ , Sayer!

Sayer: Uh... where's this _big monster_ you summoned? (Aslla Piscu's cry is heard from behind him. Outside the window, Aslla Piscu hovers, staring right at him, its huge glowing eyes like a pair of bright street lamps. He turns to look.) _No way_! I've _never_ seen a monster like _this_ before!

Carly: Yeah, well uh, know what? You never will again, either! (Aslla Piscu lunges in with its long, pointy beak; Sayer yells in terror...)

* * *

(Hallway)

Akiza and Seria: Sayer, no! (Outside, Aslla Piscu's beak hits the building, taking out the windows on the adjacent floors as well, it starts a purple fire eating the building. Inside, the empty space several floors up from Lyra and Akiza's duels fill with purple fog and smoke. Among pieces of debris, Sayer falls through the centre of the building, screaming. Akiza and Seria look up, shocked and horrified, they can only watch as he falls past them.) Sayer! (He's gone. Akiza and Seris stand at the railing, staring after him. Lyra's protective shield fades, and the walls crack. Seria looks around.)

Seria: Ugh, this is bad. (She grabs Lyra and Aura, one wrist in each arm and they run, Sect at her heels with the file. Debris falls from the ceiling.)

Lyra: Seria! My duel! SAAAAPH!

Misty: Looks like we're gonna have to finish this another time, Akiza! (Seria stops running at a doorway)

Seria: Akiza! Come on!

Aura: We can't wait, Seria, the whole place could come down any second!

Seria: Run, Akiza! (She runs after the kids, larger pieces of debris falling from above.)

* * *

(Outside, Ccarayhua roars and draws away from the building; Draakiyo growls and roars; Aslla Piscu extracts its beak; and they sink back into the purple mist below. The glowing mist vanishes, leaving the night more or less normal again. Seria and the kids run out the front door. Jack rides up and joins them.)

Seria: _Atlas_!

Jack: What happened?

Tanner: Not sure. But Akiza and Lyra were duelling Dark Signers in there.

Jack: (Looks down) I had a _feeling_ it was them! Where's Akiza now?

Seria: She's... still inside.

Jack: You just _left_ her?! (He rides toward the front door.)

Sect: Wait, Jack, _don't_! It's too dangerous!

* * *

(Inside the Arcadia building, Jack rides through each dark corridor. He stops.)

Jack: Hey— Akiza, you in here?! It's _Jack_! _Akiza_! (Carly's glasses then catch his eye.) Huh? (He picks the glasses up.) ("I know these. They look like—") Carly! Carly! Carly, are you in here?! (More debris falls)

Akiza: Jack...

Jack: Huh? (Sees Akiza on the ground. He shakes her shoulder.) Akiza. (Picks her up in his arms) Hang on, I've got you. …Carly... (Exits, the building keeps collapsing.)

(Outside balcony. Carly walks out of the building. Her eyes are normal, she is confused and worried.)

Carly: _What_? What just _happened_? How did I get way up _here_? Ahh...! (Puts her hands to her head) Oh no...! Did I _really_ just duel the head of the Arcadia Movement? Huh? What's with this duel disk? What's this mark on my arm?! What's- going- on! (Falls to her knees) Why am I freaking out like this?! (Cries, forehead to the floor.)

Misty: Carly. Don't be afraid of your destiny.

Carly: (Looks up as Misty appears from a cloud of smoke.) Is that you, Misty?

Misty: (Walks over to Carly as she sits on the ground trembling.) You were _chosen_ , Carly, just as I was chosen.

Carly: Chosen for _what_?!

Misty: Greatness. You were chosen by the Immortals. When the life you once knew was taken away, you had unfinished business. Something you needed to say or do. The Immortals gave you their power so you could, well, stick around. Same kind of thing happened to me. We're still in this world, but we're not _part_ of it anymore. Not as we once were, anyway. This mark is proof.

Carly: No... (Cries) That's a lie!

Misty: (Kneels and puts a hand to Carly's shoulder.) I understand. It's a lot to take in, I know. Don't worry. You _will_ understand soon. But before you can do that, (Hugs Carly, who cries into her shoulder) You have to figure out— what _is_ your unfinished business, and how can it benefit the Dark Signers!


	5. Ride 4

Ride 4- The Fifth Signer Revealed- Legends of Shadows and Light

* * *

(Lyra's house- Kitchen-dining room. Lyra, Aura and Sect sit at the table.)

Aura: I hope Kyle wasn't absorbed by Saph's Earthbound Immortal… (Lyra stays quiet)

Sect: Lyra if you wanna talk about what happened, I'm here for ya.

Lyra: I'll be fine, thanks, Sect… So, are we going to see Akiza in the hospital?

Aura: Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. What the heck even happened to her last night?

Sect: She duelled a dark signer, duh, and she was _losing_.

Aura: Akiza Izinski is too _good_ a duellist to lose to _anyone_!

Sect: Except Yusei! He's the best duellist ever!

Aura: Shut it, Ijuin!

Lyra: Aura.

Aura: Sorry… (A car horn is heard from outside) Is that Seria?

* * *

(Hospital)

Aura: Sect, let's go get something to eat.

Sect: No way, I came here to see Akiza! (Aura steps on his foot) OW! (Aura then pulls Sect by the ear to the vending machine)

Aura: I _said_ let's get something to eat.

Sect: Ow! That hurts, Ant! (He's dragged off by Aura)

Lyra: See you guys later then… (Walks down corridor to Jack, Luna and Leo) Jack!

Jack: Huh? Lyra!? What are you doing here?

Lyra: I just came to see how Akiza was doing, glad she's okay after last night.

Jack: Im glad to see that _you're_ okay and still alive.

Lyra: Just barely, after everything I was put through at Arcadia, heh.

Jack: Imagine us meeting again in a place like this.

Luna: LYRA! Hey, haven't seen you since the Fortune Cup.

Lyra: By the way, who are these guys?

Jack: Oh, this is Luna and Leo.

Leo: Ya got that right, Jack! You must be the Lyra that Sect was going on about. Nice to meet you I'm Leo Akami.

Lyra: Good to meet you too, Leo, I'm Lyra Koto.

Leo: Hehehe… Wait—Koto?! As in THE daughter of Emisu Koto?!

Lyra: Erm, yeah… ("Your reputation never fails to precede us, Daddy…")

Leo: He was awesome! The champion before Bolt Tanner!

Lyra: Yep… the one and only…

Leo: I am a HUGE fan of his work I watched all the videos when I was younger, over a thousand times over! Is he anywhere nearby, I just _have_ to meet him!

Lyra: Uh… (Looks down at the ground)

Luna: Leo, don't be so dumb, you remember that news report three years ago; don't you?

Leo: Oh, yeah. Say, when we're done here can you give me your autograph? Please, please, please?

Lyra: Okay, I guess…

Leo: Woo-hoo! Thank-you so much!

Lyra: So, Jack what's the story?

Jack: Well, to sum it all up in one sentence. After you bought here last night, she still hasn't woken up even once…

Lyra: Seriously?

Luna: The doctor said that she was in a coma from some sort of emotional drama…

Lyra: Emotional…?

Lyra: Oh no…

Luna, Leo and Jack: What?!

Lyra: She's gonna kill me…

Leo: Why?

Lyra: I kinda defeated my godfather- Sayer in a duel. And Akiza thinks that he was one of the good guys… Like an actual father to her, in fact.

Leo and Luna: We know…

Lyra: Yeah?

Luna: We were at the Arcadia Movement last night, and we saw her duel with Misty. It must've been devastating…

Lyra: Wait, I just thought of something…

Leo: What?

Lyra: I'll be back later; you guys watch over her for me! (Runs to Aura and Sect) Aura! Sect!

Leo: Remember the autograph and duel later, Lyra!

* * *

(Martha's garden. Yusei sits with his laptop and runner. Sect approaches him from behind)

Sect: RAWR!

Yusei: (Jumps) Sect is that you… Lyra, what are you doing here, more importantly, what happened last night?

Sect: Yusei, since when have you been the one to ask so many questions?

Yusei: Just tell me…

Sect: We defeated the bad guy, and got out of the Arcadia Movement, and we're here now because we need to talk to you about Akiza…

Yusei: Akiza? Let's go inside.

* * *

(Martha's dining room- Yusei sits down at the table with Lyra and Sect Aura, Martha stands to the side with a tea tray in her arms.)

Lyra: Before I start I'd like to thank you for taking time to see us, Yusei. As you know, we're here about Akiza, we need you to save her!

Yusei: Lyra, did you do something she thinks of as bad?

Lyra: I did… but I'm trying to make things right!

Sect: She's in the hospital because of something that happened last night, and her heartbroken loss has made her become closed off from everyone else. She's in a coma! Please, Yusei, you have to help!

Martha: Sect, Lyra, calm down! Before I let Yusei run off _again_ , why not tell us the whole story _from_ the beginning!

Lyra: (Sigh) Okay. Last night these people with black capes and a mark similar to yours—

Yusei: Wait, were they the Dark Signers?

Lyra: Yeah, you know 'em?

Yusei: (Nods) Kalin's one of them…

Sect: Kalin, really?!

Lyra: So's my best friend- Saph…

Yusei: Seriously?!

Lyra: (Nods) Uh-huh… The Dark Signers raided the Arcadia Movement last night. To cut a long story short, my god-father duelled another friend of mine- Carly- who died, then he duelled me and fainted… but then Carly came back and—

Yusei: Wait a second, Carly's a Dark Signer too?

Lyra: Yeah, and she sent him to the Netherworld, and Akiza won't wake up.

Sect: She was duelling Misty Tredwell; the world's biggest supermodel. I don't think she knows who her friends _are_ after that duel.

Yusei: Guys, if you just listen to me, I'm in no condition to duel anyone right now…

Sect: Pull yourself together, my man, you can do it! Your voice has the power to heal her heart!

Yusei: I could if I would, but I don't really know much about the current situation that we're—

Martha: For goodness sake Yusei, you can't turn your back on this poor girl or God help me… unless… you're afraid to duel again.

Yusei: Huh!?

Sect: So, it _is_ true! You _lost_?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! (Runs out, then slams the door)

Lyra: Sect!

Martha: Yusei, you're healed, your duel runner's repaired; what are you waiting for?!

Yusei: I um, well, you see… erm-

Martha: (Grabs Yusei by the ear) Shame on you, Yusei, why did I patch you up when you're not going to help anyone? If I taught you anything, it's to help your friends! They're waiting for you, and talking about these Dark Signers, and purple lights if you're going to beat them then you're going to need all the friends that you're gonna get, and you can't do that by sitting in my dining-room, so get out there and help out the ones who need you most I know how scared you must but you just have to face that fear.

Yusei: You're right.

Lyra: So, you'll help? Thank-you!

Martha: And maybe when this is all over you'll take her on a date?

Yusei: Wh- what?

Martha: I'm saying if you guys had some sort of connection then-

Yusei: I'm trying to save the world not date

Lyra: Haha he's already got a girlfriend… his runner! (She and Martha laugh, Yusei looks at the ground)

* * *

(Hospital)

Leo and Luna: Ahhhh, you came!

Yusei: Hey guys… (Walks into Akiza's room followed by Luna, Leo, Lyra and Jack) (Walks over to Akiza) it's me… (Takes off glove and puts his hand on her cheek) Yusei… (Mark glows) Huh?

Akiza: (Mark glows) (Opens her eyes and sits up.)

Yusei: You're awake!

Akiza: Yusei? Where am I?

Lyra: Akiza…

Akiza: Huh? … What is _she_ doing here?

Lyra: …Erm…

Akiza: In case you didn't know, you sent the one I trusted most to the Netherworld!

Lyra: It wasn't me!

Akiza: I remember, he fell and he, he- he went to the Netherworld he was all I had left. And Lyra, he was more a friend to me than you ever were, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

Yusei: It was the Dark Signers that-

Akiza: Stay out of it Yusei, _she_ ruined my life! And where can I go now? All I have left now are my memories and a home left in ruin. If you're trying to erase the past, then don't bother! (Pushes Yusei aside) I have already forgot them! (Grabs her duel disk and puts it on) and now I'll erase you from my memories as well, Yusei!

Lyra: Please, don't do this!

Yusei: I know this is hard to take in, but if you need to duel to find out who your friends are then I'm willing to help you all the way.

Akiza: Friends? You mean like you _Signers_? From the moment I met you I've had my life completely torn apart thanks to that thing on my ay arm, and that's no-one's fault but your own!

Yusei: Just let me help you…

Akiza: You all wanna destroy my life, urgh, well I won't let that happen!

Luna, Leo and Lyra: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Lyra: Akiza!

Yusei: (Puts on glove) It looks like there's only one way to protect our friends, and that's to prove that we're all trying to help you!

Akiza: Duel, huh? Thought you'd never ask, and I'll beat you once and for all.

Yusei: Akiza, the only time I ever got through to you was during our duel; so this is for you.

Yusei and Akiza: Let's duel!

Akiza: And I'll be going first! (Draws) I summon Evil Thorn, after that I'll play its special ability if I sacrifice it now, you take 300 points of damage, I can't attack on my first turn so it seems like a good trade off. This might sting a little!

Yusei: Argh!

Luna: Yusei…

Leo: Jack, Lyra, look it's the first round and Yusei's already been knocked off his feet by Akiza's powers.

Lyra: And I think there's more coming!

Akiza: The ex- champ's daughter and your friends have a reason to be afraid, Yusei for as soon as I sacrifice 1 Evil Thorn, 2 take its place!

Jack: But the thing she forgot to mention is that they have no special abilities

Luna: Thank goodness

Leo: Yeah, but if he's gonna help Akiza by winning, he's gotta duel better!

Akiza: Next up is a little spell card; Closed Plant Gate I can use it when there's two plant monsters on my field, the spell gives me a living wall which nothing can penetrate so that means no attacks for you next round! Your turn, have fun…

Yusei: I'm not, I'm trying to help you (Draws), and this guy just might do the trick!

Leo: Shield Warrior's great, but he can't even attack, Yusei can't just play defence all game!

Yusei: I'll throw down two face downs, your move!

Akiza: Is that the best you can do? Well it won't help against this; (Draws) I summon Twilight Rose Knight!

Yusei: I've got a bad feeling about this

Akiza: It's about to get a lot worse 'cuz now, I get to summon another plant type monster from my hand as long as it's level is four or below, and I choose Dark Verger!

Yusei: But with those four monsters!

Akiza: You catch on quick don't you Yusei?! Twilight Rose Knight can tune up all four of my monsters to create you know who…

Leo: Two Evil Thorns plus what else? (Counting levels on his fingers)

Luna: Dark Verger…

Lyra: It all adds up to Black Rose Dragon

Luna and Leo: Uh, oh

Akiza: Yusei… I think, you think, that by doing this, you'll find the good Akiza but she left the moment Sayer and Arcadia were lost… I am the Black Rose; and I synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon!

Lyra: This duel isn't about who wins and loses anymore, it's down to who actually survives!

Leo and Luna: (Screaming)

Akiza: And now, I activate this equip spell, Thorn of Malice, this gives my dragon a little power boost!

Leo and Luna: (Screaming)

Lyra: Akiza, please stop this!

Akiza: don't try to tell me what to do! You sent him to the Netherworld, so now I'll do what you did, that's who I am!

Lyra: Huh?

Yusei: That's not true!

Akiza: It's a little late to help me out Yusei, and I really believed you and what you said at the tournament but it was all about my mark, and I'll never duel for you no matter what, got that?

Lyra: Akiza… I'm so sorry

Akiza: Yusei, Lyra you're really going to regret interfering in my life, because once I remove Evil Thorn from play, Black Rose Dragon reduces your Shield Warrior's attack points to zero, GO Black rose gale! AND NOW THAT SHIELD WARRIOR IS HELPLESS, BLACK ROSE DRAGON, ATTACK!

Yusei: I trigger my trap card, Realize Defence, and since my Shield Warrior is a better defender than attacker, I can now make the most out of a sticky situation!

Akiza: Don't let that stop you Black Rose!

Yusei: However, your Thorn of Malice equip card prevents you from destroying monsters in battle!

Akiza: That's true, but because Black Rose's attack is higher than your defence, you take the difference as damage!

Yusei: Urgh!

Leo: Whoa!

Luna: Yusei!

Akiza: You may have managed to let Shield Warrior avoid a major thrashing, however, Thorn of Malice still weakens its attack and defence points!

Lyra: Uh oh, with Shield Warrior losing all its defence points, Akiza's free to attack it next round, giving Yusei more damage, and her the upper hand!

Akiza: That's all for now, so I end my turn. Don't bother trying to save me, Yusei, I wanna watch you squirm!

Yusei: Akiza, let's talk about this, I know that you're upset and scared, but that mark on your arm means that you're not alone, we're all in this together!

Akiza: Don't bother, Yusei, stop trying to reach me, I get it you're the good guy, you like saving people, well you can't save me no one can, not now, only one person really got me, really tried to help me, only one person understood how I felt. Lyra certainly doesn't, you don't, just Sayer and he's… (Sigh) With him missing, there's no one place I can call home, it's just me; and I don't feel like talking about it.

Yusei: Don't talk like you've never had anywhere, to go! You've always had a home, after all I was told by Lyra that she was to make your life better, you see she wants the city to be a better place for people and she wants you and others to well- feel better about yourselves, and it's true. Wasn't that what you said? (Looks back at Lyra)

Lyra: That's right, Yusei.

Yusei: (Focuses on Akiza again)

Akiza: Wait, you mean that she wants to be my friend, so what you're saying then, is that I should go and play house with that kid over there? Who took the life of the only one that I trusted, just because of her own sense told her to? I don't think so my real friend is gone and there's nowhere left for me!

Leo: Urgh!

Lyra: Akiza…

Yusei: Huh ("This is bad the angrier Akiza gets, the stronger her power gets, and the more dangerous it is for everyone here… including her…") It's my move! (Draws) I reveal my trap, Reinforced Truth; by not battling this turn I can summon a monster from my deck with less than 1000 attack points, I summon Speed Warrior; next I'll bring out my favourite tuner monster, Junk Synchron!

Lyra: ("Those monsters don't stand a chance against her dragon… unless!")

Yusei: I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior and Shield Warrior, in order to synchro summon STARDUST DRAGON!

Leo: Great move, but her dragon has more attack points than stardust, so if those two battle it out; Stardust Dragon won't survive and neither will Yusei!

Yusei: Your move Akiza!

Akiza: So, what's your end game Yusei? Are you still counting on Stardust Dragon to protect you? To protect your little friends? Hah, don't try to fool yourself; you can't protect them and you certainly can't save yourself, you're gonna make stardust suffer for nothing; but maybe that's what you want, and if that's the case, I'll be more than happy to be of service, starting right here on my turn! (Draws) Go forth my mighty beast, attack and slice away at Stardust Dragon!

Yusei: Huh?! Argh!

Akiza: But unfortunately for your beast, Thorn of Malice prevents it from being destroyed, so I get to dish out a world of hurt over and over and over again!

All: Ahhhhh!

Luna: I don't like her when she's angry!

Lyra: Akiza, there's no need for this, please stop, let's just talk this out!

Akiza: Not a chance, _Lyra_!

Yusei: It's my turn, (Draws) and from my hand I'm activating the Half Shut spell card, and with it, I can cut the attack points of one monster in half, in exchange that monster can't be destroyed in battle this turn, and I think I'll choose your Black Rose Dragon!

Leo: Oh yeah! Now his stardust is more powerful and has the upper hand!

Jack: ("That's right Yusei, you need to get on the offensive")

Yusei: Stardust Dragon, attack with cosmic flare!

Akiza: Was that your big move? Was it meant to scare me, Yusei?

Yusei: No, but these two face downs might!

Akiza: I think you should be the scared one, especially once my dragon gets all of its attack points back, this should be fun, Black Rose Dragon attack his fragile fiend once again!

Yusei: Argh!

Akiza: You ought to release Stardust Dragon and put it out of its misery, Yusei! It's only going to get worse, and you're only going to experience more pain as it gets weaker and weaker!

Lyra: ("Yusei's doing everything he can, he's trying to help her to talk some sense into her; but she keeps on hitting even harder, I was right she shouldn't help her, it's too risky, after all she'll probably blow everything up- No, what are you thinking, she's just scared of herself and she needs help! Plus, when she needed help you were there but you didn't do anything about it, you were too afraid to help and ended up using all your sense to do the one thing you probably shouldn't have done, and that was to end up not caring about what others thought!")

Akiza: I place one card face down and end my turn your move, Yusei!

Yusei: Let's do this! (Draws and looks at it) ("Where is it? I can't play the move I wanted until I get Silver Wing!") I'm placing one card face down and I'm ending my turn!

Akiza: Well, well, what's this, no big attacks, no fancy speech, given up along with everyone else in my life? What's wrong, ran out of things to say or do? I thought that you were gonna save me! Given up already like everyone else?

Yusei: Not a chance, you can try to push me away all you want, but you should know by now that I'll never give up on you, I won't do it, that's not me; no matter what happens to me I won't give up on my friend!

Akiza: Huh? I'm your friend?

Yusei: That's what I've been trying to tell you, that's why I won't give up on this duel!

Akiza: You're only saying that to make me stop! I'm no dummy I know what you're doing, I'll say I'm sorry, everyone'll honk, and then you'll just ship me off somewhere, well it's not gonna work! Cripple his decrepit creature, now attack! I fell for this stupid friendship talk once; but this time, it's not gonna work I felt loneliness once before, right when Lyra sent him to the Netherworld, remember Lyra? And I thought that you cared about me! Well now Yusei's gonna pay for your mistakes!

Yusei: Urgh!

Lyra: (Runs out in front) STOP IT AKIZA! STOP HURTING PEOPLE, OR YOUR RAGE WILL CONTINUE TO BUILD EVEN MORE THAN IT ALREADY HAS!

Yusei: Lyra, out of the way!

Lyra: Urgh! (Stands her ground)

Yusei: I activate my trap card, Defence Draw; and with it I can stop your Black Rose Dragon's attack, next up I draw one card from my deck!

Lyra: I'm sorry Akiza, I'm really sorry; and I just wanna make it up to you!

Akiza: Save it, it's all too little and too late!

Lyra: I admit it, I was scared of what would happen if I lost the duel; and well I never thought what other people would think, I won that duel and pushed his sense beyond the limit of what it was already, but because I did that, Carly went overboard and sent him- well you know where…

Akiza: Huh?

Lyra: All I'm trying to say is that well, I'm really sorry!

Akiza: Yeah, I know all of this, but that's why you wanted to get rid of him, so that your own sense wasn't overpowered!

Lyra: That's right, I couldn't hold too power in my body that was greater than what was already there… It just petrified me, but that wasn't the only reason… I was disappointed in myself for not being able to withstand the test.

Akiza: So, wait a minute, this is about you, now?

Lyra: Yes, it's about me not having enough time to think of what I was doing, and letting you down!

Akiza: STOP JUST STOP TALKING LYRA- No way, am I falling for this!

Yusei: Akiza!

Akiza: Due to Thorn of Malice's power, your beloved Stardust Dragon loses 600 more attack points! Now from my hand I activate the Wonder Clover spell, by removing one plant type monster in my hand to the graveyard I can give one of my monsters the power to attack twice!

Lyra: AKIZA PLEASE STOP!

Akiza: GO BLACK ROSE DRAGON, ATTACK STARDUST ONE MORE TIME, AND IF LYRA GETS IN YOUR WAY TAKE HER OUT TOO!

Leo: Yusei has to do somethin' or his dragon's done for!

Yusei: I activate the Iron Resolve trap card, by halving my life points I can avoid the effect of this attack!

Akiza: Whatever, I mean Stardust Dragon's still gonna lose more attack points!

Luna: Look at it it's… so weak now…

Akiza: Next I reveal my trap card; Doom Petal Countdown I can channel this card's great power by removing from play a plant type monster in my graveyard, then I can use that power to slam you with 300 points of direct damage!

Yusei: You might wanna move Lyra!

Lyra: Urgh, ah, aaaahhhh!

Akiza: All I have to do is remove one monster on my turn from my graveyard from play, and you're finished Yusei, you better make the most of your next move, 'cuz it'll be your last!

Yusei: Huh ("She's done making her move but her power is still running crazy")

Akiza: Hah!

Yusei: ("Of course, she doesn't know how to control her power!")

Lyra: huh, urgh, urgh, urgh, Akiza… (Walking over to Akiza)

Luna: Huh?

Leo: Lyra no!

Lyra: A- Akiza please, just gimme a second chance!

Akiza: Stay back, I'm through with you; and I'm not kidding!

Yusei: Lyra, just move, please, you'll be hurt really bad!

Lyra: I- don't care, I don't care if I get hurt 'cuz if I do, I know it'll be for the right reasons, I won't turn away!

Akiza: That sounds _real_ sweet, but you don't mean it!

Yusei: She does!

Akiza: Huh?

Yusei: Give her the chance that she deserves to make things right; people do deserve second chances, give Lyra a second chance to show that she cares about you. I mean take it from me you're actually really lucky you have people who can treat you like you're a part of an actual family, friends who can help you get through things, and well, We've got everyone else too!

Akiza: Real friends? …I …ah…ah

Yusei: I'm going to prove to you that you're my friend, and that I really care and I will do it with this card, you won't stop me (Draws) ("Perfect") I equip Stardust Dragon with the Silver Wing spell card, then I activate the spell; Release Restraint Wave!

Akiza: What're you gonna do with that?!

Yusei: I'm gonna harness this spell's energy by destroying one equip spell on the field, now I have the power to destroy every spell and trap card that you have in play!

Akiza: Huh, urgh, my Thorn of Malice-!

Yusei: Is history and since Black Rose Dragon was getting all its special powers from that card, both of our dragon's attack points return to normal!

Akiza: No way!

Yusei: Yes, way; now, Stardust Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon with Cosmic Flare!

Akiza: Urgh, from my hand I activate the effect of Hedge Guard, so by sending it to the graveyard from my hand I can prevent one monster's destruction! nice try Yusei, but you had your chance, and now I'll end this once and for all

Luna and Leo: Argh!

Akiza: It's time for me to end this charade, you don't care about me and neither does Lyra, Sayer's the only one who ever understood and cared about me, and now he's vanished from my life, just like my past!

Lyra: Akiza…

Akiza: Lyra, don't, get back! My powers won't stop or listen to me!

Lyra: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Akiza: STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!

(A heavy-looking box starts to head for Lyra.)

Lyra: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Akiza: LYZY! (Clenches fist in front of her, the box then crashes to the floor.)

Lyra: (Ducks down)

Akiza: (Breathing slowly)

Yusei: Huh?!

Akiza: I did it… I was able to control my power!

Lyra: Akiza… (Walks slowly over to Akiza)

Akiza: (Runs to Lyra) Lyzy!

Lyra: I'm sorry…

Akiza: (Nods her head) Yusei, please, end this duel, I don't wanna fight anymore!

Yusei: I'm doing this only because you asked me to Akiza, now if my dragon couldn't destroy your monster, then the Synchro Ring trap card doubles it's attack points and gives it the ability to attack again!

Akiza: (Nods head followed by Lyra who does the same action)

Yusei: (Nods head) The curse of the Black Rose ends now, take out Akiza's beast with cosmic flare!

Akiza: (Hugging Lyra)

Lyra: Akiza… please talk to me…

Akiza: Lyra, I'm sorry too…

Lyra: Okay Akiza, it's okay…

Akiza: Thank-you Lyra, but are you sure you want me there by your side, I mean I-

Lyra: It doesn't matter, what's done is done we can't change the past, but the future shines bright for all of us!

Akiza: Really, it's just that I was really mean and I hurt lots of people and-

Lyra: It's alright…

Yusei: (Walking over to Akiza and Lyra) Lyra has a lot of explaining to do, but we Signers can really use you around too so whadya say, will you fight with us, will you help defend our homes?

Akiza: You got it Yusei!

Lyra: Yusei, if I can be of any service, just let me know, me, Sect _and_ Aura…

Leo: (Jumping up and down) YAHOO!

Luna: Awesome (Running over with Leo)

Leo: See Akiza, it's just like Yusei said, we're all powered by our marks, except mine hasn't appeared yet… (Rubs his head.)

Yusei: It's true, these marks connect us, all of us, we share a destiny, so like it or not we're all friends!

Lyra: Yeah!

Luna: Ah ha

Akiza: That's sweet but, I had friends before; and it didn't turn out so well for them, I keep losing people who I care about, and I'm scared when I'm on my own…

Lyra: But Akiza, Yusei said that we're all in this together, and if you're talking about my godfather then there's something I have to tell you…

Yusei: I know exactly what you mean Akiza, I lost a good friend a while back, I ran into him the other day and let's just say that well… he's changed we all use each other in many ways but we just have to keep going, I know it's scary to trust new people (looking at Lyra) but I'm asking you to trust me, to call me a friend!

Akiza: I'll try…

Yusei: Thank-you, and now I know that together we can beat the Dark Signers and end save our homes!

Akiza: So, what was this thing you wanted to show me?

* * *

(Sector security HQ- Secret Arcadia files on screen. Yusei, Akiza, Lyra, Sect, and Mina stand watching them)

Akiza: Uh… (Clenches her arm)

Mina: Don't worry, he's not in any pain; he's actually creating that electromagnetic force field with his telekinetic abilities. According to the information from this file and other sources, Sayer was a master manipulator who would take in duelists with powers like yours; and depending on their strength they would either stay or disappear.

Sect: so erm where did you get this information from anyway, Mina?

Lyra: I was just wondering the same thing…

Mina: Lyra's Godmother, actually.

Lyra: Seria? …

Sect: Where'd _you_ know her from?

Mina: We sort of grew up together

Lyra: Seria once mentioned a few sisters she had and hated, so one of them was you then?

Mina: Erm yeah that's right (Sweat drop)

Sect: I wonder who was older?

Mina: Unfortunately, _she's_ my older sibling…

Sect: Seriously!? How many years?!

Mina: Err… five? I think…

Akiza: ("Is it true were they really doing that to people, was Misty telling the truth? If it's true then Toby's probably one of the ones who vanished…")

Mina: I'm sorry Akiza, I know this has to come as a shock after everything you've been through but Sayer was one of the bad guys, the true purpose of his Arcadia Movement was to create an army of psychic duelists which he could use to try and take over the world, you were just another soldier that he was training for the battlefield to fight, it's all here. He was using you…

Akiza: huh (runs off)

Lyra: Great job there, Mina, look I'll see you guys later

Sect: Where are you going?

Lyra: To cheer Akiza up!

* * *

(Sector Security Building- Canteen)

Lyra: Akiza, listen, if anything's wrong you can always tell me…

Akiza: Sayer, once said that

Lyra: (Laughs sarcastically) I get it, you're just sad about Sayer aren't you.

Akiza: Yeah, but the thing is, I can't be mad with him. Um lyra you know you said I could tell you… anything

Lyra: Yeah…

Akiza: Well, this isn't really telling you much…

Lyra: Ah, so, it's a question, fire away

Akiza: Okay it's just that I was wondering what do Yusei and Sect think of me?

Lyra: Sect thinks you're a really nice person with a good heart. I think Yusei likes you more than _just_ a friend or best friend. Personally, I think he has a crush on ya, but I'm not sure about it.

Akiza: …Okay…

Yusei: (Enters) Akiza…

Akiza: …I can't be mad at Sayer, Yusei he offered me a place to go when no-one else would take me in. So, he used me, I guess I used him to feel safe; now he's vanished, and despite what he's done, I'm sad.

Lyra: I'd be worried if you weren't

Akiza: Huh?

Yusei: You have a good heart, that's why I wanted you as a friend … it's not all about the psychic powers, it's about who you are as a person, there was a goodness I felt inside of you when we first duelled

Akiza: Friend, huh?

Yusei: Now, let's find a way to take these dark signers down together

Akiza: Together… (Clutches arm)

* * *

(At the Goodwin Mansion)

Leo: WOW! Goodwin's mansion is huge! It's probably got its own zip code.

Goodwin: (Walks out of the front door) Thank you all for coming, I've waited a long time for this, four of the five signers standing right here in front of me all together, it is with great honour that I welcome you to my home, I'm here to serve you (Bows)

Jack: Right… The only thing you've ever served is a tennis ball…

Akiza: (Whispers to Yusei) Jack is right, Goodwin's played us since the very beginning, I mean he's the one who threatened your friends just so you could duel in that tournament to see if you were actually a signer, how could you ever trust a guy like that?

Yusei: (Whispers to Akiza) you're right, I can't, but he's the only one who knows what's happening, and with everything that's at stake I can't risk not giving him a second chance, if Goodwin's the only one who has a plan I have to trust him.

Akiza: (Whispers to Yusei) well when you put it like that, you can count me in okay.

Yusei: glad to know I've got your support

Leo: (Steps forward) So, why'd you bring us here, you giving us super-duelling decks, or _what_?

Goodwin: (looking down on Leo) I don't recall anyone inviting _you_!

Leo: huh? Urgh, I'll take a rein check on those duelling decks.

Goodwin: There are no 'Super-duelling decks", you should probably go home, now.

Leo: huh?

Luna: (Hugs Leo's arm) Signer or not, he's my brother, he stays.

Leo: I do?

Goodwin: Just no pets, okay…

Luna: huh, we'll both save the world

Leo: Umm alright…

Goodwin: Now that the day-care arrangements have been finalised for Leo, shall we go inside?

* * *

(Aztecan Chamber)

Luna: Where are we going Mr. Goodwin?

Goodwin: To a very special room, that holds the answer you seek

Jack: last I was here; I was left with more questions than answers

Goodwin: (Laughs. Sarcasm) Funny, I'm glad that you didn't lose your sense of humour when you lost the title match Jack.

(Doors open revealing an Aztecan temple then once everyone has walked through they close)

Luna and Leo: Ah, argh!

Akiza: Look!

Yusei: What, what is it?!

Goodwin: This, my friends, is the stairway of the Crimson Dragon

Yusei: (Looking at marking of the Crimson Dragon on the floor) What's that _shape_?

Luna: It looks like all of our signs!

Akiza: The Crimson Dragon!

Lyra: Whoa…

Goodwin: That's right, this is the symbol that binds you all, and shows that you are Signers; protectors of the world. (All marks glowing and the signers look at them. Lyra puts her arm behind her back)

Leo: (Looking at Luna's mark) Your arm, it's glowing! (The Crimson Dragon appears)

Yusei: Look familiar Jack? Jack and I had a turbo duel it was just Sect in the stadium, but Lyra, I think I saw you too, it was us, our duel runners and our decks and then when our dragons attacked each other something appeared…

Jack: It wasn't just something, it was the Crimson Dragon

Goodwin: Exactly, and it had contributed its power into each of you, influencing your lives until you all came together at this time and this place

Lyra: Influencing our lives? What are you on about? The dragon has some sort of control over all of us!

Jack: no-one tells me what to do! This is my life okay, I'm the one in the driver's seat pal!

Goodwin: Then you think this is all a coincidence? Leaving the satellite, finding Yusei and defeating the others. Each in your hearts you each know that you're destined for something bigger than a normal life, that's the dragon's spirit guiding you

Yusei: But why all of us? Sure, I know that we're good with the deck.

Goodwin: This goes way beyond your skills as a duelist. The crimson dragon sensed the strength in your hearts and chose the four of you to battle with the army of shadows, this has always been your destiny.

Akiza: ("Is he telling the truth? My destiny?") (Looks at mark) ("I always thought I was a monster, a witch, what hero am I supposed to be, I've hurt everything I've ever cared about, my family, my classmates, even Sayer… what hero am I supposed to be if I keep hurting people?")

Goodwin: I sense your doubt Akiza, but it was that very power that brought you us, would Yusei and Luna ever have found you if not for legends of the Black Rose? The Crimson Dragon has chosen you not despite who you are but because of it, I feel that during this battle we may require abilities such as yours. Each of you fill in a unique mark of the mosaic for each of your duelling strategy including the smallest of us that's you dear Luna, tell us about your special gift.

Luna: I don't know if it's a gift, I mean I didn't get it for my birthday or anything but sometimes when I duel I get transported to a strange land where all the duel spirits live, we play and laugh and we …

Leo: …Boring!

Luna: hey this is my story! Anyway; that's where I met Ancient Fairy Dragon, she was in charge like the head spirit I guess, she said that the spirit world was in danger and that I was the one to rescue it or all the other little duel spirits would be destroyed, I didn't understand it back then but Ancient Fairy Dragon must have been one of the dragons who fought the shadow army, she's part of the crimson dragon and she chose me to help.

Goodwin: You see, you all have gifts, Jack and Yusei were given the ability to glimpse into the past, they showed you the people of the stars and the danger that awaits us all. Satellite or city, Pro or amateur all of us are on the same side, the side of light and life, the side of the Crimson dragon. It was the spirit of humanity that called you here, only you can stop the end of the world.

Akiza: And all this time I just wanted it gone…

Luna: …So what do we do now? What's our plan? (The marks fade, Lyra puts her arm at her side)

Jack, Yusei, Akiza, Luna and Leo: Huh?

Yusei: The glow's gone!

Leo: Urgh. Um Mr Goodwin, I know I'm not a signer but weren't there me to be five of you? So when's the last chosen one gonna show?

Luna: Yeah, Leo's right what's destiny's 80%?

Jack: Maybe it's (looks at Lyra) Lyra!

Lyra: (Goes into a panic) Why would it be me? I mean like I'm just an average Psychic Duellist guys…

Akiza: Yeah right, I know what I saw back in that duel Lyra, why not just show 'em?

Lyra: I guess that I can't keep this to myself any longer now the cat's been taken out of the bag can I (rolls up right sleeve) Akiza and Jack are right, I'm the fifth signer and I possess the lower wing mark of the Crimson Dragon. And before you ask; I don't know who has the dragon head.

All (except Goodwin): Gasp!

Yusei: So, we're all here, what do we do now?

Goodwin: First a history lesson… (Clicks fingers and everyone is transported to the wasteland where the dark marks are)now for those of you hearing this for the first time thousands of years ago a huge war was fought and the crimson dragon defeated the army of shadows, afraid that the shadows would one day return to destroy the world the Crimson Dragon locked them underneath the earth and magic symbols were carved into the ground trapping their essence for millennia, within time the shadows were forgotten and their prison became a tourist destination but they weren't willing to stay defeated, they wed revenge, you see many years ago when the original energy reactor exploded and released a surge of negative energy and cracked their magic prison, the dark power of the shadows began seeping into our world, infecting it …

Yusei: Um, what do you mean infecting?

Goodwin: Finding hosts to do their malicious bidding. The Dark Signers have been using drones to scout your abilities, and their goal is as simple as it is cruel, they want to send you signers to the netherworld so that you can't summon the crimson dragon when the shadow game rises, they use magic to create an inescapable duel field where the damage is real.

Yusei: Then you should see their cards, they duel with a dark deck or something, I've seen more than one up close and so far, instead of using a normal monster each one combined with a dark tuner summoning up a better creature with that negative energy Goodwin was talking about.

Goodwin: Yes, they thrive on negative emotions which is why they appeared in the Satellite, they were drawn to the despair of the slums like a moth to the bright flame.

Yusei: Then why did they come to New Domino City?

Goodwin: In theory Sayer's evil plan to create an army of psychic duelists is what first attracted the dark signers unfortunately with the destruction and innocent people vanishing from the street the city is wrought in a shadow of despair.

Yusei: Which means the Dark Signers get even more powerful.

Goodwin: I am afraid so, the more people who lose hope, the stronger the dark signers become, their beasts require this dark energy and once there is enough these dark creatures absorb it so that they may become whole.

Yusei: What do we do, are they all gone for good?!

Luna and Leo: Ahhh

Goodwin: Until the army of shadows is defeated; they're lost and give more power to our enemies out there and now all of new domino city has become a battlefield.

Yusei: Argh those poor people!

Goodwin: And our city is just the beginning. If we fail to defeat the dark signers and stop the army of shadows from rising then the souls of the planet will fall into darkness, with no-one left to save them. And that is not their only weapon, they have another, and it's probably the most frightening one of all! I know some of you here have faced the dark powers first hand they are formidable foes controlling the mightiest of beasts

Luna and Leo: Argh!

Yusei: You must mean the Earthbound Immortals!

Goodwin: Yes, their strength is staggering; for they claim the very same power as the army of shadows.

Jack: WE GET IT, THEY'RE BAD OKAY! WE JUST HAVE TO TAKE THEM OUT; I MEAN HOW HARD CAN IT BE?!

Goodwin: You must learn to control your emotions; otherwise you will become one of the taken. The people who have been taken by the army of shadows, like your friend Carly for example is now duelling for the forces of evil, but may still be able to be saved. Our task goes way beyond defeating the darkness; it's a rescue mission for all those poor people who have been corrupted by darkness, and without all of your help there's no hope for them. Jack, you and Yusei both saw the future if you don't defeat the army of shadows; everyone will be swallowed up by the Earthbound Immortals.

Luna: When you say "everybody absorbed" you don't mean everyone?

Leo: So, like, all of our friends and family, no more presents or birthdays!

Lyra: (Does a face palm)

Goodwin: If that happens, I'm sure that the fate of the world and civilisation is more important, you must each make your choice, I'm afraid that I can only take you this far, so after today there is no turning back. You will have to commit your life body and soul into this mission.

Akiza: ("Can I do that? Can I really save the same people who thought that I was a monster? I think I can. After all I owe it to my friends… I think I can, after all; Yusei taught me not to be afraid and I'll never forget that…")

Jack: I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! JUST LET ME GO AFTER THESE DARK SIGNERS MYSELF!

Yusei: ("I wanted to do it all on my own too, until Martha talked some sense into me… And she was right, I was trying to save the satellite, defeat the dark signers, good thing that she reminded me that without my friends I couldn't succeed") Goodwin, there's something I wanted you to know about the Dark Signer that I duelled.

Goodwin: What is it Yusei?

Yusei: It wasn't the first time we met, he was infected like you said but he had all of these old memories of Jack and I, in fact, he was our friend. Years ago Jack, my friend Crow and I had a duelling team in Satellite, Kalin was in control because no-one could beat him. He was supposed to be locked up for duelling Security but it looks like he's back on early patrol looking for revenge. And although it's hard to believe… he's gotten better; Kalin's got a new deck with stronger monsters that I've never faced before; his One-Hundred Eyes Dragon is just the beginning, he summoned an Earthbound Immortal, it was huge like Exodia, but bigger. It was just like you said Goodwin; he used the negative energy of the people of the Satellite to create that thing. The rest of you have to understand that Goodwin's right, I've seen it with my own eyes, Jack, I know you saw it too; it was the beginning of the end of the world. Kalin's Earthbound Immortal was the most powerful creature that I'd ever faced, nothing I had could stop it; I've never been scared in a duel before but this creature shook me to the core, filled me with doubt and nearly sent me to the Netherworld, after that duel I thought that I'd never be able to throw down again, but soon I learned that I had to face my fears and take on these dark signers with everything that I've got! So then; which of you are with me to stop this shadow army?

Jack: Just a sec, I want some answers before I risk my life; and that starts with you Goodwin, there's something he's not telling us!

Goodwin: Jack is correct; I was hoping to avoid this part of the discussion…

Jack: Oh, and how 'bout that more secrets? I'm two seconds from taking off and forgetting all this stuff about the end of the-!

Yusei: Come on, let's hear him out, you can't just walk away right now Jack! Goodwin we wanna know everything about all of these Dark Signers!

Goodwin: You don't!

Yusei: Huh?!

Goodwin: They have never lost… unlike the drones that you fought in the parking lot and hospital, I'm not sure they can lose.

Yusei: That's impossible… it still comes down to a deck-!

Goodwin: And ours always lose, Yusei! You Lyra and Akiza both saw your decks picked apart… like Sayer's. The task that stands before us just might be impossible to ever win…

Luna and Leo: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jack: _Wonderful_ …

Akiza: If we can't win, then why would we duel?

Leo: Err sis, can we go home? I feel sick now!

Luna: Yeah, you're not alone…

Yusei: What are you saying; we've lost before the first draw?

Jack: I'm outta here, if the world's gonna end; I may as well spend my last few days cruising around on my runner!

Goodwin: I'm not saying there's no hope at all; I wanted to be honest, there were four duels with the Dark Signers; and we nearly lost them all; thanks to the most powerful monsters ever. I'm talking about primal forces pure darkness, a foe many would choose to run from, but I ask that you do not, you must face all of them together, but even if we do beat them… I can't promise that we'll all be standing here again, or that we'll be able to return them to the people that they once were. Every war has its casualties, and some of us will be lost to the Netherworld, I hope that all five of you can open your hearts and make the decision that our world needs; but be quick, I'm afraid that we don't have much time left. (Walks away)

* * *

(The next day- Goodwin's mansion, Living room balcony. Akiza is sat on a chair in the living room and Yusei is stood on the balcony, Luna enters.)

Yusei: Oh, Kalin… (Holds up his fist in front of him)

Luna: Err, Yusei…

Akiza: I- err- wouldn't bother him right now…

Luna: Huh? What's going on with him, Akiza? Has he been out there all morning?

Akiza: I think he's still trying to come to grips with the fact that his best friend nearly sent him to the Netherworld, it must be tearing him up that one of his old childhood buddies from the Satellite jumped the fence and became one of those Dark Signers…

Luna: That must be rough for him…

Akiza: It's rough on all of us. So, are you having any second thoughts on fighting this army of shadows?

Luna: No way! I'm in this! The thing is… there's someone that I've gotta help, and I think fighting the Dark Signers is the way to do it…

Akiza: ("She's so young to get caught up in all this…")

Yusei: (Enters room to go into the garden)

Luna: Hey Yusei, (approaches Yusei) you wanna have a practice duel?

Yusei: Not right now, I need some time alone Luna. (Exits)

Akiza: (Stands up and exits to take a stroll around the rose garden.)

Luna: Oh, okay, maybe later then. This isn't good. (Exits)

Jack: (Comes downstairs before walking after Yusei.) Hmmm…

(Garden- Yusei sits down on a bench, looking down at the floor, his wrists on his knees)

Yusei: (Clenches his fist)

Jack: (Approaches Yusei) The others need you to be strong, Yusei!

Yusei: (Looks up at Jack and then back down at the floor) Jack… I know that he's a Dark Signer now, but… Kalin used to be one of our friends. We used to throw down together, and play "King of the Deck", and all that; now I'm supposed to call him the bad guy and go at him...? (Raises his hands in front of his face) I may have been the one who made him a Dark Signer… Urgh, I don't know if I can do this Jack!

Jack: You don't have a choice Yusei! (Grabs hold of Yusei's shirt) THAT ISN'T HOW IT WORKS! (Punches him in the stomach)

Yusei: Urgh! What was that for?!

* * *

(Rose garden)

Akiza: (Enters) This place is beautiful; I could walk around here forever… (Touches a red rose, taking in its scent) I wish I could share this with Sayer…

* * *

(Dining Room)

Sect: OH, MAN! LOOK AT THIS SPREAD! (Grabs tongues and picks up loads of food) SAVING THE WORLD HAS ITS PERKS! I'LL TAKE THIS, AND THIS, AND THIS, AND THIS, AND THIS, AND- (Fills plate with food.)

Lyra: (Enters room) SECT! We ate breakfast an hour ago!

Sect: (Bites his sandwich) You have to try these sub sandwiches! They're amazing!

Lyra: Urgh! Would you be serious for one second, Sect?!

Sect: I'm serious about not letting this food go to waste, that's something!

Lyra: We don't have time to slack off! Didn't you hear what Goodwin said?! It'd take everything we've got to stop the Dark Signers!

Sect: Good luck with that, sounds like it's gonna be really intense!

Lyra: Oh, okay; so, while everyone else just freaks out, you're just gonna relax and eat and chill around here?!

Sect: It's a tough job, I know, but someone's gotta do it! (Walks over to table and places his plate onto it)

Lyra: I cannot believe you!

Sect: I'm thinking of hitting the rooftop pool later; you should come- there's a volleyball net…

Lyra: A VOLLEYBALL NET! THIS TRIP BACK TO SATELLITE ISN'T GONNA BE EASY, YOU SHOULD BE PREPARING; NOT PLAYING GAMES! (Goes to exits but stops as soon as he speaks)

Sect: I'm not going with you…

Lyra: Huh? (Turns around)

Sect: Why should I? I'm not a Signer…

Lyra: Yeah but… don't you wanna come!

Sect: I think it's time we broke up!

Lyra: WHAT?!

* * *

(Goodwin Mansion- Garden. Yusei and Jack are right where we left them, with Yusei having just taken a punch to the stomach.)

Yusei: (Still recovering) Urgh, urgh, why'd you punch me?! Whadya think you're doing?!

Jack: What does it look like, you dolt, I'm trying to knock some sense into you! (He punches Yusei again in the same spot, and Yusei falls to the ground face first. He props himself on his elbows, reluctant to stand up and give Jack the same target again, and turns to look up at Jack.) Look at you, Yusei. You look like some sad little puppy that's been left in the park! No wonder you lost to Kalin when you duelled him! I'm gonna share a secret with you, old chum... I can't stand you! You wiped the floor with me in the tournament! You stole my title! You were able to do so 'cuz you had no fear!

Yusei: (Looks at the ground)

Jack: You were sure of yourself! What happened to that guy, Yusei? (points an accusing finger) Where did that man run off to, anyway?

Yusei: Huh?

Jack: I know Kalin was our friend; but that was then, and this is now, and yes, it's that simple!

Yusei: (Looks at the ground again) But... I betrayed him...

Jack: (Grabs him by the shirt and lifts him up nose-to-nose again.) You didn't betray him, he betrayed you! He betrayed all of us, remember?! Now pull yourself together, man!

* * *

(Dining Room)

Lyra: Sect...! You can't be serious about breaking up and not coming to Satellite with me!

Sect: (Turns around and tries to smile it off.) Come on, what's the big deal, Lyra? You don't want me— I'm the comic relief. I'm the guy that sneezes when you're tryin' to sneak up on someone. (His smile fades) I'm not a big hero like the rest of you. (Smiles again) I'm just a clown! I thought I might have it in me, but... when I duelled Sayer I realized, I got nothin'. Whatever heroes are made of; I don't have it in me.

Lyra: Oh... Sect...

Sect: (Turns away again.) I never told you this, but... I used to think you were holding me back, a little. You were always ahead of me, and I had to chase after you. And you were always in the city... and I was in Satellite. I never got to see you, so I couldn't get to know you any better. And I blamed you for that.

Lyra: (Cries) Hm... I know, Sect.

Sect: (Turns) Huh?

Lyra: I know I held you back. And I know that you resent me. I guess now's as good a time as any, so here goes. Sect, I am really, really, really—

Sect: No, that's just it! I don't want you to apologize, Lyra, because, like, I get it now!

Lyra: Huh?

Sect: You're awesome, Lyra! You have special powers! You're a Signer and you're totally gonna save the world! Don't you get it?!

Lyra: Huh?

Sect: It's not _you_ who's the burden, it's _me_. If I go with you guys I'll just end up being in the way. Or standing on the side like a dork going, (fakey cheers) 'Hooray! Yeah! Go Lyra! Show those Dark Signers how to duel! You go! Yeeah!'

Lyra: (Shaking) You're right, that is pretty lame, but don't you get it? (Looks at him, crying.) I'm really scared, Sect. I _need_ you! I _want_ you there on the side-lines and shouting like a dork.

Sect: Huh? You do?

Lyra: I don't care if you're not a Signer! You're my _boyfriend_! And that— that makes you _my_ hero! (crying into his shirt) I can't do this without you!

* * *

(Garden- Yusei and Jack are sat on a grassy knoll, they sit back to back)

Yusei: Hey, Jack.

Jack: What is it?

Yusei: Your words hit harder than your punches do. You were right about Kalin and you were right about me. I lost my focus and my confidence. I know that to beat these Dark Signers and protect my friends, I can't hang onto any doubts.

Jack (Glances over his shoulder at Yusei): Exactly. Forget Kalin. Think about Sect and Crow and everyone else. (Yusei doesn't see him, but Jack pulls Carly's broken glasses out of a pocket of his coat.) ("And so will I. Don't worry, Carly— wherever you are, I'm gonna find you.") (The glasses gleam in the sunlight. Unnoticed by either of them, Mina is some distance away, watching them.)

Akiza: (Enters.) Feeling any better?

Yusei: Huh? Yup.

Akiza: That's good, 'cuz I was starting to worry. We can't save the world from imminent doom without you, ya know.

Yusei: Yeah, I know. Same goes for you, Akiza.

Akiza: When do we leave?

Lyra: Yusei! (Runs to the others, Sect stays on the path as she runs across the grass.)

Yusei: Hey, Lyra.

Lyra: You're coming, right?

Yusei: You bet.

Lyra: Ah...!

Akiza: What about Sect?

Lyra: Uh...? (She turns to look back at Sect; he steps forward, and nods. He waves to them and runs over.)

Sect: Hey, you guys! Are you ready for this?! I can't wait to watch you take those Dark Signers down! It's gonna be so totally awesome, you're the best!

Yusei: Thanks.

Sect: You're awesome, too, Jack, even though you're not the best anymore.

Jack: Just cuz I lost doesn't mean I'm not the best!

Sect: Don't worry, I still look up to you and stuff!

Jack: Look, _you_ , I'm always gonna be the best, do you understand me?!

Sect: (Keeps smiling) Okay, but, technically Yusei's the best now.

Jack: _Technically_ nothing, you worm, _I'm_ the best!

Sect: _You_ lost the championship, that makes _you_ , number two!

* * *

(Later that evening- Goodwin mansion- Dining Room balcony)

Akiza: I never paid much attention to sunsets; and now this could be the last one we see.

Yusei: It could... but now we're a part of a team. And we're all gonna defeat the darkness.

Akiza: Yeah— I almost feel bad for those Dark Signers. They don't know what's coming. (Lyra and Sect watch the sunset from inside the dining-room, enchanted. Jack is lazing on the roof watching the sunset, painted clouds and looking at Carly's smashed glasses again.)

Jack: ("Carly... I'm gonna find you!")

Mina: Jack?

Jack: Huh? (He cranes his neck to look without sitting up; Mina has found him.)

Mina: What're you doing all the way up here?

Jack: Is it too much to ask for some alone time?!

Mina: Carly's glasses...

Jack: What's the matter? Can't I have someone to duel for?

Mina: Jack, sorry! But you won't believe what's happening!

Jack: Believe what, Mina!

Mina: What's happening in the Satellite...!

* * *

(Sector Security HQ- Viewing room. On the screen, The Satellite is silent, smothered in black fog. A few random papers blow across the street. On the ground somewhere lies an arrangement of duelling cards; two people were table-duelling there and their cards lie abandoned along with their calculator, as does one duelist's full mug. It's as though they simply vanished. Elsewhere, a tap has been left on full-blast, as though the person who was using it was no longer there to turn it off. The dash of Crow's runner lies sideways on the ground, as though the person riding it a moment before disappeared off the face of the earth. Mina, Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Lyra and Sect enter)

Mina: You need to see this.

All (Except Mina): (Gasp)

Akiza: Everyone seems to have vanished.

Lyra: What happened to Satellite?

Sect: It looks like a ghost town!

Yusei: It has to be the Dark Signers.

Jack: Yeah— but what did they do?!

Mina: I'm afraid it's a mystery, Jack; if I guessed, some sort of mystical barrier that came from somewhere underground.

Yusei: Can we fly in?

Mina: I think so, but it's dangerous. Scans don't penetrate, and- we could lose our bit feed any second. (The screens are all static.)

Jack: Well I've heard enough; I'm going right now. That sure beats sitting here doing nothing, you hear me?!

Mina: Of course, I'll call the helicopter, but Jack, we have no idea what's waiting for you over there.

* * *

(Later, on top of the building. A helicopter pad in New Domino City, shortly before dawn. Jack, Akiza, Yusei, the twins Goodwin, and Mina stand ready; the helicopter has not appeared yet.)

Luna: Well, this is it.

Leo: Ugh...

Mina: Jack, can I ask you a question?

Jack: I'd prefer not.

Mina: But we all know that the Dark Signers are about revenge and anger.

Jack: Your point _being_...? That they might be able to use that against me? And I'm gonna get her back; even if it means taking out every Dark Signer that dares get in my way!

Goodwin: Let's stay on task, gentlemen. You need to get to the original Ener-D Reactor in the Satellite.

Akiza: Original what now?

Leo: What's it _do_?

Goodwin: It's the source of the negative energy that caused this dark smoke to appear. And in a twist of fate, it was built by Yusei's father!

Akiza: You mean like our Yusei?

Luna: Are you for real?

Leo: Yeah, are you?

Goodwin: Yes, and this is his opportunity to heal the mistakes of the past; and now all of you have the chance to make things right again. You must beat the Dark Signers and find the Reactor. Then, if you're able, activate it in reverse. Hopefully this will create a surge of positive energy, and imprison the Shadow Army again! I've arranged for special transportation to the Satellite Sector. I believe you already know the pilot.

Trudge: (Enters) Reporting as ordered. We're fully fuelled and ready for take-off!

Goodwin: That's excellent.

Yusei: Hope ya packed some peanuts!

Trudge: I'm supposed to fly you?! Goodwin, what is it with you and this guy?! You want him in jail you want him out! Now you're giving him a first-class ride! Well, you can forget it—

Mina: Officer Trudge, nice to see you.

Trudge: (Springs to salute.) Oh, Mina! It's so good to see you too! Did you get the flowers I sent you?

Mina: Of course, I did. You should probably know that I'm flying, too.

Trudge: (Blushes) Mm. You are?

Mina: (Turns around to everyone else.) We're good to go. Now let's board up.

Jack: I can't believe I have to fly economy...

Yusei: Wait.

All: Huh?

Leo: What, do you get airsick?

Yusei: Before we go any further, I need you to promise me something.

Goodwin: What is it?

Yusei: If we're successful and save the world, you need to finish that bridge connecting the Satellite and the City. People have a right to be free; and I won't go unless you agree.

(Akiza gasps; the twins look nervous. Jack frowns.)

Jack: ("What a waste of time...")

Goodwin: It might not even be possible to do what you ask, Yusei.

Yusei: And why's that?

Goodwin: For years, the people of the Satellite and the City lived far apart. It's a way of life everyone accepts. Change takes time.

Yusei: Then I guess you'll have to find a sixth Signer, cuz unless you promise to do it, then you're one deck short.

Goodwin: (Nods) Very well. I'll build the bridge.

Yusei: (Nods. The sun clears the horizon, lighting Yusei's face with sunlight.)

Trudge: Let's move it, pretty-boy, there's no time to waste! (Without another look back, Yusei exits after Trudge, followed by everyone else apart from Goodwin.)

Goodwin: Good luck, everyone. The fate of the world is in your hands! And Yusei, do not doubt yourself!

* * *

(Meanwhile- outside Lyra's house. Seria is in her car and Lyra, Aura and Sect are stood outside the door.)

Aura: So, you ready to get going?

Lyra: Err… yeah.

Seria: You don't sound too sure about yourself, Lyra.

Lyra: And what would _you_ know about _that_ , Seria?

Seria: Huh? If this is about the duel with Sayer, then you can drop it.

Lyra: It's not!

Seria: Then what's wrong with you?!

Lyra: … Okay, you're right. It _is_ about what happened at the Arcadia Building. But it's not about _my_ duel with Sayer. It's about Saph's.

Aura: Lyra, I know you're angry about what happened to Saph, but you can't take it out on Seria. She was against the whole duel, remember? She even tried to stop you from going up there.

Sect: It's almost as if— you knew what was going to happen!

Seria: I did. But only because I was able to see inside one of your Dimensional Screams, Lyra. It was your first one after you came to Arcadia. I knew something was off about you, but I didn't wanna believe it.

Lyra: The one where I was unconscious?

Seria: Yes…

Lyra: And _why_ is it that you're only just telling me this _now_?

Seria: I had to keep my mouth closed. If I said anything, then you and your friends…

Lyra, Aura and Sect: Huh…?

Aura: I get it, you were trying to protect us…

Seria: That's right. But at the same time… I guess I was only trying to protect myself.

Lyra: The feelings that you developed… I get it. I guess that's another good reason why he's gone, then.

Seria: Why do it, anyway? Was it your rage after Saph died that coerced you into killing your god-father.

Sect: But it wasn't Lyra's fault! It was that Dark Signer that caused his to fall. They attacked the Arcadia Movement and forced us into 3 different shadow duels that could've killed us in an instant! Carly's the one that sent him packing. It wasn't Lyra's fault.

Seria: Okay… Thanks for the explanation, I feel much better about serving your needs now, Lyra.

Lyra: Thanks, Seria. Thanks… everyone…


	6. Ride 5

Act 5- Towards Satellite- The Epic Battle Starts Here

* * *

(Martha's place. Martha has just finished pegging out washing, she picks up the washing basket and goes to walk inside when she hears the signers' helicopter land.)

Martha: Who could that be? (Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Luna and Leo enter) It's Yusei! (Gasp) Oh! And Jack! Ohh, look at you, Jackie-boy!

Jack: Hi, Martha.

Martha: I can't believe how big you've gotten!

Jack: Well, it has been quite a while since I left, you know.

Martha: Do that thing you used to do! That adorable little prince routine.

Jack: (He is against the idea. Yusei, unseen by Jack, laughs quietly. Jack kneels in front of Martha and puts on an accent.) Greetings, most fairest of maidens, may this prince kiss your hand? (He kisses Martha's hand, Martha laughs; Mina and the twins are stunned and Akiza is a concerned. Jack stands up.)

Martha: You're such a sweet little boy! (Hugs Jack around the elbows, laughing.)

Jack: Martha— I— can't— breathe!

Leo: I thought everyone in the Satellite Sector would be all creepy and sad.

Luna: Yeah, I know; they seem so friendly.

Trudge: That's how they trick you kids; but they're all just liars and thieves.

Lyra: Shut up, Trudge, no-one cares about what _you_ think. (Enters with Seria, Aura and Sect)

Trudge: Uh…

Trudge: Look, Director Goodwin is making me baby-sit Yusei. There's no way I would willingly come to this garbage dump of a—

Sect: (Stares at Trudge with a demonic look on his face.)

Trudge: Go away!

Sect: Why should I?! This is my home after all! (He walks off alongside Lyra and Aura.)

Trudge: Hmph. I cannot believe I had to come back here. Still, if it means being near Mina… (He looks at her. Seria notices and approaches him.) Whadya want?

Seria: You like my younger sis, don't ya?

Trudge: (Looks down, blushing.) Well- I – erm-

Seria: Listen, I can tell, so I'm gonna let you in on a little secret of mine.

Trudge: Okay, what's the catch?

Seria: Nothing… Now lean in a little closer to me.

Trudge: Alright, alright. (Leans in)

Seria: (Whispers something into his ear.)

Trudge: Oooooh, okay.

Seria: Ya got that?

Trudge: Yeah. I got it.

Yusei: So, Martha, things sure seem quiet around here.

Martha: That's because the fog's taken everyone!

* * *

(Martha's Kitchen. Martha sits at the head of the table, Yusei and Jack on either side of her. Mina sits next to Jack, Leo sits next to Yusei with Luna on his other side, and next to her is Akiza Sect is next to Mina with Lyra next to him.)

Martha: Yesterday a strange black fog appeared out of nowhere, and descended on the downtown area of Satellite. And when it cleared, almost everyone who had been caught in the fog was gone.

Lyra: Whadya mean?

Martha: They vanished. They just weren't there anymore. Fortunately, the fog didn't come here, so we were safe, but I'm afraid everyone else is gone... We haven't seen or heard from Rally, Tank, Nervin, Blitz, or Crow since this happened.

Yusei: Seriously!?

Martha: I'm worried that something terrible has happened to them.

Leo: Who're those people, Yusei, are they your friends?

Yusei: Yeah.

Martha: Huh. You're the girl that Lyra was on about, the senator's daughter, aren't you?

Akiza: Yup. Guilty as charged.

Martha: Yusei and Lyra were telling me all about you. You were right, Yusei, she's very, very pretty. (Looks aside and blushes. Martha smiles.) And how are _you_ doing? You're not still scared to fight against Kalin, are you?

Yusei: Not anymore. But as for me doubting whether or not I can fight him cuz we used to be friends, I'm not worried anymore. After all, my _real_ friends are right here.

Jack: Whoa, I'm not your friend! I just came here to stop the Dark Signers.

Yusei: Sorry, Jack, but like it or not, we _have_ to be friends! And our friendship is what makes us strong enough to take these guys on! As for Kalin... _he_ made _his_ choice a long time ago.

Martha: Listen to you. You're becoming quite a man. So, does this mean you're going to fight the Dark Signers?

Yusei: (Nods)

Martha: (Stands) Well, before you head off, you have to eat. You can't save the world on an empty stomach!

* * *

(Back garden)

Trudge: Ugh. All that 'friend' talk... Hm. (He stands before a flowerbed blossoming with well-kept red tulips.) Who knew they had flowers on this dump of an island? (He picks a flower.) _I'll_ give this to Mina! (He blushes and turns, Sect is stood in front of him, watching him.) Why're you staring at me?! Huh? Oh! (Hides the flower behind his back. Sect follows Trudge as he walks away.) Stop following me! Scram! Huh? (He and Sect turn around the corner of the building, and sees Jack and Mina standing by a tree. Jack leans on the tree, looking away from Mina.)

Mina: What's going on, Jack, you're being grumpy. Grumpier than usual, I mean. Are you scared of the Dark Signers?

Jack: Don't be ridiculous. (There is a long pause.)

Mina: Oh, I know, you're worried about that Carly girl. (Jack nods) Um, Jack? I should disclose something; I think I might have special feelings for you!

Trudge: Huh?

Jack: (Looks back over his shoulder.) 'Course you do! But we're talking about Carly right now. Whatever happened to that girl... it happened because of me, Mina. (Takes Carly's glasses out of his pocket) Carly got involved with all of this because of me. It's my fault. I have to find her.

Mina: And... About what... I just... said? (Jack walks away. Mina sighs.)

Trudge: (He saw the whole thing, still holding his flower. Sect, was watching, too. Trudge sighs, heartbroken; the flower wilts in his hand. Sect looks at him, then notices Martha sneaking up behind them. Martha puts a finger to her lips to silence Sect, then snags Trudge by the ear.) Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow— hey! (Martha opens the door, and drags Trudge into the kitchen by his ear.) What're you doing?!

Martha: I'm gonna start getting dinner ready, and you're gonna help.

Trudge: You're putting me to work? I'm a guest!

Martha: (She tosses Trudge a pink apron) Here, wear this; it'll look great on you!

Trudge: (Chops the top off a carrot.)

Martha: Smaller! (Bops him with a ladle; Trudge is now wearing the apron and a white bandana around his head.)

Trudge: Ah! Alright, alright! (The soup simmers on the stove, Trudge dips a fingertip in it and hastily takes it out.)

Martha: Don't put your finger in the soup! (Bops Trudge on the head with the ladle again.)

Trudge: (Grumbling as he scrubs) What does cleaning the bathroom have to do with making dinner?

Martha: (Bops Trudge on the head with a plunger; both of them are wearing latex gloves.) Nothing! ... But it needed a good scrubbing.

Trudge: Argh...

Sect: (Sect has followed Trudge again, and is standing behind Martha.) I can help you.

Trudge: Oh, yeah? Hey, thanks, kid! (Sect grabs a broom from the closet, and starts sweeping the floor in the first stall.)

Trudge: Yeah, at it, boy! (He goes back to scrubbing) As for you, lady, do you treat all your guests this way?

Martha: Hasn't being active and helping someone else taken your mind off things, Officer Trudge?

Trudge: (He stops) Huh?

Martha: The best way to deal with a broken heart is to stop dwelling. Get it outta your head and make yourself useful. You see, here in Satellite, we've had to become very good at finding ways to cope with sadness and loss. Take Sect for example; he's never known his family, then when he was eight, he lost Lyra to the Arcadia Movement.

Trudge: Huh?

Martha: But he always looked up to Security officers in the city for doing such a good job of helping people, he never forgot about them. He decided he wanted to grow up and become Director of New Domino City. That's how he deals with his sadness— by trying to be helpful.

Trudge: So, that's why he keeps following me around... Ah! (Whispering now) But Martha, the rules say that people from the Satellite Sector can't become Security.

Martha: In this crazy world of ours, nothing is impossible; don't you think so?

Sect: One down!

Trudge: Huh? (Sect Laughs.)

Trudge: ("I hope she's right; 'cuz we're gonna need all the Security we can get.")

* * *

(Dining Room. The soup is served on bowls, and glasses of water, with loaves of bread in the table's centre.)

Sect: This looks great!

Leo: (His stomach gurgles, he exchanges a glance with Luna.) Eh... yuck!

Luna: Uh... (Tries a carrot experimentally; Leo takes a bite and pulls a face. (Across the table, Lyra and Sect are eating heartily.)

Sect: This is pretty good, right, Lyra?

Lyra: Yeah… I guess…

Sect: Trudge whipped it up for us! (Everyone but Martha looks at Trudge, shocked. Trudge stops eating, blushing.)

Trudge: Ah! Well, uh...

Aura: Thanks, Trudge, it's pretty good!

Seria: Yeah, thanks. (Jack shrugs and nibbles on a roll. When Mina glances his way, Trudge takes a bite of what he cooked, and gulps down his whole water glass.)

Trudge: It's too spicy! (Everyone laughs) (All the kids laugh. Later on, everyone eats happily; Yusei suddenly makes an announcement.)

Yusei: Hey, kids, if we're able to win this next battle, Goodwin's gonna finish the bridge that connects the Satellite to New Domino City. That bridge will bring people together. It'll signal the beginning of a new era, where you guys can grow up to become anything.

Sect: I sure hope you're right!

Trudge: ("If they win this war, and society does change, Sect might be able to become Security. And I might be worthy of _her_.")

Mina: (Looks at Trudge.) Hmm? (Trudge is panicked. Then innocently starts eating his roll. Suddenly blue lightning strikes the ground outside; the window shatters, scattering broken glass.)

Yusei: (Stands up.) What was that?!

Martha: (Stands up.) Is everyone okay? (By now Jack, Seria, Trudge, and Akiza have also gotten to their feet, they hear laughing. Roman is stood in the shadows outside, visible through the shattered window. Blue lightning strikes the ground right behind him, silhouetting him. Yusei walks to the window.)

Roman: Hahahahahaha. Hmhmhmhmhmhm...

Yusei: Who _are_ you?! Whadya want with us?!

Roman: (Removes his hood to reveal a face marks.) Sorry to interrupt your dinner. My name is Roman, and I bear the mark of the Spider. (He holds up his right arm, his mark glows.) I heard that we had five Signers visiting. I thought I'd come welcome you. Of course... we Dark Signers have only one way of saying hello. (Holds up his duel disk. Trudge, Martha, Mina, Seria, and the kids, have retreated to the far end of the table. Akiza stands next to the twins, and Jack hasn't moved.)

Jack: Bring it on, bub!

Yusei: (Yusei lunges in and puts an arm out to stop him.) No. We can't duel here, it's not safe. Everyone'll get swallowed up if he summons an Immortal. I'll try to lead him away. You look after Martha and the kids.

Jack: Hmm. (Walks toward the back of the room; Yusei throws open the broken windows.)

Yusei: If you want a duel, Roman, follow me!

Roman: Lead the way, friend. (Yusei's runner boots up as he approaches it; he attaches his duel disk to his metal armband. Akiza joins him.)

Akiza: I'm coming with you. (Yusei nods.)

* * *

(Hallway. Everyone walks down a hallway in the house.)

Trudge: Hey, don't lag behind!

Sect: Alright, guys— that Roman must be the Dark Signer dude. He took Crow and everyone else! Let's go help Yusei defeat him!

Lyra and Aura: Yeah!

(Abandoned Street. Roman and Yusei square off, Akiza stands at a safe distance behind Yusei.)

Roman: Come on, it's time to begin.

Yusei: (Braces himself. Roman activates his duel disk. Lightning crashes between them.)

Both: Let's duel!

Roman: It's time to begin! (The purple fire erupts across the duel field and spreads, surrounding them. It darts back and forth and appears out of the ground at other points to connect, forming the shape of a spider around the duel.)

Akiza: Oh, no. (Looks at Yusei) ("It looks like the only way out of this is if Yusei can out-duel this Dark Signer.") (The marks glow brightly.)

Roman: Haha, ha, ha.

Yusei: The first move's mine. I draw! (Draws card.) I summon Shield Wing in defence mode! And with that I end my turn.

Roman: Interesting. (Draws card) My move! I'm activating the Spider Web field spell. (Spider webs spread across the field.)

Yusei: This could get sticky.

Roman: You have no idea! Now I activate the Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon! And the reason I'm able to summon this monster is because my field is empty and you have one monster in play. With that done I'm summoning Dark Spider. Now, until the end of my turn, Dark Spider can harness the power of the shadows in its web, and grant the power to an insect monster on my field. Which means Spider Cocoon's level grows in power! And now, Spider Cocoon will return the favour by giving Dark Spider a tune-up! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals- a world without light! Come forth— Underground Arachnid!

Yusei: Oh, great, another insect duel. It's a good thing that spider's not strong enough to crawl past my Shield Wing.

Roman: Who says that I wanted to 'crawl past' anything, Yusei? I just plan on taking your Shield Wing for my own! Go! Twine Thread!

Yusei: Huh! Does this mean Shield Wing's on your field?!

Roman: That's right. You see once a turn; Underground Arachnid can use one of the monsters on your field as an equip card to gain more power. And now that you have nothing to protect you, Underground Arachnid can attack! (Yusei is thrown against the field spell webs. He falls to the ground, face first, managing to hold onto his cards.)

Akiza: Oh, no, that thing wiped out more than half his life points! This is bad.

Roman: I'm placing one card facedown and ending my turn. Your move. (Yusei struggles to raise his head.)

* * *

(Aura, Lyra, Sect and Seria run through the Satellite, amidst the rubble probably created by the spider symbol; they get closer to the duel. Sect stops at a building doorway.)

Sect: Let's go up here! Follow me! (He runs inside followed by Lyra, but Aura doesn't notice; she keeps running along the side of the building.)

* * *

(Duel Field. Yusei struggles to his feet.)

Yusei: It's my turn now. (Draws.) I draw! I summon the tuner monster, Road Synchron! Next, I activate the One for One spell card! So, by sending one monster in my hand to the graveyard, I can use One for One to summon a weaker monster from my hand! Not only that, but when I have a face-up tuner monster on my field, I can instantly summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard!

Akiza: So, with those three monsters on his field, I bet Yusei's got a plan to squash that spider!

Yusei: Next I activate Tuningware's ability; when it's used to synchro-summon, it can act as a level-two monster!

Akiza: That can only mean...

Yusei: I'm tuning Road Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog and Tuning Supporter! In order to synchro-summon— Road Warrior! Let's rev it up!

Akiza: 3000 attack points?! Now that's how we Signers like to do things!

Roman: Hm.

Yusei: Since I used Tuning Supporter to synchro-summon just now, I can activate its special ability! (Draws) Time to brawl! Road Fighter, crush his Underground Arachnid! Go, Lightning Claw!

Akiza: You did it!

Yusei: Huh? (The dust clears.) What just happened?!

Roman: Underground Arachnid used your Shield Wing in order to save itself from your attack. And now, due to the effect of the Spider Web field spell, Road Fighter is forced into defense mode, and it's stuck that way until your next turn.

Yusei: Huh?!

Roman: If Underground Arachnid manages to weave its web around your monster on my next turn, then your field will be empty, Yusei. And when you take my direct attack, you will dance the dance of doom.

Yusei: Thing is... (Smiles) I don't dance. I activate— Road Fighter's ability! Once a turn I can use its power to summon a level-one or -two monster from my deck! So, I'm summoning—Turbo Booster! This one's for you, Rally! Now I activate Turbo Booster's ability! By releasing this card, I can pound Underground Arachnid into the dirt! Go! Twin Fists of Fury!

Akiza: He did it! This Dark Signer has _nothing_ on Yusei!

Aura: There you guys are! (Runs up to the barrier.) Hey, Yusei!

Yusei: (He and Akiza turn around, shocked to see her there.) No!

Akiza: (Hand to her mouth.) Oh, dear! What is she doing here! Don't come any closer! Don't touch that barrier!

Aura: Huh?

Roman: It's too late for your friend! (Draws) I activate Altar of the Bound Deity! Now, once a turn during my standby phase, for every monster on the field in defense mode, the Altar gains one Earthbound Immortal counter. When all four of the Altar's counter-flames have been lit, The Bound Deity will grant me the power to summon one Earthbound Immortal from my deck.

Yusei: Oh, no!

Akiza: Earthbound Immortals, those are the big ones, right?! The ones that absorb the essence of anyone that comes in contact with that purple mist!

Aura: This was a mistake!

Akiza: Aura— run!

* * *

(Trudge and Martha run through the Satellite streets.)

Martha: ("Sect...! Lyra...! Aura...!")

* * *

(Sect and Lyra stand inside a building a few stories high, alone.)

Sect: Man, where _is_ Aura?! We totally lost her!

* * *

(Duel Field.)

Roman: I sense a rat have snuck in. That's too bad for her, since the only way to end this duel at this point is for one of us to suffer defeat.

Yusei: ("I can't lose this battle. I have to figure out a way to stop 'im before he summons an Earthbound Immortal! That's the only way I can save Aura!")

Roman: It looks like my web has caught a fly! Hahahahahaha!

Akiza: (Looks over to Aura.)

Roman: Shall we finish this duel, Yusei? The netherworld is anxiously awaiting your arrival!

Yusei: Well I don't plan on going anywhere, Roman.

Roman: Hahahaha! I wouldn't be so sure. You see the moment my Altar's four counters are lit, your fears will be realized!

Yusei: I guess I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen.

Roman: Haha! Try! (Draws) I activate Altar of the Bound Deity! Now, for every monster that's in defense mode during my standby phase, I light an Earthbound Immortal counter! Next, I summon Grand Spider in defense mode!

Yusei: Hmph, great! This is just what I needed. I mean, is it just too much to ask for you to summon a creature that only has two legs?

Roman: Hehehehehehe! (Puts a card face-down.) Like _that_ would actually make a difference!

Akiza: Yusei...!

Yusei: My move! (Draws) ("First things first; if we get to Roman's standby phase with the field like this, he'll light two more torches, and I'll be the one who gets burned. But even if I can summon a monster to take out his spider, this web of his will stick it in defense mode! And I can't let that happen.") I activate Road Fighter's special ability! So as long as it's on the field, I can special-summon another monster from anywhere in my deck! And I choose— Speed Warrior!

Roman: That won't be enough, Yusei!

Yusei: What?

Roman: When Grand Spider is in defense mode, its special ability puts one of your monsters in defense mode. Now back off, Speed Warrior!

Yusei: Huh! No! (Grits his teeth.)

Akiza: ("With three monsters in defense mode, Roman will have enough counters to summon an Earthbound Immortal on his next turn. (Looks at Aura) And then Aura will be absorbed...!")

Yusei: Time for a different approach. I play Advance Draw! Now if I remove a strong enough monster from my field, I get to draw two more cards. And that means one less torch for you! (Akiza gasps)

Yusei: (Draws two cards.)

Roman: Huh! What a waste. You must be truly scared if you throw away your best card. By the way, you're only delaying your defeat!

Yusei: Oh, yeah? If you think Road Fighter's my best card, then wait till you get a load of Turret Warrior! He's summoned to my field automatically when I sacrifice Speed Warrior. And there's more; see, all of my Warrior's attack points are transferred to him as a bonus!

Akiza: ("Lucky for Yusei, that power boost won't be lost to that Spider's effect this round.")

Yusei: Seems that instead of an Earthbound Immortal, you're still stuck with your spider. But let's see what we can do about that, Roman!

Roman: Hmmmm.

Yusei: Turret Warrior, attack Ground Spider!

Roman: Nice move. But now my spider webs will trap your monster in defense mode; the binds only last a couple of rounds, but I've a feeling by that time it will all be over!

Yusei: Huh... We'll see! I end my turn with a face down!

Akiza: ("It may not have been pretty, but at least Yusei was able to play himself into another round.")

* * *

(Martha and Trudge run along the side of a building and at last the wall of purple fire-mist is in view. They stop to catch their breath.)

Trudge: Whoa. Check it out, Martha. That purple wall of mist looks like it goes on forever and ever.

Martha: Huh... Where are they? (They go upstairs in a building with glassless windows. They look out the window and down on the duel, they see Yusei.) Yusei... (She sees Aura) Huh!

Trudge: Down there!

Martha: Aura! She's trapped!

Trudge: She'll be fine; once the duel's done, she'll be free.

Akiza: (Looks in Martha's direction) No! You're wrong!

Martha and Trudge: Huh?

Akiza: If Roman summons an Earthbound Immortal... she'll be lost! Her spirit taken! Please help!

Martha: Uh...! I'll help! (Looks at Yusei) Yusei!

Yusei: Huh?

Martha: Yeah, up here! Don't even think about losing this duel!

Yusei: (Nods, turning back to Roman.)

* * *

(Duel Field)

Roman: Hehehehehehe Heheh. How touching. But you don't have a choice in the matter. You've tried your best to delay the inevitable; but I'm afraid that it's just too late, young fool!

Yusei: Ah...!

Roman: I play my trap card, and activate Offerings to the Bound Deity! Now, if I take my life points and divide them, two more torches are suddenly lit!

Yusei: That's all four!

Akiza: Oh no! Now it's too late!

Roman: The four counters are ablaze! Let the summoning begin! (Smoke appears)

Yusei: What's that black smoke?!

Roman: Those are streams of negative energy that are needed to power up my Earthbound Immortal. And, it's time I provide it with more!

Yusei: Huh!? Oh! (He turns; Aura starts to glow purple, finding it difficult to breathe.)

Akiza: Yusei!

Martha: Oh no, Aura!

Yusei: ("How could I let Aura down! It'll take a miracle to save her now!") (Phoenix Whirlwind soars over the top of a building; Jack leaps in to the rescue.)

Jack: So, who here ordered a miracle!

Yusei: It's Jack!

Akiza: Huh?!

* * *

(Building)

Trudge: All right!

Martha: (Cups her hands and shouts to him.) Aura! She needs you!

* * *

(Duel Field)

Jack: Who doesn't! I won't let a fan of mine get sucked into the shadows; heads up! (He keeps riding his runner through the wall of purple fire-mist, which rises to stop him. He lands and spins once, snaps up the side bar, jumps off his runner and lunges to reach Aura. He hugs Aura close, his mark glows and Aura stops glowing purple.)

* * *

(Building)

Martha: Huh! Oh, Jack, you saved her!

Trudge: I guess the guy's not all bad after all. (Yusei looks over his shoulder with relief. He turns to Roman.)

Roman: Hehehehehehe. It makes no difference. I still have him! Earthbound Immortal Uru! (The earth shakes.)

Trudge: Martha, hold on!

* * *

(Duel Field. Jack stands and weathers the shock stoically, Aura clinging to his foot.)

Yusei: What is it?!

Akiza: It's— it's huge!

Jack: Yusei! How 'bout you squash that thing so we can go home!

Yusei: Right. That spider's done for!

Roman: Huh! You sure you want to do that, Yusei? After all, it's practically family.

Yusei: Whatdya mean?!

Roman: Are you telling me you don't know the truth? Hahahahahahaha! Your father helped free the Shadow Army!

Yusei: No! He'd never do that!

Roman: But you know it's the truth, Yusei. Your father designed the original Ener-D Reactor that exploded; without him, none of this would be possible.

Yusei: No, he was good! All he— all he wanted to do was help!

Roman: Help his bank account; you mean. You see, he didn't care about all the safeguards or security precautions; he wanted to turn the thing on and see how fast it would make him a millionaire! And I should know; after all, I was there with him!

Yusei: Ohh! But how!

Roman: He was my boss, you fool. I worked with him with my brother— one Rex Goodwin! (Akiza gasps.) It all began when you were just a baby. My brother Rex and I worked for your father at the original Ener-D Reactor site. There were fears that should it spin in reverse; a huge blast of negative energy would be released. Which is just what we— I mean, I wanted. Your father was too obsessed with success to see it, allowing me to sabotage the whole project. And then, boom- there went your father's life's work.

Yusei: Huh! That means— it was you! You caused all this!

Roman: Who else. Hehehehehehehe.

Akiza: Huh?

Jack: Urrghhh...!

Yusei: So, then— the explosion wasn't an accident! Did Goodwin help you, Roman?! Was all of this your brother's idea?

Roman: I wish we could stand around and chat all day, but the netherworld is waiting. Earthbound Immortal Uru! Attack! You can't withstand one blow from a monster this powerful! Hurgh! It's time for you to join the shadows! Hahahahahahaha!

Yusei: I'm not joining anything! I play my trap! Iron Resolve! Now if I cut my life points in half, I get to stick around and fight for another round, Roman! (A shield of red fire surrounds and protects him; the building Trudge and Martha are standing in, shakes.)

* * *

(Building)

Trudge and Martha: Ugh!

* * *

(Duel Field)

Roman: While I end my turn with a face down, I should remind you— the damage in this duel is real. (The building starts to tilt to one side.)

* * *

(Building)

Martha: Trudge! The building! (She nearly falls over and Trudge grabs her arm.) Ugh!

Trudge: I gotcha!

Martha: Thank you, Trudge.

Trudge: Huh?

Sect and Lyra: (Offstage) Aaaagh!

Trudge: Up above!

Martha: It must be the kids!

* * *

(Duel Field. He hears Sect and Lyra scream.)

Yusei: Huh, Sect! Lyra!

* * *

(Building Roof. Sect hangs onto the rooftop, which is falling sideways and shaking. Lyra stand at the doorframe. Martha and Trudge run to the rooftop doorway.)

Trudge: Sect!

Martha: Where are you?

Sect: Martha! Please, help me! I'm so scared!

Trudge: Hold on!

Martha: I'll save you! (She walks toward Sect along the side of the rooftop.)

Trudge: Uh? No! Wait!

* * *

(Duel Field)

Yusei: Martha!

Jack: Get back!

Martha: (She reaches Sect and kneels beside him.) I've got you.

Sect: I'm sorry! I- I just wanted to help Yusei!

* * *

(Building.)

Martha: Don't worry; but whadya say we try and help Yusei from downstairs, on the ground?! Let's go.

Trudge: Be careful! (Martha and Sect crawl toward him, Lyra and the doorway.) Grab my hand!

Martha: Sect goes first. Here! (She pushes Sect forward and Trudge pulls him up. Just then the building shakes again and Martha slides back down to the edge.)

* * *

(Duel Field)

Yusei: Martha!

(Building. Martha slowly tries to drag herself up, grabbing for a handhold on the rooftop.) Ugh... Augh!

Sect: Hang on!

Trudge: My hand! Take it! (Reaches for Martha, as she reaches out, she slides back again.) No... Hold on! I'm coming for you!

Martha: (Looks at him, shaking her head.)

Trudge: Martha, keep trying!

Martha: Promise me one thing. Please, watch over my kids when I'm gone.

Trudge: You're not going anywhere! Got that?! Your kids... your kids need you, Martha, you can't give up!

* * *

(Duel Field)

Yusei: Martha...!

Jack: Hold on!

* * *

(Building)

Martha: (Looks at Yusei and Jack.) Oh, boys; it warms my heart to see you as friends again! One more thing. Win this, beat this darkness, and make it quick cuz I'll be waiting for you! (Slips even further...)

* * *

(Duel Field)

Yusei: Martha!

* * *

(Building. Martha falls over the side of the building, arms outstretched. As she nears the flames, she glows blue.)

* * *

(Duel Field)

Akiza: Oh, no!

* * *

(Building)

Martha: (Falls down into the flames, and turns into a ball of purple light before hitting the ground. Her soul soars up, into Uru, she gleams, and disappears.)

* * *

(Duel Field)

Yusei: She's... NO!

Jack: (Closes his eyes, pained.)

* * *

(Building)

Trudge: She's gone...

Sect: But where? That immortal…? (The building shakes again and they slide down after Martha.)

* * *

(Duel Field)

Akiza: Not them too!

* * *

(Building)

Trudge: (Skids hard on the ground and curbs their momentum, Sect clinging to him.) There...!

* * *

(Duel Field)

Aura: (She's at Jack's feet is crying; Jack isn't, but it's a hard-fought battle.) Martha...

Jack: Yusei, you know what to do; go take care of this spider, now!

Akiza: He's right, you've still got a shadow duel to win!

Trudge: Whadya waiting for, do what she said! Now go and kick some shadow deck and beat him!

Yusei: (Lifts his head to face Roman.) You're gonna pay for this!

Roman: Your nanny's not gone forever, but I doubt you can save her.

Yusei: You'll pay for that. And it starts right here. With my turn, Roman! I summon— Junk Synchron, in attack mode! Hah! Now whenever he's summoned I get a little bonus; if there's a Turbo Booster in my graveyard, he's summoned immediately to help join the fight! Now whadya say we do a little tuning! Junk Synchron, start your engines! I synchro-summon, Stardust Dragon!

* * *

(Building)

Trudge: Now he's getting somewhere! And so should we. (He and Sect crawl back to the door...)

* * *

(Duel Field)

Roman: You're a fool, like your father was. Why else would you put your pathetic beast up against my Immortal?

Yusei: Roman, you're the fool. I know I can't hurt your monster because of its special ability, but that's not what I plan on doing. Stardust Dragon, show 'im what I mean!

Roman: Ah?

Yusei: Defeating your monster was never part of my plan.

Roman: Huh?!

Yusei: And ya know why? If I can't attack Uru that leaves only one target; and I'm sure you can guess who that is!

Roman: How dare you!

Yusei: Well that's what you get for ruining my father's life's work! Now prepare to feel the wrath of my mighty beast! Stardust Dragon, take out the only target left— Roman!

Roman: Not so fast! I activate Spider Egg! And with this in play, I can stop your attack and hatch three new spider tokens! I hope you didn't think I would let the rest of my life points be destroyed by your dragon!

Yusei: Argh! (Sets a face-down) I'll get you yet, Roman! It's your turn!

* * *

(Building)

Trudge: (Reaches the door and pulls himself and Sect up.) Hey, Yusei, we're safe!

* * *

(Duel Field)

Yusei: (Nods) You're not getting any more spirits!

Roman: Hahahahahahahahaha. That's fine... (Glows purple.) See? I already have so many... (Roman fades away and Rally is left standing in his place.)

Yusei: Agh! Rally!

Jack: Uh! Oh, no!

Akiza: What- what's happening?

Yusei: Rally! (He starts to run to Rally)

Roman: Hahahahahahaha!

Yusei: (Looks up to Roman who is stood on some debris at the edge of the spider web.)

Roman: Miss your friend? I freed his spirit so he could duel you instead of me.

Yusei: You can't! I won't duel my friend! (Rally stands silently, the mark of the spider is glowing on his arm.)

Roman: You have no choice! You're either going to attack and win, or be attacked and lose! Now then, what will it be? Are you going to battle your closest friend? Or, just stand there, and let the world down in order to save this one pathetic pal of yours?

Yusei: You can't do this!

Rally: Yusei. You don't understand his power; he can do whatever he wants!

Yusei: I won't duel!

Rally: You have to! You're the only hope left! Look at him! He's taken everyone!

Yusei: You coward!

Rally: I'm... I'm sorry! (Draw; his hand shaking)

Yusei: Don't do it, Rally!

Roman: Oh, he will duel. Even if it means beating you!

Rally: I use, Uru's ability! By sacrificing one of the monsters that's on my field, I get control of one of yours! Sorry, Yusei. Urgh, I summon Turbo Rocket!

Yusei: Agh! Rally, no...! I know what you're doing! You have to attack me!

Rally: Don't make this harder! We need you! Me and Tank and everyone are trapped! I'm sorry!

Yusei: Please, don't do this!

Jack: Rally!

Rally: I know you'd rather get sent to the Netherworld than duel me, Yusei; that's why I have to end this duel on my own terms! I tune Turbo Rocket with my Turbo Booster, so that I can synchro-summon, Turbo Cannon!

Akiza: ("That monster only has one ability...")

Yusei: Oh, no!

Rally: I activate my Cannon's special ability. I can destroy any monster on the field, and then, half its attack points count as damage to its owner. And no one said whose monster I have to choose.

Yusei: Argh, NO!

Rally: Good luck, Yusei. I'll be watching... from the shadows. (Slowly opens his eyes) All right! Let's get it over with! I destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru! (Turbo Cannon prepares to fire, Rally turns and shouts defiantly.) Find a new pawn, Roman! (The wind from the explosion throws Rally off his feet, he lands on the ground hard, rolling over it across the field. The mark of the spider vanishes from his arm. Yusei runs over to him.)

Yusei: Rally! Oh, no! (Kneels and gently turns him over; Rally looks up at him, tiredly)

Rally: Hey... Yusei... you can… bring us back...! I know... you will...! (He turns grey all over, then evaporates, as though made of dust, and blows away in the wind, leaving Yusei's arms empty.)

Yusei: RALLY! (The spider webs and purple fire vanish. Jack, Akiza, Lyra, Sect, Aura and Trudge run to Yusei's side from different directions, the twins close behind.)

All: Yusei! (From a nearby rubble, Roman reappears, leading the other Dark Signers.)

Roman: Well! I certainly wasn't expecting that outcome! No wonder the human race is going extinct; no one's selfish anymore!

Devack: Now, be kind; they did just lose some friends to the shadows.

Akiza: Are they—?

Kalin: Gone? Your pals are with us. And all the others lost from this trash heap you call a town! Wanna get 'em back? Well I'm right here, Yusei! Heh. Or are you… scared? Hahahahahahahahaha!

Yusei: (Gets to his feet.) Yeah, I'm scared— scared about what I'm going to do to you, Kalin! As far as I'm concerned, your dark decks are about to be destroyed! (A huge bolt of blue lightning separates the two camps; Roman, Devack, Kalin, Saph, Misty, and Carly; and on the other side, Yusei, Jack, Trudge, Akiza, Lyra, Sect, Aura and Seria.)


	7. Ride 6

Ride 6- Dark Signs- Mark of the Monkey- Minus Curse Lockdown

* * *

(The Signers and their friends face off against the Dark Signers.)

Yusei: Alright, Dark Signers, this is it. It's time to pay for what you've done.

Devack: Well, before you try and cash out, I have something the little girl might be looking for. (Holds up the Ancient Fairy Dragon card)

Luna: Huh! That's Ancient Fairy Dragon!

Devack: I believe _this_ card should be in your deck. Now, if you want to get this card _back_ , you'll have to come battle me. And in case you're wondering who I am, my name is Devack... (rolls his sleeve up) And I bear the mark of the Monkey.

Roman: Huhahahahaha! Fate has finally brought us together. Signer and Dark Signer. Let us meet tomorrow at the Four Stars of Destiny. The end will be decided there. (The Dark Signers turn and leave. As Carly turns away, Jack glimpses her face, and gasps in shock.)

Yusei: Whoa, where d'you think you're goin'! Don't you walk away from me, Roman! (Runs after them)

Akiza: (Reaches out a hand.) Yusei, wait! (Jack, Lyra and Sect run after them, too.)

Mina: Come back!

* * *

(With Yusei, he's now surrounded by mist, in an empty Satellite alley.)

Yusei: Hey! Come on! Let's do this, right here, right now! (Roman's voice can be heard in the mist)

Roman: Muhehehehahahaha! Don't be so impatient, Yusei! We can't battle _here_ , we're not _supposed_ to!

Yusei: Whaddaya _mean_ we're not supposed to? It sounds to _me_ like you're scared!

Roman: Don't be a fool. Just come to the Four Stars of Destiny; we'll be waiting!

Yusei: (Looking around) I'm done playing your little games! Get out here! Get out here and duel me!

* * *

(With Jack; he runs headlong into the mist.)

Jack: Hey! You! (Carly stops and turns, she gasps.) Yeah, you! Why d'you look so familiar?! (Carly backs up a step and tries to run, Jack grabs her by the shoulder and pulls off her hood. Even the back of her head is distinctive; he gasps.) I don't— I don't believe it! Carly? Is that you?

Carly: (She turns her head, her eyes appear normal; she blinks and they become dark.) Yes.

Jack: What's going on here! You can't really be a Dark Signer...?

Carly: (Turns and walks away, pulling up her hood. She looks at him one more time.) If it's answers that you want, you'll have to come find me, tomorrow... 'Til then, Jack. (She walks away, tears sparkle in the air, her hood blows behind her. She walks, then runs, leaving Jack alone.)

* * *

(Martha's Dining Room. The windows have been cleaned up since earlier. Jack sits at the table, Seria leans against the wall. Schmidt, Yusei, Akiza, Trudge, Mina, Lyra and Sect stand near the door with the twins and Aura at the end of the table. Sect is crying.)

Sect: I'm so sorry, Doctor Schmidt! All of this— it's all because of me!

Schmidt: And— Martha? She's... really, gone?

Trudge: (Falls to his knees.) I'm afraid so! I was with her, I should've been able to save her! But I wasn't able to grab hold of her in time... It's all my fault!

Lyra: It's not your fault! I-it's _my_ fault!

Sect: No, it's not, it's _my_ fault for trying to help Yusei!

Aura: No, it's _my_ fault for not saying don't go! (Cries. Everyone is silent. Trudge is sitting on the floor on his hands and knees, he, Sect and Aura crying. Jack stands and pounds his fists on the table.)

Jack: That's _enough_! Knock it off, you dolts! Stop trying to take credit for everything!

Yusei: What he means is, you're not the ones to blame. (They stop crying and listen.) This is all the Dark Signers' doing. They've taken Martha and our friends... We're not gonna sit around and blame ourselves for things the bad guys did. But I'll tell you what we _are_ gonna do about it. We're gonna defeat the Dark Signers and get everyone back!

Schmidt: Wait one moment. Are you really saying that you can bring everyone back?

Yusei: (Nods) That's right.

Schmidt: How is that possible?

Yusei: Everything that's happened so far, both here and in New Domino City, has been the work of an evil power, Doctor Schmidt. The destruction of the two cities; the mystical symbols appearing; the crazy lights suddenly erupting from the depths of the earth. The mysterious fog that came out of nowhere and covered everything. The Dark Signers caused it all. They're using the energy of the people taken to gain more power!

Schmidt: So, if you defeat the Dark Signers, everything goes back to normal.

Yusei: Yes.

Sect: You can really get Martha back?

Aura: And everyone else?

Yusei: Yeah. We really can. Dr. Schmidt, we're are gonna fix everything, I promise. But right now ya have to stay positive; ya need to be brave and help take care of everyone that's still here. We gotta head out soon, but I promise we'll be back. Thanks for everything.

Schmidt: Of course. We're counting on you; please, be careful. (Exits.)

Yusei: (Closes the door, pausing to watch Schmidt walk away, he turns back into the dining room.)

Jack: So. That was quite the promise you made out there. We defeat the Dark Signers, and then everyone who _dis_ appeared will just magically _re_ appear.

Jack: You don't know that's true.

Yusei: I know.

Jack: So why lie?!

Trudge: We expect you to tell the truth!

Yusei: Look... that's something I just need to believe! (Jack sits down hard, pounding his fist on the table. Trudge grabs Yusei by the collar.)

Trudge: What about the kids, they deserve better than _that_ , don't they!

Sect: (Grabs Trudge's wrist.) Hey, come on, everyone's upset! Yusei's just trying to give us all a little hope!

Trudge: Ugh...! (Lets go of Yusei and turns away.) Stupid hope!

Akiza: I'm with Yusei. If we're gonna win this, we _have to believe_ that we can protect the people still here, and bring everyone else back.

Jack: _This_ from the girl who terrified everyone around her with her _anger management issues_!

Akiza: Yeah— and you know what? No one believed I could change! No one believed except _Yusei_ , and he fought for me! So, if he says that we have the power to bring everyone back, then _I believe him_!

Mina: It doesn't really matter what you believe.

Trudge: Whadya mean?

Mina: No matter what you think'll happen afterwards, you _have to reverse the Reactor_.

Yusei: (Nods) Exactly. We have to do what Goodwin told us to do. (The kids nod.)

Jack: _Fine. Let's go be heroes_.

Seria: I have a question. That Devack guy said they'd be waiting at the 'Four Stars of Destiny'. Does anyone know what those are?

Mina: My guess is that he's referring to the four control units that were built to maintain the original Reactor.

Seria: Well aren't _you_ smart.

Mina: According to the reports, they were the first part of the system to break when the Reactor reacted. During development, each individual control unit went by a codename— Ccapac Apu, Drusnik Draakiyo, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, and Cusillu. In the Qechua language, they mean— the Giant, the Dragon, the Lizard, the Hummingbird, and the Monkey.

Akiza: Those're the Nazca lines that disappeared!

Luna: Isn't there a spider too? What about that?

Mina: The spider's Uru, which was the codename for the Reactor itself. In order to reverse the Reactor and stop the flow of negative energy, you have to go to each of those control units and turn them on.

Lyra: That Roman guy is the Spider, right? Does that mean he's the boss?

Seria: How're they supposed to turn on these control unit thingamajigs?

Mina: The dragon cards in your decks. Those were the cards that were used to power up each of the control units. So, Luna? It's _very important_ that you get the Ancient Fairy Dragon back from Devack.

Yusei: How do you know all of this?

Mina: Because Professor Fudo entrusted those cards to Director Goodwin.

Yusei: My _father_ had those cards?! Whoa, hang on a sec! So Roman was _lying_ about my father looking the other way?!

Mina: Yes, when I asked about why he had your cards and who shut down the units and caused the Reactor to malfunction, he replied with; 'No. Just the opposite. He tried to save them. He did everything he could to stop the Reactor from going wild. During those final moments, he managed to get the cards, and then hand them off to the director general.'

Yusei: Is that all, MIna? Did Goodwin say anything else about my father?

Mina: No, that's it. He just said that your father gave 'im the cards.

Seria: So, if Goodwin had those cards, how did everyone _else_ end up with 'em?

Mina: I guess you could say that he decided to release the cards _into the wild_. He wanted to test the powers of destiny and see if they would travel from duelist to duelist. (Yusei stares at Stardust Dragon.)

Jack: Well, since Goodwin seems to know _so_ much about destiny, he must know how this whole thing is gonna turn out, right?

Mina: It doesn't work like that. He doesn't know the _future_. There's no telling what will happen. But Goodwin is done playing his part. The baton has been passed. The rest is up to you. _All_ of you— the fate of the world has been put into your hands. (The Signers are silent. Mina goes into her bag and unrolls a map of Satellite on the table. Four red stars mark out a quadrilateral around the crater.)

Mina: Here's the location of the four control stations. Giant, Dragon Hummingbird, Lizard, and Monkey. (As she speaks, she points to each individual unit which are in a pentagonal shape. If we assume the map is oriented north-south, Giant is the east point, Dragon is South-East, Hummingbird is west, Lizard is south, and Monkey is north. They're pretty spread out.

Trudge: What's the plan? Hit all these units up one by one?

Jack: That would be a _huge_ waste of time! Besides a duel is one-on-one; we're gonna hafta split up and go solo. (Bares his mark) Five Signers, five control stations— it's a no-brainer! Who knows- maybe this is more of Goodwin's 'destiny' at work.

Luna: We were just starting to become a real team!

Yusei: We're still a team, Luna. All of us. Even if we're apart, we're still fighting for the same thing.

Luna: I guess you're right.

Trudge: Who's going where?

Yusei: I'm pretty sure that the mark of the Giant is Kalin's, so I'll go there. He an' I have business.

Akiza: The Lizard is Misty's mark; I'll head over to that station.

Lyra: And Saph… Her mark is the dragon. I have to save her, so that means that I'll dragon tower.

Luna: Devack is the monkey, and... I _have_ to get Ancient Fairy Dragon, so I'm gonna go take him on.

Leo: And _I'm_ gonna go so I can root for ya!

Jack: So, the _Hummingbird_ must be... That other girl.

Trudge: You kids want a ride to your battle in a Sector patrol car? (Luna nods.)

Mina: And if it's okay, I'll go with you, Akiza.

Akiza: Sure.

Seria: Guess I'll tag along with the prodigy then.

Lyra: (Pulls a face) Do you _have_ to embarrass me like that?

Seria: Lyra, I'm your god-mother, of course I do. (Lyra pouts)

Yusei: Alright— tomorrow we save our homes!

* * *

(Bridge. Large wooden boards are laid across the wire skeleton of the bridge; two bumpy paths. There are 3 cars, with Yusei on his runner on the left, and Jack on his on the right, the headlights are on.)

Yusei: This is it, you guys. Are you ready, Luna?

Luna: Yup!

Leo: Hey, I'm ready too!

Yusei: Good luck.

Jack: Come on, Yusei, we've got duels to duel. Give us a rousing speech and let's be _gone_!

Yusei: Alright, guys. The Dark Signers are powerful, and right now we're the only thing standing in their way. If you should find yourself up against a wall, just think of the rest of us; think of your friends. We're _all_ in this; and even when we're apart, we're together. Now let's go show these creeps how _us_ Signers do things! (Revs up and takes off, turning left; Jack looks at the cars over his shoulder.)

Jack: An' if any of you lose your duel, you'll have to answer to _me_! (Jack takes off and turns right; the cars leave at the same time; Trudge and the twins take an even more immediate left than Yusei's, Lyra and her friends take the right fork by Yusei and Akiza and Mina go straight.)

* * *

(With Jack)

Jack: ("I'm coming to help you, Carly. 'Cause when I was hurt, you took care of me, and when I was down, you picked _me_ up. Now it's _my_ chance to return the favour!")

* * *

(With the twins and Trudge. The eyes of a raven on top of a junk pile glow red. Beside this pile of junk, dark buildings loom above them. Leo watches them, Luna puts a hand on his shoulder.)

Luna: Hey—

Leo: Uh?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Luna ducks away.) Don't scare me like that, Luna!

Luna: _You_ scare _me_ when you scream like that.

Leo: Ugh, sorry, but I'm all wound up and those're the creepiest birds I've ever seen!

Luna: This is wrong. You shouldn't've come with me, Leo.

Leo: Eh... Nah, don't worry about me, I'm just pretending to be scared so that _you_ don't have to be scared! Yeah that's it I'm just pretending! See, check it out! (Pulls out his duel disk.) Ta-da!

Luna: And _what's_ the point of you wearing a duel disk?

Leo: Heheheh! I'm gettin' ready! Alright, you Dark Signers, come on and get some!

Luna: _I'm_ the one who's gonna be duelling, not _you_.

Trudge: Heheheh. Not too bright, is he? (Luna hears a twinkling shriek.)

Luna: Haahh...

Leo: Something wrong?

Luna: What was that screaming just now?

Leo: What screaming, I didn't hear anything!

Luna: (Closes her eyes and puts her hands to her ears.) I figured, but I just thought that you might've heard it since it was like so loud and powerful and everything. I think someone from the Spirit World is calling out to me or something.

Leo: Who does it sound like, is it Ancient Fairy Dragon?

Trudge: Hey, what's with all this Spirit World talk?

Leo: Luna can talk to duel monster spirits from the Spirit World.

Trudge: Wha! How stupid d'you think I am?

Leo: No! It's really true!

Trudge: Right, of course, and _my_ sister can fly. _She's got magic wings made of gold_!

Leo: Rrgm. Jerk. Luna _can_ talk to spirits; you're just jealous 'cause you're a boring, ordinary guy with no special powers!

Luna: Huh? (Kuribon, hovers in the air in front of her.) Luna: Kuribon, what's wrong? Ohh...! Something bad's happening in the Spirit World, isn't it!

Trudge: Hm? Who're you talking to?

Luna: Be right there. (Closes her eyes, and holds her head up, then glows.)

Trudge and Leo: Huh?! (The light blinds them.)

* * *

(With Yusei- he notices the light.)

Yusei: Huh? (Brakes sideways.) That's coming from the direction Luna went!

* * *

(With Lyra, she notices the light as well.)

Lyra: Seria, stop the car.

Seria: (Brakes suddenly.) What is it?

Lyra: (Rolls down the window to see the light more clearly. She then looks at Seria.) Change of plan, we're going the direction as Luna. Step on it, Seria. (Rolls the window up)

* * *

(With Leo and Trudge)

Leo: Awaaaaaaaaah!

Trudge: (He tries to keep the car on the road. The light dissipates, and the car comes to a stop.) Ugh! What're you kids _doing_ back there?!

Leo: (He braces himself. The seat next to him is empty; Luna has disappeared.) Uwaaagh, uh! Ah! Aaah?!

Trudge: What's going on?!

Leo: It's Luna, she's gone!

Trudge: What?!

Leo: That big bright light just now, I think it took her away!

Trudge: Oh, right, let me guess, she was transported to the Spirit World.

Leo: Exactly!

Trudge: Nuh- _uh_! (quiet and clipped) That's not possible.

Leo: It is _so_!

Trudge: (Climbs out of the car and starts looking around.) She wasn't _beamed_ anywhere! Come on, let's look for her.

Leo: Don't waste your time.

Trudge: Hey! Luna!

Leo: Man, grown-ups _never_ listen! ... But if she _is_ wandering out here all alone, _that_ wouldn't be good!

Trudge: Luna! Where are you!

Leo: Luna! You're not here, right?! If you _are_ here, say something!

Trudge: (Climbs a mound of garbage and looks around.) Luna! (grumbles) Agh! You gotta be kidding me!

Leo: (Runs.)

Leo: Hey Luna, come out! Lu-na!

Trudge: HEY! LUNA!

* * *

(With Leo. He has now turned a corner and abruptly stopped, amazed at the Monkey control tower in front of him.)

Leo: Wow! That thing's pretty big! Leo: There it is; the Mark of the Monkey. This must be the control thing Mina was talking about. Hey, Dark Signer monkey guy! Are you in there?! Hel-lo, I'm ready to duel!

Devack: I've been waiting for you, Signer. (Purple fire erupts from the ground behind the tower and spreads, drawing a tail with three coils of parallel lines. The Mark of the Monkey appears on the landscape of the Satellite, and reflects against the clouds.)

* * *

(With Akiza. Akiza opens the window and looks at the sky.)

Akiza: Check it out, the monkey symbol! Luna's duel must be starting!

* * *

(With Jack. He's stopped his runner and climbed off, standing beside it and staring at the Monkey.)

Jack: The final round has begun.

* * *

(At the Monkey control Tower)

Leo: So if I'm in the middle of this monkey barrier, that means—

Devack: (Appears from the tower behind him.) Who are you?

Leo: Ah!

Devack: What's going on?! You're not a Signer, what're you doing here!

Leo: (Sighs, and turns.) I'm gonna duel you! That is if you think you're strong enough to take me on!

* * *

(Trudge runs up a pile of debris and comes into view, outside the symbol.)

Trudge: _Leo_!

Devack: Is this some kind of _joke_?! Where's the little girl?! Why isn't she here! I told _her_ to come!

Leo: Yeah, well, she's busy! You're gonna hafta duel me instead, mister! I may not be a Signer, but that doesn't mean that I can't rock a deck! Now come on! (Activates duel disk) Let's see what you're made of!

Devack: I applaud your enthusiasm. I really do. But I'm afraid that you simply do not have the power to match me, boy!

Leo: You don't know that!

Devack: If you _insist_ on being _destroyed_ — so be it!

Both: Let's duel!

Trudge: Leo! Get outta there, don't be a fool! (Yusei pulls up at the bottom of Trudge's vantage point on his runner. Seria is close behind him as she stops the car and everyone gets out of it)

Trudge: Huh? Yusei! What're you doing here?

Yusei: (Takes off his helmet and props the sidebar, climbing off and joining the others) I turned around when I saw that pillar of light.

Lyra and Yusei: What's going on?

Trudge: Well _first_ , Luna disappeared to who _knows_ where.

Yusei: She _what_? She must've gone to the Spirit World for some reason.

Trudge: Ugh, _great_ , now _you're_ babbling about Spirit World and fairy tales?!

Sect: It's not a fairy tale, it's real! Luna must've gone to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon!

Trudge: Ancient _what_?!

Yusei: I'll explain later, right now we gotta stop this duel! Hey! Devack! That kid's not a Signer, ya can't duel him!

Devack: I warned him, and once a shadow duel begins, it cannot be stopped. Not until somebody _wins_ , that is!

Yusei: Rrrgh...

Leo: Let's get this battle going! It's _my_ turn! I draw! (Draws- Morphtronic Magnen) Awesome! I summon Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode! With Morphtronic Magnen in play, you can't attack any other monster on my field! Now I'm placing one card facedown and ending my turn! ("By laying my Morphtransition trap card facedown, I can trigger its effect and negate any attack my Morphtronic monsters might take. And then if I'm able to summon _another_ Morphtronic Magnen on my _next_ turn, I'll create a magnetic lock that'll stop him from attacking _completely_!

Lyra: Leo, stop this! You gotta find a way to get outta this duel!

Leo: No _way_! Don't you get it? If _I_ defeat Devack, _Luna_ won't have to duel 'im!

Devack: Heheheheheheheh.

Aura: Leo...!

Trudge: All we can do now is hope he can beat this guy.

* * *

(Spirit World forest clearing. It's gloomy with fog, Luna wakes up on the ground.)

Luna: Ugh... The Spirit World. I made it back. (She sits up.) That light must've brought me here... (Kuribon appears beside her, cooing.) Oh, hey, Kuribon! Huh?! (She looks, Ancient Fairy Dragon's mountain peeks above the trees.) The mountain where Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed away! Was _she_ the one I heard screaming out before?

* * *

(At the control tower)

Devack: It's _my_ turn, boy! I draw! And I summon Ape Magician in attack mode!

Leo: ("I usually hate magical primates, but since this thing's too weak to destroy my Magnen, I don't mind it too much. Just as long as I don't have to worry about any _special abilities_ or anything.")

Devack: I now activate Ape Magician's special ability. Which means that once a turn, if I take one card from my hand and send it to my graveyard, Ape Magician is able to take control of one of your monsters!

Leo: Huh?

Devack: And with that out of the way, Ape Magician attacks you directly!

Leo: Aaaghohhogh!

Aura, Lyra, Sect, Seria, Trudge and Yusei: LEO!

Leo: Haaaaaagh!

* * *

(Spirit World. Leo's screams echo, Luna stops walking and looks around.)

Luna: Ohh! That sounded like Leo just now! You don't think he's duelling, do you, Kuribon?!

* * *

(At the control tower, Leo is on his knees, wincing.)

Leo: ("Man. That really smarted. That must be what Sect felt when he duelled Sayer! Or maybe even worse!")

Devack: Now you know the true power of a shadow duel. Don't worry; I will try to send you to the netherworld with as little pain as possible! That is the only mercy I can spare you!

Leo: ("Luna...!")

* * *

(Spirit World)

Luna: ("Leo...!")

* * *

(At the control tower. The others watch tensely.)

Trudge: Rrrgh...

Yusei: Rrrgh...

Devack: Mmmm...

Leo: Uuugghh...

Devack: Ready, boy? It's your move.

Aura: It's finally Leo's turn, but I'm worried.

Seria: He doesn't look good.

Trudge: He's a tough kid. He can handle whatever Devack throws his way.

Yusei: You're right, Trudge.

Devack: Interesting. Did you hear your friends? They seem to believe that you can handle more punishment; do you care to test that theory, young Leo?

Leo: Well, to be honest, I _hate_ tests. But if it means keepin' my sister safe, then what's the first question pal, (Draws- Morphtronic Magnen Bar) 'cause my deck's _full_ of answers! ("Although a cheat sheet might come in handy, 'cause as long as Devack has Ape Magician on his field, he can take control of any monster I summon! Mm. But maybe that's what I should _let_ 'im do.") I summon my Morphtronic Magnen Bar in defense mode! And now I'll end my turn with a face-down!

Devack: It looks like you're going to fail.

Leo: ("No, I'm not! I promise, Luna!")

* * *

(Spirit World. Luna and Kuribon run through the forest.)

Luna: ("I can't believe I'm in the Duel Monsters Spirit World again— and now that I'm back, I have to keep my promise and free Ancient Fairy Dragon! Okay, so I just gotta find this Regulus person, rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon, take her back to the real world to help Leo, defeat the Dark Signers, _and_ save the planet. Easy!") (She and Kuriboh reach a hilltop overlooking a town.) Ohh! Check out the city, Kuribon! D'you think Regulus is there? (Kuribon coos.)

* * *

(Town. Luna and Kuriboh walk in, the streets are cobbled and empty. Minus staves are placed along the exterior walls of the buildings.)

Luna: It looks abandoned. Huh... (In two alleys she sees people clustered, watching anxiously.) Guess not... Um, hi. I'm Luna. Can you help us? (As she approaches, they run behind the corners, into hiding. She runs to the beginning of the alleyway and tries to call after them.) Luna: Hey, hold on! Kuribon doesn't bite! Ohh... What're they scared of? (Kuribon coos.) Huhh! (One more duel spirit peers down the alley at her, before darting away.) Wait! Don't run away! (They run after the spirit, but it has a huge head-start down the next street. Luna stops to catch her breath.) ("If we don't catch those kids, we'll _never_ find Regulus!") (A little later, Luna sits on a bench in a courtyard, Kuribon at her side.) Why's everyone here so scared of us? (They look around and see more duel spirits peeking cautiously out of doors. When they see they've been seen, they vanish.) See, there they go! (Kuribon coos and floats across the courtyard.) What do you see, Kuribon?

Kuribon: (Hovers at the top of a flight of stairs. Luna joins Kuribon as a ball bounces up the stairs into her hands.)

Luna: Okay, now that's just _really_ weird. Since when to balls bounce _up_ the stairs? Huh! (In the courtyard a leaf drifts upward to a branch of the tree above it.) Check out that leaf! It's floating _up to the branch_! (More leaves do the same.) Look! It's like everything is happening in reverse! If we don't find out what's causing it, I might end up in diapers again! (Kuribon coos.) You think it's that staff? They're all _over_ this town. Oh! What's that wind?

Spirit 1: It means the collectors are coming!

Luna: Huh?

Spirit 2: They capture all the duel spirits!

Spirit 1: Hurry! This way!

Luna: Capture? Whadya mean? Uh... (Fog rolls out of a nearby street. Luna drops the ball and it bounces toward the fog.) Ah! Kuribon, what is that?! On second thought, never mind! Let's go! (Kuribon coos and they run.)

Zape: Rrrgh! Now I don't want any monkey-business like last time! Got it?!

Eiki: Whatever you say, boss.

Zape: I wanna find some spirits and turn 'em into stone! Keep searching! Over here! Let's go this way!

Luna: (She's hiding behind a corner down an alley.) No wonder everyone's hiding... (Kuribon coos. Luna's deck lights up, she takes it out deck; her cards glow.) Look, Kuribon— even the spirits in my deck are frightened. (She holds her deck in both hands and closes her eyes. Luna stands in fronto of Sunny Pixie and Sunlight Unicorn, laying a gentle hand each on Unicorn's nose and Kuribon's cheek.) Don't worry. I'll protect you. (A group of duel spirits runs past their hiding place. Eiki follows, and looks to aside, seeing Luna, her deck, and Kuribon.)

Eiki: Hm!

Luna: Ahh...! (Kuribon and the lights from Luna's cards take off after the duel spirits.) Wait! Stop! (As the lights flee, they turn into Sunlight Unicorn and Sunny Pixie, fleeing with Kuribon. The monkeys pursue.)

Eiki: Oh, they'll stop all right! Eheheh! (Raises staff.)

Luna: Leave them alone! (The staff's hands turn to horizontal, and purple mist comes shooting out of the end of it. It hits Sunny Pixie, which turns into a tablet of stone. The same thing happens to Sunlight Unicorn, and Kuribon.)

Eiki: Lookie that! And I thought Kuribon was petrified _before_! Heheheheheheheh!

Luna: Poor Kuribon! What did they _do_?

Zape: Now get the girl!

Luna: Huh! (Runs.)

Zape: After her! She went this way! Circle around!

Luna: (She runs through the city. Finally, she rounds a corner and the monkeys are walk toward her from either end of the street; trapped, she runs down an alleyway and reaches the end.) It's a dead end! Just great. Huh? (One of the stones in the pavement is the entrance to a hole. Torunka lifts it and gestures to her.) Ah...

* * *

(At the control tower.)

Devack: It's my move, boy! Yah! (Draws) And I use Ape Magician's special ability! Now, by sending one of my cards to the graveyard (Ape Fighter), your monster becomes _my property_.

Leo: Rrgh...

Devack: Morphtronic Magnen Bar, join the dark shadows!

Leo: Rrghh!

Trudge: What's he _doing_? At this rate, Devack's gonna take the kid's whole _deck_!

Lyra: Not quite.

Trudge: Huh?

Leo: Alright! You fell for it! Now you can't attack because _your_ Magnen Bar is in defense mode!

Sect: Ha! That's telling 'im!

Devack: Shame, I'm afraid it won't make a difference. I sacrifice your Magnen Bar to summon my Ape Fighter!

Trudge: Well _he_ sure threw a monkey wrench into things.

Devack: Since you're defenceless, Ape Fighter can attack you directly!

Trudge: No— LEO!

Leo: I play my face-down, Remake Puzzle! Now if I destroy a Morphtronic monster, even if you control it, your attack ends automatically! And there's _more_! Now I get to summon another Morphtronic monster from my graveyard, to make up for the one I just sacrificed! And I choose, Morphtronic Magnen Bar!

Devack: All you've done is prolong your misery, boy! You don't really think you'll _win_ , do you? You can't defeat _me_! And then when I'm through with _you_ , I'm coming after your _sister_ , next!

* * *

(With Akiza and Mina. Mina has stopped driving, looking up at the monkey symbol in the sky.)

Mina: Look, there must be a shadow duel there!

Akiza: You're right, Mina. But there's something _different_ about this one. For some reason my mark's not glowing.

* * *

(With Jack. He's stopped moving, too.)

Jack: ("Luna's supposed to be duelling under that shadow mark. But I can't feel our Signer connection. It's like she fell off the face of the Earth!")

* * *

(Spirit World Alleyway. The monkeys stand in the alley Luna ran into.)

Zape: Where did she go?!

Eiki: Beats _me_ , boss. (Another monkey runs into view on the main street.)

Monkey: I think I saw her! (Eiki and Zape follow him. When it's quiet, Luna and Torunka peek out of the hole beneath a paving stone in the alley.)

Torunka: We're safe, for now.

Luna: I would've been monkey-bait without your help, so thank you! (She and Torunka climb out and Torunka pushes the stone back into place.)

Torunka: You don't _look_ like any duel spirit I've seen. So, who are you?

Luna: Uh...

Torunka: An old legend says a little girl will appear and save us all. I assume it's you. So, stop standing around and get to work!

Luna: _First_ of all, I'm _not_ a little girl, and second of all, _what_ legend!? I'm not part of any _legend_! I'm just here to free my dragon!

Torunka: Ancient Fairy, am I right? And Regulus is going to help, too.

Luna: Huh?

Torunka: See, now how would I know all that, if you're not tied to that old legend?

* * *

(Inside a building. Luna and Torunka sit beneath a window.)

Luna: What's your name, by the way?

Torunka: I'm Torunka.

Luna: I'm Luna. Nice to meet you.

Torunka: Shh. We have to be quiet!

Luna: Ahh... Why're those monkey-soldiers turning all the duel spirits into stone tablets?

Torunka: Beats me. All we know is they take them to a castle hidden far away. A few of us escaped, but now we're under the Minus Curse. I'm old enough to be your great-grandfather— but the monkeys made us all look this young!

Luna: (Leans away) Um... is it contagious?

Torunka: Don't worry. You're completely safe. It only affects duel spirits, but now we're too weak to do _anything_.

Luna: How'd this _start_? Why would anyone _do_ this?

Torunka: (Sigh) It's a complete mystery. All we know is that one day the shadows came. Before, the duel spirits all lived in harmony. In your decks, we might fight, but here, we were free to live lives of peace. Wizard and beast, fairy and dragon— we all lived together. That is, until the sky grew dark. No one knew his name, or saw his face— but the figure in the shadows brought with him an army. They had weapons, staffs they used for battle. With but one strike, they could turn the most powerful duel spirit— into stone. Soon, the cities were silent; the fields empty. And that's where you come in.

Luna: Ahh..! I know I promised to help save the Spirit World, but I have to get back to _my_ world and help my brother!

Torunka: The legend is clear— you will save your dragon, and all of _us_ along with it.

Luna: But I'm not really the legend _type_. My teachers barely even remember my _name_.

Torunka: Well _someone_ thinks you're important— or you wouldn't be a Signer.

Luna: You _know_ that?! Okay, fine, let's say that I'm _supposed_ to help. Where do I find this Regulus guy?

Torunka: It's ah, not as easy as it sounds, I'm afraid.

Luna: It never is, is it?

Torunka: Regulus is the sworn protector of all the spirits that live in _this_ world. But now he's been acting different; ever since Ancient Fairy Dragon was taken from us. We think maybe the Minus Curse is infecting him, turning his heart black. Now he just roams the forest of Pojar, attacking anything that comes too close!

Luna: But we _need_ him! You even _said_ that he's part of this legend, didn't you? In the last day, I've seen shadow duels, talking monkeys, and the beginning of the end of the world; so, cursed or not, we've _gotta find Regulus_!

Torunka: Whaddaya mean ' _we_ '? What can _I_ do, trapped in this body?

Luna: Fine then! I'll do this all by myself.

Torunka: It's not that I'm scared, it's just that... okay, maybe I _am_ scared.

(Outside)

Luna: Fine, stay here alone! (Creeps out the door and runs down the street. Torunka runs after her.)

Torunka: On second thought—

Luna: I'm glad you came with me!

Torunka: Don't run so fast! I'm an old man, remember?!

Eiki: (Notices them as they run through a cross-street. He beckons to others.) Huh? This way!

Luna: Uh! They found us!

Torunka: How perceptive of you! (They turn a corner at the bottom of a street, Luna notices glass bottles sitting on the ground and stops running.)

Luna: I have an idea! How do those staffs work? (Lays the bottles down.)

Torunka: You flip the switch at the top, and then things go backwards. (Luna reaches up and flips the hands of the nearest staff.) Perfect! (The bottles roll uphill toward the monkeys. Each one slips on one, and ends up rolling uphill with it.) Pretty good!

Luna: Thanks, now let's get outta here! (They continue running)

Torunka: Not so fast, okay?

* * *

(Hill. Luna and Torunka walk into view.)

Luna: Well, we got rid of the monkeys!

Torunka: Does that mean we can take a break? (Sits on his knee, leaning on his staff.)

Luna: Come on, didn't you say we still had a long way left?

Torunka: _You_ have a long way! It's _my_ naptime! I don't care _what_ you say; I'm not taking one more step.

Luna: Alright, then you leave me with no choice... (Sighs, and kneels, offering him a piggyback.) Get on.

Torunka: What?

Luna: Come on, you heard what I just said!

Torunka: Huh? Well, thanks, Luna. (Climbs onto Luna's back, she keeps walking with Torunka clinging to her.) Now, be careful. My sciatica is acting up! Whatcha mean before about saving your brother? I have a twin. I'm worried about him. I was supposed to go to a shadow duel but I think he took my place.

Torunka: I'm sure that he's fine. I sense the power of the Dragon in you; it must flow through _his_ spirit, too.

Luna: I just don't know if it works like that. Leo is _always_ trying to protect me no matter what the danger is.

Torunka: But _you_ have the Mark of the Dragon; aren't you the best at duelling?

Luna: (Shakes her head) Mmm-mmm. _Leo's_ got all the skill!

* * *

(At the control tower. Leo faces down Devack with gritted teeth.)

Leo: I hope this works! Okay! (Draws- Celfon) _Finally_! I summon Morphtronic Celfon to the field, in attack mode! It's time for me to dial up some trouble! See, since my Celfon's in attack mode, he chooses a number between one and six! Whatever he picks, I can draw that many cards, and if there's another Morphtronic in there, I can summon him automatically! Three! Alriight! (Draws 3 cards- Factory of 100 Machines, another spell, and Morphtronic Remoten.) Hope you brought your _earbuds_! I summon, Morphtronic Remoten!

Devack: That's quite... entertaining.

Leo: Yeah? Well this party's just getting started! I activate Level Mirroring (spell)! Now I get to choose a monster on your field and match his level to one a' mine! In other words, Magnen Bar's now as tough as your Ape! And with that power boost, it's time to get things rockin'! So now I tune my Remoten with my Magnen Bar and Celfon, to morph my Morphtronics into something new! I synchro-summon— my Power Tool Dragon!

Trudge: All right! Now Leo's added a little firepower to _his_ side a' the field! I didn't think the kid had a combo like that _in_ 'im!

Yusei: It's a good start. And I _know_ it's only gonna get better!

Devack: Hahahahahahaha. Is that the best you can do? Because if it is, yours is a future bathed in shadow. Hmhmhmhmhahaha! _That's_ no Signer dragon; that's a _toy_ you should've left in your playroom! I hope your _sister_ will be more of a challenge!

Leo: Too bad you'll never find out, 'cause I'm about to take your game apart! First, I activate my Dragon's special ability, which lets me add a random equip spell to my hand! And as luck would have it, I get to use the power of Break! Draw! So as soon as my Power Tool Dragon destroys one of your monsters, I get to draw _another_ card! You might think my cards are no match for your dark deck, but I'm about to shed some light on the fact that my monsters are the best beasts around! Now! Attack Ape Magician!

Devack: Uuuguuuugh!

Leo: Well _that_ was quite the vanishing act, wasn't it! Now, if you've got something else to say about the power of my Dragon, go right ahead! Nothing?! What's the matter, dragon got your tongue?

Devack: Joke all you want. It's my turn now, and your dragon's about to meet its match!

* * *

(Spirit World. Luna hikes along; Torunka still on her back.)

Luna: I've been wondering something.

Torunka: What is it?

Luna: What happens at the secret castle with all the duel spirits?

Torunka: Well, no one knows for sure. But the rumour, is that Zeman the Ape King lines his castle with them.

Luna: But what does he _want_? Is he on the Dark Signers' side?

Torunka: Maybe. And if he is, we better stop 'im, or else we're looking at the end of the entire duel spirit realm! Not to mention your world as well.

Luna: Then I think it's time we found out!

* * *

(At the control tower)

Devack: I sense good things. Hahahahahahaha! (He holds a hand over one eye.)

Leo: What're you talking about?!

Devack: You human beings! So narrow-minded! You have no idea that this battle is being waged in the Spirit World as well! I assume that's where your poor sister is right now— isn't she.

Leo: Leave Luna outta this! You're duelin' _me_! Now draw your card and go!

Devack: My pleasure. (Draws) Though once you see what I have in mind, you'll wish I _waited_! Now, meet your doom in the guise of my dark tuner monster Dark Ape!

Leo: What?!

Seria: But it's powerless!

Lyra: Not for long. Just watch.

Devack: Your friend Lyra knows what she's talking about. Behold! By using my Dark Wave spell, I can convert a monster's level into negative energy. Now you can witness the _real_ purpose of my Dark Ape, as I use him to combine forces with Ape Fighter! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals— a world without light! Come forth, Zeman the Ape King! Good luck using any spells or traps; since the strength of this King overrules all their powers!

Leo: Huh?! So what! All I need is my Dragon; he's got more attack points than your pathetic little monkey has anyway!

Trudge: Yeah! Looks like ol' Devack made a little error in judgment, eh, guys?

Devack: My only error has been not finishing you off sooner! But I'll rectify that right now!

Leo: Ohh...

Devack: I play the field spell, Closed Forest!

Leo: Not a field spell!

Yusei: Oh no! Now Devack's got everything he needs to summon one of those Earthbound Immortals against Leo!

Leo: Uuuuooaaaaagh! (Dead trees appear within the wall of flames, spiralling towards the sky)

* * *

(Forest of Pojar. Luna and Torunka walks through the forest which is more dismal than the forest Luna arrived in. The leaves are dull and lifeless, staves stand at the foot of several trees. Leaves drift back up to their branches.)

Luna: _This_ is where Regulus lives?

Torunka: It used to be a beautiful forest.

Luna: I guess that was _before_ Zeman the Ape King made everything go backwards and stole duel spirits.

Torunka: I'm afraid it's worse than that. Like I said, with the forest withering away, spirits being kidnapped, King Regulus went mad.

Luna: Hey! King Regulus! We need you!

Torunka: Aaahhhh! Be quiet! He's mad, not hard of hearing!

Luna: I know what I'm doing! After all, I've got a kitten at home. Hey, kitty, kitty, kitty! I've got a nice treat for you!

Torunka: Stooop! (Tries to shush her, terrified, but them, Regulus leaps out of the bushes at them. They cower. Luna opens her eyes.)

Luna: Um, hi? (Gasps as she sees Regulus snarling and growling at them from the top of a rock.)

Torunka: He came for a treat, all right!

Luna: And I think... it's gonna be _us_...!

* * *

(At the control tower)

Yusei: Devack activated a field spell; he's done everything he needs to, to summon an Earthbound Immortal!

Sect: Not that!

Devack: By channeling the dark power of the Closed Forest field spell, Zeman the Ape King will gain 100 attack points for every monster in my graveyard. And since I have five monsters already there... Zeman the Ape King gains five hundred attack points!

Leo: I don't suppose a banana would solve this!

* * *

(Forest of Pojar- Regulus is still growling, a smaller minus staff is attached to his hind leg.)

Luna: Oh, man. Regulus sure doesn't look happy to see the two of us here.

Regulus: Rrrgh!

Luna: Everything's okay. We're not here to hurt you, don't be scared.

Regulus: RRRAAAGHH!

Luna: (Freaks out and hides behind Torunka.) Aaah! _I'm_ scared!

Torunka: Knock it off, lion; this is the human child of legend. She comes to our world to aid you in your quest to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Regulus: _What_ did you say?

Luna: It's true, I came here to help you!

Regulus: (Roars, and pounces. Luna and Torunka dart out of the way and cower behind a tree.)

Torunka: He doesn't believe us. Ya got any other ideas?

Luna: I'm not with the bad guys. Ancient Fairy Dragon told me to find you. I'm here to protect the Spirit World!

Regulus: Just as I thought! Well then, little spawn of evil, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Come at me!

Luna: Huh?

Torunka: Get the hair out of your ears! She said _find_ you, not fight you!

Luna: (Notices the staff on Regulus' back ankle and gasps.) Torunka! Check out his back ankle!

Torunka: Looks like a miniature version of those minus staffs that cause everything to go in reverse.

Luna: Is it possible that it makes him hear the exact opposite of everything we say?

Torunka: Oh, of _course_! I shoulda known! This stupid curse has made me stupid!

Regulus: Rragh!

Luna and Torunka: Huh?

Regulus: The Spirit World will never be yours! I'm going to stop _all_ of you!

Luna: I'm here to help you! _I am not your enemy_ , Regulus!

Regulus: Rrrrr... (Regulus roars and pounces; Luna and Torunka run away. He chases them through the forest.)

Luna: Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah! Don't you have magic powers? Can't you wave a wand or something and fix this?!

Torunka: I forgot all my spells when I turned into a kid!

Luna: Oh, great!

Torunka: Wait— I've got it! I got an idea! If he hears the opposite of what we say, then we should say the opposite of what we mean! Like this! (Turns around and stops running.) You are the worst lion of all time! You smell like a wet rat, and my house cat can take you on! (Sticks his tongue out at Regulus. Luna laughs nervously. Regulus growls, and pounces. Torunka yelps and ducks behind Luna.)

Regulus: Agh! D'you seriously think that flattery will stop me from destroying you!?

Torunka: Hey, it worked!

Luna: Maybe so, but he's still attacking us. ("If only there was some way to neutralize the effect of that anklet!")

Regulus: Rrrrr... Huh? Something is coming. (Turns to face the threat; Luna and Torunka run and duck behind a fallen log. Monkey soldiers approach.)

Zape: There he is! Over there! Get 'im! (He and the others surround Regulus, each carrying a minus staff.)

Regulus: More monkey business?

Zape: You won't get away _this_ time!

Eiki: That's right! We're taking you to King Zeman!

Regulus: Not without a fight! Rrraagh! (Luna and Torunka peek out of hiding as Eiki turns his staff's hands.)

Eiki: Feel the power of my minus staff!

Zape: What're you _doing_ , you fool! He's _already_ got a minus staff attached to his leg! Look!

Eiki: Oh yeah! And if the power of _this_ staff touches _that_ one, it'll create _positive_ energy neutralizing his minus curse! (Regulus roars and charges at them; they duck to the side and he runs through the forest, followed by Eiki and Zape. Luna and Torunka are left alone.)

Luna: Did you hear what that monkey said? If we get that minus staff from him, we'll be able to free Regulus from his curse! Now come on! (Dashes after them; Torunka struggles to climb over the log.)

Torunka: Huh! Luna, wait up!

* * *

(Open clearing.)

Eiki: We lost 'im!

Zape: He's gotta be close! Let's split up and search!

Eiki: Wah! Ha! (They disperse. Eiki comes hopping up the trail somewhere.)

Luna: Hey banana brain! (Jumps out from behind a tree a distance away) Nyah-nyah! Catch me if you can, monkey!

Eiki: You're that girl who escaped! What're you doing out here?! Hoo hoo! (The staff's power bounds toward Luna.)

Luna: Torunka, _now_! (She runs; Eiki approaches the tree, behind which, Torunka crouches next to a minus staff.)

Torunka: Right! Here goes— (Turns the hands and runs after Luna. As Eiki runs past the tree, he goes flying into the branches, dropping his staff. Luna catches it.)

Luna: Hm. Alright, we got it!

Torunka: Let's find Regulus!

* * *

(River and log bridge. Regulus crosses over the log, e leaps off the log on the other side, and turns.)

Regulus: I think I shook them. Hm?! (Sees Luna and Torunka approaching the other side of the log.)

Luna: Regulus, keep running!

Regulus: (Holds his ground, snarling. Luna moves the hands on her minus staff and climbs onto the log, using it as a balancing pole to cross. Torunka tentatively follows.)

Torunka: Remember to keep saying the opposite.

Luna: I'm one of the bad guys! And I'm here to make sure Ancient Fairy Dragon stays trapped under Zeman's power forever! (Torunka almost loses his balance. Regulus jumps up onto the log, facing her.)

Regulus: Huh! I'm not falling for your evil trickery!

Luna: I only wanna destroy you!

Regulus: Lies! (Rushes her, his eyes glowing red, he leaps to land on top of her and Torunka. Luna holds up staff.)

Luna: Aaahh!

Torunka: Now!

Luna: I sure hope this works! Otherwise we're gonna be cat food! (Her minus staff touches Regulus' anklet; both sets of hands change to align, and the explosion forces the two parties apart, demolishing the log, They land in the river.)

* * *

(At the control tower)

Devack: Let's battle! Zeman the Ape King, dismantle that Power Tool Dragon! Go, Cursed Flare!

Leo: _I_ got a little surprise for _you_! By sending Break! Draw! to my graveyard, my Dragon can avoid your attack!

Leo: Maybe so, but your _life-points_ are another story. (LP-2500) Aaaaaaagh! Huh? Whoa! Power Tool Dragon is shielding me from Devack's dark energy! He's totally protecting me!

Trudge: That was close!

Leo: Oh, man. I wish my sister was here. LUNAaaaa!

* * *

(Forest of Pojar River. Luna, Torunka, and Regulus are trapped in the fast-moving current of the river.)

Luna: Torunka!

Torunka: Luna! (They swim to each other and cling together.) This wasn't the plan!

Leo's voice: LUNAaaaa!

Luna: ("Huh? That— that sounded like Leo!") Regulus! Regulus!

Regulus: (Turns, his strength enabling him to fight the current; as Luna waves her arm her sleeve falls away to reveal her mark.) ("She bears the mark of a Signer...") (Looks ahead, and Luna and Torunka are already looking.)

Torunka: Waterfall! Straight ahead!

Luna: Regulus, help! (Regulus swims to Luna and Torunka, and grabs the back of Luna's collar in his teeth. Then they go over the waterfall, screaming, flung apart. As Luna falls, she keeps her head up and changes the hands on her minus staff.)

Luna: Going up...! (They freeze in mid-air for a moment, then fall upward, still yelling. At the placid edge of the creek that turns into the river, Regulus steps out onto the bank, spilling Luna and Torunka off of his back. He lies down on the ground, and the two others lean against his side.)

Torunka: I thought we were done for...!

Luna: Regulus, are you okay?

Regulus: I am now, thanks to you.

Both: Huh? (Regulus stands and walks in a circle to face Luna before sitting down again.)

Regulus: That anklet had me all confused. But deep down, I knew you would come.

Luna: So you, like, _knew_ I was coming here to the Spirit World?

Regulus: I have been waiting for you. Fairy Dragon said you would come to my aid, but I was starting to doubt it.

Luna: Huh! Well, here I am!

* * *

(At the control tower)

Yusei: Leo!

Seria: Stay strong, kid!

Leo: Hey big guy, you okay? (Sighs)

Devack: Your monsters can't protect you forever, boy! And these two face-downs are going to prove it to you!

Leo: Well good luck with that! It's my turn! An' I draw! (Draws- Respect Synchron.) ("I've gotta find a way to take Zeman the Ape King down!") I activate my Dragon's special ability! Now I move a random equip spell from my deck to my hand! ("Come on... Pleeease...?") (Draws- Megamorph)

Leo: Megamorph! All right! I'm equipping Power Tool Dragon with this spell card! Check it! This bad boy's about to _double_ your trouble! Huh?! That's weird! Its attack points stayed the same! What gives?

Devack: Little fool! You're trying to win with cards you can't comprehend! Your feeble attempt to outduel me is over! With our life-points even, the effect of your Megamorph won't work!

Leo: You gotta be _kidding_ me! That card usually turns the tables when it works! That's like my best card! _Now_ what do I do?!

Devack: You lose. Like I told you, a normal person like you could never defeat a Dark Signer like me!

Leo: Nnngh...

Sect: Leo!

Leo: Huh?

Sect: Just stay cool!

Yusei: Yeah, you've got all kinds of great cards in your deck; but if you panic and stop _believing_ in your cards, they won't be able to help you! You gotta stay strong, Leo, you have to believe— that's what duelling's about!

Lyra: That's right! Believing in your cards is the same thing as believing in yourself!

Leo: I know, but— rrgh! (Looks back at his hand; Gadget Hauler, Pot of Avarice, Urgent Tuning, and Respect Synchron.) ("Wait— the guys are right! The only way I can win this duel, is if I trust myself, and my deck!") I switch Power Tool Dragon to defense mode and end my turn!

Devack: Fool! One cannot win a shadow duel— if one cannot attack! You've played right into my hands!

* * *

(Riverbank, Luna, Torunka, and Regulus still sit on the riverbank.)

Luna: So, when I was back in my world, you were the one I heard calling out to me?

Regulus: Yes. Ancient Fairy Dragon told me that you would come here and find me. And though I have been struggling to battle the Ape King's minions, I've also been using what magic I have left to try and guide you to me. Please, forgive me, child. I was confused by the Ape King's minus curse. When you found me, I thought you meant harm.

Torunka: Yeah— we know! We thought you were gonna pounce on us and gobble us up for lunch!

Luna: Don't be like that. We've got everything sorted out, that's all that matters. We're all friends now. Still, I'm glad you didn't eat us, Regulus. So how do we go about rescuing Ancient Fairy Dragon?

Regulus: Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed in the Rock Mountain as part of Zeman the Ape King's curse. All we have to do is invade his castle, defeat him in an epic battle, and break the power of his minus spell, and then the Spirit World should return to normal. Simple enough, right? (Kneels, offering them a ride on his back.)

Luna: Sure... You up for this?

Torunka: Of course! (They climb onto Regulus' back.)

Regulus: Hang on tight— we _must_ hurry! (Runs out)

Torunka: Ohh, my sciatica...!

* * *

(Meadow- Regulus, with Luna and Torunka on his back, stops. Blue lightning crashes in the distance. Regulus looks around.)

Luna: Is something wrong?

Regulus: Up there! Look at that! (They all look at the sky. Black clouds drift near the sun.)

Luna: The sky doesn't look right. What's going on? Huhh! (The silhouette of a minus staff appears across the sun.) It's a giant minus staff!

Torunka: No way! (The hand on the giant minus staff slowly moves. Luna and Torunka get off Regulus' back, looking at the sky.)

Luna: Anyone else cold all of a sudden? (Trees wither instantly; the meadow becomes barren, and the river dries up.) What's happening?! All the trees have vanished!

Regulus: Hm. This whole situation, is most disturbing. It would seem as though the Ape King is reversing the flow of nature.

Luna: We have to hurry! At this rate there won't be anything left but dirt and rocks!

Torunka: Aaaahh...

Luna: Huh? That's weird; the curse has made your clothes get bigger.

Torunka: No, no— the curse is making _me_ get younger and _smaller_! It's reversing the flow of time! Soon I'll be a baby, then— poof! Nothing!

Luna: No way...

Regulus: We don't have a moment to waste. While we can still fight, we have to defeat Zeman. Let's go, you two. (They get on Regulus' back again)

Torunka: Oh, my sciatica!

Luna: ("Leo, wherever you are, help me! Help me battle Zeman the Ape King!")

* * *

(At the control tower)

Leo: Nnnghh...

Devack: It's my turn! And I think I'll start this round by attacking Power Tool Dragon with my Ape King! Go, Cursed Flare!

Leo: Bring it on! Since Power Tool Dragon is in defense mode, my equip spell is gonna save me!

Devack: I'm afraid not! Not after I've activated the Roaring Earth trap! When a beast monster attacks a monster in defense mode, this card deals _you_ the extra damage!

Leo: Ohh! Aaaagh! But wait! By sending Power Tool Dragon's equip spell to the graveyard, I can negate its destruction! Huh! What's going on?! Power Tool Dragon is taking damage! But _why_?

Devack: When the Roaring Earth trap card is in play, it weakens one of the monsters on your field, robbing it of 300 attack and defense points!

Leo: It does _what_?!

Devack: Next, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn. How pathetic. Just like your ridiculous monster you linger before me, looking defeated and miserable.

Leo: ("Power Tool Dragon. Despite everything that's happening to you, you've still got my back!") Listen up! No matter what you throw at me, I'm going to protect Luna!

Lyra: ("I just hope Leo can protect _himself_ , 'cause if he doesn't, both he and Luna are done for.")

* * *

(Outside Zeman's castle)

Luna: Wow. So that's the Ape King's castle?

Torunka: I like what he's done with the place; he really nailed the 'gloomy and doomy' motif.

Luna: Seems like it's really well-guarded.

Torunka: So, should we try to sneak in through a window or something?

Regulus: No. We only have one shot at this; we can't risk being captured.

Luna: So then, uh...

Regulus: We stroll up to the front door, and we let them know we're here.

Luna and Torunka: Huh?

* * *

(Inside the castle)

Zeman: What?! Regulus has finally been captured?

Eiki: Ohohohaah!

Zeman: Most excellent! Tell whichever soldier that captured him to feast on all the bananas his stomach can take!

Eiki: It wasn't one of the soldiers that captured him, my king.

Zeman: So, then who _was_ it?!

Eiki: A wandering wizard of some sort.

Zeman: A wandering wizard? Show him in! (The doors open, and a procession marches through an aisle of Zape and Eiki with their minus staves. A large wheeled cage in which Regulus is feigning sleep is rolled in. Luna leads the procession, cloaked in nondescript cloak, including a turban and a cloth over her mouth and nose, carrying her minus staff with the head well wrapped in cloth. Torunka walks in next to her, his hat obscures his face from view.)

Torunka: That's right, that's right, stand aside! We're hauling precious cargo here! (The procession stops before the reflecting pool in Zeman's throne room, Luna and Torunka bow slightly.)

Luna: Great and powerful Zeman the Ape King, it is a true honour to be in your presence.

Torunka: 'N speaking of presents, we brought you one!

Zeman: You may raise your heads.

Luna: (Opens her eyes as she raises her head, determined.) ("There he is. This is it.") (Kuribon coos) ("That sounded like... Kuribon!") (Sunlight Unicorn neighs) ("Sunlight Unicorn! He's got all the spirits sealed away...")

Zeman: I'm told that you're a wizard, and from the looks of things, a very young one at that.

Luna: True—

Torunka: But we're wise beyond our years.

Zeman: How is it that _you_ were able to capture the mighty Regulus, when he has managed to best and evade my entire army?

Luna: With the power of this staff.

Zeman: Huhh?

Luna: Icki, tiki, bo, riki, eeny, meeny, meeny, miney, moe! (Turns on her knees, pointing the staff at Regulus.) Awaken! (Regulus opens his eyes; Eiki and Zape wince back as he roars, Luna holds her ground.) Calm down! (Regulus settles back down to sleep.)

Zeman: So! You have cast a control spell over this mighty beast!

Torunka: You got it! My master can use her magic staff to make _any_ spirit do her bidding!

Zeman: I don't believe it! I've _never_ heard of magic that can control spirits like _that_.

Luna: Are you doubting my power? Perhaps I should use my staff to turn your soldiers into a bunch of bananas!

Zeman: Forgive me— you've brought me Regulus; that's all that matters. Now, to seal him away forever! (Eiki and Zape advance on the cage with their minus staves.)

Luna: You can't do that, great king!

Zeman: Why not?

Luna: If you try sealing him away right now, you'll undo the spell I'm using to control him. And as soon as my spell breaks, he'll become too powerful to subdue.

Zeman: So, what do I do with him? Leave him in that cage and watch him perform tricks all day?

Luna: My, um, powers tell me that your true goal is to bring Ancient Fairy Dragon completely under the minus curse so that you can absorb her power.

Zeman: And what if it is, _wizard_?

Luna: Well, Regulus is _bound_ to Ancient Fairy Dragon. He is her loyal servant.

Zeman: I _know_ that. But I could not get the minus curse to work on her, so I sealed her temporarily within the great mountain. Now if you know something I don't, you'd better talk.

Luna: Very well, great king. Because of their bond, you can't fully cast the minus curse on one without the other. So, you're going to have to remove the seal on Ancient Fairy Dragon, and then act quickly to curse them both at the same time.

Zeman: You're seriously suggesting that I remove the seal and set her free?

Luna: (Nods) Yes. I'm afraid there's no other way.

Zeman: Hmmmmmm... (There is a long pause) So be it. Young wizard, I will do as you ask. (Luna and Torunka bow.)

Torunka: Yes. He bought it.

Luna: Shh. Don't blow this.

Zeman: Ancient Fairy Dragon, appear before me! (Points his minus staff at the pool in the center of the room; it shines with light, a column of light appears. Torunka winces back as the column recedes, and the pool shows Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna and Torunka stand and look over the edge.)

Luna: ("Hang on, Ancient Fairy Dragon! We're gonna save you— or get petrified trying...")

* * *

(At the control tower.)

Devack: After I send you to the netherworld, Leo, your sister's next!

Leo: (Draws) That's only if you can beat me! And in case that Dark Signer brain of yours doesn't work too well, I'll remind you that I get a random equip spell thanks to my dragon! Just _please_ be the card I need to take out that Ape King! (Draws the random spell- Double Tool C&D) (" _Now_ that monkey's a goner!")

* * *

(Zeman's Castle- throne room)

Luna: So, you think Zeman'll fall for this?

Torunka: You betcha.

Luna: I hope you're right. These wizard costumes got us _in_ the castle, but I'm not sure this stolen staff'll help free my dragon.

Zeman: You've done well to bring me Regulus. Now my plan can be realized. Once the bonds of the Fairy Dragon are removed, I'll use the minus curse on her and her loyal servant, to bring her powers under my control, correct?

Luna: Uh... yup.

Zeman: I should _hope_ so. Because _if_ the two of you are wrong, I will seal you both away for all eternity!

Torunka: Why so negative? The plan's gonna work! It's practically monkey-proof! Have a banana already!

Zeman: It's time! Let the ritual begin! Ancient Fairy Dragon, with the power I possess, I release you from your prison! (Ancient Fairy dragon in the rock, regains her normal colour.)

Torunka: Yes. Zeman's doing it. He fell for it.

Luna: Now let's just hope the rest of our plan works.

Zeman: What are you waiting for?! Bring me Regulus!

Eiki: Oooooooooo! (Runs to do his bidding. The door to Regulus' cage is opened.)

Luna: Oh, great Regulus! Hear my words! You hath been summoned to thy chamberness... thingy.

Regulus: (Stands and walks slowly out of the cage. Luna and Torunka lead him around the edge of the pool toward Zeman.) ("Well done, Luna. Now use the staff you've stolen from Zeman's soldiers to reverse your dragon's curse just like you did with me.")

Torunka: (He skips along joyfully) I _told_ you we knew what we were doing! Now my friend here is gonna use Regulus to complete the ritu-uh-uh-ohh-woah! (Trips and knocks Luna over, too. They're surrounded by Eiki and Zape as soon as they hit the ground.) Ugghh... (When Luna's staff hits the ground, its bandages start unravelling. Torunka picks it up, rubbing his head, and they fall off completely and the hands move back to where they were before. He laughs nervously.) Ahahahaha, now this staff may look like yours, but funny story, it belongs to—

Zeman: Wizard!

Torunka: Awaaah!

Zeman: What is this?!

Luna: _Say_ something!

Torunka: So okay, we may've _accidentally_ stolen one of your staffs, but, it's not like we were planning on wielding it or anything!

Zape: Hey!

Torunka: Aaah!

Zape: Quick, stop him! He can reverse the dark curse of Ancient Fairy Dragon with that thing! He must be captured!

Luna: Why don't we all just calm dah-ah-ah-own! (Luna rises on her knees to speak, then trips over her robes and falls on top of Torunka. His hat goes flying, and rolls to the feet of Eiki. Luna is unmasked; her hat and veil fall off.)

Eiki: That's the girl we saw earlier in the city, the one with Kuribon!

Zape: She's not a wizard!

Torunka: But _I_ am!

Luna: He looks young but he's actually really powerful!

Zeman: Oh really! Well let's see if he's powerful enough to help you escape! Get them!

Luna and Torunka: Aaaaah!

Regulus: Need a lift?!

Luna: Regulus! (Comes running out of nowhere, completely forgotten, and evades the monkey soldiers to grab Luna and Torunka on his back. They run for their lives, chased by the monkeys.)

Luna: Aaaaah!

Zape: Don't let 'em get away!

Zeman: You'll regret toying with _me_! Ancient Fairy Dragon, I bind thee to thy rock! (Points his staff and Ancient Fairy Dragon fades back into the mountain.)

Luna: How do we save her _now_ , Regulus?

Torunka: This is all my fault! I'm a clumsy old man!

Regulus: Luna, you'll have to give me your staff!

Luna: But why?

Regulus: If I get close enough to Zeman, he'll have to use _his_ staff to stop me; when the two strike each other, their powers will cancel out, and lift the curse from everyone!

Luna: That's a big 'if'!

Torunka: And speaking of 'ifs', _what if it doesn't work_?!

Regulus: It _has_ to! Otherwise all of this world will fall under Zeman's control!

Luna: Ah! (She offers her staff, Regulus grips it in his mouth. Then headbutts the door of the cage he was kept in; Luna and Torunka are inside.)

Regulus; I jammed the door; you'll be safe! (Runs toward the throne; monkeys surround Luna and Torunka.)

Eiki: Not if _we_ have anything to say about it! (Luna and Torunka recoil.)

* * *

(At the control tower)

Leo: It's time I take the leash off my dragon, Devack! Now, if you've thought he was tough before, just wait 'til you see the upgrade that I give his hardware! First up, I add the equip spell Double Tool C&D, so not only are we going full-on pneumatic, but I get to add another 1000 attack points to my beast!

Devack: All those power tools and no safety goggles. You should be more careful, especially since all you've done is match the attack points of Zeman the Ape King.

Leo: (Swings his arm around and around.) That's what I was hoping for! Now! Attack! And give this Ape King the royal treatment!

(At Zeman;s Castle)

Regulus: Raaah!

Zeman: Aaaaaagh! (Raises his staff and it meets the one Regulus grips. Regulus doesn't fall out of the air. Energy crackles all over the place. Zeman and Regulus glow purple, but the latter manages to hold on.)

Regulus: Mmmgh!

Luna: Regulus!

Torunka: He's doing it!

Regulus: Ancient Fairy Dragon! I release you from your prison! The dark curse is broken! Mmmmgagh! (Keeps falling toward Zeman)

* * *

(At the duel)

Devack: What a wasted effort. Unless—

Leo: That's right! You forgot my Dragon has a little bonus when he's equipped; he can't be destroyed!

* * *

(At Zeman's castle. Regulus hits again, the staffs collide directly and there is a huge white-out of light; the monkey soldiers are destroyed. Fire races across the floor— straight for Luna and Torunka, Luna's mark glows.)

Luna: I'll protect us! Rrrrgh!

Zeman: You may destroy me, Regulus, but not before I transfer the power of the minus curse to the Dark Signer Devack!

Luna: Huh!

Zeman: Aaaaaaaagh!

* * *

(At the control tower)

Leo: Yea-haah! I'll just toss that Double Tool C&D, and Power Tool Dragon gets to hang around for a little _R n' R_!

Trudge: Nice move! Now that Devack's gone and lost his little monkey friend—

Yusei: _Leo's_ gotten himself into _more_ trouble!

Trudge: Huh?

Devack: Hahahahahahaha.

Leo: So, you think that's _funny_ , huh?!

Devack: Yes, I do. I _always_ find it amusing when a young duelist walks so willingly into one of my traps. And with the power of my Dark Matter trap, these two monsters will be escorting you straight to the netherworld!

Leo: While you keep playing around with your gang of gorillas, I'm gonna equip my Dragon with a Power Converter! You're up!

Devack: Hahahahahahaha...

* * *

(At Zeman's castle. The castle is in ruins. Moonlight filters through a hole blown through the ceiling, and mist hangs in the air inside.)

Luna: Regulus! Torunka! Where are you?!

Torunka: I'm here, Luna. It looks like our lion friend was able to lift the curse after all. (The mist clears between the him and Luna. Torunka has transformed back into the old and powerful wizard he once was.) Back to my old self— emphasis on 'old'!

Luna: Is— that really you?! (Torunka laughs and winks.)

Torunka: Told you I was an old man!

Luna: Yeah, but— _grandpa_ -old? You're- you're older than a wrinkle on dirt! (Torunka chuckles) That means it worked! Regulus broke the curse!

Torunka: Mmm.

Regulus: Luna! (Luna and Torunka turn; Regulus walks toward them from across the chamber.)

Luna: You're okay!

Torunka: Thank you, Regulus, for all your help.

Regulus: The rule of Zeman the Ape King is no more.

Luna: That means, my Ancient Fairy Dragon is _free_!

Regulus: I'm afraid part of the curse still lives, Luna.

Luna: What?!

Regulus: Your friend and the other free wizards have regained their true age, but the captured duel spirits remain trapped. Zeman transferred the power of the curse to Devack. Until he's defeated, the duel spirits are his prisoners.

* * *

(At the control tower)

Devack: It's my turn, Leo. I draw! Hm. And it looks like thanks are in order for enabling me to summon two monsters to the field last round.

Leo: Why's that?!

Devack: You see, I need _two_ sacrifices to summon out my Earthbound Immortal! (holds up the card, laughing.)

Yusei: Not good!

Devack: 'Not good' is right, Yusei. (The heart appears in the sky, it pulses purple against ripples of yellow light.)

Leo: Oh no— it's gonna take me an' my friends away!

Devack: You don't have to worry about _that_ ; this Immortal requires a different kind of power source— one that exists in the Spirit World. By the power of the Dark Signers, I summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!

Lyra, Sect and Yusei: We have to save Leo!

Aura, Seria and Trudge: How?! (The flames at the border of the duel flare.)

Leo: Uuuuwaaaaaaaaahh!

* * *

(At Zeman's castle. Through the hole blown in the ceiling of Zeman's castle, the monkey Sign appears against the clouds.)

Luna: That's Devack's mark of the monkey! (Purple lights come up from the carvings on the walls, through the hole to the symbol.)

Regulus: It's absorbing the duel spirits!

Luna: No!

Regulus: Soon they'll all be gone, Luna!

Torunka: We have to find a way to stop this!

Luna: That's if these Earthbound Immortals even _can_ be stopped!

* * *

(At the control tower. Yellow lightning strikes again and again around the duel as the flames that form the monkey symbol climb higher. Purple lights osmose from the flames and soar toward the fist.)

Devack: Watch as all your pathetic duel spirits become the fuel for your destruction! With their energies I can summon the most powerful monster ever! (The heart explodes into a pillar of purple light. Then that vanishes, and the earth begins to rumble. Cusillu, the monkey Earthbound Immortal, appears.)

Leo: Aaaaaaaaah!

Seria: Oh, come on! What's with this guy and the monkeys?!

Lyra: You got me; all I know is Leo's gotta figure out a way to tame that beast!

Devack: Behold my Earthbound Immortal Cusillu! There's nothing in your deck that can stop its power! It's immune to any attacks, traps, and spells you might throw its way!

Leo: Just my luck.

Devack: There's also the not-so-little matter of his graveyard bonus. Thanks to my Closed Forest field spell, it receives an extra 100 attack points for every monster in my graveyard! Perhaps next time you'll think twice about taking your sister's place in a shadow duel! Earthbound Immortal, attaaaack!

Yusei: He doesn't have a monster to stop that thing!

Sect and Trudge: _Leo_!

Leo: Who needs a monster— when you've got _this_! I trigger my spell card Power Converter! Soon as I send it to the graveyard, all of my Dragon's attack points are converted over to life-points! The move might make 'im a little weak until next round, but at least there _will_ be a next round! (Cusillu raises its fist and pounds it on the ground. Leo runs away, but can't outrun the whole attack; he lands on his face on the ground, covered with a blanket of dirt raised by the impact. He shakes with exhaustion.) Ugh... if you're out there, Luna, I could use some sisterly advice. If not... I'm done for.

* * *

(At Zeman's castle)

Luna: Leo? He needs my help!

Torunka: You sure? (All three glow and start to rise into the air.)

Luna: You've gotta do something, Torunka! Or we'll all be sucked into that thing!

Regulus: Unless we find a way to stop Devack, he'll take each and every spirit from our world!

Torunka: Well, then, let's stop him!

Luna: But how?

Torunka: Like this— I have just enough strength to send you back to your own world. Now, listen— you must defeat that Devack!

Regulus: Hm. He's right, my little warrior. Should you fail, all is lost.

Luna: I gotcha. No pressure. (Torunka meditates over his staff a moment, then holds it out; there's a bright flash...) Ahh!

Torunka: Good luck, dear child!

* * *

(At the control tower. A ball of light- Luna- appears next to Leo in the duel.)

Trudge: Look!

Yusei: ...Luna? (The bubble disappears Luna stands there in her normal clothes, hands clasped, and glowing with reddish energy. She opens her eyes. And sees Leo. She drops to her knees next to him.)

Luna: Ah! Leo! Please tell me that you're alright!

Leo: (Raises his head with effort, he's covered with dirt and scratches.) Mm. Luna... Everything's under control!

Luna: (Gently helps him sit up.) Of course, it is. But now it's time for me to help _you_. I'm gonna take over your duel, okay? I guess I really let you down, huh, sis? I couldn't even win one little match. Just look at me— I'm the sidekick who can't do anything...

Luna: Except be my hero.

Leo: Huh?

Luna: (Hugs Leo close, crying.) It's true; not- not as a duelist— but as my brother!

Leo: Ugh! Not so hard! You're squeezing the tears out! (He cries, too.)

Devack: Hahahaha. I'm glad you've finally joined us, Luna. My Earthbound Immortal has been waiting patiently. Let's duel, Signer!

Luna: Oh, _we'll duel_ , Devack! And when I get through with you, you're gonna wish you never messed with _any_ of my spirit friends!

Devack: Will I!

Luna: (Starts detaching Leo's duel disk from his arm.) Don't worry, Leo. I promise I'll be fine.

Leo: Be careful out there. As long as he has this field up, that Earthbound monkey is practically invincible!

Luna: (Straps on Leo's duel disk.) I'm not worried. I'm not doing this alone; I've got your deck. You know it's kind of like we're duelling together, isn't it!

Leo: I guess so— but if we're duelling together I'm staying by your side!

Luna: I hoped you would. Now let's win this duel. (Stands, ready to duel.)

Yusei and Lyra: Luna!

Luna: (Luna looks up at them through the flames.) Lyra, Yusei, it's gonna be okay.

Yusei: Be safe. Huh? (Yusei and Lyra's marks light up and so does Luna's.)

* * *

(With Akiza and Mina. Akiza's mark lights up)

Mina: Akiza, your Sign!

* * *

(With Jack. He rides along, and looks at his glowing mark.)

Jack: So, Luna's back in the game. I really hope she knows what she's in for...!

* * *

(At the control tower)

Luna: Let's roll-call. Looks like I got Power Tool Dragon on _my_ field... and _you've_ got a giant turkey-day balloon on yours! (Gets into a duelling stance, duel disk held out across her chest.)

Devack: I'm glad that you can make jokes at a time like this— it's no fun taking the spirit of someone who's lost hope; and speaking of someone who's lost hope, it's time I reintroduce you to one of your oldest friends! But first I activate the Cursed Prison trap! Now I can summon a synchro monster of my choosing, and it just happens to be the very same one you failed to save back in the Spirit World!

Luna: Ahh!

Devack: Allow me to introduce my prisoner, your precious Ancient Fairy Dragon! Say hello to your Ancient Fairy Dragon!

Luna: What did you do to her, Devack?! She's not some stray dog you can lock up in a cage!

Devack: That's exactly what she is— a wild animal. And if she doesn't learn to behave, I'll tear her card in half!

Luna: We'll see about that! My turn! (Draws- Limiter Removal. Her hand contains Dark Matter, Pot of Avarice, Gadget Hauler, Respect Synchron, and now Limiter Removal.) Thanks to Power Tool Dragon's ability, I can search my deck, find an equip spell, and send it to my hand! (Draws a card- Central Shield) And this one's going right into immediate action.

Leo: I forgot I had that! And now even though Luna can't stop Devack's Immortal from attacking, at least she can protect her dragon! So you don't have to worry, 'cause my sis isn't gonna let anything happen to you! Isn't that right, Luna!

Luna: (Nods) )("I just hope that I don't let the three of us down.") I think I'll end my turn with two facedowns! (Limiter Removal and Respect Synchron)

Devack: A shield and a couple face-downs don't exactly lead the Dark Signers to tremble in fear. If that's all you can offer, I'm afraid the Crimson Dragon made a grave mistake choosing you as a Signer. _Please_ tell me they didn't entrust the fate of the world to you and a toy dragon! (Draws) You can't win! And now, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, send this pathetic Signer to the netherworld!

Luna: This Signer's not going anywhere! I play the trap- Limiter Removal, which doubles this toy's attack points.

Devack: How _dare_ you!

Trudge: Thatta girl!

Devack: Unwise! I guess you don't know what happens when I get angry! It doesn't end well for _anyone_! And that, I'm afraid, is terrible news for both you and your precious Ancient Fairy Dragon, dear Luna! If you have any parting words for her, you had better share them now; if not, you might want to shut your eyes. This won't be pretty. (Luna seems to fold, spent. Leo rushes over to catch her.)

Luna: Aaaah!

Leo: Ohh! Are you okay?! I'm here, Luna!

Luna: Don't worry, Leo... It's time to take back my Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Devack: ...But she's in my graveyard.

Luna: And that's just what I was hoping for. As long as she was stuck on your field, it would've been impossible to get 'er back. But _you sacrificed her_ , making her a free agent! And now, by playing Respect Synchron, she can join my team! And with a heavy-hitter like Ancient Fairy Dragon on my side of the field, you and your Earthbound Immortal don't stand a chance of winning this duel! Thanks for helping me get 'er back!

Devack: This cannot be!

Leo: You did it! You got 'er back!

Luna: Mm! Ancient Fairy Dragon, I kept my promise!

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Thank you, Luna. I asked your help to free me, and you risked your life and your spirit, to see that I was delivered from Devack's prison. Now that I am free, we can begin to heal the Spirit World.

Aura: Look at that! She's _beautiful_!

Sect: Ya think?

Trudge: Yeah, ya know, like pretty. For a dragon.

Yusei: But pretty doesn't win duels, I'm afraid.

Lyra: (Nods)

Luna: Normally Limiter Removal's effect would destroy my Dragon, but if I send Central Shield to the graveyard, my dragon doesn't have to go anywhere! Looks like that's _two_ dragons to your _none_!

Devack: Very clever. But even 100 Ancient Fairy Dragons wouldn't be enough to help you _now_! Now let's just see you _try_ and take out my Earthbound Immortal!

Luna: Feel up to it, Leo?

Leo: Yup! Let's draw that card, sis! (They Draw together- Rocket Pilder) Ha!

Luna: But before we play anything, we activate our dragon's special ability, which uproots your Closed Forest field spell!

Devack: No! You wouldn't! (The dead trees all shatter one by one.)

Leo: Take _that_!

Devack: Rrgh!

Yusei: All right! With that field spell gone, Devack's monkey has no special abilities!

Trudge: He's done for, now!

Luna: But _I'm_ not. 'Cause Power Tool Dragon lets me add another equip spell straight to my hand! And now that I've got two, I think I'll power up _both_ my dragons! Devack! This is the end of the line for you and your monkey!

Devack: I'm afraid this is the end of _nothing_ , little girl!

Luna: We'll see about that!

Leo: Lunaa! (The twins cling together in the storm.)

Devack: And what did I tell you! All you've done is destroy Power Tool Dragon and hurt _yourself_!

Leo: Try reading the card!

Luna: Yeah; he _can't_ be destroyed as long as he's equipped with Rocket Pilder. And that's not the card's _only_ bonus. Your monster loses attack points for each of our Power Tool Dragon's attack points.

Devack: You _can't_!

Luna: I'm afraid we can, and we did! And now, my Fairy Dragon's equip spell kicks in! All the life that I just lost was worth every point; thanks to Pain To Power, it all gets converted to attack points! I think she's still mad about being locked up! And it's finally time for her to get some payback! Whadya think about _that_! Ancient Fairy Dragon, chase those shadows _away_! (Devack recoils; Yusei, Trudge, and Leo shield their eyes. Cusillu recoils from the light, and slowly dissolves into sparkles. Devack stands braced against the blast, but it's too strong; it blows back his hood. The Mark of the Monkey disappears from the landscape as though it had never been, not even disturbing the dust.)

Leo: You did it, Luna!

Luna: No, Leo, _we_ did it. Now the spirits will be safe from De—

Devack: You!

Luna: Ohh!

Devack: (Lurches toward them, obscured by shadowy streaks in the air, a fearsome spectre. Leo puts himself between Luna and the horror, arms protectively outstretched.) You think you've _won_?!

Luna and Leo: Ohh...

Devack: _This_ _isn't_ _over_! I won't fall alone! You're coming… with… me!

Yusei: We gotta get down there _now_!

Devack: (Looms over the twins, his eyes completely black; he seems to be deteriorating as they watch him.) You… will not stop… the shadows… from devouring this world... for I will... destroy you, I will... drag you down into the netherworlddd... (He begins to fall forward, reaching for them. Yusei tackles them out of the way, and Devack keeps falling, disintegrating into a pile of black dust that falls lifelessly to the ground. The twins stare, frightened and awestruck, over Yusei's shoulder.)

(At Zeman's castle)

(In the Spirit World, the Mark of the Monkey vanishes from the sky, and little wisps of purple light flit from the heavens, swirling into the ruins of Zeman's castle through the huge hole in the ceiling and returning to the designs on the wall.)

Torunka: Spirits! You're safe! (The purple lights each shoot into the wall.) She did it! The human child has saved the Spirit World! Now she must begin the task of saving her _own_ world.

(At the control tower. The sun is most of the way over the horizon. Everyone watches the sunrise.)

Leo: This is a total happy ending' moment!

Luna: Except this _isn't_ the ending.

Trudge: Are you feeling okay, Luna?

Luna: Mm-hmm.

Yusei: (Kneels and puts a hand on Leo's shoulder.) Leo—

Leo: Hmm?

Yusei: You were really great. (Leo's eyes go teary. He immediately wipes his eyes on his arm.)

Sect: Crybaby.

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Luna!

Luna: Ancient Fairy Dragon! Regulus! (The two duel spirits appear before them.)

Trudge: Where did _those_ things come from? Is there a laser light show goin' on?

Ancient Fairy Dragon: No, Officer Trudge. We are not illusions; we are real.

Trudge: Whow! Did that thing just talk back to me?! (He faints on the ground, straight backward. The others look back at him.)

Aura: Grown-ups are so weird.

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Luna. I thought you should know; by defeating that Dark Signer, you have saved us all. The spirits captured by the Earthbound Immortal, are free now. And they have returned home to the Spirit World.

Luna: And has everything stopped going in reverse?

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Yes! All thanks to you!

Luna: Actually, it isn't _all_ thanks to me. I couldn't have done it without my brother Leo's help. He set up Devack so I could finish 'im off. And my friends stuck by Leo's side the whole time!

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Then I offer my thanks to Leo, Lyra, Sect, Aura, Seria and Yusei.

Yusei: Our fight with the Dark Signers isn't over. Will you help us?

Ancient Fairy Dragon: The Dark Signers are like a disease. If they are not vanquished completely, their power will grow back. And the Spirit World will once again be in danger. We _must_ finish this. I will fight alongside you, even if it destroys me!

Regulus: I, too, will fight alongside you, until the bitter end. (They glow multi-colours, and the lights stream into Luna's hand. She holds two cards- Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Regulus.)

Luna: We did it, Yusei! I finally have the card Mina said we'd need! (She, Leo and Yusei approach the Monkey control star, and Yusei touches the door and it slides open.)

Luna: So, is this one of those towers Mina was talking about? That, like, control the energy reactor thing?

Yusei: Yup. This is it. (A small platform carved with the mark of the monkey is stood in the centre of the room with a rectangular frame to hold a card.) Luna, do you have the card ready?

Luna: (Steps forward somberly with Ancient Fairy Dragon.) Mmm-hmm. This is the part where we hope this works. Here goes everything, I guess. (Puts the card in the plinth. For a second, nothing happens, then the carvings light up around the card. A mechanical beeping is heard. The building shakes. Leo looks around with fearful curiosity.)

Yusei: I have a feeling we might wanna run right now. (Luna grabs her card, and they run out. The doors slide shut behind them, when outside, they turn and watch. The tower sinks into the ground.)

Leo: Where's it _going_? (The tower disappears beneath the surface of the earth, within moments the spot on which it stood is bare. Everyone is amazed.)

Trudge: (He stands up) Calm down, everyone, I'm awake! I'm okay!... Where'd the tower go? There... _was_ a tower here, right?

Aura: Uh... _I_ didn't see any tower.

Trudge: Ugh, I need some sleep! I keep seeing things that aren't there! Towers, dragons, flying _lions_... (The twins exchange a look and burst out laughing.)

Aura: Gotcha!

Yusei: And _now_ it's time we got going. There's three towers left; and the next one's mine! Time to settle things up with my old friend Kalin!

Lyra: Luna, Leo, I think things would be best if you guys went back to Martha's.

Leo: Huh? But why?

Lyra: You guys are really banged up after your duel. I think it'd be best if you rested up for a while.

Leo: Awwwh, c'mon!

Yusei: Lyra's right you guys, the road ahead is gonna be a long one.

Luna: Alright, guys.

Leo: Hold on, just one condition! If you guys need any help, call us, okay?

Yusei: Alright. Let's get going, guys.

Luna: I know that the spirits will be watching over you.

All: (Nod)

Lyra: Thanks, Luna.


	8. Ride 7

**Dark Signs - A Whale of a Ride - Be Resurrected, Boundary Surpassing Turbo Duel**

* * *

(Bottom of the Old Reactor Site. Roman sits at the table with a candelabra in the centre, a candle flame goes out.)

Roman: One of our Dark Signers has been extinguished. Devack has failed us. However, where one falls _another_ may rise. Time to pay our prisoner a little visit. (Walks past the spire and down a stone hallway lined with cells and windows to them. He opens a door. Greiger sits on a plain cot near the door.)

Roman: Stand up. Your time has come, Greiger. (Greiger looks up at him, the wary defeat of a cowed prisoner.) The moment you tried to take out Goodwin during the Fortune Cup, I _knew_ I liked you. I couldn't let them send someone with _your_ potential away to some maximum-security Facility.

* * *

(Catwalk over a multi-coloured void.)

Roman: So, I had you freed, and brought here, so you may come face-to-face with your _true_ destiny! (Turns and takes off his hood; Greiger looks down at the swirling mass.)

Greiger: What _is_ all this?

Roman: We stand above the gateway to the netherworld. The doorway to the shadows.

Greiger: And why have you brought me here?

Roman: To help you, Greiger. I brought you here to give you power like you've never known in your life. You're going to become a Dark Signer.

Greiger: Just _what_ is that?!

Roman: Tell me something, Greiger. Now that you have had some time to sit on it, have you _forgiven_ Goodwin? Have you found it in your heart to forgive him for what he did to your village?

Greiger: Are you kidding?! I'm as angry as I was that day at the tournament! Maybe even more so! Mmgh, I will _never_ forgive Goodwin for what he did!

Roman: Which is _why_ you must become a Dark Signer. Embrace your anger; you're going to need it. (Walks onto one of the four catwalks leading to the platform in the middle. Greiger stands in the center of the middle platform. A trapdoor gives suddenly beneath his feet, and he drops, yelling.)

Greiger: Yaaaaaaaaaaaah! (As soon as he contacts the misty energy, he is suspended in mid-air. He stops shouting.)

Roman: Your life as you know it is over, Greiger. The shadows of the netherworld will consume the man you once were, sparing only your thirst for revenge! You will lose yourself and become your anger! This will give you the power to defeat Goodwin and his precious Crimson Dragon! Now, the path of vengeance begins— with the one who first stood in your way! The one who stopped you from destroying Goodwin while you had the chance— (Greiger hangs in mid-air.) For your brother and sister, for your entire village, taken from you by the Crimson Dragon— you must finish what you started! And you must start with Yusei Fudo! Greiger, I give you new life— as a Dark Signer! (A pillar of energy surges from the swirling void, around Greiger. Deep in the mist, he opens his eyes, shocked suddenly; his eyes are black.)

Roman: Ahahahahahahah! Ahahahahahahahaha! (On the landscape the Whale mark appears.)

* * *

(With Yusei and the others. They ride through Satellite streets, Yusei on his runner and Seria and the kids in their car ride down the dusty street side-by-side. On another street, Greiger is on his runner.)

Greiger: Yusei— vengeance is coming for _you_!

* * *

(On another street, Crow's runner lies in the street, abandoned. A fridge stands on the side of the road. Crow opens the fridge door, having been hiding inside. He wears his helmet, and rubs his head, then falls to his knees, then to the ground on his face. He struggles up on his hands to look around.)

Crow: Ugh... how did I end up _here_? (He stands and pulls his runner from the ground. He climbs on it and pulls down the left-side armbar. He toggles the right-side acceleration grip, and takes off.) Everyone's gone! Oh, no! (Turns around and heads back the other way.) I better check on my nest! I hope my friends're okay! Come onnn, faster! (He races past empty buildings and through empty streets, to his hideout.) If they're all missing as well, I don't know _what_ I'll do! (Brakes hard outside his hideout and pulls back the curtains.) Anybody in here?! Talk to me! Come on, you guys, it's me, Crow! Stop messin' around and come out, no more hide n' seek!

Yoshi: Crow?

Crow: Huh? (Yoshi and Tsune peek out of the doorway of the building next-door.)

Tsune: Is it really you?

Yoshi: We're all over here, Crow!

Annie: (She and the dog look down from the story above.) Ah! Hey!

Itsuki: (Looks out from behind a corner.) Did you say Crow?! You're back! (They all run toward him, smiling.)

Crow: _There_ you are! Man, I was— (Tsune jumps into his arms and vanishes before reaching him. The others then disappear.) Huh? (He's left alone. Crow looks at his hands in horror. The sky seems darker, and the breeze stirs the dust harshly.) They've all disappeared! They're gone! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Blue lightning rends the sky behind him. Crow looks back and sees the mark of the giant illuminate the sky.) The Dark Signers... are gonna pay for this! (Gets on his runner and turns around.)

* * *

(With Yusei and the others)

Yusei: Check it out! (They see the same thing.)

* * *

(With Greiger. He races toward the tower, looking for Yusei, Crow goes off a ramp above him and lands right in front of him. Both brake hard.)

Greiger: Get outta my way!

Crow: Sorry, pal, but you're not goin' _anywhere_! Hey wait— I know who you are. You're Greiger. Hang on— _you're_ a Dark Signer? Whadya want?

Greiger: I'm looking for Yusei.

Crow: Yeah? Well you found _Crow_! And you're not goin' anywhere until we turbo-duel!

Greiger: _You're_ challenging _me_? Get real; you're not a Signer.

Crow: Listen, Greiger! The only thing that _matters_ is you're a Dark Signer, and that means you're gonna _pay_ for what you did! And the only currency _I_ accept is bitter defeat!

Greiger: What're you talking about?! I didn't _do_ anything.

Crow: Don't try to play dumb with me! Your giant monster and your freaky dark fog have taken everyone from Satellite, including the orphans I was taking care of!

Greiger: Hmm?

Crow: They were just innocent kids, man, they didn't do anything to _you_! But I guess that's how you guys operate. Well not anymore, pal, I'm gonna _stop_ you!

Greiger: ...You speak to me of vengeance. I am on my own path to revenge, and it does not involve you. My fight is with Goodwin. But before I deal with him, I'm going to deal with that little puppet of his, Yusei Fudo!

Crow: Well I'm afraid I've got some bad news for ya, chump! If you wanna get to Yusei, you're gonna have to go through me!

Greiger: You don't get it! You're not a Signer, you aren't _worthy_ of a battle with me!

Crow: Y'know, I had a _feeling_ you jerks wouldn't accept my challenge. So, I got a little insurance. (Holds up a device that's counting down from five minutes. He slots it next to his duel disk.) It's an electromagnetic pulse charge. When it goes off, that duel runner of yours is history. And if you think you can get away in time, you haven't seen me ride!

Greiger: Huh! That's a bold move. Since you're so determined to destroy yourself, I guess I'll oblige you. Perhaps by duelling _you_ , I can lure Yusei right into my hands! This is a _real shadow duel_ , Crow. Once we start, there's no going back. And when the final card has been played, only _one_ of us is walking away.

Crow: Well? You Dark Signers took everything I had! I'm already at a point of no return.

Greiger: Very well.

Crow: Oh, and one little thing! Let's do this for _real_. No autopilot, no restrictions.

Greiger: Huh?

Crow: ("I've gotta protect myself. If he manages to summon one of those Earthbound Immortals, I need to be able to outmanoeuvre his attack, so I don't end up eating dirt like Yusei did!") You ready?!

Grieger: I'll let my Speed World field spell answer that _for_ me!

Duel Runners: Duel mode engaged. Autopilot deactivated.

* * *

(With Yusei and the others)

Aura: Ahh!

Sect: Is that a whale?

Aura: Looks more like a dolphin to me…

Lyra: _That's_ a _whale_ , Aura!

Seria: I don't remember Mina mentioning any Dark Signers with a _whale_ mark!

Yusei: That's 'cause there _isn't_ one— unless they managed to turn someone new into a Dark Signer!

Lyra: Something isn't right here— my mark isn't glowing!

Sect: That must mean that whoever's battling isn't a Signer, right?!

Yusei: Let's go find out! (Speeds ahead.)

* * *

(With Crow and Greiger. The fiery pathway stretches ahead of the two duel runners)

Crow: Since we're freestylin' this turbo-duel, the duelist who gets to the first corner first decides who makes the first move. You ready?

Greiger: I was _born_ ready! How should we count down?

Crow: (Pulls out the device from earlier and tosses it to the side on the ground, it's at 23 seconds and counting.) Here ya go, pal! Don't _worry_ — that's just my alarm clock from my bedroom. How 'bout we kick off when that counter gets down to zero?

Greiger: (Nods) You had me going, there.

Crow: And I'll have you going _second_ , once I get to the first turn first! ("You're goin' _down_!") (The alarm clock beeps, and the duellists start their engines.)

Both: Let's duel!

Crow: ("His runner has a lot more horsepower than mine. But I gotta remember, that it's not how fast you drive, but how skillfully you arrive!") (Crow taps the footpad and rides ahead.)

Greiger: Whaddaya doing?! D'you seriously think you can beat me around that first corner?! Lemme show you what _real_ speed looks like!

Crow: Ya call _that fast_?! (As they go around the first curve, Greiger's runner skids to the outside.)

Greiger: I've got you beat, Crow!

Crow: Think again! (Puts on a burst of speed, and leaves Greiger far behind.)

Crow: Whoooohooo!

Greiger: You wanted me to take the curve as fast as I could, _didn't_ you!

Crow: Of _course_ I did! With a big frame like that taking a curve at _that_ speed? I knew you'd slide out to the edge and leave an opening for me! My runner's smaller, which lets me 'zig' when you 'zag'! Looks like I get the first move, Greiger! I draw! (Draws) And from my hand, I summon, Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame! Next I place one card facedown and end my turn!

Greiger: It's my move! (Draws- Diving Exploder) Greiger: First, I'm summoning Trap Reactor • Y FI from my hand! Next, I activate Diving Exploder's special ability! (Crow looks over his shoulder. Greiger discards Diving Exploder.) So, it looks like that bird of yours is about to be grounded, Crow! I guess goin' first isn't all that it's cracked up to be, is it! Hahahahahaha!

Crow: So wait— are you telling me that going first got me nothing?!

Greiger: Ha! I warned you, Crow— you can't possibly defeat a Dark Signer! Go, Diving Exploder!

Crow: Aaaah!

Greiger: And now, Trap Reactor • Y FI, attack! Treat Crow to a round of Double-R Cannon!

Crow: Rrrgh... Agh…! Off to a wobbly start. (His runner wobbles a bit and a bump in the ground sends it flying. Crow is now in mid-air, struggling to hang on...) If I lose here, I'll let everyone down! Come onnn! _Come onnn_! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (He falls off the narrow highway they'd been duelling on)

* * *

(With Yusei and the others)

Yusei: Faster, guys! ("Whoever's duelling that Dark Signer has no _idea_ the amount of danger they're getting into! 'Cause if they come deck-to-deck with an Earthbound Immortal, _this_ might be their last duel ever!") You guys stay back, while I check things out! It's too dangerous!

Seria: No way!

Lyra: We _can't_ leave you, Yusei! What if something happens?! We don't even know who this new Signer _is_! And what if they have another Earthbound Immortal!

Sect: Yeah! I thought we were like the Three Musketeers, not the Lone Ranger! We _won't_ let you go solo!

Yusei: (Nods) All right, Sect, but I'll go on ahead and scout out the duel. Check you guys later. (Jumps the edge of the highway. He lands and bounces on his back wheel and then forward onto his front, before landing and riding onward.)

Yusei: ("Time to see who's throwin' down.")

* * *

(With Crow- He's falling on his duel runner.)

Crow: No! I can't go down like this! I owe it to the kids! (Opens his runner's wings, and shoots a mechanism acting as a stand on the side of the track he falls onto. The grappling stand rips out of the track and retracts. He folds his wings back up and keeps riding; Greiger some distance behind him.)

Greiger: ("Not bad. But if Crow had any brains, he'd use those wings to fly away.") (Draws) Hope your flight wasn't too scary! But then again why _would_ it be, since you're a better pilot than duelist! Too bad those skills won't help you outmanoeuvre my next attack!

Crow: ("I sure hope he's wrong. 'Cause it looks like Yusei wasn't kidding about these battles. Well then, it's time I play for keeps, too! And that means I gotta figure out a way to take out Greiger and that runner of his a-sap! The Dark Signers took my family away, and now they're gonna pay for their misdeeds.") I'm comin' at you with everything I got! So prepare yourself, Greiger, 'cause this bird's got some claws! (Draws- Bora the Spear) First off, I'll be activating my Speed Spell - Angel Baton. And as long as I have two speed counters, I get to draw two cards. Now let's see what I have in store for _you_! Hmph. (Discards Elfin the Raven) It's not lookin' good, Greiger. I discard one card to summon my Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield in defense mode! And since I already have a Blackwing on my field, I can summon out— Blackwing- Bora the Spear! And _these_ birds of prey are about to pounce on _you_!

Greiger: Bring it on! I'll bring _both_ those birds down to earth!

Crow: Not if I end this shadow-duel now! Blackwing Bora, take apart his Y FI!

Greiger: Daaaaaaaaaaaaah! (A huge cloud of dust is kicked up.)

Crow: Nice knowin' ya! (Greiger rides out of the cloud on his runner.) What?! How did Greiger only lose a few of his points?! Huh?! His Y FI's still running?!

Greiger: It is, and better than ever, I'm afraid! You see, before you attacked, I activated _this_! The trap card Fake Explosion. So not only is my Y FI still flying high, but I get to summon another monster, which will even up the playing field! And who better to call for backup than Summon Reactor • SK!

Crow: ("Way to go, Crow— not only _didn't_ you take 'im out, but you let 'im expand his air force! And as long as he's got Trap Reactor • Y FI _and_ Summon Reactor on the field, you're only one attack away from being sent to the netherworld! I just _know_ he's holding on to Spell Reactor • RE, and once all three are out there, in comes the big dog— Flying Fortress SKY FIRE! That bad boy almost took out Yusei in the tournament.") Now it's gonna come after _me_!

* * *

(With Yusei. He rides down the track somewhere within the flames.)

Yusei: ("This duel _must_ be around here _somewhere_. Unless— they're _turbo-duelling_! Guess I'm gonna have to track 'em down!") (Keeps riding, then sees a light up ahead.) Huh! There! It's them!

Greiger: Why don't you finish your turn so I can end your misery! You will never beat me, Crow! Not with the dark power I— Huh? (His runner beeps, and breaks to look at it. He looks behind him.)

Crow: Huh? (Looks back as well and sees Yusei) Yusei's here!

Greiger: But he won't be for long!

Yusei: (Smiling, he rides up beside them) I'm so glad you're all right, Crow! (Looks at Greiger; his smile fades) Huh! _Greiger_?! Why are...?! Wait! Are you the...?!

Greiger: Dark Signer? Yes! This was the only way to get revenge on Goodwin for what he did to me! _He destroyed my family, Yusei_! And if joining the Dark Signers is what it takes to make sure that man pays, then so be it!

Yusei: Crow, you remember what happens in these shadow-duels; so please let me take your place. This is my battle to fight.

Crow: Rrrgh! Forget it! It was the Dark Signers who stole my family from _me_!

Yusei: Huh?

Crow: They trusted me to look out for them. And when the Dark Signers' mist covered Satellite, I couldn't do anything! They're all gone and it's all my fault!

Yusei: What?! _All_ of them?! No!

Crow: _Now_ d'you see why I gotta do this? _I_ started this duel and I'm ending it.

Yusei: Listen!

Crow: To what! You're not talkin' me outta this, Yusei! Those kids were all I had; I owe them this much. And so much more. See, you don't know the truth about me... I never had a family. I never had to do chores or go to sleep early. Now I know that living without rules might sound like fun, but 'round here, it was dangerous. I learned that the only person I could depend on was me. And the world can be a lonely place when your only company is your shadow. A warm meal... a soft bed... these're the things I dreamed about. But becoming a professional duelist is what I hoped for the most! And so, I tried to make my dream a reality. I figured if I could build a deck, I might win a few duels and _score_ my way outta Satellite. So, I hit the dump; it was the only place where a kid from the streets could hope to find a card or two. They weren't just _cards_ , ya see? They were my ticket outta here! And right away I realized that it wasn't gonna be an easy trip. I thought the kids I'd met would take my cards. But that's when I learned that your deck is like your soul, and no one would ever steal that. They called me "Crow" and the name stuck, and so did everything else I learned from them about duelling. Next thing I knew, I had _friends_. I had a _family_. I met _you_ , Yusei, and Jack. You weren't just my buddies, you were my _brothers_. Everything was taken from me, but duelling gave me a new beginning. And I wasn't about to let anyone else have to face their shadow as their only friend. I learned to fly, and it was up to me to teach others the same. I found kids that were like me; ones that had no family or didn't have anywhere to go but the streets of Satellite. I looked out for them, made sure they were safe, taught them how to duel; and together, we learned the most important lesson- when you have friends, you're never alone. They were my family, Yusei. And as much as you think that I saved _them_ , it was _them_ who saved _me_.

Yusei: But Crow... why risk everything?

Crow: Because! They took them all away! The Dark Signers attacked us, using that cloud to steal the spirits of everyone! And what does Greiger do? He goes and _joins_ them. As far as I'm concerned, he's responsible! And now it's time for his punishment!

Greiger: Are you done taking us on this trip down memory lane? Because now it's my turn to send you on a trip to the netherworld!

Yusei: Stop it!

Greiger: Huh?

Yusei: Don't you get it, you're on the same side! You both lost your families and that's why you're duelling! You should be working together to get back what matters most, not tearing each other apart in a shadow duel! Look, you told me what happened, Greiger. Goodwin's the one you want to make pay for this! You told me how _he_ was the one who destroyed your village. So now what? You get your revenge by joining the Dark Signers and taking out Goodwin with the rest of humanity?!

Crow: That's why I need to win this duel, Yusei! Greiger has to be stopped!

Yusei: Not like this. Crow, this duel is all about revenge! That makes you as bad as him!

Crow: You dunno what you're talking about! Rrrgh! This is something that I just have to do!

Yusei: No, it's not!

Crow: This is _my_ battle, ya got that?! If hate is what it takes to win it, then so be it! An' anyway, friend, we're talking about a shadow duel, here. (Puts a forearm to his visor, wiping his eyes) There's no stopping it. Ugh! (Flings his arm back, tears fly from his hand, hitting Yusei's visor and sliding off with the wind. Yusei gasps.)

Yusei: ("Crow...") Then good luck! But remember this— hate won't bring your friends back!

Crow: We'll see.

Greiger: Let's end this once and for all! (Toggles the right-hand accelerator and the jet engines on the back of his runner kick in)

Crow: Bring it on!

Greiger: It's my turn, and this is gonna be the last turn I need! (Draws- Darksea Rescue) Now I summon Spell Reactor • RE to my field in attack mode! With it, I can activate the special ability of Summon Reactor • SK! So, by sending it, Spell Reactor, and Trap Reactor to the graveyard, I get to summon out my _favourite_ monster!

Yusei: Oh no... that move nearly beat _me_ before.

Greiger: I'm glad you haven't forgotten how close you came to losing to Flying Fortress SKY FIRE! But rest assured—this time _Crow_ won't be so lucky! Ehuhuhuhuheheheheh!

Crow: That's not a monster— that's World War Four!

Greiger: If you think it's scary now, just you wait! Because if I send a card to the graveyard (Discards Dark Tuner Doom Submarine) at the end of my turn, I get to destroy any one of the cards on your field!

Crow: Ugh...

Greiger; And first up is your Silver Shield!

Greiger: And now, for SKY FIRE's main attack— I target your Blackwing Spear! Let's lock n' load!

Crow: Blackwing, no! (Toggles his right-grip.) Silver Shield's gone, but, that doesn't stop his special ability from activating. See, as soon as you took it out, all the damage I would've taken drops to zero!

Greiger: You've just prolonged your pain. Now which one of your little birds is going to swoop in and save you?

Crow: Rrrggh! ("I wish I knew that myself. His SKY FIRE looks unstoppable. Not only can its special ability destroy any one a' _my_ cards, but if I take one direct hit from that metal monster, it's gonna be 'bye-bye blackbird'! If I wanna win this, I'd better do it fast! And that means it all comes down to _this draw_.") Here we— go! (Draws- Gale the Whirlwind.) ("Another Blackwing. Not exactly what I was hopin' for, but maybe my deck's tryin' to tell me somethin'. If I can't _stop_ SKY FIRE's special ability, maybe I should just roll with it. S'much as I hate to lose a monster, that may be just the thing that saves me!") I play this in defense mode— Blackwing- Vayu the Emblem of Honour!

Greiger: What a waste! I was hoping to destroy something of _value_ this turn! Your Blackwing Vayu is about as threatening as a rubber duck! And I can't wait to hear the squeak it makes, once my SKY FIRE takes out it, and your life-points! It's been real, Crow!

Crow: Waaaaaaagh! (Lands on his front wheel, bounces, at this point he's flying toward the flaming wall.)

Yusei: Watch out!

Crow: (Presses a button on the right grip, he twists the left one to sit up-right. His runner's wings extend and grate along the track, kicking up sparks. He jumps and lands back on the track, wincing.") Now that was a close one!

Yusei: ("And if it gets any closer, I'm afraid Crow might not be around for a victory lap!")

Crow: Are you ready to take this duel up a notch?!

Geiger: Sure _I_ am, but your field's running on empty!

Crow: Well I'm about to fill 'er up, Greiger! I activate Vayu's special ability! So, by removing my Blackwing Vayu and another monster in my graveyard from the game, I'm now allowed to synchro-summon!

Greiger: But your monsters are all in the graveyard!

Crow: Huh. Well then consider _this_ a message from the Great Beyond. So, listen up— I choose Blackwing- Elphin the Raven, and Vayu the Emblem of Honour! One-on-one they weren't much of a match for you. But now they're hatching into a whole new bird of prey! I synchro-summon, Blackwing Armor Master! And as another bonus, _pal_ , I get to summon a second Blackwing monster as long as there's already one on my field! This lucky bird is Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind!

Greiger: You got two monsters for the price of nothing! Perhaps I _did_ underestimate your little birds. But you gotta realize that this duel isn't about believing in your deck. It's what I call a 'numbers game'— and after taking a look at your monsters' attack points, I can see your strategy is for the birds!

Crow: Now! Blackwing Armor Master! Attack Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!

Greiger: Is this some sort of joke? Just look at their points! Your Blackwing doesn't have a chance against my Flying Fortress!

Crow: We'll see! Now attack with Black Hurricane!

Yusei: Why did Crow attack with _that_?! Now he'll lose for sure!

Greiger: That's impossible, he should've been destroyed!

Crow: Hasn't anyone told ya, life's full a' disappointments, Greiger! And here's another— I don't take any damage!

Greiger: Then why attack? It was all just a waste!

Crow: Look again! 'Cause my monster just made a bullseye!

Greiger: Whaddayou mean?!

Crow: it's just part of Arrow Master's special ability. See, he's got these nifty little things called arrowhead counters, and I used one of 'em on your SKY FIRE. Now, for the rest of the turn, both your attack and defense points— are stuck at zero!

Grieger: My SKY FIRE!

Crow: Blackwing Whirlwind, why don't you take advantage of the situation!

Greiger: NOooooooooo! (He ducks, his runner is caught in the smoke. It bucks up on its back wheels, spins and donuts, gets passed by Yusei, and finally runs into a pillar of a bridge over the road. Yusei rides out of the dust, looking back over his shoulder)

Yusei: Greiger! (Pulls even with Crow)

Crow: You were right, Yusei; I'm no better than a Dark Signer if I duel with hate in my heart!

Yusei: I'm glad to see the Crow I know is back to being himself. Now let's— huh? (Greiger comes out of the mist. Yusei and Crow gasp.)

Crow: Talk about countin' your chickens before they hatch!

Greiger: You scratched my paint job, Crow! You'll _pay_ for _that_!

Crow: Well ya gotta catch me first! And since you lose a speed counter for every thousand points of damage, it looks like you may _never_ cash in! An' while you try an' play catch-up with your little _tricycle_ , I'll end my turn with a face-down! Now let's see what _you_ got!

Greiger: Oh, you'll do more than see it! Don't forget that this shadow duel's full-contact! Just watch _this_! With SKY FIRE out of the way, my field's completely empty! Which means I can summon Dark Tuner Doom Submarine! Like your birds, he was stuck in the graveyard— but now he's ready to surface!

Crow: Nice move, but I think your submarine's attack points got deep-sixed on the way up!

Greiger: Then it's a good thing it won't be out there all alone for long! I summon Darksea Rescue in attack mode! And now I dark-tune my Doom Submarine and my Darksea Rescue in order to synchro-summon Dark Flat Top! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals— a world without light!

Crow: What _is_ that thing?!

Greiger: Heheheheheheh! Your doom!

Yusei: Crow'll never sink that thing!

Crow: Well, it looks like this duel is just starting to get interesting! I can't _wait_ to see what happens next! That's quite the _ship_ , Greiger. Ha! S' just too bad I'm gonna have to sink _it_ along with all your life-points.

Greiger: Oh, _please_ , you're not gonna be sinking _anything_ of mine, Crow. See, with the power of my Darksea Rescue, I can add a couple of reinforcements to my deck! And _speaking_ of reinforcements, I activate Dark Flat Top's special ability, which lets me bring back Flying Fortress SKY FIRE from my graveyard once per turn!

Crow: Aw, man! But I already took that thing out _once_ this match!

Yusei: ("And you're gonna have to _keep_ takin' it out unless you find a way to deep-six Greiger's Dark Flat Top!")

Greiger: Welcome back, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!

Crow: Nice move, but that hunk of junk is about to get grounded, Greiger!

Greiger: And how d'you plan to _do_ that with only one monster left on the field? Ya see by sending one card to the graveyard I can activate SKY FIRE's special ability, which allows me to destroy your Blackwing Armor Master! And with _him_ out of the way, I can now set my sights on the only monster you have left. Looks like the only one being grounded _this_ match is _you_!

Crow: Gah! (He and his runner are flung forward along the track.)

Crow: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Yusei: Oh no! (The road steams from a track scraped out of it by Crow's passage. Crow and his runner lying on the ground. Crow clenches his fists, struggling to get up, Yusei and Greiger brake.) Crow!

Greiger: Don't even bother trying to get back up! I'm afraid your runner's down for the count and so're you!

Yusei: (Climbs off his runner, about to run to him.)

Crow: Stay back! Rrrgh... (Pushes himself up on his hands.) If you interfere, I'll lose. And losing isn't an option!

Greiger: Well, from the way things look up _here_ , neither is winning.

Crow: (Gets to his feet and walks over to his fallen runner.) You wish, Greiger. You're not gonna get rid a' me _that_ easily. I got too much- too mu... agh! (Tries to kneel next to his runner, he ends up falling down on top of it. He slowly stands up.) To fight for! I owe it to the kids. And that means _you're gonna pay_!

Greiger: Heh. Well I'd like to see _you_ try and collect!

Yusei: ...But your... runner...

Crow: Is gonna be _just fine_ , Yusei, _trust_ me. It might be down... (Pulls up a panel on his runner and revs the engine. He smiles.) ...But it's not out! (The runner pushes itself up on one of its wing-flaps, Crow stands up again. The screen flicks back on.)

Greiger: How touching, Crow, but I would've stayed down if I were you!

Crow: (Settles back onto his runner and looks over his shoulder.) Well lucky for my friends, you're _not_ me, Greiger! Shall we? (Keeps riding. Greiger and Yusei follow.)

Greiger: Yes, we shall! ("I thought you would've given up by now, Crow. But I should've known you would never back down since you, like me, are fighting for the memories of our families and friends. Although we grew up in different parts of the world, we both shared a common goal. Like you, I hoped that duelling would provide an out to the life that had been dealt to my friends and family. I believed that if I shared my knowledge of duelling with those close to me, someday their dreams of a better life would come true. But because of Goodwin, their dreams vanished along with their home.") Hmm! I place one card facedown! Your move!

Crow: (Puts a hand to his side.) ("Move! I can barely breathe! I think that fall damaged more than just my runner. But before I take care of myself, I gotta take care of Greiger!") Looks like I'm up! ("But I might not be for long, unless I figure out a way to take out his Flying Fortress SKY FIRE. 'Cause with the shape I'm in right now? If it attacks me again, I might not be able to keep fighting this fight.") Ugh!

Yusei: ("It sounds like Crow's more hurt than he's letting on!")

Crow: I'll end my turn with a face-down!

Greiger: Is that all?! Looks like _someone's_ too scared to attack.

Crow: Too scared to attack! I don't think so! Ya see, why attack when I can let one a' my face-downs destroy all your monsters _for_ me!

Greiger: Yeah, right!

Crow: Happy hunting, Greiger! (Pulls ahead)

Greiger: ("Little does Crow know that I've always got a backup plan. And I think this is the perfect time to put my little insurance policy into play.") I send one card in my hand to the graveyard (Discards Darksea Float) In order to activate Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's special ability! Which lets me destroy one card on your field! Now which one will it be! How 'bout the one on the left! Now, attack!

Crow: Oh, _so_ close! Now if you attack _me_ — all your monsters— are going to be totally annihilated!

Greiger: The only things that're going to be _annihilated_ are the last of your life-points! You have nothing left to protect you except that one facedown and that doesn't scare me for a second! This is the end of the road for you!

Crow: This is the end of _nothing_ , _pal_!

Greiger: You cannot stop the inevitable! Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, finish Crow off and send him to the netherworld!

Crow: I'm not goin' anywhere! I activate my trap— Blackwing Backflash! And since I have at _least_ five Blackwings in my graveyard, this trap destroys all the monsters on your field just like I said it would!

Greiger: How could you!

Crow: Ha! Well, I _couldn't_ have without _your help_ , Greiger.

Greiger: So, this is all my own doing?

Crow: That's right, you've got no one to blame but yourself for the situation you're in. Maybe next time you won't underestimate the power of my deck!

Greiger: It's funny you should say that, because that's exactly what I was thinking, when I sent _this_ to the graveyard!

Crow: Sent _what_ to the graveyard?

Greiger: A little insurance policy that allows me to draw one card from my deck. (Draws) That'll do just fine. Next up, I'll trigger the trap card Contaminated Earth! Yah! Due to its effect, because I have two level-five-or-above monsters in my graveyard, I can now summon an Earthbound Immortal!

Crow: An Earthbound Immortal?!

Yusei: This is just what I was afraid of! (The heart of an Earthbound Immortal appears in mid-air. Lights appear on the surface of the heart and flow into it as it pulses.)

Greiger: Yours is a future that will be cloaked in eternal darkness! (There is a column of purple light.) Now come forth— Earthbound Immortal... Chacu Challhua! (Chacu Challhua appears, a killer whale.)

Crow: Uh-oh!

Yusei: That thing's incredible! Crow better watch out!

Crow: Al-righty, Crow, this is it. I draw! ("But before I make a move I better assess the situation. Greiger's got more life-points than me and a _giant whale_ protecting 'im. I gotta figure out a way to _beach_ that thing before it swallows my life-points whole! I summon, Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain!

Greiger: If _that's_ all you have to attack with, then perhaps you should pull over and end this duel!

Crow: I'm not stoppin' for _anything_ , ya got that?! In fact, I'm comin' straight _for_ ya! Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain, attack Greiger directly!

Greiger: That was quite the move. It's just too bad that it's going to be the _last_ one you ever make!

Crow: Don't think so!

Greiger: Huh?

Crow: Ya see, it's time for part _two_ of my attack to take effect!

Greiger: What d'you _mean_?!

Crow: I _mean_ that there was more to that move than meets the eye. Ya see the _real_ purpose of my Blackwing attacking was to switch your whale into defense mode! Now that whale of yours couldn't even hurt a _fly_ , much less me or my Blackwing!

Yusei: Way to go, Crow!

Crow: Now I'll end my turn with a face-down.

Greiger: It's my move then, agh! (Draws) Now, you may've stopped my beast from attacking, but whoever said it had to be in attack mode to deal out damage! My Immortal can't be stopped. I activate Chacu Challhua's special ability, which means your life-points get hit for half the amount of its defense points!

Crow: _This_ wasn't part a' the plan!

Yusei: Hang on!

Greiger: I summon Darksea Rescue in attack mode! And next, I activate the trap Basara! Ha! By playing this card I can now release one monster on the field, to destroy a monster whose level is higher! _And_ as an added bonus, not only do you lose one of your monsters, but you also lose eight hundred of your life-points! I release my Darksea Rescue in order to destroy your Fane the Steel Chain!

Crow: What?!

Yusei: If Crow doesn't stop this he's done-for!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others. At the edge of the fiery track, Seria's car approaches.)

Sect: We gotta find Yusei. He's gotta be around here _somewhere_!

Aura: Well, judging from that enormous purple wall... I think it's safe to say that we're on the right track.

Lyra: Yusei, I hope you're okay...

Sect: I'd be more worried about _us_ being okay, with Seria's driving!

Seria: Hey! Watch it! (Pouts)

* * *

(With Yusei and the others)

Yusei: If you don't stop that attack you'll lose, Crow!

Crow: I'm on it! I play the trap card Explosion Guard, which not only protects my monster from your Immortal's special ability, but it also hits you for five hundred points of damage!

Greiger: No! (Shields his eyes. Crow flies out of the cloud of smoke, leaving Greiger in the dust)

Greiger: This little pest is really starting to get under my skin.

Yusei: All right!

Crow: My turn! (Crow goes to draw. The only card in his hand is Parasite Mind.) ("Okay, Crow— it all comes down to this. You've only got one trap left in your hand. The odds're against you; but they've _been_ against you your entire life! You _can't_ give up now. _You owe it to the kids_! It's time to draw a winner. Here goes everything! (Draws- he flips the card— Blizzard the Far North. He looks at it for a moment, then smiles.) Just what I was hoping for! Now I can go 'n' lay down a facedown, and then summon Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North! Now that I've added a little offense to my field, I think I'll balance it out by adding the defensive abilities of my Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame! Next, I tune my Blizzard the Far North, Fane the Steel, and Shura the Blue Flame— in order to synchro-summon... Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendant! Welcome to the game!

Greiger: That's quite the beast. It's just too bad my Immortal's special ability, will be keeping your Silverwind on the side-lines!

Crow: Fine by _me_! Because that allows me to counter _your_ move with a special ability of my own! Since my feathered friend couldn't battle this turn, I can now destroy up to two monsters whose defense points are less than Silverwind's attack points!

Greiger: Then that means...!

Crow: Your Immortal's history! And this shadow duel is about to come to an end! Go, Perfect Storm! (The faces of Greiger's siblings appear on Chacu Challhua's head.)

Max (via Chacu Challhua): Please, help!

Annie (via Chacu Challhua): You mustn't do this!

Crow: Who're _they_?!

Max and Annie (via Chacu Challhua): Please, help us get back to our village!

Crow: Whadya mean, 'village'!

Greiger: Enough stalling, Crow! If you're not gonna finish your move, then allow _me_ to!

Crow: But— don't you see those kids up there?!

Greiger: All I see is the finish line, Crow!

Crow: But _Greiger_ —

Greiger: But _nothing_!

Yusei: There's kids up there! Please, just look for yourself!

Greiger: _Fine_ , Yusei!

Max and Annie (via Chacu Challhua): Greiger, it's us! Please, help!

Greiger: Huh...? How can this... how can this be?!

Crow: Greiger!

Greiger: Why are there people from my village inside this Earthbound Immortal?!

Crow: So he _knows_ them?!

Yusei: There's only one way to be certain... Greiger, is that your family?!

Greiger: I'm sure of it now! The people trapped inside this Earthbound Immortal are my brother, and sister, and people from my village! That means the Crimson Dragon isn't to blame for this— it was the _Dark Signers_ who took everything away from me!

Yusei: So, it's the Dark Signers who are responsible.

Greiger: Yes. And here I was blaming you and Goodwin. (Greiger deaccelerates. Yusei falls back with him.)

Yusei: Greiger! Now that you figured out the truth you have to stop this duel!

Greiger: (Opens his eyes; the space around his irises white again.) Yusei. I'm sorry. I'll forfeit this duel so that— (At that, the mark of the Whale reacts. A deep voice is heard.)

Voice: You'll forfeit _nothing_! This is nothing but a Signer trick. _They_ are your _true_ enemy! Show no mercy! And send them _all_ to the netherworld! (Greiger's eyes glow purple, the mark on his face shines, and he laughs evilly. He grips the accelerator and rides forward.)

Yusei: Greiger!

Greiger: **I'm afraid your trickery will not stop me from sending you and those loyal to you to the netherworld!**

Crow: Come on! (Greiger snaps free for a moment.)

Greiger: Rrgh— get out of my head, whoever you are! Please, Crow— you must— end this duel, right away! It's the only way to release my family and friends— from their prison—!

Crow: Are you sure? (The Whale mark flares; Greiger screams. His eyes glow.)

Greiger: **Not exactly! In fact, it might be best if** ** _I_** **end this duel right away! My turn! Yah! Heheheheheh! I switch Chacu Challhua into attack mode!**

Yusei: You'd better be careful with Greiger! He isn't gonna hold _anything_ back!

Greiger: **That's right, Crow! Now— Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, attack!** (The Whale dives on Crow.)

Crow: No!

Yusei: Don't give up! You can end this duel, I know that you can!

Crow: ...He's right, I can...! ("And I _will_! Greiger's beast might not be affected by _my_ traps or spells, but his _own_ are a different story!")

Greiger: **This shadow duel is over!**

Crow: It _will_ be, once I activate Parasite Mind! With this, I can gain control of a trap card on your field, and activate its effect! And the trap card I'm gonna be using is Basara! Now I know you're familiar with how this card works, and I know you know the damage it can dish out, but I bet you never knew that your own card was gonna be your Immortal's undoing! So, by releasing my level 8 Silverwind, I can destroy your Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!

(A blast of fire blows a hole straight through the top of Chacu Challhua's head. It rears back and keels over, purple lights gushing. Chacu Challhua dramatically collapses out of sight behind some buildings ahead of the duel. It dives beneath the water under the track and swims into a bridge support. On the track, buildings lean dangerously to the side and everyone weathers an earthquake. The thing possessing Greiger roars and screams, Part of his visor is cracked off. He closes his eyes. The fire recedes into the distance and vanishes. Crow brakes.)

Crow: It's over! Huh? (Above him, a piece of building gives way.) Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Greiger: Watch out! (Rides up suddenly and knocks Crow and his runner flying. Crow lands, skidding hard to the side and yells, as the huge chunk of concrete hits the ground. Crow sits there catching his breath, then realizes Greiger isn't there. He climbs off his runner and runs to the fallen concrete.)

Crow: Huh?!

Yusei: (Jumps the pile of debris on his runner, joining them.) Greiger!

Crow: No! (Greiger is half buried in rubble, even more of his visor is gone, and part of his helmet is missing entirely. Crow and Yusei kneel on either side.)

Yusei: Greiger, are you okay?

Greiger: (Opens his eyes, shaking.) 'M fine.

Crow: Huh...

Greiger: And Crow... you're safe...

Crow: Why'd'ja _do_ that?! Why did you risk your life for me?!

Greiger: Because... (winces) rrgh... You risked yours so that my family and friends could return to their homeland.

Crow: (His eyes start to water.)

Crow: Greiger...

Greiger: You must continue to fight the Dark Signers... Stay strong and save your family.

Crow: You can _count_ on it, Greiger.

Greiger: (Turns to Yusei.) Yusei... Thank you for helping me see the truth. You freed me of the darkness... that was... gripping my heart. (He winces.)

Yusei: Of course.

Greiger: Yusei...! The Signers must stick together. It's the only way— you will defeat the darkness! (Reaches up to Yusei with the non-buried hand. Yusei grips it with both of his. Greiger closes his eyes, he turns grey and begins to disappear, black specks float upward from where he lies.)

Yusei: Greiger!

Crow: We won't let you down! We promise!

Yusei: Crow's right...! We won't stop until... the darkness is defeated!

Crow: So— is Kalin next, Yusei? (Puts on his helmet and mounts his runner)

Yusei: (Finishes putting on his helmet after mounting his runner.) Yes. We have some unfinished business to attend to. (He and Crow grip their accelerators and take off.)


	9. Ride 8

**Ride 10- Dark Signs- A Score to Settle- Companion's feelings: Majestic Dragon**

* * *

Yusei: (Rides through a wasteland of debris, dotted with low buildings.) ("Get ready, Kalin. Because here I come!") (The control station appears over the horizon as he rides toward it.)

Crow: (He rides next to Seria and the kids in their car on his runner, somewhere back along the road.) ("Yusei's sure got his work cut out for 'im. I hope he brought his A-game.")

Aura: You guys think that Yusei's scared?

Sect: Of course not! Yusei's not scared of nothing! He's the best there is! (Lyra nods nervously and looks at her right arm.)

* * *

(With Yusei. He resolutely approaches the tower, and sees Kalin waiting at the base of it, on his runner.)

Kalin: Good to see you, old friend. (Turns the right accelerator and rides out toward Yusei, arcing around and leaping into the air before bulleting toward him. The two runners are feet away from colliding, and Yusei is the first to turn aside, braking harshly. Kalin does the same.) Hahahahahaha! Thanks for stopping by! Hahahahahaha!

Yusei: My pleasure.

Kalin: I see that you got your duel runner up and running again. I was afraid that you weren't gonna give me the opportunity to settle the score— after you sold me out!

Yusei: You've got it all wrong!

Kalin: Do I!? (The sky above them now is just as dark.)

Yusei: I'm no traitor.

Kalin: Hehehehe, well you certainly had me fooled!

Yusei: Argh…

Kalin: Now let's settle this, once and for all!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others. Crow rides ahead of the car, as the tower and the two runners come into view.)

Crow: Hey guys, look there! It's Yusei, and Kalin! (Notices a nearby highway running parallel.) Follow me! (He turns left and the car follows. He leads them onto the highway, then pulls over to the side near the duel. He gets off his runner and the others hurry over and crowd around it.)

Aura: Um, anyone bring binoculars?

* * *

(With Kalin and Yusei)

Kalin: Now let's get things started! (He whips off his cloak and, in the same motion, raises his right arm high. His mark starts to glow a vibrant fuchsia, and is answered with a wave of purple fire appearing out of nowhere, igniting the ground around them and drawing the mark of the Giant in purple fire for their duelling field.)

* * *

(With Lyra and the others. They watch the Mark of the Giant appear.)

Crow: The shadow-duel's about to start.

* * *

(With Jack. He brakes, seeing the mark of the giant in the sky.)

Jack: Looks like Yusei found Kalin.

* * *

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Kalin: It's time, old friend.

Yusei: Time for what?

Kalin: Hehehehehehe, time for me to send you straight to the netherworld!

Yusei: ("I can't believe the same person who once risked everything to protect me, is now the same person doing everything to try and hurt me! I know the person that wouldn't let me fall still exists- now it's time I get him back!") (His mark shines as he twists the accelerator and gets onto the same line with Kalin. The two share a look.)

* * *

(With Lyra and the others- they wait anxiously.)

Lyra: I know Kalin was once our friend, but don't let that get in the way of winning this duel.

* * *

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Kalin: Allow me to start things off.

Duel Runners: Duel mode, engaged.

Both: Let's duel!

Kalin: Whadya say we mix things up; first one to the first corner gets to go first.

Yusei: Fine!

Kalin: (Inches ahead, then Yusei does.) ("Looks like someone gave their runner a little tune-up.") Time to see how it handles! Hahahaha! (He swings to the side and rams his runner into Yusei's side. Sparks fly and Yusei gets pushed into the flames. Yusei rides onward, Kalin laughs and pulls ahead.)

Yusei: Argh…!

Kalin: Hahahahahaha! Looks like I go first, Yusei! (Rides around the corner. Draws, Yusei trailing.) And with my first move, I'm summoning Infernity Necromancer in defense mode!

Yusei: ("That can only mean one thing; he's gonna try and play that 'handless' combo he used in our last duel!")

Kalin: I think I'll end my turn with a face-down! It's time to make your move, Yusei; but rest assured— there's nothing you can play that will save you from my wrath!

Yusei: We'll see about that! (Draws- Limiter Overload.) ("Kalin, I remember when things started to change like it was yesterday. You, me, Crow, Jack, Kyle, Lyra and Sect… We all had each other's backs, and that's why we were able to make Satellite safer one district at a time. We stuck by each other through thick and thin, and eventually we accomplished what we set out to do. But you wanted more. Our home was a better place because of us, but you weren't satisfied, Kalin. You craved the competition, you needed it, and that's when things got out of control… And no one ever deserves that pain.")

Kalin: (Glances over his shoulder.) Hurry up and make your move, traitor!

Yusei: I'm summoning, Max Warrior! And with the power of my Warrior, your beast's a goner! ("I know you think I'm a traitor, Kalin; but I'm gonna risk everything to prove you wrong! I know deep down, the only way to get through to Kalin, is to come at him with everything I've got!") Max Warrior! Attack!

Kalin: Are you sure you wanna do that? Your Warrior's not strong enough to overpower the defense of my Infernity Necromancer!

Yusei: But it will be, once I activate its special ability!

Kalin: Huh?

Yusei: Ya see when this guy attacks, it gains 400 attack points! Go, Swift Rush! And now until my next turn, my Warrior loses half of its original attack and defense points, as well as half its level. You might think that's a lot to sacrifice, Kalin; but that's nothing compared to what I risked when I stayed by your side after everyone else left! ("And I really thought I could. I was naïve and worried about you. I let you down. But I've learned my lesson, and I won't let that happen again. If I could go back and do it all over, I would. Just like you risked everything for me that day… I'm now here to risk everything for you.")

* * *

(With Lyra and the others, they anxiously watch the duel on Crow's runner screen.)

Seria: Yusei's got the upper hand.

Crow: ("But for how long?")

* * *

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Yusei: I place three cards facedown and end my turn.

Kalin: Then it's my move! (Draws) First, I'll lay down a facedown. And then I'll trigger the trap Limit Impulse! Now by sending two cards in my hand to the graveyard (Discards Infernity Archfiend and Infernity Necromancer), I can summon 2 soul tokens! And then by releasing these 2 tokens, I can advance-summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!

Yusei: Kalin must be going for his handless combo! And with one card left he's almost got it!

Kalin: Sorry, old friend— but by activating my Dark Tuner's special ability, there is no more almost!

Kalin: I summon Infernity Dwarf in attack mode!

Yusei: ("Oh no, his hand's empty!")

Kalin: Now it's time for my 'handless' combo to take effect! I tune my level-ten Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand with my level-two Infernity Dwarf, in order to dark-synchro-summon, One Hundred Eyes Dragon! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without light!

Yusei: ("Not that!")

Kalin: Aren't you glad to see him again? I know I am, especially since your Max Warrior's so weak! It looks like I'm going to get my revenge sooner than I anticipated! Go, Infernity Sight Stream!

Yusei: Uggghhh! (The blast sideswipes Yusei on the right. He swerves but can't dodge completely, and it hurts.)

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Crow: That attack just put Kalin back in the driver's seat. Yusei better get a plan, and fast!

Sect: You can do it!

* * *

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Kalin: Trust me when I say the worst is yet to come.

Yusei: Well then, I better act fast. I play the trap Revival Ticket! Now for every monster destroyed in battle, if I destroy one card on my field (A face-down shatters) I can power up my life-points! And then I can bring back all my monsters that were destroyed in battle! So, say hello again to Max Warrior!

Kalin: You can't!

Yusei: But I can, Kalin. And because I destroyed my trap card Limiter Breaker earlier... I'm now gonna use its effect to summon Speed Warrior to my field!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Sect: Yusei's the best!

Aura: I hate to admit it, Sect, but you might be right.

* * *

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Kalin: You always were the clever one, weren't you! But how do you plan on overpowering my One Hundred Eyed Dragon!

Yusei: Just... watch. (Draws) ("Kalin's right about my two warriors not being strong enough to stand up against his One Hundred Eyed Dragon.") (Looks at his hand- Slip Summon, Synchro Striker Unit, and Burst Synchro Summon) ("But whoever said that they would have to? Not me!") I play the trap, Card of Sacrifice! Now, when the total attack points of the monsters on my field are less than your monster's attack points, I get to draw 2 cards. Thing is, I can't summon or change the battle mode of any of my monsters then.

Kalin: Hahahahahahaha! Yusei, you've left yourself wide-open! Revenge is mine!

Yusei: Don't be so sure, Kalin! Remember, due to the trap I activated, I now get to draw 2 new cards from my deck since my warriors aren't as strong as your dragon!

Kalin: It's my move, then! (Draws- a trap card.) And I think I'll play a facedown! Next, I'll activate One Hundred Eye Dragon's special ability, which enables it to absorb the powers of a dark-attribute monster in my graveyard. And the monster I'm choosing, is Infernity Necromancer! Now that I have no more cards in my hand, can summon out Infernity Archfiend!

Yusei: That's exactly the move I was hoping you would make! Since you summoned a monster, the effect of Slip Summon activates! and that means that I can summon one level-four-or-below monster from my hand in defense mode! So, I'm calling on, Ghost Gardna!

Kalin: Heh! It makes no difference who you call on, because there's nothing you can do to escape the power of my One Hundred Eyed Dragon! Now— say goodbye to your Speed Warrior!

Yusei: My Warrior's not going anywhere! See, by activating Gardna's special ability, I can make it the target of your attack!

Kalin: Quite the nifty manoeuvre! But let's see how it matches up against this one! I activate One Hundred Eye Dragon's special ability, which enables me to channel my Infernity Dwarf's special ability! And since I have no cards in my hand, when my monster attacks a monster in defense mode, your life-points take a direct hit!

Yusei: Aa-aa-aa-argh! (Spins backward in circles.)

Kalin: Hahahahahahaha! Yusei, it looks like your game is spinning out of control!

Yusei: (Spins back into the fiery wall; the friction slows him enough, he can stop spinning, he regains direction, and races after Kalin.)

Kalin: ...But now that you're back on track, I think it's time for me to get serious and settle this once and for all! (Yusei keeps riding.) Come on, Yusei, we're just getting started! If you thought my last attack was something, wait until you feel what's coming next! Archfiend's gonna finish Max Warrior with a— Hey, what's happened to my monster's attack points, where'd they go!

Yusei: They disappeared along with my Ghost Gardna. See, once it was destroyed, your monster loses a thousand attack points, but hey— don't let that stop you from attacking!

Kalin: I end my turn!

Yusei: It's my move, then! I summon Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode! And now I'm gonna tune it and my Speed Warrior in order to synchro-summon— Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up! Next, I reveal my trap card, Synchro Striker Unit! And with it in play, I can now increase Max Warrior's attack points by a thousand! Time to fight! Max Warrior, take out Infernity Archfiend!

Kalin: What's going on?! Is it gaining more power?!

Yusei: It sure is! When Max Warrior goes in for an attack, he gains 400 attack points! Go, Swift Rush!

Kalin: You've underestimated me, Yusei! I reveal my trap card! Infernity Force! Now if you attack an Infernity monster when I have no cards in my hand, Infernity Force deflects the attack, and obliterates your monster!

Yusei: Huh!

Kalin: And not only that, but I can now harness the power of this trap and summon a weaker Infernity monster from my graveyard! I summon— Infernity Necromancer!

Kalin: Hahahahahahahahaha!

Yusei: Not bad, Kalin. But let's see you stop Junk Warrior from attacking your Dragon! (Kalin ducks, and rides out of the cloud of smoke.)

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Sect: Woohoo! All right!

Aura: Yeah!

Seria: At it boy! Now it's time to set your sights on some life-points!

Crow: Hey— why is Kalin laughing...?

* * *

(With Kalin and Yusei.)

Kalin: Hehehehehehehe. When One Hundred Eye Dragon is destroyed, I can select any card I want from my deck and add it to my hand. You might remember this monster...

Yusei: ("I knew it. One Hundred Eye Dragon was just a setup!")

Kalin: (Looks over his shoulder at Yusei, snickering; both of them know what that card is.)

Yusei: ("I better build a defense, and fast!") I place two cards face-down and end my turn! And since it's my end phase, Junk Warrior now loses its power boost, since the effect of my Synchro Striker Unit wears off.") (Junk Warrior's attack is back to 2300)

Kalin: (Cackles and flips the card in his hand- of course it's Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!)

Yusei: If that's what I think it is, I'm in big trouble!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Crow: Come on, Yusei. Don't lose sight a' what you came here to do! I know Kalin's an old friend. I know we've all got history, but... you're here to defeat him, not to save him. You've already tried doin' that before, way back then...

Lyra: We ran as fast as we could. We could've gotten away. But Kalin couldn't leave well enough alone.

Sect: And that's when things finally came to a head.")

* * *

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Yusei: Things were getting out of hand. The riots and the fighting had to stop; you had to stop! But I was trying to help you, Kalin! I was trying to save you!

Kalin: You think I believe you?! You sold me out, man!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others. Crow has opened up a link between Kalin's runner console and his.)

Crow: Not true! Yusei was trying to surrender to Sector Security in your place!

Kalin (via screen): Nobody should've surrendered, we should've stood up to them together! You backed down when things got tough!

* * *

(With Kalin and Yusei.)

Kalin: You let Sector Security take over Satellite! So as far as I'm concerned you DID betray me!

Yusei: I wanted to help you!

Kalin: Well, with help like yours who needs help! Besides, if you cared so much about me, why didn't you come an' visit me in the Facility?! Huh, Yusei?!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Sect: We tried to visit you, plenty of times. But every time we came by, they turned us away!

Lyra: (Looks away from the screen.) Man, I can't imagine what they did to you in there!

* * *

(With Kalin and Yusei.)

Kalin: Of course, you can't, old friend! I could have handled the insults and the solitude, but they... (Looks up, enraged.) They took my deck from me! That deck was my _life_! I gave myself to the shadows so that I could have this one moment! This moment, where I make you feel the terror and the pain that you made me feel when you turned your back on me! It's my move! And I now release Infernity Archfiend, and Infernity Necromancer! I summon to the field, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu! (The ground rumbles, the Giant appears, roaring.)

* * *

(With Lyra and the others. Aura latches onto Lyra and Lyra and Sect latch onto each-other.)

Seria: Oh, man! That thing is _huge_!

Crow: Gee, ya think?

* * *

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Yusei: With that guy, out...

Kalin: It's the end of the line! Man, I've been waiting a long time to say— Ccapac Apu, send Yusei to the Netherworld! (The Giant leans over and reaches for Yusei; the ground erupts beneath the Giant's arm, blown apart by the sheer energy.)

Yusei: The last time we duelled and he summoned this Earthbound Immortal, my duel runner's wheel broke before it could attack, ending the duel early. ("But that's not gonna happen this time. This time I'm bringing that Earthbound Immortal down to earth! I hope this plan works! Here goes everything!") I reveal my trap card— Baton of the Hero! And with it in play, I'm now allowed to choose the target of your monster's attack!

Kalin: So, that means—

Yusei: That your Immortal's attacking Junk Warrior!

Kalin: Way to throw your monster out as a shield, Yusei! But this attack isn't over! Not yet! Because when your monster gets destroyed, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Crow: This isn't good. With Yusei's Junk Warrior packing so much power, if he doesn't do something, he's done for!

Lyra: Come on, Yusei!

* * *

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Yusei: I activate this, Kalin— the trap Burst Synchro Summon! Now my life-points are safe from taking any damage! And then, due to the power of my trap, I can bring out a monster whose attack points are the same as the amount of damage I would've taken!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Aura: Does Yusei even have something that powerful?

Sect and Lyra: Only Stardust Dragon!

Crow: That's what I'm talkin' about!

* * *

(With Kalin and Yusei.)

Yusei: Stardust Dragon, let's rev it up!

Kalin: Well you finally managed to summon your favourite monster! Do you actually think it's gonna make a difference?! (Places a face-down.)

Yusei: Time to find out! (Draws.)

Kalin: Not so fast! I reveal the trap card, Brilliant Shrine Art! Now when you attack your monster has to face my Earthbound Immortal!

Yusei: ...But my Stardust Dragon doesn't stand a chance against that thing. I'm gonna need some backup, so I activate Angel Baton! Now I can draw two cards and send one from my hand to my graveyard! And the card I sent to the graveyard was Stardust Xiaolong! But with Stardust Dragon already summoned, Xiaolong instantly resurrects to the field in attack mode! Next, I play a face-down and end my turn!

Kalin: This is getting good, Yusei!

Yusei: You got that right, and after I play my trap Superior Protector, it's only gonna get better! See, with this card's power, I can only take battle damage if Stardust Dragon battles.

Kalin: All you've done is made your Dragon a target! Now all I need to do is crush it, so that I can crush you! (Ccapac Apu towers over the field, reaching one hand for Stardust Dragon as though to grab it right out of the air.) Looks like you and your Stardust Dragon are about to get sent to the Netherworld!

Yusei: Not if I send Superior Protector to the graveyard to protect us!

Kalin: Nice move, but you're still taking battle damage! Huh! And thanks to my little Wicked Trample trap card, when you take battle damage from something other than a direct attack, that damage is doubled!

Yusei: What?!

Kalin: Hahahahahahahaha! Earthbound Immortal! End this now!

Yusei: (Buckles down and endures the blast. The ground around the Giant's feet begins to cave and erode; the road cracks, Kalin is forced into the sinking side of the road that's smashing itself to pieces, forced to the edge of the fire. He cries out. Yusei, on the edge of the sinkhole, veers down onto the broken track, closer to Kalin.) Kalin! What's going on?!

Kalin: Don't know!

Yusei: Take my hand! (Offers his hand)

Kalin: (Looks up, surprised and startled.) Yusei...!

Yusei: I made the wrong call, Kalin! I thought I could help you, I thought, 'maybe if I take the heat Kalin'll turn himself around!' But I get it now! You and I are friends! I should've found a way for us to fix things Kalin! I should've stood by you!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Crow: Come on, buddy!

Lyra: Oh, Yusei... Huh! (Her mark lights up)

* * *

(With Jack. His sign lights up, he looks at it, then off into the distance, probably toward the duel.)

* * *

(With Akiza and Mina. Akiza's mark lights up. Mina is distracted from driving as Akiza looks at it, then off into the distance toward the duel.)

Akiza: I can feel us all drawing together...!

* * *

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Yusei: (His mark shines brighter as he reaches his hand out to Kalin.) We all feel the same way, Kalin! And right now, like back then, we're fighting alongside our friends for something we believe in! But I'm not fighting to defeat you! You have to believe me! I'm trying to save you! I'm trying to save my friend from the Dark Signers!

Kalin: (He's stunned.) Your friend? (Starts resisting, convinced it isn't possible.) You can't! It's too late! (Slides further, toward the fire.) Ah! Aaaagh!

Yusei: Kalin! No! (His mark shines.)

* * *

(With Akiza and Mina. Akiza gasps as her mark suddenly vanishes from her arm.)

Akiza: Ahh!

* * *

(With Jack. His mark also disappears.)

Jack: What in the—?!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others. Lyra's mark disappears.)

Lyra: That's weird...

Crow: What's going on?!

Lyra: Our marks have all joined up on Yusei!

* * *

(With Yusei and Kalin. His back now shows the whole crimson dragon.)

Yusei: We're all in this together, right now we're all as one! (The top card of his deck glows bright golden.) Huh? Something's calling to me... (He goes to draw, then hesitates.) Time to find out what! (Draws. He looks at the card.) Of course, that's what I've gotta do! Just like the others and I had to become a team to fight the Dark Signers, my monsters have to unite to win this duel! And to make sure that happens, I summon Majestic Dragon to the field in attack mode! Next, I tune Majestic Dragon with my Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong! And now it's time I synchro-summon— Majestic Star Dragon! Kalin, your Earthbound Immortal's special abilities are powerless against my mighty dragon! In fact, my dragon can absorb them all and use them against you! (The air around Ccapac Apu sparkles blue. The monster reels and Majestic Star Dragon absorbs the lights, looking at the huge Immortal.)

Yusei: And now, Majestic Star Dragon— end this duel! (Majestic Star, now shining with blue light, folds back its wings and bullets toward Ccapac Apu.) Attack! (Majestic Star Dragon blasts right through the Immortal's chest and flies out the other side, it soars away into the sky as the Immortal collapses behind it. A wave of darkness explodes from its back, threatening to engulf the Dragon, Majestic Star easily outruns it. Yusei and his runner sit in a cloud of light from Majestic Star Dragon; Yusei gasps as the darkness from the Giant enshrouds Kalin and the he shields himself, trying to fight it.) Hang on, pal! (Majestic Star Dragon swoops down into the flames and back up into the sky, shedding the fire in another light show. Bathed in light, Yusei's runner stops; Kalin lays across his lap, his head rested on the right-side arm bar.) Come on, stay with me! I'm not giving up this time; this time, I'm gonna save you.

Kalin: (Opens his eyes and looks up at Yusei; his eyes are normal again.) Yusei... I spent years hating you and planning my revenge. I let my anger devour me and I willingly gave myself to the darkness...! But in beating me, Yusei... you've found your friend, and although the shadows await... (Yusei gasps) ... I need you to promise me something, Yusei. Stop beating yourself up over what happened. I'm the one who really messed things up. But now, finally, here at the very end, you did what you set out to do; you saved me!

Yusei: Huh! Kalin... (Majestic Star Dragon soars high above a landscape painted with the mark of the Giant; the mark fades, and the sky turns grey.)

Kalin: You're not going to go and do something stupid like... lose to the Dark Signers... are you? (Yusei shakes his head. Kalin smiles.) Don't back down, Yusei. No matter what happens... push the shadows back where they belong...! Argh! (He gasps in pain before turning to black dust, evaporating in Yusei's arms.)

Yusei: Kalin...!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others. They watch Majestic Star sail serenely through the sky.)

Seria: Yusei did it.

* * *

(With Yusei. His runner parked a distance away, he stands alone, staring out at the landscape, his shoulders shaking.)

Yusei: They came to you when you were afraid and hurt. They took advantage of your pain. They twisted you so that they could use you as their pawn! They won't get away with it! I won't let these Dark Signers win! (Clenches his fist, and a tear falls, he cries a little, raising his head.) They're gonna pay for this! (He stands strong, watching Majestic Star Dragon glide away into the distance, trailing brilliant blue and white sparkles before disappearing in the clouds.)


	10. Ride 9

**Ride 9- Dark Signs- Darkness Dragon VS Ice Dragon- Friendship's Clash of Hopes of Light, and Dreams of Darkness**

* * *

(Inside the Giant control tower. Yusei places Stardust Dragon in the slot on the stand inside the tower of the Giant. It glows, and the ground shakes. He picks up Stardust and runs for the door.)

Sect (Offscreen): Yusei!

Yusei: Huh? (He turns; Sect waves at him from the highway overpass with the others. Everyone is smiling.)

Sect (Offscreen): That was awesome!

Lyra (Offscreen): I'm so proud of you!

Sect (Offscreen): Now come on up here!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others. Yusei has now joined them on the highway overpass, he dismounts his runner and removes his helmet.)

Crow: Nice job, man! So- hey, uh, is that _your_ doing? (Points to somewhere in the distance, there's a dome of light.)

Yusei: Whoa.

Crow: That light appeared as soon as you won the duel! (Through the mist, they see people standing in the middle of the wasteland.)

Sect: Check it out, guys!

Seria: Who are _they_? Where did they _come_ from?

Crow: Maybe it's... of course! By defeating Kalin's Earthbound Immortal, you freed all the people imprisoned inside of it!

Sect: So then, there's hope for the others, right?

Lyra: Yeah!

Crow: Ha, give it up, buddy!

Yusei: Right here. (They and Crow bump fists.) But we can't take a victory lap just yet. With the gate to the Netherworld still open, we need to go in and activate the last three control units. And even though Kalin and Devack are out of the picture, there's still four Dark Signers left. (A small, purple-glowing spider drifts through the air and lands on Seria's neck. She scratches herself there.)

Aura: (To Seria.) Something wrong?

Seria: Huh? (There's a zoned-out expression on her face. Crow and Yusei notice.)

Lyra: Hey— what's with you, Seria?

Yusei: Huh?

Seria: (The mark of the spider appears on her right arm, she just stands there.)

Yusei: Huh! Everyone get back! (Crow steps back a few feet, and the kids hurry to stand over near Yusei.)

Crow: Guys, what's- going on?

Yusei: Seria...! (Seria speaks, with Roman's voice.)

Seria: **I'm sorry. Seria Divine isn't here right now.**

Yusei: Roman. I shoulda known!

Seria: **Huh.** (Turns to look Yusei in the eye; an evil look on her face.) **Huh. I believe it's time that you and I faced each other, Yusei. If you think you're strong enough to defeat me, come to the site of the Old Reactor.**

Yusei: What...? (The spider mark fades from Seria's arm, the spider that bit her drops to the ground and vanishes; Seria staggers, herself again. Everyone is resolved, staring at her.)

Seria: What? What's everyone looking at? Huh?

Crow: So, are you gonna go? You know it's a trap, right!

Yusei: Of course, it's a trap, but, I'm gonna have to face Roman sooner or later. And the quicker I defeat his Earthbound Immortal, the quicker Rally and Martha, and all the others, will be safe.

Sect: You sure you're up for this?

Yusei: I've never been more sure of anything. It's time to go settle things with Roman!

Aura: Wait a second!

All: Huh?

Aura: Saph's control station's around here somewhere, as well, right?

Lyra: Huh, yeah.

Aura: Then let's go already.

Crow: But what about Roman?

Yusei: It's fine, Crow. Let's get going to the next unit, guys.

All (Except Yusei): Right!

* * *

(Saph's control station. Lyra and the others get to the bottom of the stairs leading to Saph's unit. Saph emerges from inside the control unit.)

Saph: Lyra. I didn't think you'd make it. Heh.

Lyra: Saph…

Aura: Sapphy, would you just listen? Lyzy didn't mean what happened back at the Movement! It was all her god-father's—! (Lyra puts her arm in front of Aura) Lyzy…

Lyra: Aura… I know I said that we'd do this together, but you need to let _me_ handle this duel.

Aura: No way. Sapphy's one of my best friends as well. Besides, I wanna show you my new card!

Lyra: New… card…?

Aura: Yeah. So, let's get going!

Saph: Hope you two are ready for the shadow duel of your life! (Brandishes her duel disk and so do Lyra and Aura.)

Aura, Lyra and Saph: LET'S DUEL! (Lyra LP-4000 Aura LP-4000 Saph LP-4000)

Seria: Lyra! Aura! Be careful!

Aura: Don't worry, Seria, Lyzy and I'll be fine!

Sect: Ya better be, 'cuz if not, who's gonna stand in and duel _for_ ya?!

Yusei: Good luck.

Crow: You can do it!

* * *

(With Akiza and Mina- Akiza's mark glows)

Akiza: Hey, Mina, look!

Mina: Your mark…

Akiza: Lyra, please… be safe…

* * *

(With Jack- his mark glows)

Jack: Lyra… You better not lose this shadow duel of yours.

* * *

(With Lyra and the others)

Saph: Your friends really think that you can _beat me_ , Lyra?

Lyra: I thought _you_ were my friend, Saph!

Saph: Heh. Well, friends _turn_ on each-other, just like _you_ turned on _me_!

Aura: Lyra didn't turn on you, Saph! I was there, she wanted to protect you!

Saph: Well, if Miss Lyra Gracidea Koto _was_ trying to protect me, then she would have used her powers to protect everyone in that room at the time. Onto _my_ turn! (Draws- Black Chick) Well, I don't think so! I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode! And since he was summoned out, he's able to grow up fast, just like the chick he is. I sacrifice my chick to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

Yusei: A Red-Eyes Black Dragon deck?

Crow: Be careful, guys!

Saph: I place two cards face-down and end my turn. (Red-eyes burn and red-eyes spirit)

Aura: It's my turn, I draw! (Draws)

Lyra: Aura!

Aura: Huh? Lyra?

Lyra: In this Shadow duel, I just wanted you to know that we're playing for keeps.

Aura: I know. In fact, it's the whole reason I wanted to take part. And to start off my turn, I'm special summoning my **Fortune Dragon** in attack mode. And since my dragon was summoned to the field, I can roll a dice. If it lands on a 1, I can special summon a level 1 or 2 monster from my deck. If it lands on a 2, I can special summon a level 3 or 4 monster from my deck. If it lands on a 3, I can special summon a level 5 or 6 monster from my deck. If it lands on a 4, I can special summon a level 7 or 8 monster from my deck. If it lands on a 5, I can special summon a level 9 or 10 monster from my deck. And if it lands on a 6, I can special summon a level 11 or 12 monster from my deck.

Saph: Go ahead and roll the stupid dice then.

Aura: With pleasure! (The dice rolls and lands on a 4.) Yes, it's a 3! And that means that I can summon out a level 5 or 6 monster from my deck! So, kindly welcome my Dark Magician Girl to the field!

Lyra: Dark Magician Girl?

Aura: Yup! And now, I'm activating the Sage's Stone spell card, so I can bring out her teacher, Dark Magician! I end my turn, there. Looks like you're up, Lyra.

Lyra: Yeah. ("And I'll have to make sure that I _stay_ up. 'Cuz if I don't, it'll be the end of the world as we know it…") I draw! (Draws- Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier) To start things off, I'll bring out my **Ice Wyvern** to the field in attack mode!

Aura: Doesn't that thing have more defense points than attack points?

Sect: Hey, yeah it does. What gives, Lyra?

Lyra: (Turns back to Sect) Well, Sect, I can summon this card to the field without any tributes when Saph has a card on the field and mine is empty. (Turns back to the duel)

Sect: Oh, I get it. So, it's like a Cyber Dragon!

Lyra: Exactly, and since it's like a Cyber Dragon, I can now summon another monster this turn, I think that I'll bring out my Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier!

Saph: Oh, please, neither of those two beasts have enough strength to conquer my dragon!

Sect: Alone they might not, but I have a feeling that Lyra's not finished yet!

Crow: Right, and with the monsters on her field, she can bring out a synchro monster- Gungnir!

Lyra: I set a card face-down and end my turn.

Crow and Sect: Huh?

Sect: Why didn't she synchro summon?

Yusei: Because, Sect, Lyra's trying to protect the cards on her field, I think that's what Cryomancer and that trap card of hers are for.

Seria: I get it. If Saph attacks Lyra with a card, she'll be able to activate the effect of Cryomancer and nullify the attack. That's _brilliant_!

Saph: Well, your friends seem to think you have this all planned out, but I seriously doubt that. (Draws- Dragon Ruins) Hehehehehe

Yusei: Judging by the look on Saph's face, I say she's drawn a powerful card.

Saph: You couldn't be any more correct, Yusei! I activate the field spell- Dragon Ruins!

Aura: It's her field spell!

Saph: That's right, and with it, I can bring out Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4 from my deck! And now, my pet, attack Aura's Fortune Dragon!

Aura: Argh! (LP- 4000- 3700) I know it was only 300 points of damage but that really hurt!

Saph: That's not all!

Lyra: What are you talking about?!

Saph: THIS! The spell card- Inferno Fire Blast! By not battling this turn, I can inflict damage equal to the attack points of my Red-Eyes!

Aura: Lyra!

Saph: Not Lyra- _you_!

Aura: What?

Saph: Hehehehehe! Red-Eyes Black Dragon- attack Aura directly!

Aura: Ah! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Gets knocked down) (LP- 3700- 1300)

Lyra: AURA! (Turns to Saph) What did you do that for? Aura didn't do anything to you, Saph!

Saph: So, you're finally admitting that it's _your_ fault that I became a dark signer?!

Lyra: Huh? It's not like that! It's not my fault either! It was… It was my god-father that… Saph, don't you get it, it's _his_ fault that you're in this mess!

Saph: Then tell me how exactly I ended up as a dark signer!

Lyra: He sent you flying out of a window!

Sect: It's true, I was there!

Saph: The only thing that's _true_ is that Lyra will be sent to the Netherworld by the time this duel is over!

Aura: Don't count on it… (Slowly stands up)

Lyra: Aura!

Aura: Saph, Lyra and I came here to help you be freed from the darkness! But since you're too blind to see it, I guess I'll just have to activate the special ability of my **Fortune Dragon**! See, when he's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I'm allowed to him from play along with any other monsters on my field and a fusion monster from my extra deck so that I can special summon **Fortune Fairy Dragon**!

Saph: You what?!

Aura: Meet my ultimate monster- Sapphy!

Lyra: That's the new card, huh? It's pretty…

Saph: Lyra's right, it _is_ pretty. Pretty pathetic!

Aura: Let's see if you're still saying that when I activate its special ability! See, by paying 1000 life-points, I can roll a dice, and then the two of us draw that many cards from our decks, if any cards we are trap cards, we discard them, if not, we add them to our hands. (Aura LP- 1300—300) (Rolls the dice- 6) Okay, so now, the two of us have to pick up six cards, any spells and traps are discarded. (She discards 3 cards and Saph discards 4)

Saph: That last move hasn't helped you out at all! But it _has_ helped _me_ out!

Lyra: I am _not_ liking your tone here, Sapphy.

Saph: Of course you shouldn't… After you see the card that I just drew! (Reveals her Earthbound Immortal to Lyra and Aura)

Aura and Lyra: Your Earthbound Immortal?!

Saph: Right, and on my next turn I should be able to summon him out to the field.

Aura: Not if I do this! Fortune Fairy Dragon, attack her Red-Eyes! Go, Fortunate Chaos!

Saph: (LP- 4000 – 3200) Just a scratch and nothing more…

Aura: Whadya mean by that?!

Saph: This! I activate the trap card- Red-Eyes Spirit! See, during the turn that a Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my field was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can activate this card and bring it back to the field! So, rise again- Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

Aura: So my attack didn't even phase you?

Saph: No, and since your dragon attacked another monster this turn, it's destroyed.

Aura: Ah!

Lyra: My Turn! (Draws) ("I know Aura doesn't want to admit it… but I know that she at least sprained her ankle from that last attack.") Aura. You should go.

Aura: What? I'm not leaving you alone out here!

Lyra: I know you injured yourself from that attack earlier it's not safe for you to be here, GET OUTTA HERE WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE!

Aura: Lyra…

Lyra: Saph attacked you to get to me… It's not safe for you! GO WITH THE OTHERS AND GET OUTTA HERE!

Aura: But you… I can't leave you alone! The seal!

Lyra: I know it's preventing our escape, but you can at least get to the top of the stairs to safety. I promise that Sapphy's in good hands…

Aura: Lyra… Okay.

Lyra: (Turns to Sect and the others) Can I count on you guys to get Aura out safely?

Sect: You know it!

Yusei: Lyra… be careful…

Lyra: Right… (Nods)

Seria: Let's go, Aura. (Supports Aura with her shoulder and they walk up the stairs with the others)

Saph: Huh. Ruby backed down because she was scared, huh? Not that I would either, after all, if I had a Red-Eyes Black Dragon staring me down, I'd probably quit too. Her Fortune Dragon was destroyed during the end phase.

Lyra: ("Aura…") (Closes her eyes and then opens them again) Saph… listen… I…

Saph: Save it. I'm through with you!

Lyra: (Grits her teeth) ("It's true that I might not be able to get through to Saph with the way that things currently stand… but my face-down should be able to help me… I just have to wait until the right moment…") It's my turn… I draw! (Draws- Dance Princess) I tune my level 5 **Ice Wyvern** with my level 2 Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier! Herald of ice, you who called forth a glacier and defeated Dewloren's dark army! I synchro summon— Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! I end my turn there.

Saph: Heh. Then I draw! (Draws) I activate the effect of my field spell's effect, allowing me to summon Decoy Dragon from my deck! But I'm not done there, see, I'm sacrificing my Decoy Dragon and my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon my ultimate beast!

Lyra: Huh? No! Sapphy! (The heart appears in the sky, it pulses purple against ripples of pink.)

* * *

(Above the control tower. Yusei and the others are stood by the vehicles and they see the earthbound immortal heart in the sky)

Seria: Is that what I think it is?

Aura: I think so!

Sect: An Earthbound Immortal?!

Crow: Lyra better be careful down there.

Yusei: ("Come on Lyra, I know you can pull through this…")

* * *

(With Lyra and Saph)

Saph: Behold- **Earthbound Immortal Drusnik Draakiyo**! And now- **Earthbound Draakiyo** , attack Lyra directly!

Lyra: (LP- 4000- 1300) AH! (Just about manages to stay on her feet) Saph…

Saph: Now, since I attacked you this turn, I can either destroy a card on your field or discard a card from my hand to deal you 1000 extra points of damage. And guess which ability I'm activating! (Discards a card) **GO! DRUSNIK DRAAKIYO—EARTHBOUND DRAGON STREAM!** (Lyra gets knocked over onto her stomach) **HEHEHE! Next round, I'll destroy Gungnir** ** _and_** **the rest of your life-points in one blow. So, get ready for the last turn you ever play!**

Lyra: ("I… I can't do this… Saph… I can't… I can't do this… I'm too weak… just like I thought, sorry I let you down, guys…")

Saph's voice: Lyra… Lyra…

Lyra: Saph…

Saph's voice: You can win… you have the cards to do it… Lyra… You have to destroy my dragon… If you do… the darkness will be gone…

Lyra: But if I do that, then you'll run outta life points! You'll lose!

Saph's voice: I'll be okay… I know you're strong… If the Immortal vanishes so does the darkness… I'll be my normal self again… please… for me…?

Lyra: Saph… Alright… I'll do it… but not the way you think I will… (Slowly stands up) (Draws) I activate Gungnir's ability. So by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy a card on the field. Say goodbye to your trap card! Red-Eyes Burn, huh? Not that it was useful to you anyway… Okay, Saph, I end my turn…

Saph: Huh? Are you joking? (Draws) **This is the end of the road! Now, Earthbound Immortal Drusnik Draakiyo, destroy Lyra's Gungnir of the Ice Barrier!**

Lyra: Ah! (LP- 300—100)

Saph: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You cannot defeat me now! You're finished, you only have one face-down and it's useless to you! I activate my dragon's ability!**

Lyra: ("Saph… I know that you're in there and that's why I'm gonna do whatever I can to save you!") I activate my trap card— **Brionac's Wish**! So, since you destroyed my Gungnir, I can negate the ability of your Immortal which deals me damage and I'm also allowed to summon Brionac and another monster whose level is equal to the level difference of Brionac and Gungnir! I give you, the **Ice Phantom**!

Saph: **A pathetic level 1 monster and your dragon, what can you do those cards!?**

Lyra: Well, for a start, since you couldn't deal me any battle damage this round, neither of these cards will be destroyed.

Saph: **Grr. Guess I end my turn there, then.**

Lyra: ("Sapphy… I promise that I'll save you… After all, when we were kids, you saved me. And it's because of you that I'm here now, and that I'm able to be who I am and want to be… So… this draw's for you…") It's my— (Notices the top card of her deck glowing gold) Something… I can feel something calling out to me… Time to check out what it is! (Draws- Majestic Dragon) But this is… (Looks at Saph) ("With this card I'll be able to save Saph from the shadows for _good_! Here goes nothing.") I summon the monster I just drew, Majestic Dragon!

Saph: (Laughing) **A monster that's even more pathetic than the ones you had on the field already! Don't make me laugh any more than I already** ** _am_** **right now!**

Lyra: Well let's see if you're _still_ laughing after I pull off _this_ little manoeuvre! I tune my level 6 Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier and my level 1 Ice Phantom with my level 1 Majestic Dragon! In an instant the power of my monsters will echo and our hearts will beat as one! I synchro summon, Majestic Brionac Dragon!

Saph: **Majestic… Brionac… Dragon…?**

Lyra: That's right, and wait until you see what he's got in store for your Drusnik Draakiyo! Ya see, once a turn, I can discard a card from my hand to the graveyard in order to send a card on your field packing, and the card I choose to remove from play is Draakiyo!

Saph: **What?! But with him gone…!**

Lyra: That's right! ("I'm sorry, Sapphy… If not for me, you wouldn't be in this mess, and I apologise. It's my fault that all of this happened. But I _promise_ that I'll make it up to you.") Now, Majestic Brionac, it's time to chase out the dark force residing in my best friend! Attack with Crystaline Crossline! (Majestic Brionac attacks Sapphire and there is an explosion. Lyra runs over to Sapphire. Saph LP- 3200—0) SAPPHY! (The purple fire around the tower disappears. Lyra has Saph resting on her knees)

Saph: Lyra… thank you…

Saph: Ya did it, best friend. You saved everyone.

Lyra: You're welcome.

Saph: You know what you have to do. Place Brionac on the pedestal in that tower, I'll wait out here for you to come back. (She stands up and helps Lyra stand.)

Lyra: (Nods.) Right!

* * *

(Dragon control tower- inside.)

Lyra: Well, Brio; this is it! (Places Brionac on the pedestal. The earth shakes as Lyra makes her escape from the tower, picking up Brionac as she leaves. The tower sinks into the earth as Lyra and Saph watch.)

* * *

Lyra: Now, what's say we get going? (Helps Saph to her feet.)

Saph: (Takes Lyra's hand and stands up. A few minutes later, Saph and Lyra walk up the steps from the control station, Saph keeps her distance from Lyra, as she follows.)

Lyra: (Turns to face Saph) What's the matter, Sapphy? C'mon let's hurry back to the others. (Walks higher up the steps)

* * *

Saph: (Continues following Lyra, slowing down a little after walking a few steps.) ("… My body… feels heavy… What's wrong…? Why am I struggling to move? It's almost as if… my legs are weighed down… maybe… now that Lyra expelled my darkness… my own disappearance… is drawing near…?") (There's a small tremor)

Lyra: (Stops dead in her tracks) Tremors! (Looks around a little) Whew, it settled down… I guess things are still settling back to normal after our duel, huh? (Turns to Saph) Let's get going Saph. (Continues walking up the steps)

Saph: (Steps forward as she climbs the stairs, holding onto the handrail for support, she notices a speck of black flickering from her arm.) Huh?! ("These… these wisps… all right… finally… the time's finally come… My time with Lyra and everyone else… ends now.")

Lyra: Hey! Sapphy. (Walks down the stairs until she is a few feet from Saph.) Huh? Sapphy… What's wrong? What's wrong with you…?

Saph: …Sorry, Lyzy. I kept this from you for a long time… It looks like… I have to say goodbye…

Lyra: Huh?! What?! Goodbye?! Whadya mean?! (Steps down)

Saph: Roman told me. If a Dark Signer is defeated in a duel, even if their Earthbound Immortal vanishes, then just like the duel; that Dark Signer's life… will end… (More wisps spark from Saph) Which is why… it's my destiny… to disappear too…

Lyra: Huh? What? Wh-why? Wh-why…? I don't understand!

Saph: (More wisps fly off her skin) Thank-you for everything. I'm gonna disappear from here now… But, Lyra… I'll never forget you.

Lyra: (Steps down again) W-wait a second… I only made it this far because you were with me, Sapphy. (Cries) Don't- don't you understand…? You made me strong, Saph… if you leave now, Sapphy… I… I don't know… what I'd…

Saph: (Shakes her head.) No, Lyra. You have to be strong on your own. You have to live! Go back to the others… Tell everyone what went down. So that… nothing like this ever happens again.

Lyra: (Still crying) Urk… Sapphy…

Saph: ("Huh?! My body…") (Her body turns a stone grey as it crumbles slightly) ("Is disintegrating…")

Lyra: (Crying) Don't, Sapphy! Don't… Don't go…

Saph: Thank you for everything, Lyra. I'm glad we got to train together and hone out skills at the Arcadia Movement… (Looks at her palm, she clenches her hand into a fist, holding it to Lyra.) I'm glad I got a chance to duel alongside you… I'm glad… I got the chance to know you… and be your friend… Lyra.

Lyra: (Still in tears) Wait… Sapphy…

Saph: I'm sorry. I'm so lucky that you were my friend… (Her body starts to disappear more)

Lyra: (Still sobbing) I feel the same, Sapphy! To me, Saph, you're… more important than anything… (Balls her fist extending it to Saph's)

Saph: Yep… I feel the same way. Lyra… Even after I disappear from here… I'll never forget you… De-fe-at th-e… sh-a-d-o-w-s— (completely disappears)

Lyra: (Runs down to the step Saph was standing on) …Sapphy… Sapphy! Sapphy!

* * *

(Above Saph's control tower)

Lyra: (Walking towards Sect and the others, away from the control station) …I have to live… I have to beat the Darkness… Defeat the Dark Signers… and tell everyone what happened. 'Cuz it's… Saph's… It's Saph's… last wish… (Notices her friends) Th-there they are… (Walks over to them slowly.)

Sect: LYRA! Hey, what took you so long?! (Runs over to Lyra followed up by Aura, and Seria. Lyra looks at the floor.) What's wrong?!

Lyra: The dragon tower… Saph… They're… They're gone!

Yusei: Whadya mean, _gone_?

Seria: You made the darkness vanish, didn't you?

Aura: It's just a joke, right, Lyra?!

Sect: You said you'd get her to return to normal, right?! You promised that, right?

Lyra: (Starts crying again) … I'm not making it up! She's gone! (The others are shocked, Lyra tenses up)

Seria: ("The last time I saw her like this…") (Looks away)

Lyra: …That Roman… I'll make him pay! I'll make "Dad" pay! Why does everyone precious have to be taken from me?! Because of my stupid psychic powers! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them!

Sect: Lyra, calm down… The dark signers are feeding are feeding off negative energy… I felt the same way too at one time… but you helped me back then… you're the reason I'm here! It's thanks to you that I am where I am today! (There is a pause, Lyra turns around to recollect herself.)

Lyra: Sect… Thanks (Turns back to the others and smiles)

Sect: No problem, Lyra, any time!

Lyra: Now then! What's say we settle our score with Roman?

Yusei: (Nods)

Sect and Crow: Yeah!


	11. Ride 10

**Dark Signs- The Seventeen-Year-Old Vow- The "Destiny" Guided by Momentum**

* * *

(Reactor site- inside. Roman sits at the table, Goodwin enters with two security officers.)

Roman: I was starting to think you weren't going to show, Rex. But this is a private party! Why did you bring these pitiful specimens with you?

Goodwin: (Steps forward.) These _pitiful specimens_ are my personal escort, Roman.

Roman: I see. Well, we have very important matters to discuss, so unfortunately— your toy soldiers will have to go! (His eyes glow. The soldiers stand in the shadow of a massive spider on the ceiling.)

Security 1: Look out!

Security 2: Up there! (He steps back and points.) Fire! (They pour rounds of spark lasers into the spider. The two men on find their arms pinned to their sides with thick webs, forcing them to the ground unconscious. Goodwin doesn't move.)

Roman: Now that's more like it, wouldn't you say? I have to confess, I thought you'd forgotten the promise you made.

Goodwin: I don't forget promises... big brother. I've been living that promise, every day. I've done everything you asked me to do. I stayed in contact with Yliaster. I've watched the stars. I brought the Signers together. I'm the reason we're standing here now!

Roman: Be careful how you speak! Let us never forget that we are merely pawns in a game bigger than we will ever know! (Throws off his cloak.) Seventeen years ago, I had the courage to open Pandora's box! (Pulls off his left glove, his hand from the elbow down is made of metal.) And then, putting my faith in destiny, I entrusted you with the key to Earth's survival! We must hurry, the netherworld is calling out for me, my dear brother! My time here is fleeting. We must do everything we can to bring the great spirits together! I've played the part that destiny wanted me to play. I have fed the Army of Shadows; I've opened the gate to the netherworld! Soon, the king of this Netherworld will emerge, ready to fight! But your Signers, Yusei in particular, they're trying to close the gate. They're trying to stop destiny! But so be it...

Goodwin: Huh?

Roman: If that is what ends up happening, then I suppose we must respect Fate's will. (He puts on his duel disk.)

Goodwin: Perhaps you're right. But for the past few years, I've been thinking about everything we've been trying to accomplish, and I realized something. There's another possible outcome, one we've never considered!

Roman: There are hundreds of possible outcomes, little brother.

Goodwin: I suppose you're right; then let's not waste any more time, let's finally learn what destiny has in store! (He holds out his left arm and a duel disk unfolds from his mechanical prosthetic arm, bursting his sleeve. Yes— his arm is a built-in duel disk.)

* * *

(Crater- Old Reactor. Yusei and Crow's runners draw parallel lines of dust through the streets of Satellite, with Seria and the kids following in their car, approaching the crater.)

Sect: Look at that!

Aura: The old reactor site! I can't imagine what it was like when that thing blew up way back when.

Seria: Think every disaster movie you've ever seen. Roll it all into one, then multiply that times ten. Here's hoping that nothing like that happens today.

Lyra: (Whimpers.)

Sect: Don't be such a scaredy-cat, Lyra!

Lyra: There's something powerful and terrifying down there, Sect, I can feel it!

Sect: Right, but— I mean, uh, I'll be with you, so that's good, right?

Lyra: (Nods.)

* * *

(Crater stairs. Everyone stands at the lip of the huge, dark hole in the ground.)

Sect: No way! It's too scary!

Lyra: Let the record show, Sect's courage lasted a whole two seconds.

Crow: Well, this is it.

Yusei: Yeah... you with me?

Crow: Until the wheels fall off, buddy!

Yusei: (Leads the way down the metal staircase that leads into the pit. Aura follows, then Sect and Lyra, then Seria. Crow's about to climb after them, then hears a sound in the distance.)

Crow: Huh? (Jogs, following the sound, he tops a hill, seeing Goodwin's aircraft. Seria follows him.) What have we got here?

Seria: The Public Security Bureau? (Notices the building's secret entrance to the reactor. They edge around the side of the building, and approach the door. There's a platform against the wall to the right; she puts his palm on it, and the door slides open, revealing a lift. Both runs into the elevator.)

Crow: Time to investigate!

* * *

(With Yusei and the others. They run down the stairs, and come to the bridge, hung across a dark chasm to a doorway on the opposite wall. Yusei hesitates, then steps onto it, bracing himself)

Roman: There you are. (Enters from the door across the bridge with his hood up. Lyra, Sect and Aura join Yusei on the landing before the bridge.)

Sect: Is that him?

Yusei: Stay back! (The kids cling together. Roman walks onto the bridge.)

Roman: Hehehehehehe. I'm glad you made it. I thought perhaps you'd be too torn-up over what you did to your friend!

Yusei: What _I_ did! (Pauses, then throws his annoyance away with a motion of his arm) Kalin chose his own path, I am not responsible for him! If anyone's to blame, it's _you_ , Roman! _You_ took advantage of a messed-up kid!

Roman: Come, now. (Pulls back his hood) No need to get worked up. I wasn't blaming you. We all did what destiny wanted us to do; we're just pawns, Yusei, no one's to blame. From the beginning, you and Kalin were meant to befriend each other! And to turn against one another! You were meant to destroy your friend, just as I was meant to destroy your father!

Yusei: My father?!

Roman: Hahahahahahaha! (Holds up his duel disk)

* * *

(With Crow and Seria. The ground rumbles and they grab the stair rail to keep them from flying off the stairs.)

Crow: Aaaagh! What's going on?!

* * *

(With Yusei and the others. Multi-coloured energy spirals from below the duel, around the edges of the cavern.)

Lyra: It's beautiful!

Sect: Is all this light comin' from the Reactor?

Yusei: What _is_ this?!

Roman: Can you feel it? Yusei... twenty years ago your father and I discovered a gateway leading to something more incredible than either of us could imagine! On the other side of that light swoops a magnificent power, Yusei... Once the netherworld gate fully opens, that power will spill into this world and consume it completely!

Yusei: Do you even care about the people you've taken, Roman?! The people that you've hurt so that your Earthbound Immortals can gain power?! Up until now you've done whatever you wanted to do! Not anymore! I am gonna make you pay for all the damage that you've done!

Lyra: (Nods.)

Roman: In the face of new possibility, it's inevitable that some change be incurred!

Yusei: You don't get it!

Roman: You don't get it! There are incredible forces in play here, Yusei! We humans are just the means to an end! We're not important! We're disposable cogs in a machine; our individual lives mean nothing! Look around you; just look at this beautiful light. This light is alive; it's part of a chain reaction that took Professor Fudo, and soon— an even greater destiny will find me as well!

Yusei: I've got bad news for you— the crazy stops right here right now!

Roman: I will send you into this light just as I did your father! Come— fight me! (Both slot in their decks.)

Sect, Lyra and Aura: Be careful!

Yusei: (His mark begins to glow, Roman's matches it. Roman brandishes his Spider sign.)

Roman: Ha!

Yusei and Roman: Let's duel! (Yusei brandishes his mark of the dragon. Both draw five cards.)

Roman: The first move is mine! (Draws.) You came here to challenge the power of the shadows; so, let's find out who destiny favours. I place one card face-down! And end my turn.

Aura: No monsters. No spells, either?

Yusei: It's my turn! (Draws.) ("That face-down card is obviously a trap. He's either baiting me, or trying to scare me out of attacking. Time to find out which one it is!") In order for me to call out this laser-toting sharpshooter, I first have to discard a monster from my hand. So, by sending Level Eater to the graveyard, I can summon Quickdraw Synchron! Next, I activate Level Eater's special ability from the graveyard! So, by lowering Quickdraw Synchron's level by one, I can summon Level Eater to the field! Next, Quickdraw Synchron can take aim and absorb the powers of one tuner monster! And it looks like he's targeting the abilities of— Junk Synchron! So now, Quickdraw Synchron can give my Level Eater a well-deserved tune-up! Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up! Now attack Roman directly! Go, Scrap Fist!

Roman: (Holds up his duel disk like a shield, catching the blow on it and holding his ground, being pushed backward by inches skidded on the floor of the bridge beneath his feet.)

Lyra: Nice!

Sect: He did it! He scored the first major attack!

Roman: And because of that attack, I can now activate my trap card; Wolf in Sheep's Clothing! Since I was hit with damage by Junk Warrior's direct attack, I can use the power of my Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, to summon two Dark Spiders to my field for the price of one!

Yusei: That was quite the bargain-basement manoeuvre, Roman! (Places a face-down.)

Sect: Ha! Those little spiders don't have any attack points. This bad guy has no idea what he's doing!

Aura: That right there? That's one of your weakest points, Sect, you get cocky! Roman is clearly planning ahead and looking to execute a major move! Besides, you should know, you play insects as well!

Sect: Huh? (They anxiously turn back to the duel.)

Lyra: These Dark Signers have a way of turning the duel around, no matter how it's going. He brought those monsters to the field so that he could release them, which might mean— Huh, I can feel it! Whatever happens next, you two, don't leave my side!

Sect: Whadya mean! You know, you really freak me out when you talk like that!

Roman: It's my turn now! From my hand, I activate the Spider Web field spell!

Yusei: ("Here we go!") (The lights continue to swirl, tendrils of light below creep up the sides of the metal cylinder, constantly flowing with different colours. Aura and Sect cling to Lyra.)

Sect: What's going on! (The light grows above them, and form into a spider web above the duel.)

Roman: You're trapped; trapped like a fly caught in the spider's web! And now I'm releasing both of my Dark Spiders! Looks like Fate is on my side, Yusei— this is where your story ends! This is the end, Yusei! The powers of darkness are ready to rise! (The light below them flares brighter, and the lights surround the bridge.)

Yusei: Here it comes! (Lyra hugs Sect and Aura close, determined to protect them, both look terrified.)

Sect, Lyra and Aura: Ohhhh...

Roman: Hahahahahahahaha! I now summon Earthbound Immortal— Uru!

Yusei: (Shields his face, then looks up when the light stops. Lyra, Sect and Aura stand in a bubble of bright red light.)

Aura: I hope your bubble protects us, Lyra!

Yusei: Whoa!

Roman: Thanks to the Spider Web field spell, Earthbound Immortal Uru gains the ability to attack you directly! Go, my Earthbound Immortal! Unleash your web of destruction! Attack! (Webs shoot toward Yusei.)

Lyra, Sect and Aura: Ah!

Sect: Yusei!

Yusei: I activate, Synchro Barrier!

Roman: How?!

Yusei: It was simple, Roman. All I needed to do was sacrifice my Junk Warrior, in order to activate my trap and block your attack!

Roman: Hahaha, you're only delaying the inevitable. I now place two cards facedown! But before I end my turn— I'm activating, the Destiny Activator spell card! Now all I need to do is draw the top card from my deck and send it to my graveyard. From this point forward, if what you draw is the same type as this card, then your life-points are cut in half!

Yusei: Argh...

Roman: And the card that I have just sent to the graveyard is a monster card! So, make your next move, Yusei— and hope against hope that you do not draw a monster from your deck.

Yusei: Hunh! Here goes! (Flips the card- Shooting Star.)

Roman: Hahaha, it's a trap card! Looks like destiny is toying with you.

Sect: (Breathes a sigh of relief.)

Lyra: That's good. But he can't relax yet. He's gotta figure out a way to beat that Earthbound Immortal, or it's over!

Yusei: I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode! ("My Warrior's never let me down before. But he's no match for that Earthbound Immortal right now. Roman's life-points are a completely different story!") I activate Speed Warrior's special ability! On the turn it's summoned, its attack points get a power boost! Now! Do it, Speed Warrior! Attack Roman directly!

Aura: Yeah! If this attack succeeds, then we're all going home!

Roman: No one's going anywhere! I activate my trap— Roar of the Earthbound! This trap destroys your attacking monster, and then dishes out damage equal to half your Warrior's attack points!

Yusei: Argh! I play a facedown and end my turn.

Roman: It's my move, then. So— how many more direct attacks from my Earthbound Immortal do you think you can avoid? Go! Uru! Unleash the power of the shadows!

Yusei: I activate my trap, Spirit Force! With this in play, I can avoid taking any damage by deflecting your attack! And after that, I can add a reinforcement to my hand from my graveyard!

Roman: Actually, you won't be doing any of those things.

Yusei: What?!

Roman: I activate the Earthbound Wave trap card! With the power of Earthbound Wave, I can negate the activation and effect of one of your trap cards!

Yusei: Oh, no— aaaahhhh! (Before he can so much as brace himself, Uru's attack hits, striking him with webs; he flies backward and lands on his back further up the bridge. He curls up and moans.)

Lyra and Sect: Yusei!

Aura: Oh, no!

Yusei: (Winces on the ground.)

Roman: Stand up, kid! Stand up and retaliate. Fight back so that I can throw you to the shadows just like I did your father!

Yusei: (Looks over his shoulder at Roman.)

Roman: Hahahaha, Hahahahahahahaha!

* * *

(With Crow and Seria. Crow brushes aside a cobweb or two as they walk through the Reactor site, looking around.)

Seria: Huh? This must've been the Reactor's research area.

Crow: Huh... (Notices a shattered picture frame on the floor, the glass is broken but the picture is left intact. He carefully picks it up, tipping off the broken glass and debris, brushing it off, looking at the image closer. The picture is of Professor Fudo, his arm around his wife's shoulder, cradling baby Yusei in her arms.)

Crow: That looks like...!

* * *

(With Yusei and the others.)

Roman: Yusei Fudo.

Roman: What're you waiting for? Hahahahahahahaha... Are you too scared to draw? It's understandable, if you are. As I would be, too, if half my life-points depended on what kind of card I picked!

Yusei: I'm not scared! (Draws- Zero Gardna.)

Roman: Well you should be, since you just drew a monster card!

Yusei: Ah?

Roman: Now because of that, the Destiny Activator spell activates and all but ends this duel! (Yusei is hit with a blast of wind which makes the bridge sway, Yusei staggers as soon as it passes, nearly falling to his knees.)

Aura: He's barely holding on.

Lyra and Sect: Yusei!

Yusei: (Glares at Roman.)

Roman: Hahahahaha. Destiny has you in its grasp. It's crushing you!

Aura: He looks weak! You don't think he's gonna give up, do you?

Sect: He'll never give up! That's just not the person Yusei is!

Roman: This duel is over!

Yusei: It's not over until the last card is played!

Sect: You tell 'im!

Lyra: Don't back down!

Aura: Get him, kid!

Yusei: I summon Zero Gardna in defense mode! Next, I place one card facedown and end my turn!

Roman: Impressive, you have the will to fight on after all. I suppose you inherited that stubbornness from your father!

Yusei: (Scowls.)

Roman: How fascinating that after seventeen years the Signer who's come stumbling down here, hoping to defeat me, is Professor Fudo's son! And you think destiny's not in control.

Yusei: The only destiny is the one we make, Roman!

Roman: Strong words, Yusei! Especially for someone hanging on by a thread. But you're up against a force with power you can't begin to comprehend. A force awoken— by your father! It's time for you to learn the truth about the force your father's work awoke. Twenty years ago... during an experiment... your father, already an expert in quantum physics, discovered planetary particles.

Lyra: Planetary particles?!

Sect: What are those?!

Roman: Let me explain this so you'll understand. These particles act like planetary gears, binding otherwise unrelated particles to one another. Kind of like how the Mark of the Crimson Dragon has united you and your little friends, a planetary particle brings other unlike particles together. Your father's team began conducting experiments, using planetary particles to build and manipulate greater molecular structures, which led to the discovery of Ener-D, and the creation of the Ener-D Reactor. Rex and I joined his team as research assistants. Everyone was excited about the possibilities the Reactor was presenting, especially your father. He couldn't contain his enthusiasm. The research was proceeding smoothly. Until that fateful day...We were working late into the evening... We couldn't comprehend what we were witnessing. The only thing we were certain of was that the Ener-D Reactor seemed to be creating a strange and magnificent power that science couldn't define. Every time we conducted a test, unusual weather descended on New Domino City. Your father wasn't going to shut down the reactor; I wasn't happy, to say the least! So, I did some investigating, and discovered that there was another part of the world where similar weather conditions and seismic anomalies were happening at the same time as our tests! So, I journeyed to the Nazca lands to find out as much information as I could. While traveling around, I heard a local legend. According to this myth, every five thousand years, powerful spirits rise up and battle at the Nazca lands! The Nazca lines were said to be the evil spirits sealed away, defeated by the great dragon during their last battle! I was so curious, so I drove out to see these lines for myself. It was there I met a man- a man from Yliaster.

Yusei: Yliaster...?!

Yusei: Huh?! ("He has the mark of the Dragon?") (Looks at the arm supporting Roman's duel disk.) ("Is he the fifth Signer?!")

Roman: And then I heard it. It wasn't a voice like me talking to you; it wasn't words— but the light was speaking to me, nonetheless! And then, I saw it all! And I understood! The Ener-D Reactor was destiny's instrument! It had the power to break the seals of the Nazca lines; to release the Army of Shadows; and instigate the great battle!

* * *

(With Crow and Seria, they continue to explore the ruins of the Reactor lab.)

Crow: (Notices a door) Huh? I wonder what's inside here? (Cautiously opens the door, Goodwin stands over a control console, he looks over his shoulder, expression sour.)

Seria: Whoa— Rex Goodwin.

Crow: What're you doing here?!

Goodwin: Crow, Mrs Divine.

Seria: What's going on?!

Goodwin: I came to say goodbye to someone. To my... my brother.

Crow and Seria: Huh?!

Goodwin: (His sleeve is ripped off below the elbow; Crow doesn't notice. They look to a framed picture on the wall, a group picture of Roman, Rex, and Professor Fudo.) When we were young, everyone knew my big brother was a genius. I was always very proud of him... But in addition to his genius my brother was burdened with a great destiny!

* * *

(With Yusei and the others.)

Roman: It was at that moment, the door to the Netherworld opened... and I became a Dark Signer.

* * *

(With Crow and the others. They walk down the hallway.)

Crow: So, your brother started hearing voices... and then made the Reactor spin in reverse? I guess with forces like that at work... It's no wonder the legendary man who tried to build the Daedalus Bridge wasn't successful.

Goodwin: (Walks ahead of Crow and Seria a little, he doesn't turn.) So, I take it you believe that legendary man really existed?

Crow: Well, uh, yeah. I mean, the guy is kinda sorta my hero. One day I'm gonna reunite Domino City and Satellite.

Goodwin: (Stops walking.) Yes, of course, and then you're going to change society and stop crime and cure diseases. You know, I might be able to make that dream a reality. But first I need you to pass along a message to Yusei for me.

Seria: Huh?

Goodwin: If he defeats my brother, tell him I'll be waiting. (Turns through a door and it slides shut behind him.)

Seria: Hold up! (They pound on the door, but it doesn't open.)

Crow: Whadya mean? Waiting where?

* * *

(With Yusei and the others.)

Yusei: You lied to me, Roman! You said that my father was greedy, and that he didn't care about the safeguards!

Roman: Oh, Yusei, I said what I said because I wanted to upset you. To rattle you. In truth, your father was a self-righteous bore, who couldn't see the magnificence of the Ener-D Reactor! In the end, he was blinded by fear! Just as you will be! This is it— the moment destiny has been pushing me towards! Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Yusei directly!

Yusei: Not so fast, Roman! By releasing Zero Gardna, I can deflect your attack and avoid taking battle damage!

Roman: So, you managed to survive another attack. Hmph! How much longer do you think you can keep this up!

Sect: Well, if Roman keeps attacking, not very long...

Aura: (Reproaching) Try to stay positive...

Sect: ("This coming from you?")

Yusei: I draw! And play two face-downs! ("I just hope one of them can save me!") Looks like it's your move, Roman!

Trudge: ("He's betting everything on some trap cards?")

Roman: I've got your back against the wall. I'm closing in! (He draws Earthbound Whirlwind.) And this spell will crush what little hope you had! Go, Earthbound Whirlwind! With Uru on my field I can use Earthbound Whirlwind to destroy every spell and trap card on your field!

Lyra and Sect: Ahh...!

Aura: I knew it! By playing those face-downs he's left himself wide-open!

Yusei: I hoped you'd try this! I activate, Starlight Road! Since two of my cards are about to be destroyed, my trap can deflect a spell! And now I can use my Starlight Road to pave the way for a summoning. I give you— Stardust Dragon!

Sect: You did it! And you guys were being all negative and stuff! But I knew he could do it!

Roman: So, you managed to summon your lizard. Too little, too late.

Yusei: We'll see about that!

Roman: Huh?

Yusei: I trigger the Shooting Star trap! With Stardust Dragon on the field, Shooting Star can destroy one of your cards! Let's see what you can do without your Spider Web field spell in play!

Roman: Actually, let's not. I activate Anti-Emptiness! With this card in play, if I drop one of my monsters' attack points to zero, I can stop the effect of your trap! And with that I end my turn. But not before my Earthbound Immortal gets all of its attack points back!

Yusei: Not bad, Roman! (He draws- Battle Waltz) But let's see if you can counter my Battle Waltz spell card! Because with this in play, I get a waltz token which can duplicate my dragon!

Roman: You do know that you can't attack an Earthbound Immortal, don't you?

Yusei: Thanks, but I wasn't planning on it. I'm attacking you. Go Cosmic Flare!

Roman: Did you forget that I have a trap card?! I play Roar of the Earthbound! And since your Dragon's weaker than my Uru, not only does your beast get destroyed, but your life-points get obliterated as well! This duel is over!

Yusei: Nothing is over until I say it is! I release my Stardust Dragon, in order to keep my life-points safe from the effect of your trap! Now it's time for Dragon number two to attack!

Lyra: This is gonna win it!

Roman: Not just yet! I activate the trap Brilliant Shrine Art! Now my Immortal can intercept your attack, and destroy your duplicate dragon! My Earthbound Immortal's going to destroy your dragon- and then you! This is destiny's hour, Yusei! But don't be too discouraged. You've done what you were supposed to. You played a very pivotal role in this incredible story! (Uru and the duplicate Stardust collide with a huge explosion. As the dust clears, Roman opens his eyes.)

Yusei: I know you thought it was over and that your big moment was coming, but unfortunately, I don't take damage when my duplicate dragon is destroyed.

Roman: What?!

Yusei: And not only that, Roman, but your Earthbound Immortal's power is about to take a hit, because of my token's special ability! … Roman, I've listened to you go on long enough. You do terrible things, then you say it's all just destiny's will. Well, I've got some very bad news for you, Roman— there is no such thing as destiny! There is only what you do, and what you don't do! But listen, I understand that life is a long series of chain reactions. If my father had never discovered those planetary particle things... then Zero Reverse never would've happened. Satellite would still be part of Domino City. My friends like Crow and Jack wouldn't have had to grow up alone on the streets. (He sheds a tear.) But my dad was my dad, he wasn't some cosmic chess piece! And as for my friends and all the bad stuff they've had to go through... Don't tell me that's fate! Don't tell me everything happened because it was meant to!

Lyra: Yusei...!

Yusei: That's a lie! It happened because of you, and choices you made!

Roman: If only you knew how wrong you are! (He and Yusei glare at each other. Crow and Seria are at a window by the bridge.)

Crow: Don't listen to that wingnut, Yusei!

Yusei: Huh? (Looks at the window Crow and Seria have appeared by.)

Yusei: Crow! Seria!

Seria: He's kidding himself.

Yusei: Ya think so?

Seria: I know so.

Crow: I heard what you just said about your dad, man, and you're right. Wasn't his fault. There's no way he could have known Roman was gonna do what he did.

Yusei: I guess so...

Crow: Look at it this way— if Zero Reverse had never happened, you and me and all the others might not have met up and become best friends! Good things lead to bad things, leading to more good things! And that's just life! And at the end a' the day, we all have choices. We aren't destined to make them; this guy's just using destiny as an excuse to be a jerk! Or who knows— maybe it was my destiny to say that— but, either way! Finish this guy, would ya?!

Yusei: I'm on it! (Turns to Roman) You know what? All that really matters is that we listen to ourselves; and that we do what we think is right! Maybe there is destiny— but if that's the case, then you were destined to fail! I reveal my last trap card, Stardust Flash! If I willingly release Stardust Dragon, I can use this trap card to summon it back from my graveyard!

Roman: You can bring that beast back again?!

Yusei: That's right, Roman! And now he's going to attack with Cosmic Flare! (Roman drops to his knees, steaming around the edges. Then laughs, turning grey as he speaks.)

Roman: You really think it's over, don't you? Well unless you seal all the towers by sunset, the king of the Netherworld— will resurrect! (Uru explodes, destroyed, and the blast severs the bridge. The ground falls out from under Yusei's feet and he tries to grab onto what remains of the wire bridge as it swings away.)

Yusei: Urgh! Waaaaah!

Lyra: Grab my hand!

Aura, Crow, Sect and Seria: Yusei! (Yusei just manages to grab Lyra's hand; Lyra tries pulling him up but slips and they fall right into the middle of the shining light of the Reactor, followed by a random cloud of debris.)

Yusei and Lyra: Aaaaaaaaahhhh!

* * *

(Goodwin Mansion- Top of the Temple.)

Goodwin: Home, sweet home. ("I sense that Yusei has won his shadow-duel. Too bad, dear brother. But then you've always said that your life was insignificant. That there were greater forces at play.") (Enters the temple. Surrounded by ancient stone carvings and designs, stands the glowing capsule Roman handed Rex seventeen years ago. Goodwin stares at it, sombre and serious.) ("And maybe you were right. Maybe we're all just pawns in destiny's game. But if that is the case— then I say it's time to change the rules!")


	12. Ride 11

**Ride 11- Dark Signs- Shadows of Doubt- Destiny Dead Ahead! Ruler of the Netherworld, Dark King- Jack Atlas!**

* * *

(With Jack. He's on a hill overlooking Satellite, heading out into a rocky wilderness with no buildings.)

Jack: ("Don't you worry, Carly. If you're out there... Nothing will stop me from finding you!") (Rides up a steep cliff and flies off the top of it like a ramp. He lands on a cliff and pivots to the side as he brakes. He looks out over the landscape; in the distance, he sees the Hummingbird control unit.) ("Well, well. What have we here? Yes, this must be it. Where you've been hiding. And where I'll save you, Carly...") (He holds her broken glasses in his palm, staring at them.) ("I don't know how you became a Dark Signer, but if I have anything to say about it, you won't be one for long.") (Closes his fist and looks at the tower.)

Jack: Carly, I know you're in there! I've come to help you! If only you'll let me. Carly! (He hears Carly's runner. Jack looks at the sound. Carly skids out from behind the tower, and rides toward him.)

Jack: No— it can't be!

Carly: But it is. (She lands a few feet from the other side of Jack's runner, hits the ground riding, and draws a large arc around to brake nearby. She removes her helmet.) I've been waiting for you... Jackie.

Jack: Carly. Who did this to you? Tell me.

Carly: Who, Jack? You must be joking; the answer is so obvious. You are the one responsible.

Jack: No, you're mistaken! I'm the one who's trying to save you.

Carly: Please, in the end you chose to cut me off because you thought I was one of the paparazzi!

Jack: Huh? Paparazzi...?!

Carly: That's right.

Jack: Argh, that's not true!

Carly: Oh, yes, it is. If only you'd been a little nicer, Jackie.

Jack: Don't you see, I was just trying to protect you; that's why I always kept you at a distance! (he clenches his fist) Carly— I didn't want you to get involved, I didn't want you to get hurt!

Carly: Well, you failed. And now, it's my turn to even the score! Face, it, Jackie— I'm a Dark Signer because of you.

Jack: Wrong, Carly. But it will be because of me that you're rid of this dark scourge! I will do whatever I must to release you of it.

Carly: Really? Well, I'm afraid there's only one way to do that, Jackie. And in case you're in the dark as to what way that is... (Her mark glows) ...Allow me to enlighten you! (Purple fire shoots up around them, they sweep back and forth across the landscape, until standing in one bend of a track. Jack grimaces, Carly has her helmet on again.) The stage is set. And now only one thing remains. (Realigns her runner to a starting position) We duel. But I should warn you, this goes both ways. (Takes off riding, Jack follows.) You win, I return to how I was. However— should I win, you become a Dark Signer like me. So? Whadya say?

Jack: I say bring it!

* * *

(With Akiza and Mina. They noticed the hummingbird insignia.)

Mina: Check it out!

Akiza: Someone's duelling.

Mina: Must be Jack...!

* * *

(With Carly and Jack, they race onward.)

Carly: I'm so pleased you accepted my challenge, Jackie. A big-shot pro duelist like you facing an amateur like me? For a minute, there I was afraid facing me would be beneath you.

Jack: Who says it's not!

Carly: Ah, that's the Jack I know, arrogant until the very end! And this will be your end. Now, then— allow me to get things started! I activate the Speed World field spell!

Jack: My, my, aren't you in a hurry to lose! Very well. Let's do this! (Presses a button on his runner console; a ring of light spreads out from them)

Carly: Ah, the irony. Before I was chasing after you and hanging off your every word, but now— things have gone full-circle. Now you're the desperate one!

Jack: That's right, desperate to get the old Carly back— and there's no way I'll be denied!

Both: Let's duel!

Carly: Whoever's first to turn the corner coming up gets to make the first move.

Jack: ("If that's how you want to play it, fine! Time to take this into overdrive!") (He grips his steering handle hard, and floors the footpad, gaining on Carly and about to pass her. As he draws even, she swerves over and rams him from the side, forcing him off the road and into the wall of fire. He bounces off it, swerves a bit, and skids a lot, falling behind.)

Jack: Waa-argh!

Carly: Hahahahahahahahaha. Problem? (Turns the corner. Jack follows.)

Carly: Looks like the honour's mine. Here goes! (Draws. Her hand consists of; Fortune Lady Earth is on top, next to Class Change, Fortune Lady Light, the trap card Inherited Fortune, and Fortune Lady Water. We don't see what she drew.) First, I'll summon Fortune Lady Light in defence mode! So, Jackie-boy, it looks like the first move has been made. Time to see what my deck's got planned for you next. Hahahahaha. Finally, I'll place one card facedown (Enlightenment). That's it for my turn; now show me what you've got, Jackie!

Jack: With pleasure! (Draws. He looks at his card for a moment.) I think that'll do for now.

Carly: That'll do? But you didn't summon a monster or even place a face-down! Oh, wait. I get it. You're still wracked with guilt, aren't you, Jackie? For what you did. For how you gave me the cold shoulder when I needed you the most. Well, that's too bad. (Draws) Don't you see? Just because you won't attack me doesn't mean that I won't attack you! And now I'll sacrifice Fortune Lady Light to bring out a pair of monsters that'll do just that. You see, when Lady Light leaves the field, I'm allowed to summon any monsters from my deck just so long as they have Fortune Lady in their name! So, come on out, Fortune Lady Earth and Fortune Lady Dark! In case you were wondering, their attack points are equal to their levels multiplied by four hundred. And since Earth's level is six and Dark's level is five, that means their attack points are— well, you do the math!

Jack: 2400 and 2000! But that means if I take a direct hit from both of them, my life-points will be...

Carly: Hmph! Quite diminished. Too bad for you!

Jack: (Grits his teeth) This is gonna hurt.

Carly: Ohh, I'm counting on it! Let 'im have it! Go, Cursed Thorn! (Sharp spikes shoot up on the track. Jack rides through them, taking a hit from each one.)

Jack: Argh! Argh! (Spins and weaves backward.)

Carly: But the fun's not over yet! Round two! Go get him, Lady Dark!

Jack: Do what you will... But I believe in my heart the Carly I know is still somewhere deep inside you! And I'm going to do whatever I must to find her, bring her back out, and do away with you! So, I'll start by summoning Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow! Unfortunately for you, Crying Ogre's attack points are equal to the amount of damage I took from that last attack! And since you attacked me twice, he gets to automatically battle the second monster that struck me— so go to it!

Carly: (Weathers the damage taken, smiling.) Well, well, Jackie. Guess you're going to be putting up a fight after all, eh? In that case I think I'll play this facedown and end my turn. Ya know, it's best this way. After all we've been through, it would be such a shame to take you down without some resistance! This way I can really savour watching you squirm; and believe me, with what I have planned, you're about to squirm big-time!

* * *

(With Akiza and Mina. The car rolls through a misty, rocky wilderness. Akiza, in the passenger seat, is watching the glowing red mark on her arm as they drive)

Akiza: ("Jack Atlas may be one of the best duelists in the world, but if he really is facing a Dark Signer, that may not be enough.") (Looks up at the mark of the hummingbird burned into the sky on the other side of the rocky hills.) ("Dark Signers play by a whole different set of rules— and they play for keeps.") I hope Jack knows what he's doing.!

Mina: Of course, he knows what he's doing! As long as he plays his game, he'll come out on top! (think) ("I just hope he can stay focused! After all, I know he's had a lot on his mind lately...")

* * *

(With Jack and Carly)

Jack: All right, it's my turn! (Draws) ("Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow and Fortune Lady Earth have the same number of attack points, which means if they battle, they'll only destroy each other. But that's about to change! (Looks at his hand.) I summon Power Supplier in defense mode! Due to Power Supplier's special ability, Crying Ogre gains four hundred attack points.

Carly: Not so fast, Jackie! I play a trap— it's called Bending Destiny, and it returns Power Supplier to your hand!

Jack: No way!

Carly: Yes, and I'm afraid there's more. It negates Supplier's effect as well.

Jack: ("Not good. Now not only will Crying Ogre be useless this turn; next turn when Carly's Fortune Lady Earth's attack points increase, he'll be a sitting duck for her. And he'll no doubt shed some real tears after her assault! I can't let that happen!")

Jack: I place one card face-down and end my turn. (Changing Destiny.)

Carly: Another lame move. I expected so much more! Here, lemme show you how it's done! I hope you're ready! Huh! (She draws.) On second thought, no one could be ready for what I'm about to play!

Jack: Quit your yapping and duel!

Carly: Hm. All right, if you insist. But you asked for it! First things first; Fortune Lady's level increases! And when her level increases, so do her attack points, to twenty-eight-hundred! And did I mention Fortune Lady's special ability? Oh, wait, I forgot; you're sick of my yapping, so why don't you just look down at your life-points and see for yourself, 'cause there's about to be four hundred less of them!

Jack: Argh!

Carly: And now, to deal with that Ogre! Go, Cursed Thorn! (Sharp metal thorns shoot up from the ground.)

Jack: Ah-Argh...! (Weaves back and forth as he falls behind. Spins once, and comes to a halt. Carly rides back around and parks opposite him.)

Carly: Hahahahahahaha!

Jack: (Shaking, he slowly sits up, he clenches his fist; his mark glows.) That's right, laugh— while you can!

Carly: Oh, don't tell me, Jackie; you've already lost your sense of humour? We've only just begun.

Jack: Indeed, we have, and don't you forget it! There's a long way to go, and it's gonna be rough going for you!

Carly: You still don't get it, do you? The question of who wins and who loses this duel has already been answered by the cards; just as the question of why I was chosen to be a Dark Signer was answered by the cards. But you don't have to take my word for it... (Looks at the face-down Enlightenment.) ...The cards will speak for themselves.

Jack: You've gone daft!

Carly: Don't believe me? Here— take a look! I activate my trap!

Jack: (Winces, blinded by the light.)

* * *

(With Sect and Aura.)

Sect: Oh, Yusei... Lyra… They're- They're—

Aura: There gone! (They look down at the Reactor. Crow and Seria run onto the ledge and join them.)

Crow: Yusei!

Sect: NO! Lyra and Yusei have just gotta be all right!

Crow: And they are. They're survivors, that much we know. Of course, what we don't know is where this glowing lake of light took 'em. (They all stare down into the Reactor...)

* * *

(With Yusei and Lyra. They come to, standing on a crusty, reddish piece of ground, surrounded by darkness. They stand, groaning with pain, they look around.)

Yusei: Where in the world...?

Lyra: What is this place? (They look out across the landscape; in the distance, the terrain fades from purplish-red to purplish-blue, and spikes upward into mountains. Yusei looks at his own hands.)

Yusei: Well, we're still in one piece. (White, glowing, ghostly heads start poking up from the ground, surrounding them. Yusei and Lyra look around, startled.) Huh? Where're all those things coming from?! Ah!

Lyra: Huh? What the hell are they?! (One of the ghosts grabs Yusei's wrist. More are advancing on them. Yusei starts to panic and tries to yank his arm away.)

Yusei: Argh! Let go of me! Beat it! (The ghosts close in around them, and more are approaching from every direction.)

Lyra: Ugh! Ugh! Stay back! Stay back! Argh... (They watch them move closer and closer. One ghost grasps Lyra's right arm, and her dragon sign glows under its hand.) Lyra: Argh... argh... argh! (She gasps aloud.) Wait a sec! (Looks out at the phantoms.) Could these be the spirits of the people who disappeared when the original Ener-D Reactor had its meltdown?!

Yusei: Well if they are, they don't seem to be very big fans of us, that's for sure! Argh! (Notices they're sinking, the ground at their waists, as though standing in quicksand. The spirits advance on them.)

Lyra and Yusei: Argh! Heeeeelp! (Their cries echo into darkness...)

* * *

(With Jack and Carly in the Darkened World. Jack opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Carly as a Dark Signer, standing over him. He closes his eyes, then opens them again.)

Carly: Yoo-hoo, wakey, wakey, Jackie Jackie. (Through the windows, the skies are purplish-red.) Don't worry if you feel a bit groggy; I know I did, after.

Jack: (Sits up, turns to her. His outfit matches hers.) What? After what?

Carly: After I became a Dark Signer, of course.

Jack: (Notices Carly's mark glowing on his right arm.) No- no! This can't be!

Carly: But it is. I welcome you to the shadows, Jackie!

Jack: What've you done to me?! (Looks past her and sees a mirror.) My eyes, they're... they're as black as the night!

Carly: An improvement, I'd say. I did try to warn you; or, don't you remember? Once I attacked with Fortune Lady Earth it was all over. The mystical power of the Dark Signers had infected you... You're one of us, now! Your transformation is complete, now, Jack— and so is the world's!

Jack: How does me becoming a Dark Signer affect the world?

Carly: In every way, you can imagine. Your allegiance to the shadows has shifted the balance of nature. Now the oceans boil and the skies are forever dark.

Jack: Dear me...! It's... it's...!

Carly: Beautiful. Of course, the Signers might disagree, but since they can only challenge our reign once every five thousand years, they'll just have to deal with it, or pay the price like their monsters already have. And it's a steep price, indeed!

Jack: Yes, I think it's all coming back to me. All the destruction, all the devastation, all paving the way to this delightful new paradise!

Carly: Paradise, indeed, because in this new world, you are the supreme ruler, the dark king! All that you see before you is yours.

Jack: As it should be. Hmhmhmhmhmhm, what a fool I was before as my former self! Counting on friends, fighting for what is good! What a joke! This is where I belong! This is what destiny had planned for Jack Atlas!

Carly: How right you are. And it was in the cards the whole time, like I always said. Actually, it was in one card to be exact— Enlightenment.

* * *

(Back where we left the duel, we see Jack stare at Carly's activated facedown, mesmerized, as it glows.)

Carly: It changed everything— remember? That's right, Jack, this was the same card that made me realize why. Why I was chosen to become one of the Dark Signers. And the reason was so I could face you in a duel. Face, you and defeat you, so that you could become what you were destined to be— the dark king! And how fitting it is that this is the card I do it with! When activated, it allows the monster that destroyed your monster to attack a second time! It's over, Jack— you've lost the duel! Destiny has been fulfilled!

Jack: (Begins to slump in his seat, hypnotized and dazed.) My destiny... fulfilled... (As he leans, the broken glasses drop from inside his jacket, fall to the floor.)

Carly: But enough about the past, it's all ancient history now. And as you can see, all traces of that wretched time are no more.

Jack: Indeed. Struck from the earth as soon as our duel ended. Huh? (Notices Carly's glasses sparkle on the ground.)

Jack: ("Wait... those're... Carly's! But how? Unless— ") We're still in the present, and this has all been one big trick!

Carly: (Gasp)

* * *

(Duel field, Jack snaps out of his trance.)

Jack: Meaning our duel isn't over yet! Meaning I can play this! Changing Destiny! This trap card negates your monster's attack! (A translucent shield of glowing light shatters the metal spikes as they approach, and the Enlightenment card disappears.)

Carly: No, wait. Sure— maybe that was all an illusion, but, Jack, it could be a reality! Don't you see, that's what the future holds for you if you give in to the darkness!

Jack: (Picks up Carly's glasses.) I'm not giving anything to the darkness, in fact I'm taking something back! Carly— the real Carly, you got that?! (Shows her the glasses. She gasps.) So, get ready!

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Yusei and Lyra. They're still sinking into the ground. Some phantoms seem to be pushing on their shoulders and head so they sink faster, as they fight to stay above the surface.)

Yusei: Urgh! Urgh! Nnngh...

Professor Fudo: Stand down! Oh, lost spirits of the Netherworld. It is not yet their time! (The spirits around Yusei and Lyra evaporate into showers of purplish-red sparkles. The space around them glows, and they rise out of the ground. They keep rising into the air, floating opposite Professor Fudo, silhouetted in a bright light behind him.) Yusei. There is still much for you to do back in the Satellite Sector.

Yusei: Hey, who... are you...?

Lyra: ("Is it me or am I seeing double?")

Professor Fudo: Someone not to be questioned. (The light shines brighter, and Yusei and Lyra shield their eyes.)

Yusei and Lyra: Hu-urgh! Urgh!

* * *

(With Jack and Carly. They face each other on their runners. Jack has just activated Changing Destiny. Jack holds up Carly's glasses.)

Jack: I know you're still in there, Carly.

Carly: Huh...?!

Jack: You may be a Dark Signer on the outside, but the real you is still there inside— the girl who wants to make the world a better place! And I'm gonna get her back.

Carly: Yes... Jack— no! This is the real me! (Turns and rides away. He rides after her.)

Jack: Carly, wait!

Carly: Wait for what, Jackie, more of your mind games? It's my destiny to be a Dark Signer and yours as well; together we shall rule the world! I showed you what the future holds, don't you see?! It's pointless to resist!

Jack: You're wrong! The future hasn't been decided for either of us yet! You may've fooled me with that illusion, but you also showed me the light!

Carly: Urgh!

Jack: That's right— when I was lost, you were there to help me find my way! Those words of yours ring out truer now than ever, and that's why I'm not going to give up! Not to mention why I played that Changing Destiny card; ya see other than negating your attack, Changing Destiny has a second ability! And once activated, either your life-points receive a nice little power boost, or my life-points get completely run over by its effect. And the choice is yours, Carly.

Carly: Mine?

Jack: That's right, and since Fortune Lady Earth has twenty-eight-hundred attack points, either you regain fourteen hundred life-points, or I take fourteen hundred points of damage. So, go ahead, think it over! (Carly side-skids a bit around the corner, Jack pursues.)

Carly: ("There's nothing to think about. He only has eight hundred life-points left; if I make him take the damage, the duel will be over.") You fool! Why did you even bother negating my Lady Earth's attack?! You knew it would just come to this.

Jack: Yes— to you making a choice, and like I said, I believe the real you is still in there!

Carly: Uh...!

Jack: And that she'll make the right choice! So, what's it gonna be, Carly! (They make a sharp turn; heading around more corners. Carly grins sinisterly.)

Carly: ("It will be as I've said all along. I will win this duel; you will become a Dark Signer. And together we will rule a new era of darkness! Now— to make it official!") (She looks back, and points.) I select the option that deals damage to— (She gasps.) To... to... To your... I select the option that leaves your life-points untouched. (Jack's trap glows, and causes her to shine bright with turquoise sparkles trailing behind her. Carly opens her eyes— they're clear and white.)

Jack: Carly...! (He speeds up to ride beside her.) Is it really you?!

Carly: (Looks over her shoulder.) I think!

Jack: Oh, thank goodness, you're back!

Carly: I'll say. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through here, Jack.

Jack: No, i-it's not your fault! That dark energy you were inflicted with is to blame! But thankfully, it seems to be gone now.

Carly: (Smiles) At last! (Winces, her mark burns. She grips it with her hand, groaning and gasping. Dark energy flows from it, surrounding her.)

Jack: Carly! What's happening?!

Carly: **You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?! When you are marked with the darkness, you are marked for life!** (Lifts her head and screams; the purple fog around her forms itself into the shape of Aslla Piscu.)

Jack: So, then! You're the monster that's pulling the strings on all of this!

Carly: **Quite right. And I'm not finished with Carly yet!** (Her eyes close for a moment, then open again, glowing purple. Veins stand out on the edges of her cheeks.) **Destroy him!** (Pulls ahead and Jack chases her.)

Jack: Release Carly!

Carly: **Only if you manage to beat me in a duel, Jackie! So, let's get back to it! I play Curse of Fate! When this card's in play, I can place two curse counters on my Fortune Lady Earth. Then, by removing a counter, I can deal you damage without attacking.** **However, since my Lady Earth already attacked, I have to wait until next round to play it! Next, I'll end my turn by playing two face-downs. Hahaha! Your move— but this time don't waste it on trying to get Carly back, that's not happening! Hahahahahahaha!** (They ride around two corners.)

Jack: Very well; then I'll just remove you from Carly the old-fashioned way— I'll knock you out of here with sheer force! Here goes! Since there are monsters only on your field, I can summon Vice Dragon from my hand. But since I'm summoning him by way of his special ability, his attack and defense points are halved! Next, I'll summon Dark Resonator from my hand! And as you're about to see, it resonates quite nicely with my Vice Dragon! That's right— level 3 Dark Resonator tunes level 5 Vice Dragon, and synchro-summons the ravenous Red Dragon Archfiend!

Carly: **Quite a mighty beast! In fact, a personal favourite of mine. Shame that he won't be staying for too long. I activate the trap, Class Change! It increases my Fortune Lady Earth's level by 1; and since her level increased, she also gains four hundred attack points, making her stronger than your dragon. Hahahaha! But as good as her first special ability is, Jackie, her second one is even better! It deals four hundred points of direct damage to you! Let 'im have it!** (A bolt of electricity is fired at Jack. He moans and gasps.) **Hahahahahahaha! Your life-points are like the flame on a flickering candle. It's just a matter of time before the darkness takes hold!**

Jack: If that's the case, I think I'll buy some more time! Go, Speed Spell - Half Seize! Now since I have three or more speed counters, half of your monster's attack points are deducted and added to my life-points! And that means my Archfiend is back on top of the food chain!

Carly (Possessed): **A lucky move.**

Jack: Sorry, but, my flame; It's not burning out anytime soon! In fact, things are about to get really fired up! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack! (Carly rides through a world of fire.) ("There. Please tell me that released Carly!") (As they ride around another corner, Carly veers off the track, and screams, into the fire around the track.) Ohh! Carly! Carly, no!

* * *

(With Sect, Aura, Crow and Seria wait for Yusei and Lyra to appear.)

Crow: They're down there somewhere. Yusei! Lyra!

* * *

(Void. With Yusei and Lyra.)

Yusei: I just don't get it. Some mystery man saves us from a gang of grabby ghouls, and then, vanishes without a trace? (In the darkness ahead of them, a single light glimmers. It grows to become a bright light.)

Lyra: maybe not without any trace. Where's that light coming from? Or better yet, _who_? We have to find out. (They walk toward the light. They reach the bank of a calm river, no longer in the black void, standing in a wasteland of pebbles, littering the ground and riverbank.)

Yusei: Oh, well. Looks like this is the end of the road.

Professor Fudo: No. (The light shines again above the river.)

Yusei and Lyra: Huh?

Professor Fudo: This is just the beginning for you, both! (As the light grows, it becomes golden, and resolves itself into Professor Fudo.)

Lyra: Why'd you save us from those spirits earlier?

Yusei: Who are you?

Professor Fudo: Who am I? Do you mean to tell me... (The light fades a bit) you don't recognize your own dad?

Lyra: Huh!? WHAT!?

Yusei: Father? But you're—

Fudo: Listen to me, Yusei. There's not much time. There is still much for you to do back in the Satellite Sector. (He begins to drift away. Yusei takes a few steps forward.)

Yusei: Wait— whadya mean?!

Professor Fudo: My son, you are destined for great things! (He keeps drifting away, Yusei runs after him, splashing through the water. The bank behind reflects the light after it has faded.)

Yusei: Father!

Professor Fudo: But you must rise to that greatness, if you are to achieve them.

Yusei: Father, don't leave me!

Fudo: My son, I never have. I will always be with you. (Vanishes into the darkness.)

Yusei: No! Father, come back! (The scene turns to white light.)

* * *

(Above the Reactor, Seria, Crow, Aura, and Sect watch in awe as a column of white light shoots up from the Reactor.)

Seria: Look! Up top there! Is that... (In the column of light above them, Yusei and Lyra appear, floating, their eyes closed.)

Aura and Sect: Yeah, it's Yusei and Lyra! (Yusei and Lyra, still unconscious, drift down slowly. They land gently in their companions' outstretched arms.)

Crow: Yusei, Lyra open your eyes!

Sect: Say something!

Aura and Seria: Are you okay? (Yusei and Lyra open their eyes; their friends' faces light up.)

Sect: Hey there!

Yusei: I'll remember what you said, father. (He and Lyra sit up straight.)

Crow: Uh, you feeling okay, Yusei?

Yusei: What?

Seria: Uh, what exactly happened down there?

Sect: Hey, give 'em a break, would ya! They're just a little shaken up, that's all! (Yusei smiles.)

Lyra: We're fine. Thanks for looking out for us, you guys.

Crow: (Nods.) No prob. Now to look out for the rest of the world, and there's no time to spare!

Sect: In that case, we'd better get a move on!

Lyra: ("Meaning that Dimension Scream I had at the Arcadia Movement may turn into reality… we'll just have to wait and see…")

Yusei: Right! We have to seal the remaining two towers by sunset or the king of the netherworld will resurrect! Let's move!

* * *

(With Jack and Carly. They ride along, Carly in the flames and Jack, panicked.)

Jack: Carly! What's happening?! Please! Please! Talk to me! Are you all right?!

Carly: (Her runner reappears out of the fire next to him, he moves away, looking over. For a moment, it looks like she's back, she winces with pain, then she opens her eyes.) **Argh!**

Jack: Argh!

Carly: **There is no Carly!**

Jack: You lie!

Carly: **Now— let's continue. I activate Inherited Fortune. With this trap card in play I'm allowed to summon two more Fortune Ladies next round, to replace the one you destroyed during this turn!**

Jack: Next I'll play a facedown. That's all for now. (He grits his teeth.) ("Time's running out. I have to do something— but what?!")

Carly: **My draw!** (Draws- Fortune Lady Wind.)

Jack: ("That last attack left Carly weaker than ever; one more strike and I could lose her for good!")

Carly: **First, due to the effect of Inherited Fortune, I get to summon two Fortune Ladies! Rise, Fortune Lady Wind and Fortune Lady Water! Next, I'll activate Water's special ability! It allows me to draw one card for every Fortune Lady on my field; and since I currently have two, it looks like you're in double trouble!** (Draws- Aslla Piscu and Earthbound Release.) **Hehehehehehehe! Oh, yes! I've been waiting for this moment!**

Jack: Huh!

Carly: **I release Fortune Lady Water and Wind, and summon the all-powerful, the almighty—**

Jack: The what?!

Carly: **Oh, Jackie, simply imagine your worst nightmare and you'll have your answer! Behold, as five thousand years pass and a portal to the netherworld opens! Behold the terrifying manifestation of what will be when all of the spirits of the Satellite are swallowed by darkness!**

Jack: ("Sounds like I'm about to get a sneak-preview of what's to come should the Dark Signers get their way!")

Carly: **I see the fear in your eyes, and you're wise to tremble! Descend— Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu! Behold, the Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu! This is but a taste of what the rest of the world has to look forward to! Now, prepare to feel the wrath of the shadows!**

Jack: ("If that behemoth strikes me, I'm done-for! There's only one chance.") I summon forth Battle Fader! Fader can be summoned whenever I'm attacked directly; and, thanks to its special ability, this round's battle phase ends, and your attack is cancelled!

Carly: **Grr.** **Guess I'll just settle for a face-down, then! Your move! And it will be your last!**

Jack: Then get ready, because you had better believe I'm gonna use it to save Carly! After all, I'm not the only one she means something to— you see Carly made me feel something nobody else ever has! I didn't realize it at first, but she made me believe in myself! (They coast around another corner, entering a winding stretch.) When she did, I could believe in others. By reaching me, Carly reached so very many of us! (Puts a hand to his heart.) And I can feel every last one of them with me right now! You may have the shadows on your side— but I have the light! (Jack and his runner start to glow a faint red.) What's this?

* * *

(With Yusei and the others. Yusei and Lyra gasp aloud, sensing Jack.)

* * *

(With Akiza and Mina. Akiza gasps.)

* * *

(With Yusei and he others. Lyra watches the mark fade from her right arm, standing on the bottom step of the stairs back to the surface; Sect, Seria, Aura, and Crow are crowded around to stare.)

Lyra: My mark; it faded.

Sect: Weird; the same thing happened to Yusei.

Crow: (Turns and looks; Yusei's mark is gone.) Hey, what's goin' on?

* * *

(With Akiza and Mina. Akiza watches her mark fade.)

Akiza: It's Jack... I can feel it...

* * *

(With Jack. The mark of the Crimson Dragon appears on Jack's back. Jack sees it out of the corner of his eye.)

Jack: ("My friends! I can feel their power inside me! I can feel their strength! Huh!") (Notices the top card of his deck glowing.) ("And I'd say something's telling me to put it to good use! So, let's!") (Draws) Majestic Dragon! But if I use this, then...

Carly: Then you'll win, Jack.

Jack: (Looks at Carly; her eyes glowing with evil.) Carly...! Is that you?!

Carly: Yes— I'm here!

Jack: (Closes his eyes and finds himself standing in a blank void. Carly is there with her back towards him.)

Carly: You must listen carefully.

Jack: Of course!

Carly: You've done all you can, but it's time you forgot about me.

Jack: Don't say that!

Carly: Now, you must do what you can to save the world. There's too much at stake not to!

Jack: Rubbish! Just hold on, I'll find a way to save you yet!

Carly: No! You have to win this duel and win it now!

Jack: But if I attack, then you'll be lost to the Netherworld! (Jack grits his teeth as she speaks, wrestling with himself; this is really painful to hear.)

Carly: And if you don't, I'll still be under the Dark Signers' control. Should the darkness win this match, a lot of people will be absorbed into the shadows! You must do this, for me!

Jack: Carly... If these are your wishes, then very well. I'll do as you say.

Carly: (Turns around.) They are, Jack. Thanks.

Jack: ("Here goes, Carly. This one's for you!") Now, then— let's give it to those Dark Signers! I summon Majestic Dragon! No attack points, no problem; because thanks to 'im, my level-eight Red Dragon Archfiend and level-one Battle Fader are tuned up and tricked out to synchro-summon something that has some serious bite! That's right— from out of these three comes one! And he's got one thing on his mind— taking you down! I give you the Majestic Red Dragon!

Carly: **Ugh! And the saving starts now, because Majestic Red Dragon negates the ability of your monster— and then he gains the attack points of those monsters until the end of the turn! In other words, the almighty power of your Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu...**

Jack: ...Is now mine! And to the tune of 6500 attack points!

Carly: **You won't attack me, you'll hurt little Carly!**

Jack: You're right, and I won't let her make that sacrifice. ("At least, not alone. Which is why I still have a face-down to play. Shockwave. When it's activated, if a monster on the field is destroyed then both players take damage equal to that monster's attack points. And since I can use Shock Wave to destroy Majestic Red Dragon, Carly and I will both take enough damage to lose this duel at the same time! It's what must be done! We'll be together again soon, Carly. Not the way I had hoped, but together nonetheless, and that's the only thing that matters!")

* * *

(White void.)

Carly: Oh, Jack, you're wrong! You have another destiny in store! Remember? (She is standing with her back to the building at the top of the tower and to the setting sun. She draws a single card from the deck she's holding in her hand, raises it high, and looks at it; what does her Fortune Deck say this time? Jack, alarmed to hear this, tries to act fast, goes for the button to activate his facedown.)

Jack: No, Carly! It's already done!

Carly: **I activate the trap, Earthbound Release!**

* * *

(Duel field)

Jack: (Jack stops short of the button, shocked.) What?! But...

Carly: **With this in play, all monsters on the field are destroyed. And then you take damage equal to all their attack points! In other words, Jackie— you've lost! Face it, Jackie, you've lost! With Earthbound Release out, all monsters on the field are destroyed, and you take their attack points as damage!**

Jack: You're wrong! My dragon's ability is still in play, so your effect is negated and you take the damage, not me. But why would you make such a careless move unless—! Unless, of course! It's Carly! She must've used the last bit of strength she had to force your hand, and save me! (Huge explosion. There's nothing except the glinting of Majestic Red Dragon's eyes. Jack's dragon flies from it, and blasts a fireball at Carly; she rides straight into it...)

* * *

(White void)

Carly: I told you, Jack. You have another destiny in store for you. And as much as I appreciate you willing to sacrifice everything for me, it's important that you fulfil it. After all, you're going to be king, Jack!

Jack: (He's realized he can't stop her.) Carly!

* * *

(Duel Field.)

Carly: (Rides into the fireball. Flung free of her runner, she lands on the ground and moan. The fire vanishes from the earth, as though never there. The Hummingbird mark fades from the sky.)

* * *

(With Akiza and Mina. They notice the disappearing sign from a distance.)

Mina: The geoglyph is disappearing! The duel must be over!

Akiza: (Her mark reappears.) And it looks as though Jack's won.

Mina: All right! I knew that he'd do it! ("How could he not? He's the best there is!")

(With Carly and Jack. Jack flings aside his runner and helmet, and hurries to Carly. He gently shakes her as she lies limply in his arms, unconscious.)

Jack: Carly! Carly! Just hang in there, Carly. You hear me?

Carly: (Opens her eyes; dazed and blank, and looks at him.) Yes, Jack... I hear you.

Jack: You're gonna make it through this.

Carly: I know... Jack... I will... but not here.

Jack: No, don't say that. Look; I saved these for you. (Takes her broken glasses from his pocket and places them on her face. She smiles.)

Carly: Ahh...! Thanks, Jack... But I don't want you to worry about me. Even though the netherworld is calling for me, I-I'll be all right. I'm not scared. And you shouldn't be, either. We'll be together again, someday.

Jack: You're right. I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring you back. I'll never give up hope, and I'll never stop fighting for you, Carly!

Carly: I know, Jack... That's why you're my number one...! Now then, I'm afraid it's time I get going... (They hug again, she turns grey as he embraces her.) ("Goodbye, Jack…") (Now entirely charcoal-grey, wisps begin to evaporate, until Jack is only hugging air. Her glasses clatter to the ground. Jack snatches at the air, then hunches over, shaking with emotion as he kneels on the ground.)

Jack: Carly... (Clenches his fist, and slowly gets to his feet, looking at the sky.) I won't ever forget everything you did for me... (A shower of purple sparkles flit through the air.)

Carly's Voice: And I won't forget you, Jack! You see? I told you I'd be all right!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others. They top the stairs out of the reactor. Crow, notices something as he reaches the top, and hurries forward.)

Crow: Huh...?! Check it out, Yusei!

Aura: Do you think this means that Jack won his duel?

Sect: Yeah, sure it does!

Yusei: Then there's just one tower left to seal. And I have a bad feeling it's gonna be the most difficult one of them all!


	13. Ride 12

**Ride 12 - Dark Signs - The Truth and Its Consequences - Sad Story: Sorrowful Memories**

* * *

(The sun sets over the waters around the Satellite, a speedboat that approaches with Sayer on board, wearing a grey trench coat, hat, and sunglasses. Beyond a gate, the final control tower stands. Inside, Misty holds a locket with a picture in it. In the picture, she's smiling politely with Toby. As she looks at the picture, Misty appears worn and sad; her eyes are normal as she cries quietly.)

Misty: Toby… Toby…! (She cries harder, and snaps the locket closed. Huddled with her knees to her chest at the base of the plinth inside the tower, she continues to cry.)

* * *

(With Yusei and the others. Crow is no longer with them. Seria's car and Yusei's drive through the Satellite in the disappearing sunlight.)

Sect: The only control tower left is the one Akiza went to, right?

Yusei: Yeah, but she needs to hurry! If she doesn't take it down before sunset, the gate to the netherworld will open! ("I hope Akiza's okay!")

* * *

(With Akiza and Mina. The sun turns gold as it sinks lower than the clouds that have obscured Mina and Akiza drive to the control station.)

Akiza: I've duelled Misty before. She is _not_ my biggest fan.

Mina: What exactly _happened_ to her brother?

Akiza: I don't even know who he is.

Mina: Maybe she's just got you confused with someone else.

Akiza: No. (Mina looks at her, surprised.)

Akiza: It's definitely me she's after. As for her brother, I don't know what I did, but I can't worry about it. All that matters is defeating Misty and sealing that control tower. (They come to a halt outside a wall, with an archway.)

Mina: She's gotta be in there somewhere; let's split up. (They climb out of the car)

Akiza: If purple fire starts to surround you, you should, you know, _run_.

Mina: Right.

* * *

(Inside the amusement park, Akiza passes statues of cartoony creatures, lining the rooftops along the path through the front gate.)

Akiza: ("Where _are_ you, Misty?")

* * *

(At the entrance gate. Yusei and Seria halt on either side of Akiza and Mina's car.)

Yusei: Well, it looks like they _got_ here okay.

Sect: What if they duelled already and Akiza lost?!

Lyra: _Sect_!

Yusei: (Removes his helmet.) Come on; let's go find our friends!

* * *

(With Mina- she wanders around near the edge of a huge, deep drained swimming pool.)

Mina: Run-down carnivals are _not right_. They're so _creepy_ when they're empty!

Sayer: You can say that again.

Mina: (Turns, startled.) Who _is_ that?!

Sayer: (Spreads his arms, indicating he isn't attacking her. He wears a security duel disk on his arm.) I didn't mean to startle you. I work for Director Goodwin. There's no time for me to explain things here, but I need you to come with me.

Mina: Who _are_ you?

* * *

(With Seria and Aura. They stop running near a clock.)

Seria: Anybody here?!

Aura: Olly-olly-oxen-free! Where are you guys?! Akiiiizaaa!

* * *

(With Akiza- she walks through the empty paths of the park; Misty sees her.)

Misty: Glad you could make it, _Black Rose_. Come on in. (As Akiza walks past a double-door- both with cracked mirrors- it opens for her. She stops walking, and looks inside. The handles and frames of the door are brass. Through the doors, the walls of the hallway are made of mirrors, all of them cracked. As Akiza peers through the door, Misty's reflection flits along the mirrored walls, laughing. Akiza gasps, hurrying into the maze.)

Akiza: Hey! (The doors swing shut behind her.) Ah! (She runs back and pushes on the doors, but she's locked in.)

Misty: Don't _bother_ trying to leave.

Akiza: Ah? Misty?

Misty: It's just you and me, Black Rose! _Welcome_ to my hall of mirrors! (The mirrors flash, Misty's face appears on one.) I was hoping we could _reflect_ on the past. (Another flash, Misty's face is on every mirror Akiza can see. She looks around, worried.)

Akiza: Uh!

Misty: Ahahahahahahahahaha...

* * *

(With Yusei, Lyra and Sect- Lyra and Sect have walked ahead of Yusei by ten feet.)

Yusei: Hey Akiza, where are you?!

Sect and Lyra: Mina! (The supports break on an old billboard on a building Yusei is standing in front of.)

Sayer: Look out!

Yusei: Huaagh! (Gets out of the way at the last moment by doing an almost forward roll and landing on his knee. Sayer hurries over to him.)

Sayer: Hey, are you okay?

Yusei: (Stands up)

Yusei: I am, thanks to your heads-up!

Lyra: Hey, who _are_ you anyway? I want some ID buddy!

Sayer: (Takes a wallet from his pocket and flashes a badge.) I'm from the Public Security Bureau; see? Director Goodwin sent me here to find miss _Akiza_.

Sect: He _did_?

Lyra: Then why does _Goodwin_ want to find _Akiza_?

Sayer: It's a need-to-know thing. And as of now, Goodwin doesn't think I _need to know_. You know how Goodwin is; talking all cryptic, keeping everyone in the dark.

Yusei: That's Goodwin. Let's find Akiza. (He and Sayer walk ahead of Lyra and Sect, Sect is about to follow but Lyra pulls him back by his hood)

Sect: Ah! Jee, Lyra, you've be acting real strange since we got here. What's _wrong_ with you?!

Lyra: There's something _off_ about that guy, Sect.

Sect: What exactly is so off about him?

Lyra: I can feel a strong psychic power emanating from him. And it's somewhat… familiar…

Sect: Maybe it's someone from your family! Someone other than your cousin; Kyle could be alive!

Lyra: I don't know… Just be careful, alright?

Sect: Yeah, okay…

Yusei: Are you guys coming?

Sect: Oh, right behind ya, bro! (He and Lyra hurry over to Yusei.)

Lyra: ("If my powers are right and it's my god-father under that disguise… we're all in trouble…")

* * *

(With Akiza- she faces the mirror at the end of the hallway, where Misty stands holding a duel disk.)

Misty: Prepare yourself. It's time for us to finish what we started before. (Her face appears in another mirror.) I'm gonna make you feel the pain that _I've_ been living with. _I_ am gonna make you pay! There's no going back, Akiza. If you _really_ want to seal the control tower, so that you can play goody-two-shoes and save the world, then you are gonna have to make your way through _my little maze_. Hehahahaha.

Akiza: (Activates her duel disk.) You don't scare me, Misty, bring it!

Both: Let's duel!

Misty: I'm going to _enjoy_ sending you to the netherworld! Let's do this! And since _this is_ the hall of mirrors, I think I'll play the Mirror Labyrinth field spell! (The bronze-framed broken mirrors around them become cold walls of sapphire crystal, still framed with bronze but without any cracks in them.) And with _that_ activated, I think it's time to reminisce. Let's start by opening up to the _first_ chapter of my Sad Story – Sorrowful Memories! (The walls around them glow, then fade. Akiza and the mirror where Misty is reflected stand in a vision. Misty is visible in one corner of the room.)

Akiza: Whoa! How did you—?

Vision Toby: Hey— you in here, sis? (Akiza turns, Tody throws open the doors of the room and runs in.) I'm back for the summer! Haha!

Vision Misty: Toby.

Vision Toby: Check it out! I got you a birthday present! (Gives Misty the locket)

Vision Misty: Thanks, but, uh, my birthday was three months ago. You know that, _right_?

Vision Toby: (Nods) Yeah, but I was away at school. So, I mean, better late than never, right?

Vision Misty: (She looks at the locket and opens it.) It's _beautiful_ , Toby, thank you! I'll put a picture of you in it, and wear it everywhere I go! (She slips the locket over her head and wears it around her neck.)

Vision Toby: Oh— so hey, guess what! I was down by the pier, and I saw someone duelling, someone just like me!

Vision Misty: You mean someone with your _powers_?

Vision Toby: She's, like, really awesome. Her name is Akiza! She's with this really cool group that calls themselves the Arcadia Movement!

Vision Misty: I am _not_ liking the sound of this.

Vision Toby: Why not? Why _shouldn't_ I join up with people like me? People who'd understand and support me, as opposed to, like, mom and dad, who couldn't deal and just sent me away!

Akiza: So that's him. That's her little brother.

Misty: (The vision disappears.) With Sorrowful Memories in play, if either one of us draws a monster card during our draw phase, we'll have to return the card to our deck and then re-shuffle the whole thing. _In other words_ , one-third of our deck is now sealed away like a bad memory!

Akiza: What about the cards that we already have in our hands? Do we keep _those_?

Misty: Yes, we _do_. But by summoning Reptilianne Servant in attack mode, some are rendered useless. You see, as long as Reptilianne Servant is around, neither one of us can summon a monster to our fields... Are you feeling helpless yet? Well, welcome to _my_ world!

Akiza: Glad to _be_ here! (Draws- Evil Thorn) A monster card...

Misty: That's too bad. You'll have to tuck that little guy back into your deck and then shuffle up and forget about it!

Akiza: (Scowls and puts Evil Thorn at the bottom of her deck.) Guess I'll end my turn and place one card face-down. (Rose Blizzard.)

Misty: Then follow me, Akiza... (Vanishes into the mirror, turning to Akiza's left.) Deeper into the labyrinth. (Akiza, follows.)

Misty: Ahahahahaha! Hahahaha! (As Akiza wanders deeper, Misty and her big snake appear in the mirrors to either side, demons watching her pass.)

* * *

(With Yusei and the others- They walk near the same swimming pool Mina found earlier. Sayer stops walking behind the others.)

Sayer: Are we _sure_ Akiza can defeat this Dark Signer?

Yusei: (Stops walking and turns around. Lyra and Sect notice and stop to turn as well) Yeah— have you ever seen her duel?

Sayer: No. But I heard she was trained by the best.

Lyra: Are you talking about my god-father- Sayer?

Sect and Yusei: That guy was a creep

Sayer: I take it you have _special feelings_ for this girl. Why else would you risk coming to such a dangerous place?

Yusei: She's a _friend_. That's all. Let's keep walking. (He and the others turn away.)

Sayer: (Suddenly points) Hey!

Yusei: What? What is it?

Sayer: I saw some movement, in that window!

Yusei: What?! (Runs over to the building, opens the door, and runs inside. Lyra follows.)

Sect: Yusei! Sect! Wait… (Sayer knocks him out from behind and follows Yusei and Lyra inside. The ID from earlier falls from Sayer's inside pocket and into Sect's hand) up…

Yusei: Akiza! Mina! Huh? (He looks down; he's standing on a metal grating; on the level below it is Mina, lying unconscious.) Mina?

Lyra: Mina, what's going on!

Yusei: Mina, can ya hear us! (A Hinotama flies out of nowhere. Yusei and Sect dodge, doing another sort of forward roll and landing on one knee, ready for a fight.) What gives!? (Sayer stands opposite them)

Sayer: _Just a friend_ , huh? Akiza doesn't need friends like _you_ dragging her down!

Yusei: _You_ did this?!

Sayer: The only person Akiza needs in her life is _me_! I play, Psychic Sword! (Places Psychic Sword on his duel disk, it materializes and appears in his hand.)

Lyra: No _way_!

Sayer: (Hefts the sword with both hands, and rushes Yusei.) _Yes_ way!

Yusei: You're a psychic duelist?!

Sayer: Yes!

Yusei: (Blocks the sword on his duel disk.) Urgh! (Lyra rushes at Sayer from behind but he its her with his elbow and knocks her out. He then turns back to Yusei.)

Sayer: And I can see that your future's gonna get _cut short_!

Yusei: Who _are_ you?!

Sayer: I'm the last face you'll ever see. Hehehehehehehehe... (He leans in, pressing his advantage with Psychic Sword, Yusei fights to hold his ground.)

Lyra: …S…Sect…

* * *

(With Akiza and Misty. The image of Misty is on the mirror wall, as she leads Akiza deeper into the maze.)

Misty: Don't get _lost_ , Akiza.

Akiza: (Follows, her reflection on the mirrors as she follows.) ("What kind of mind games are you trying to play with me, Misty?") (She comes to the end of another hallway. Misty faces her.)

Misty: My turn now. Ha. (Draws) And the memories just keep coming. I activate the next chapter in my Sad Story spell combo- Unwavering Truth! (The field distorts into another vision- Arcadia Movement.)

Akiza: Hey— this is the... Arcadia Movement...! (A younger version of herself walks down the corridor. Toby runs up to her.)

Vision Toby: Miss Akiza! (The Vision Akiza turns sharply.) Hi, um, my name is Toby, and I, um, I saw you duel the other day—

Vision Akiza: _And_?!

Vision Toby: And I sorta spoke to you afterwards. And uh, you mentioned the _Arcadia Movement_ , so, uh...

Vision Akiza: Right, so you're here to see what we're all about. Go bother _Sayer_ , kid; _he_ deals with all the _newbies_. (She turns and walks away. The vision fades.)

Akiza: I wasn't me back then. I didn't _mean_ to be mean.

Misty: That's _not_ why I'm angry.

Akiza: _What_ , then?

Misty: In due time. But first, with Unwavering Truth in play, if either one of us draws a spell card during the draw phase, then it's back to the deck and reshuffle time. So, if you were planning on using spells... too bad!

Akiza: I think I see where _this_ is going. ("She's hoping to make it so that we can't summon any monsters or play any spells from our decks. But why would she risk backing _herself_ into a corner as well?")

Misty: Let's have fun. Reptilianne Servant, shatter her life-points! (The mirrors around Akiza shatter, showering her with broken glass. Akiza LP- 4000 – 3900.)

* * *

(With Yusei and the others- Yusei continues to keep Sayer at bay, using his duel disk as a shield. He pushes against it, and shoves Sayer back. Sayer jumps away, facing Yusei across the room, and his sword vanishes. He draws Hinotama and puts it on his duel disk.)

Sayer: _This'll_ teach you! (Hinotama appears and Yusei jumps to one aside, bracing himself.)

Yusei: What's your problem, _buddy_?! Why don't you want me to help Akiza?!

Sayer: Because she belongs to _me_! And I won't let you and your friends have her!

Yusei: _Oh_ , so you're her number-one fan! Why didn't ya say so? Well, I hate to break it to ya, but she's a _little_ too busy to sign autographs right now!

Sayer: Are you _mocking_ me?! (Draws Psychic Sword and places it on his duel disk, rushing at Yusei.) Nobody mocks meeee! (Swings the sword down, Yusei catches it on his duel disk again. Sayer then swings under his guard and rams the hilt of the sword right into Yusei's gut. Yusei doubles over, holding his stomach, Sayer back-kicks him through an open piece of the floor. Yusei falls down the hole next to Mina. He lands on his back. Sayer laughs and slams the trapdoor shut.)

Yusei: Aaaaghh! ...Ugh...

Sayer: Ahahahaha. Akiza is destined for greatness. She can't be wasting her time with _you_. (He jumps back, and draws Hinotama, setting the trapdoor on fire.)

Yusei: (He shakes Mina's shoulder to try and wake her up) Hey, Mina, you okay? Talk to me.

Sayer: Hahahahaha! (Mina begins to stir, but water starts to gush into the lower level of the room.) Hahahahahahaha! Hope you can _swim_. (Picks Lyra up and turns to leave.)

Yusei: _This_ is bad.

* * *

(With Misty and Akiza)

Misty: Look how _scared_ you are when the worst is yet to come. Because the Mirror Labyrinth field spell is in play, and Reptilianne Servant is all by his lonesome out there on the field, it can follow up that direct attack, _with an encore_! Reptilianne Servant, take a bite out of her life-points! (Akiza LP- 3900 – 3800) Don't worry; that's all for now. I don't wanna finish you off _too_ quickly! (Sets a face-down- Sorrowful Chain) It's your move, Akiza!

Akzia: ("Hmph. I could summon one of these monsters if it weren't for Reptilianne Servant. I've gotta get that _snake_ off the field!") All right, Misty— I draw! (Draws- Illusion Destruction) I'm placing this card face-down; and that's the only move I'm making, for now.

Misty: _Well_. _Somebody_ drew a trap card, that's pretty _fortunate_ , wouldn't you say? Follow me if you want the chance to play it. (Once again, she vanishes into the mirror. Akiza follows, until Misty stops. Misty draws.) I have to warn you; the next part is pretty emotional. You see, every sad story needs a gut-wrenching climax, full of heartbreak and loss. So, I'm activating the Atrocious Day spell card from my hand. (The mirrors glow again and distort into another vision, black and thorny vines rend the concrete, as bystanders scatter. Three more vines shoot into the side of a building, holding fast and scattering debris. People around it cower.) Remember when you lost control and tore up downtown Domino? Toby went to see you duel that day, and _I never saw him again_! (In the vision, people flee the scene. Toby looks up at the chaos, screaming. The illusions fade; Akiza and Misty return to the maze. Akiza is stunned.)

Akiza: So you think that... there's no _way_...! It can't be, it... There were no casualties that day! The investigation _said_ —!

Misty: Oh! Right! The investigation that was funded by kickbacks and bribes from the Arcadia Movement! I'm _sure_ there wasn't any coverup _there_!

Akiza: No! No way!

Misty: Accept it, along with the fact that from this moment on, my Sad Story spell combo prevents us from drawing _any new cards_! Like someone who's lost someone they care about, and who can't find the strength to move forward without them— all we have now is what's in our hands, so show me, Black Rose, what're you holding in _your_ hand! (Misty's face appears in every mirror, laughing. Akiza shifting here and there.) Hahahaha...! Ahahahahaha...!

Akiza: There _wasn't_ a coverup. And I didn't hurt your brother. I'm gonna show you the truth! And I'll start by activating Illusion Destruction! This trap takes a face-up card and flips it face-down!

Misty: Ugh! Did you _know_ Reptilianne Servant gets destroyed whenever it's the target of a spell or a trap? Or is that just classic Akiza— you don't know or care _who_ you hurt with your power!

Akiza: I'm sorry about your brother, but what you're saying happened, _didn't_ happen. You're just believing what you _want_ to believe, Misty. And that's 'cause you're looking for someone to blame.

Misty: _You're_ the one in denial! You're lying to yourself!

Akiza: _No_ , I'm _not_!

Misty: And now the sad story ends with the trap card– Sorrowful Chain! (The mirrored walls vanish and turn into another vision. In the vision, Misty is seen crying beside a bed with a sheet pulled over Toby's dead body. Misty is clutching the sheet in the vision.)

Vision Misty: Toby… Toby… (The vision disappears.)

Akiza: Stop...! (Closes her eyes and covers her ears) I don't wanna see this anymore! _I_ _don't know anything_!

Misty: This sorrow lead to even more sorrow… I couldn't deal with losing my little brother. I felt so helpless, and alone. And then... That night, I was reborn— as a Dark Signer. And it's all because of you!

Akiza: (Opens her eyes in shock.) Aahh!

* * *

(With Yusei and Mina. Water keeps pouring into the building; it's up to Yusei and Mina's chests. Yusei helps Mina stay standing.)

Mina: Anyone! Is anyone up there!

* * *

(Outside, Seria stops walking, noticing Sect lying unconscious on the floor.)

Seria: Sect! (Runs over to Sect) Can you hear me? Wake up. (Shakes Sect's shoulder.)

Sect: Huh? Seria… Wait? That guy, where'd he go?

Seria: Which guy? Who?

Sect: The guy that was— Huh? (notices the ID in his hand) Here.

Seria: Looks like a Public Security Bureau I.D... (Takes it from) What was it doing in your _hand_?

Sect: It must've fell from the guy's pocket when he jumped on me.

Seria: Huh? (She flips open the ID. The picture on it is of Mina. A small sticker of Jack's face is stuck to the top flap.) Ah! This is my _sister's_ ID! Huh? (Sees the sticker) And that's a Jack Atlas sticker! I think I get why's she's been hanging round with Jack now… That's it, _it is ON_ , Jack Atlas!

Sect: Huh? What're you talking about?

Seria: Oh. He and Trudge have some rivalry, now.

Sect: Oh yeah.

Seria: So, what were you doing when the guy jumped on you?

Sect: We were walking into that building and—

Mina (From the building): Help! Someone help us!

Seria: Mina! (She and Sect run over to the door in the wall and shove it aside, running inside.) We're here, Sis!

* * *

(With Akiza and Misty.)

Akiza: Is it really true? I can't believe that Sayer would _lie_ to me, but if it's true... If I hurt her brother, who _else_ could I have hurt! (Stumbles backward and trips on a pebble of mirror glass. She falls back, a huge shard of glass sticks up from the floor, ready to impale her. As she stumbles, Sayer runs up to her out of nowhere and catches her just in time. He drops onto one knee, holding Akiza in his arm.)

Sayer: Pull yourself together! (Akiza looks up at him.)

Akiza: Who're you?

Sayer: The only friend you'll ever need.

Akiza: That voice...

Sayer: It's _me_ , Akiza. (Rips off his hat and sunglasses, revealing his eye and the severely scarred side of his face before his hair falls over it.)

Akiza: Sayer! But...! But when the Arcadia Building was destroyed, you... I thought you were lost to the netherworld...! What happened? I mean- how are you here, right now?

Sayer: Get back on your feet, Akiza.

Akiza: I can't do this.

Sayer: Listen, Akiza. When you first came to me, I could sense that your true power was too much for you to handle. Fearing that you'd tap into it before you were ready, and destroy yourself, I used my psychic abilities to seal it away, and bury it deep inside of you. But your true power can be awoken with one little sentence. Akiza, did you hear? (Leans over her whispering in her ear.) The entrance to the netherworld is on the witch's island.

Akiza: Ugh! (Her eyes go wide; she feels a surge of power! Wind swirls around her, out of control, and lifts her to her feet as it rampages through the room. Sayer stands.)

Sayer: Hahahaha! That's it, Akiza! That's the spirit! That's my girl, right there! Now duel this pathetic cretin, and show the world your _real_ power! (Flees the scene as a column of pure wind shoots up around Akiza's feet and her hair flies from its restraints.)

* * *

(With Yusei and the others. Seria and Sect run through the dark warehouse, onto the grating.)

Seria: I hear you, Mina! Where are you?!

Yusei: Trudge! Down here! (Seria looks up, then down, Yusei and Mina in the water below.)

Mina: Seria! Sis!

Seria: Huh?!

Yusei: _Sect, Seria! Open the hatch_ , quick! (Sect starts pulling the edge of the hatch to no avail as Seria grabs a nearby pole. They jam it into a hole and start trying to pry the gate open.)

Yusei: Any _day_ , now, Seria!

Seria: Rrgh, easy for you to say!

* * *

(With Misty and Akiza.)

Misty: You've finally revealed your true self, _this_!

Akiza: (Her hair is swept back from her face.) Just make your move! (The wind disappears.)

Misty: I activate the Sorrowful Chain trap card! Since Sorrowful Memories, Unwavering Truth, and Atrocious Day are all gathered on my field as well, my sad little story is now complete. And I now have the power to summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings! Are you _smiling_ , Akiza? Well you _won't_ be after this next attack! Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, blow away Akiza's life-points! Go, Tragedy Stream! (The wind stretches Akiza's hair back from her face, as she glares through it.) And now, since you took battle damage, one of Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' special abilities will be kicking in! You have to select a card in your hand and send it to your graveyard; time to wave bye-bye!

Akiza: Yeah, fine, whatever! Take Hedge Guard! (Discards Hedge Guard.)

Misty: And _now_ , thanks to another one of Dragon Queen's abilities, I'm able to draw _another_ card! Since this isn't the draw phase, Sad Story has no effect, so I'll be hanging on to this one. I _end_ my turn.

Akiza: My move, then. I draw! (Draws- Violet Witch) Not that it matters what it is, since I've gotta discard it; and honestly, not that I care either! (Puts Violet Witch at the bottom of her deck) After all, I'm about to summon Witch of the Black Rose from my hand! And since this monster was successfully summoned, I'm able to draw _another_ card from my deck! But if the card I draw is anything other than a monster card, Witch of the Black Rose'll destroy it. But if it _is_ a monster card, this isn't the draw phase, so your Sad Story will have no effect. _Two_ can play at _this_ game, Misty! (Draws- Rose Fairy.) Got it! This is Rose Fairy, and when Rose Fairy moves from my deck to my hand 'cause of an effect, I can _instantly_ summon it! And now Witch of the Black Rose gives Rose Fairy a little tune-up! I'm _done_ listening to you whine, Misty! _This_ ends _here_! I synchro-summon— Black Rose Dragon! (The hall of mirrors is gone. Akiza and Misty now face each other across an expanse of packed dirt, surrounded by a dome of blue mirrors. Akiza's face is alight with the power-craziness.) You picked the _wrong girl_ to hold a grudge against, Misty!

* * *

(With Sayer and Lyra. Sayer stands by a window and Lyra sits unconscious against the opposite wall.)

Sayer: Good, Akiza. Destroy everyone in your way. And then soon, you and I are going to revive the Arcadia Movement, together! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha...!

Lyra: (Stirs a little, then wakes up.) ("Huh… Where…") (Notices Sayer) ("HUH?! It really _was_ him!") Sayer!

Sayer: Awake at last, huh?

Lyra: What are you doing here? (Walks over to the window cautiously) Where are the others?

Sayer: I'm here to help usher along a new future, and you're going to help me do just that.

Lyra: Like _hell_ I'd do that! (Steps back until she comes into contact with the wall) Uh?

Sayer: But it's what your mother and father would have wanted…

Lyra: My parents…?

Sayer: I almost forgot, you never found out how I did it? Did you? (Lyra doesn't respond) Well, I'll tell you… But first, I have something to do… So I'm afraid you'll have to wait.

* * *

(With Akiza and Misty. They face each other glaring. Beyond the tower, the sun is halfway below the horizon… Outside the holographic dome of prismatic glass created by Mirror Labyrinth, Aura nervously approaches.)

Aura: ("Akiza's duel must've started! I hope she's winning, for _all_ our sakes!")

Akiza: Hahahaha! Black Rose Dragon! Take out Misty's Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!

Misty: Uuuuuugh! (She weathers the attack.)

Aura: (Gasps.) ("Uh-oh, that attack was, real! And that means Akiza's using her psychic powers again!")

Akiza: It's your move, Misty.

Misty: That power you possess; that's why my brother went looking for you. And I'm sure that's why he died! It's time for you to pay for what you did! (Raises her arm, and the Mark of the Lizard glows as the ground shakes.) Come forth, ancient seal! There is no escape for you, now! (Aura backs up a few steps, dodging a line of purple fire as it paints itself through the ruins of the hall of mirrors.)

* * *

(With Sayer and Lyra.)

Sayer: Hahahahahahaha! When will these Dark Signers learn that they cannot control the uncontrollable. Now, educate them, Akiza! Hahahahahahaha!

Lyra: What you did is unforgivable, Sayer!

Sayer: (He turns back to Lyra.) Really now? I don't see you telling me that when you know that you don't even know the first thing about me!

Lyra: It's true I might not know a lot about you… But what I _do_ know is that you murdered my entire family and that you're gonna _pay_ for it! (Activates her duel disk)

Sayer: A duel, huh? Fine. But don't think is is going to be like last time.

Lyra: What?

Sayer: No. Instead, think of this as 'whoever loses the duel, loses it all.'

Lyra: I'm not scared of you anymore!

Sayer: Then let's get started. (Activates his duel disk)

Lyra and Sayer: Let's duel! (Lyra LP- 4000. Sayer LP 4000.)

Sayer: I'll be doing first, ha! (Draws) I activate the Teleport spell card. So, since I have no monsters on the field, by paying 800 life points, I can summon this monster from my hand, come on out, Armored Axon Kicker! (LP- 4000 – 3200.)

Lyra: A level six monster on the first turn. _That's_ gonna be tough to beat.

Sayer: Yes, well, I'm not done, see, I still have a normal summon left, meaning that I can play the Psi-Station spell card from my hand.

Lyra: Huh?

Sayer: With the power of this card, by paying 500 life-points, I can have it gain 300 attack and increase its level by 1. I now summon out, Psychic Jumper in attack mode, and activate my Psi-Station. With this, Jumper's attack points and power level increase.

Lyra: That monster _still_ hasn't got that many attack points, but what I'm guessing is that you're not done yet, right?

Sayer: You'd be absolutely right, there! I tune my Psychic Jumper with my Armored Axon Kicker!

Lyra: A level 9 psychic synchro monster! No way!

Sayer: Ultimate psychic power, manifest yourself inside cold, heartless steel Become my dark force of revenge and burn through my enemy! Lock and load as I synchro summon, Hyper Psychic Blaster!

Lyra: It's… the ultimate psychic card… Urgh… The force radiating from that monstrosity… it's so powerful…

Sayer: I'm glad you and I agree about something for a change. I end my turn.

Lyra: Then it's go time! (Draws) ("I just hope that I can find a way to bring that thing down. Let's see…") Since you have monsters on your field, and my side is empty, I'm able to summon my **Ice Wyvern** to the field! Next, I'm gonna bring forth the power of the Ice Barrier, cuz I'm bringing out my buddy Dewdark! And now that that's done, I can tune my **Wyvern** with Dewdark! Herald of ice, you who called forth a glacier and defeated Dewloren's dark army! I synchro summon, my mother's soul – Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!

Sayer: Defense mode, you _must_ be desperate!

Lyra: Tell that to these two face-downs. (Sets Kingdom of the Ice Barrier and Brionac's Wish)

Sayer: I will! And when I'm finished with you, you might have wished that you stood back! (Draws) I activate two spell cards from my hand- Hinotama!

Lyra: Argh! (Gets sent against the wall. LP- 4000 – 3000.) Ow! That _really_ hurt!

Sayer: And it's about to get a lot worse! Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack Gungnir with Rage Cannon!

Lyra: Not so fast, I activate **Kingdom of the Ice Barrier** , allowing me to bring out an 'Ice' monster from my graveyard, and I'm gonna bring back my **Wyvern**!

Sayer: Then I'll change my target to the monster you just brought back.

Lyra: But that means!

Sayer: That's right! I now gain life-points equal to the difference between my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points. (Sayer LP- 2700 – 3600) Oh, and that's not all, dear Lyra, for you see, you now take the life points I gained as damage!

Lyra: Huh?

Sayer: Hyper Psychic Blaster, treat Lyra to a round of your Chaos Blast!

Lyra: Argh! (Her stomach starts to bleed. LP- 3000 – 2100)

Sayer: That's all for now…

Lyra: ("That monster… Sayer's a… Psychic Beast Holder too… just like Sect and Dad… I can feel that monster's _pain_ … no… not just Blaster's pain… _Sayer's_ too… It's as if that monster's got some kind of _control_ over him. I can feel its dark presence not just looming over me but… In his heart… But still. It doesn't mean that I can forgive him for all the things he's done.")

Sayer: I end my turn.

Lyra: I draw… (Draws) And end my turn…

Sayer: No big counter-attack?! I thought this was about avenging your family! But if that's all you've got, then you're in for even more pain now! (Draws) You're delaying the inevitable, just like your parents did three years ago… before I ended it all for them! And now, the price you'll pay for that is the same one that they did- death! I activate another Hinotama spell card!

Lyra: No! (LP- 2100 – 1600) Argh! (Gets knocked down)

Sayer: I wouldn't even bother getting back up if I were you! You're on the brink of losing everything! Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Fire your final Cannon!

Lyra: I'm not on the brink of losing _anything_! I activate the **Brionac's Wish** trap card! So, since you destroyed Gungnir and I was about to take damage due to a card effect, I can activate the effect of this card and summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier along with a little guy that I like to call, Yuki, Guardian of the Ice Barrier!

Sayer: It's fine, because I still gain life-points equal to the damage you would have taken, leaving me closer to victory and _you_ even closer to your demise! (LP- 3600 – 4900)

Lyra: I draw… (Draws- Monster Reborn) I end my turn.

Sayer: I thought that you wanted to make me pay for what happened to your parents! But if you _insist_! (Draws- Psychokinesis) Hyper Psychic Blaster lay waste to Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!

Lyra: Urk! (LP- 1600 – 900) Sorry, Brio…

Sayer: (LP- 4900 – 5600) I think I'll show off my powers to you a little more, by activating my Psychokinesis spell card! You know how this card works, right? I toss out 1000 life-points and destroy a card on your field. (5600 – 4600.) Now, since Yuki is the only monster you have left, I guess I'll destroy him before I get to you next round.

Lyra: That means that it'll be all over, right? (Draws- **Aria of the Ice Barrier** ) I set this card and end my turn…

Sayer: Your as pathetic as your parents! (Draws)

* * *

(With Yusei, Mina and Seria. Seria and Sect are still straining on the pipe they wedged between the plates of the metal on the floor; the basement continues filling up with water, Yusei and Mina are barely staying above the surface.)

Yusei: Guys! We're not getting any _drier_ down here!

Seria: Stop talking, Yusei, it's not helping!

Mina: (The water level passes her chin. She strains to keep her head above the water.) Jack! If you can hear me, help!

Seria: Argh, did she say _Jack_?! _Trudge_ is the only man made for you! Argh! (She breaks through, the grid panel goes flying.)

Yusei: Yeah! I knew you could do it! (They all run outside. Yusei's arm glows.) We have to find Akiza! Come on, Sect! (He and Sect go to run off)

Mina: Yusei, hold up! Misty thinks that Akiza has something to do with her missing brother.

Yusei: Missing brother? That can't be true!

Mina: I know what you mean. But Akiza said Misty's out to get her!

* * *

(With Akiza and Misty.)

Misty: It's my move, Akiza! I draw! (Draws) But, due to the effect of my Sad Story spell combo, the card I picked is returned to my deck and then reshuffled! (Puts the Reptilianne Gorgon card at the bottom of her deck.) But then who needs to draw a card in order to call a monster to the field, when I can simply send my Sorrowful Memories spell to the graveyard, and bring out my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings! And now that I have the power of my Dragon Queen in play, I think I'll give her a little makeover! So, I'll play the equip spell Reptilianne Rage! This gives my dragon a whole new look, to the tune of twenty-seven-hundred attack points! Now attack, and take out Black Rose Dragon!

Akiza: Not so fast, Misty! I activate my trap Rose Blizzard! And since my monster was the target of your dragon, not only does the attack get blocked, but your beast gets switched into defense mode!

Misty: You may have managed to elude my attack, but trust me, Black Rose— next time you won't be so lucky!

(With Aura)

Aura: ("This duel's super-intense!")

Yusei: (He, and Sect run up the stairs.) Aura!

Aura: Guys! Akiza's duelling! But it's not the nice Akiza; it's the mean, scary one!

Yusei: Whadya mean?

Aura: Look at her! It's like the Black Rose is trying to make a comeback or something!

Yusei: Akiza, what happened to the friend I knew?

* * *

(With Sayer and Lyra. Sayer has turned back to the duel.)

Sayer: Hahahaha. Now Akiza, finish her! Use the powers I unleashed! Hahahahaha!

* * *

(With Yusei and the others. As they gaze down at the duel, the sun glints off a shard of glass, catching Sect's eye. He notices the window across from them, and recognizes Sayer standing at it.)

Sect: Hey… Wait a sec…! How could I have let that disguise fool me! You guys stay here. (He jogs away before they can turn around.)

Yusei: Huh! Hey, where are you going?!

Sect (offstage): I just have hunch, Yusei!

* * *

(With Akiza and Misty.)

Akiza: It's my move, Misty; I draw! (Draws- Dark Verger.) And next I remove Rose Fairy in my graveyard from play, so that I can activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability! Now, not only is your Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings forced into attack mode, but its attack points become 0!

Misty: You'll _pay_ for that!

* * *

(With Sayer and Lyra)

Sayer: On the contrary. Now that I have unlocked Akiza's true powers, the only one paying will be you, Dark Signer! And pay you shall! (He turns to Lyra.) Don't think you're off the hook though, Lyra! Hyper Psychic Blaster— Attack her life points directly!

Lyra: Ah! (Shields her eyes)

Sect (offstage): I activate **Those we Protect**! (He runs up the stairs on the side of the building and busts down the door with his shoulder. Sayer turns, startled, as Sect regains his balance after busting through the door with a somersault over to the unoccupied corner of the room.)

Sayer: Sect Ijuin, time and time again, you keep meddling with my plans!

Lyra: ("Huh…? Sect…?")

Sect: Lyra! (Runs over to Lyra) Are you okay? (Holds Lyra by the shoulder)

Lyra: Se… Sect…?

Sect: Don't worry, I'm here…

Lyra: Stay back… this is my fight!

Sect: Listen, he hurt you, he's not father material for ya. He hurt you and that's unforgivable! I'm gonna help you figure out the truth, now let's start by winning this duel!

Lyra: Sect… thanks…

Sect: (Nods) No problem. Thanks to my trap, the target of your attack is switched, so I lose 3000 life-points, but then, I'm can summon any monster I want from my extra deck, just so long as there's a monster in the graveyard with the same type.

Lyra: Huh?

Sayer: Grrrr…

Sect: I think you know where I'm going with this! I summon, Beelze, King of Dark Dragons!

* * *

(With Akiza and Misty.)

Akiza: (Laughs wickedly.) Hahahahahahahaha! Black Rose Dragon— attack! (The attack lands, engulfing Misty's field in purple fire.) That was _quite_ the tragic ending for your dragon. Looks like you're about to lose!

Misty: The only one losing anything around here is your Black Rose Dragon. You see, by removing my Reptilianne Rage from the game, your beast loses eight hundred attack points!

Akiza: Well then, I had better plant myself a little defense. And now that I have my Dark Verger in place, I'll turn it over to you.

* * *

(With Aura and Seria.)

Yusei: Come on, Akiza!

Aura: You have to focus and end this before... before the sun sets...!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others)

Sect: Why're you here, Sayer? Whadya want with Akiza?!

Sayer: It's quite simple. I want revenge for what the Dark Signers did to _me_ , _and_ the Arcadia Movement. (He lifts the wild patch of hair that had been covering his right eye, revealing the scarred skin around it.)

Lyra: Urgh!

Sect: _Someone's_ scarred for life!

Sayer: _Akiza_ is going to make my revenge possible.

Sect: But she's not that person anymore.

Sayer: She's who I say she is; and right _now_ , _I_ say she's a one-woman army who will obey my every order, until _my_ war with the Dark Signers is _over_.

Lyra: Leave Akiza out of this, Sayer! She's through with the Arcadia Movement!

Sayer: Did you say _through_ , Lyra? She's through with _nothing_ , until _I_ say she is— and I'm _never_ letting her go!

Sect: We'll _see_ about that!

Lyra: Don't you see that controlling people is wrong?!

Sayer: Some people _need directions_ so they don't hurt others or themselves. And Akiza has always needed someone to guide her, to help keep calm and focused. So even though she is under my control, it is because of me that she will finally be free to unleash _all_ her true powers! And _that_ is something which you could _never_ give her.

Sect and Lyra: You're _pathetic_.

Sayer: No— but this one over _here_ is. This _Misty_ individual has let the hate she has for Akiza cloud her ability to think clearly. Why else would she enter into a shadow duel with a psychic duellist where the outcome is certain defeat? And all this to find out the truth about her little brother's disappearance!

Sect: Huh?

* * *

(Flashback. Sect, Yusei, Seria and Mina stand outside the water trap building.)

Mina: There aren't many solid leads on the whereabouts of Misty's brother. In fact, there's wide speculation that the Arcadia Movement may have been providing _false information_ to the investigators.

Seria: It's true… Sayer wanted to keep everything all hush-hush. But in the end, it really was him who… who killed Misty's little brother as well as so many others, including Lyra's parents… And I'm sorry to say this, but your family too, Sect. (Sect gasps.)

(End flashback.)

* * *

Lyra: He… He what…?

Sect: I know… and it's because of him that I was forced to grow up all alone just like you did, Lyra!

Lyra: So it was _your_ lies that drove Misty to become a Dark Signer!

Sayer: Misty _chose_ to believe what she _wanted_ to believe! She wanted an answer, _any_ answer, and in the end, the answer she chose to believe was that Akiza was to blame.

Lyra: (Smiles a little.) To _blame_? I think we _know_ who's _to blame_.

Sect: Or are you gonna continue to live a life of lies?

Lyra and Sect: _You're_ the one responsible for Misty's brother's disappearance!

Sayer: If so, what're you going to do about it?

Lyra: This! (The top card on her deck glows. Draws- Majestic Dragon) I summon Majestic Dragon! And then I'll activate my face-down **Aria of the Ice Barrier** spell card! With it, I can summon out my level 1 Caravan of the Ice Barrier! And now that he's out on the field, I'm bringing out the Monster Reborn spell, so now I can revive Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier from my graveyard!

Sayer: But with those three monsters?!

Sect: That's right! Show 'im Lyra!

Lyra: (Nods) I'll never forgive you for what you've done, ya hear?! I tune Majestic Dragon with Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier and Caravan of the Ice Barrier! In an instant the power of my monsters will echo and our hearts will beat as one! I synchro summon, **Majestic Brionac Dragon**! ("If there's a time for answers, it's now… Though I could find out the truth about my parents from Seria, I still need to hear it straight from the horse's mouth. But at the same time, Misty needs to hear about what happened that day… so… it all comes down to my next decision. I think it's pretty obvious what I'm gonna choose!")

Sect: I've got your back, Lyra.

* * *

(With Akiza and Misty. The sun is halfway over the horizon.)

Misty: It's _my move_ , Akiza! (Draws- Reptilianne Gardna.) And I summon Reptilianne Gardna in defense mode! Next I'll remove Unwavering Truth from the field, so that I can bring back Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings from my graveyard! Now as long as I have a continuous spell on my field, if my Dragon Queen gets destroyed I can bring it back _over and over_ again! Too bad your Black Rose Dragon won't be around to _witness_ its amazing ability! _Go_ , Tragedy Stream! (Akiza LP 1600, she continues to smile) And since I successfully destroyed your _pathetic_ beast, I can now activate my Dragon Queen's special ability, which forces you to select one card in your hand, and send it to the graveyard. Now that that's done, I get to draw one card from _my_ deck. (Draws) Hmph. You're up, Akiza.

Akiza: Yes, I _am_. (Draws- Fragrance Storm.) And I'll bet this next move's gonna blow you away! By destroying my Dark Verger while Fragrance Storm is in play, I can draw a card from my deck. Now if I'm lucky enough to actually _pick_ another plant-type monster, all I need to do is show you the card I selected, and I get a bonus draw! (Draws- Copy Plant.)

Misty: Huh?!

Akiza: So, I guess I'll pick a card! And next I'm summoning Copy Plant to the field in defense mode! And since I played a plant-type tuner monster, I get to bring back my Dark Verger from the graveyard!

Misty: Play all the _weeds_ you want, Akiza! Because I'm gonna mow them down, along with the rest of your life-points!

* * *

(With Aura and Yusei, the sun is halfway over the horizon. Mina and Seria arrive up the stairs to join them.)

Mina: Aura! Yusei!

Seria: Are you okay?

Yusei: Yeah.

Seria: So, how's the duel going?

Aura: Akiza's winning right now... but she's not acting like her normal self.

* * *

(With Akiza and Misty.)

Akiza: I place two cards face-down, and _end my turn_.

Misty: Then it's _my_ move, Akiza! I draw! (Draws- Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua.) This duel is over! From my hand, I activate the spell Advance Force! Due to the effect of this card, Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings counts as _two_ monsters when it's sacrificed! And that lets me summon out _this_ little guy! Prepare yourself for the netherworld, Akiza! Come forth, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!

* * *

(With Yusei and the others. All four watch a purplish-white ball of light rise out of the top of the dome.)

Aura: That can't be good, can it...?

Yusei: No, Aura, it can't.

* * *

(With Akiza and Misty above their duel, the ball of light becomes an Earthbound Immortal heart, pulsing as it seems to absorb darkness from the air. It shines and explodes into a column of light. The flames rise higher, and the ground shakes as Ccarayhua rises.

Akiza: Ha...!

* * *

(With Yusei and the others)

Mina and Seria: Ohh...!

* * *

(With Lyra and Sect. Sect presses a button on his duel disk, enabling the live-feed function.)

Lyra: Was it really you who ordered it all to happen? Sayer!

Sayer: Huh?

Sect: Was it really _you_ who killed Misty's brother?

Lyra: And if so, _why_ did you throw Akiza under the bus like you did?!

Sayer: Akiza was simply mistaken for killing Toby, so it couldn't be helped. Even so, I'm the one who killed Misty's little brother. I did it. One a year ago.

* * *

(Flashback- Sayer's testing lab, Toby is cuffed onto a bed screaming, several wires connect him to machines in the room, one of them is connected to a heart monitor in the room next door which beeps once every second. His entire body crackles with electricity, and he's breathing heavily and screaming. Sayer stands watching him through a glass window into the room, accompanied by Seria, Nino, Check and Kyle, Kyle speaks, reading the psychic activity report displayed on the monitor in front of him.)

Sayer: (Looks at Seria.) Raise the power.

Seria: (Looks at Sayer with pleading eyes.) But… any more will be too dangerous! (Toby continues to scream in pain.)

Sayer: (Turns back to Toby.) If this is Toby's full potential, then I have no use for him. (He turns back to Seria.) Do it! Increase the power! (Seria freezes.)

Sayer: What are you _waiting_ for, Seria?

Seria: I can't do it! (Holds her head in her hands)

Sayer: (Walks over to Seria and puts his hand on her shoulder) Then I don't care about you having to. Seria, you don't have to. (Indicates Check to hold Seria down and he does, along with Kyle.)

Kyle: A-Alright… (Seria screams as Nino increases the voltage.)

Toby: A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (The heart monitor beeps for a long period of time. Flashback end.)

* * *

Sayer: Toby couldn't survive the experiment. He was useless. To think he would die from such a low-level voltage. On the other hand, Lyra, you were excellent… at least why you were brainwashed anyway, that's when you always used to reach my expectations… But Akiza will obey me at any time…

Lyra: What?! You…

Sect: You…

Lyra: You… You won't get away with this, you're through ruining lives! (She lunges at Sayer, he dodges and is now behind her. Sayer laughs, and takes a Hinotama from his graveyard.)

Sayer: Die.

Lyra: What…? No! (She gasps and her eyes widen; the explosion hits, taking out the side of the building and blasting her over to the edge of the stairs, just about hanging on, Sayer walks over laughing. Lyra glares up at him.)

Sect: Lyra!

Sayer: You're quite obstinate, just like your father. And since you're just like him, I think this will be a fitting end for you. (He activates Psychic Sword.) **You'll disappear** **forever this time**! (Gets ready to plunge Psychic Sword into Lyra.)

Sect: Hehehehehehe!

Sayer: (Turns to Sect) Why are _you_ laughing? (Lyra pulls herself up to the ledge so she is hanging on by her arms instead of her hands)

Sect: My duel disk is homemade. It's connected to the duel network!

Sayer: What?

Sect: Misty heard everything you said just now!

Sayer: Huh?! (Looks at Misty.)

* * *

(With Misty and Akiza.)

Misty: (Looks up at Sayer.) Sayer, you… You killed Toby!

* * *

(With Yusei and the others.)

Sayer: Hahahaha! What about it?! Your little brother was too weak! I don't need any people I can't use!

* * *

(With Misty and Akiza. Misty's face marks glow purple.)

Misty: I won't forgive you!

* * *

(With Yusei and the others. Ccarayhua approaches, its tongue shoots out of his mouth, wrapping itself around Sayer who screams, as Ccarayhua retracts its tongue and eats him. Lyra watches from the edge of the building, stunned, Sect runs out of the building. Yusei and the others watch in horror, Seria hides her face, unable to look. As Akiza watches, her eyes widen.)

* * *

(With Aura and the others.)

Seria: I-i-i-i-i-i-it ate him!

* * *

(With Misty and Akiza.)

Misty: Toby, I got revenge for you... Akiza... (Her eyes return to normal) I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault that Toby died. I no longer have a reason to fight. I surrender. (Misty's hand hovers over her duel disk, Ccarayhua's voice is heard.)

Voice: **I won't let you do that.**

Misty: (She starts to radiate dark, purple energy. Her posture caves as she fights the pain, and she drops to her knees.) Inside my body… the darkness controlling me is too powerful…

Voice: **Defeat her! Defeat the Signer!**

Lyra: (Lyra and Sect run down the stairs and over to Akiza and Misty.) Misty! Your revenge is over! Akiza, wake up! Akiza!

Akiza: Yusei's voice… I can hear Yusei's voice. (She snaps out of Sayer's control.)

Misty: I can't stop this duel anymore!

Akiza: Misty!

Yusei: Fight it, Misty! You've got to fight it, for Toby!

Misty: Akiza, please defeat me! (Misty gets to her feet with unnatural speed, her Dark Signer markings and irises glowing bright purple.) **The duty of a Dark Signer is to defeat the Signers!**

Sect: Oh no, the darkness has taken over her!

Lyra: Akiza! You have no choice, you have to finish this duel!

Akiza: I'll do it.

Misty: **You'll do nothing but lose! Now, attack!**

Akiza: I activate the trap card Ground Capture! With this in play, the damage I would've taken is halved! (She's showering her with sharp chips of rock. She ducks her head, shielding herself, but the wind forces her backward. She falls to the ground.)

Lyra and Sect: Akiza, _no_!

Akiza: Don't worry, you guys. (Sits up on her knees) I might be down, but due to the effect of my trap card, I am _definitely_ not out. In fact, I get to draw a _new_ card! (Draws- Hedge Guard.)

Misty: **With only 200 life-points left, it doesn't matter** ** _what_** **card you** ** _drew_** **, Akiza!** (Akiza stands up.) **In fact, I'm so sure of that that I'll end my turn with a face-down!**

Akiza: ("If I win this duel, then Misty will be sent to the netherworld. But if I can destroy that Earthbound Immortal, maybe I can destroy the darkness and free her!") I'm up! Huh! (Draws- Shining Rebirth) Due to Copy Plant's special ability, it becomes the same level as my Dark Verger until the round's over! Next, I'm summoning Hedge Guard to the field in attack mode! Now that my Guard's in place, I activate the spell card, Shining Rebirth! With this in play, by sending the required monsters on the field to the graveyard, I can synchro-summon a synchro monster in _my_ graveyard! So, I send level 2 Dark Verger, level 3 Hedge Guard, and the now-level 2 Copy Plant to the graveyard, in order to synchro-summon your Immortal's destruction! Now, come forth, Black Rose Dragon! When Black Rose Dragon is successfully summoned, it can destroy all cards on the field. And due to the effect of Shining Rebirth, Black Rose Dragon cannot be destroyed this turn.

Misty: **Are you** ** _sure_** **you want to do that, because by defeating me, you're** ** _defeating Misty_** **.**

Akiza: I'm not _going_ after Misty's life-points. I activate my Dragon's special ability! Now, take out Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!

Misty: **You seem to think that you've outsmarted me. Well** ** _nothing_** **can be further from the truth, and you're** ** _about to see why_** **! I activate the trap card Doom Gazer! With this card, when an effect that destroys a card on the field is activated, for every card destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you take 300 hundred points of damage! So, with seven cards** ** _destroyed_** **, Akiza, you're about to lose the last of your life-points! This match is** ** _over_** **!** (As the pink light hurtles toward Akiza.) Come now, Akiza! Protect this world as a signer

Akiza: Misty—!

Misty: Please remember us. Save yourself. It's okay.

Akiza: (Recoils away, unable to look.) I activate my trap card! Nature's Reflection! And with it, I can reflect your card's effect. (A wall appears around Akiza, deflecting the attack to Misty.)

Misty: **This cannot be! Aah!** (The light hits her, creating an explosion. In the light, Misty's eyes are normal and her markings have vanished.)

Misty: Thank you, Akiza. Toby… (Silhouetted in the light, she flies through the air, thrown backward, one arm outstretched. As she falls, she gently sighs, her locket snaps from her neck. Ccarayhua shrieks its fury as it begins to vanish. It roars until only sparkles remain. The dome disappears. The locket hits the ground and opens, revealing the picture. The fire from the Lizard's mark fade. Akiza stands there silently as Lyra and everyone else runs over to her.)

Yusei: Akiza!

Lyra and Sect: Are you okay?

Aura and Mina: Akiza!

Seria: What's the matter, Akiza? (Akiza's head is bowed in sorrow. She doesn't answer, and walks forward.)

Lyra: Akiza. (She follows Akiza as she silently walks to the center of the field, kneels, and picks up the locket, holding it in her palm, tears drop onto it and her hand. Lyra puts her hand on Akiza's shoulder, looking at the photo of Misty and Toby, then at Akiza, who looks at Lyra.)

Akiza: Misty… Toby…

Yusei: Akiza...

Sect: Hey everybody, check out the _sun_!

Seria: We're too late. It's setting and the last tower hasn't been sealed. (The sun is just visible over the horizon, the sky a purplish-blue and filled with clouds.)

Mina: But now, all of the people that were absorbed by that Earthbound Immortal have returned, to the city, right? (The ground shakes.)

Yusei: What's happening, why is the earth shaking!

Trudge: Look over there, everyone! (A column of light has appears in the distance, shining upwards.)

Mina: It's coming from New Domino City! (The beam widens, then fades, revealing the outline of a condor.)

Yusei: What's with that figure?! (Akiza and Lyra run over to the others.)


	14. Ride 13

**Dark Signs- The Signs of Doom and the Final Battle! The Man Who Possesses Two Deities**

* * *

(Amusement Park- The glowing bird-shaped mark looms in the sky above New Domino City. From the Satellite, Yusei, Akiza, Mina, Seria, Sect, and Lyra and Aura watch it.)

Mina: What on earth _is_ that thing?

Yusei: I don't know. Looks like one of those... Dark Signer markings.

Crow: (Offstage) Yusei! Look who I found!

Yusei: (They turn and look. Crow and Jack ride up on their runners.) It's Jack, and Crow!

Jack: Yeah, and from the looks of it... we're here right in time!

Akiza: (Walks over to Yusei.)

Crow: So, you're Akiza, huh? Guessing that you won your duel. (Looks at the City) But what's with the light show? (The ground starts shaking.)

Sect, Aura and Lyra: Ahhh!

Seria: It's an earthquake!

Yusei: Maybe... (Another light show starts, this one over the Satellite buildings. It looks like an Aurora.)

Akiza: Huh?!

Yusei: ...Or maybe not.

Jack: Now what?

Crow: Hey, I know that area...

Yusei: Yeah, I'm afraid that I do, too. That spot... it's where the first Ener-D Reactor was. And I have a hunch the portal it opened up to the Netherworld, is now open for business!

* * *

(Old Reactor. A lump of greyish slime bulges from the reactor, blocking out the lights. Lightning strikes the ground around the crater as the slime overflows from the crater and spreads across the landscape. The figure's eyes burn red, it opens its cavern-like mouth and roars. The figure also has hands and fingers made of slime, as it rises from the reactor crater, it assumes its form. It reaches out with its hand, crawling with its hands as much as any other part of its body. From an angle, it looks like a tarantula with dragon-like wings and horns. It looks out towards the condor mark over the city. It extends its neck, not graceful or built for anything, but it is huge, scary, and an endless fountain of slime. The group watches the thing, horrified.)

* * *

Lyra: Uh-oh. Trouble. (The slime's enormous, clawed foot stomps as it roars again. It takes another step; with every one, the ground shakes. Nearing the water, its focus still rapt upon the mark in the sky.)

Aura: Whatever that thing is, it looks like it's headed towards the City!

Crow: Yusei— Roman said that if we failed to seal the four towers in time, then the King of the Netherworld would appear!

Yusei: I know— and I'm guessing that's him.

Seria: As a member of the Arcadia Movement and an officer of the law, it's my duty to arrest that thing! But unfortunately, at this present moment, I am off-duty.

Mina: Hold on. Nothing bad has happened just yet. Maybe if we don't bug it, it won't bug us.

Sect: Yeah, maybe so. (Lyra winces, her mark lights up.) Lyra!

Lyra: Ooohhh...! Uh-oh! Yuki and Blizzed are saying if that thing makes it to where that Condor mark is, a lotta bad things are gonna happen!

Yusei: What _kind_ of bad things? (The first foot splashes into the water between the Satellite and the City. Another splash, and both front feet are in the water, it moves closer to the city, and the mark.)

Lyra: Oh, the _very bad_ kind.

Sect: Okay. So, we gotta stop it. Only question is _how_! (Yusei looks out at the city. All of the Signers' marks light up.)

Jack: W-whoa!

Akiza: Our marks! (More lightning crashes from the sky, the clouds glow red. The Crimson Dragon appears.)

Jack: It's the...!

Yusei: Crimson Dragon!

* * *

(The Crimson Dragon roars. It turns to them, and lunges forward. There's a bright flash of light, and everyone and their runners soar through an endless void of stars.)

Yusei: Whoa!

Lyra: Are we— _inside_ the Crimson Dragon?

Yusei: Yup, and we're going somewhere in a hurry!

Sect: Yeah? Well I think our stop is comin' up! (Ahead, they fly to a growing ring of light. Another bright flash continues back into the real world and to the ground. When the light fades, they find themselves standing at the edge of Goodwin's garden. But instead of the mansion itself, the Stairway of the Crimson Dragon has risen to the surface, demolishing the mansion, and grown taller.)

* * *

Jack: Where on earth has he taken us?! Isn't this the temple that was underneath Goodwin's mansion?

Akiza: So, this is where that Condor was coming from. (The Condor Mark looms above the stairway.)

Sect: Wait, so then, the King of the Netherworld is heading here. But what for?

Yusei: I dunno.

Goodwin: In that case, allow me to explain! For you see, you may have succeeded in defeating the Dark Signers, but not in time to close the doors to the Netherworld. (He's in his normal suit, but looks paler. Everyone tenses.)

Mina: Director...?

Jack: Goodwin.

Yusei: So, tell us what's going on! Did we fail, is the world gonna end?!

Lyra: Why's that thing headed here?

Goodwin: For the ritual.

Yusei: What? What ritual?

Goodwin: (Looks out across the City at the King of the Netherworld approaches in the distance.) The ritual that has been carried out at this temple for many millennia. (The beast takes another step.)

Yusei: Okay, so? What exactly happens at this ritual?

Goodwin: It all depends. But this time it's something that's never happened before.

Yusei: So, spill.

Goodwin: Haha. So, eager, but for you to fully understand, I would need to start at the very beginning. (He pulls from behind him the big glowing canister; the mark inside lights up, and the four Signers' marks pain them.)

Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Lyra: Ugh...!

Lyra: What is that?!

Goodwin: And it all starts with this! (He holds up the canister containing the head mark of the Crimson Dragon. Still holding his right arm, Yusei looks up at it.)

Yusei: It's the final mark. But what do you want with it!

Goodwin: I want to use it! (Jack looks up.)

Goodwin: Why do you think I have that metal arm of mine?

Jack: What's one have to do with the other?!

Goodwin: You fool. I had to construct it so I would have a conduit, so to speak. (He picks up the canister, carries it over, and sets it down on one of the two carved stone blocks on either side of the top of the stair.)

Lyra: Just what're you planning, Goodwin?! (Goodwin seems to laugh a bit under his breath. He turns to show them his back with the violet Mark of the Condor glows on it. Everyone gasps.)

Yusei: Another mark?! But wait... that one...

Goodwin: That's right, is that of a Dark Signer's! (He flexes his muscles and his suit coat bursts; Goodwin is now bare-chested, his muscles huge, his hair wild behind him. Glowing marks appear on his chest and face. The whites of his eyes turn black.) Meaning that soon I'll have the power of both the light and the darkness!

Sect: Oh, no!

Mina: He can't!

Jack: He won't!

Goodwin: Hmhmhmhmhmhm! And just who's going to stop me? You? (He unclasps and lifts the lid from the glowing canister, before tossing it aside.)

Akiza: Ah!

Yusei: Whoa, what is he doing?!

Goodwin: (He reaches his arm down into the canister, and as it hits the surface, the substance inside flares neon green.) I told you... (Light shines at the top of the stair. No one can see what's going on. When it clears, Goodwin holds his right arm in front of him, and his fingers twitch.) A device to transfer the power of the Crimson Dragon to me!

Yusei: What do you plan on doing with both of those marks, Goodwin?!

Goodwin: (He has the fifth Mark of the Dragon glowing on his arm.) What else, to become all-powerful, and rule the world! And now with my dark Sign and the power my brother entrusted to me, I shall! (Raises his right arm, the tower grows higher, and wider, steps of the pyramid burst from the earth.)

Sect and Lyra: Ohh...

Jack: Everyone take cover! (Goodwin looms over the whole city, higher and higher, laughing evilly. Finally, the tower stops growing. The Signers' moves to the freeway leading to Goodwin's mansion.)

Goodwin: Behold the perch of my reign to come! (The ground at Goodwin's feet glows, an altar rises out of the stone in front of him with ten rectangles on it, and sprouts a device on the right side.) But first, let us begin the ancient ritual for the King of the Netherworld! We will duel on the crest of the Condor; there I will crush you Signers, and send you all to the Netherworld! In turn, he will do my bidding, and my ultimate plan will at last be set in motion!

Yusei: (He, Jack, and Crow are now on their runners.) Have you lost your mind?

Crow: Yeah, you're the one who asked Yusei for his help in the first place, to take down the Dark Signers!

Goodwin: I had my reasons! Now then, will you agree to this duel, or will you not!

Yusei: Sure! If beating you means that thing goes bye-bye!

Goodwin: Sounds fair to me. But— you wretched Signers are the ones who'll be getting the beating!

Yusei: We'll see! Let's do this!

Jack: Bring it on! No one here is afraid of you, Goodwin!

Crow: That's right! So ya got yourself some bulging biceps, so what! Take a look at these bad boys (Raises his left arm and tenses his muscles), built for speed and power— just like the legendary man himself! That's right— we'll soar as high as he did, in this duel!

Yusei: Than let's get started! Because Crow, Jack, and I are all set to rev it up! (Their engines starting to ignite.)

Sect: Go, guys! Beat 'im! Yeah!

Lyra and Aura: You can do it!

Seria: That's right. Be strong.

Mina: And be careful!

Akiza: Very careful. (Above, the Condor sign rotates around its axis.)

* * *

Goodwin: First, a few ground rules. Since this is a three-on-one matchup, you will each start with four thousand life-points, while I will start with three times that amount- twelve thousand! Also, none of us can attack on the first turn. Are there any objections? (As he has spoken, the Condor crest has kept rotating, and an edge of it is close to Yusei, Jack, and Crow. Goodwin puts his deck into the slot on his altar. The outlines of the mark flicker purple fire.)

Crow: None here!

Jack: That all works for me.

Yusei: Me, too— so let's go! (They get a start and leap into the air, landing on the path of the Condor mark. Yusei in front and Crow and Jack, the runners sail toward Goodwin.)

Goodwin, Jack, Yusei, and Crow: DUEL!

Goodwin: Now, Signers, prepare to enter into a world of stealth, a world where every move counts! Prepare to enter— Speed World!

Crow: (Rides out in front.) And you prepare to enter a world of hurt, Goodwin! (Draws) I'll take the first move! Here goes. I summon Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield in attack mode! (Crow's hand; Blackwing - Bombardment, Bora the Spear, Speed Spell - Tune Up 123, and Elphin the Raven.) And when a Blackwing's out, I can summon something else from my hand— something that's gonna really give me a serious edge! And a sharp edge at that! I summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear! I then place one card facedown and end my turn! (Drifts back and Jack takes the lead.)

Jack: Which means you get to deal with me now! (Draws Mad Archfiend.) And I'll start by calling out Mad Archfiend! Next, I'll throw a face-down and call it a turn! (Drifts back to ride alongside Crow, and Yusei takes the stage.)

Yusei: All right— I'm up! (Draws) And you're about to go down! because guess what— whatever you're planning ain't gonna be happening!

Goodwin: Oh, yes it will. It's been in the making for seventeen years— not that I knew it back then. You see, before my brother Roman released the power of Ener-D, he gave me the mark of the dragon-head, and explained that every five thousand years, the Crimson Dragon and the King of the Netherworld do battle, light versus darkness. And this time my brother's body was the battleground. Two marks, one symbolizing each, embedded themselves in his flesh! But the Dark Signer mark soon began to take control of my brother. Soon he was swallowed by its power, but not entirely. Roman still understood the importance of the darkness being kept in check by the light, so, he went to great lengths to expunge the light from his system, and give it to someone he could trust; me. And with that, he unleashed the power of the Ener-D Reactor! Soon after, I did as my brother asked, and prepared to fight the darkness by gathering you Signers. And then... As he so charged, I challenged him to a duel, light against the dark. Of good against the wicked. And do you know what happened? ... I lost. So, now you finally understand. With the power, I've been given as a Dark Signer, I'll have the King of the Netherworld lay waste to all that there is! Then with the power of the light, I can have the Crimson Dragon rebuild the world, in my image, for me to rule!

Yusei: You've lost it!

Crow: Wait a second, lay waste to all that there is?! So, then you're planning on destroying everyone and everything on earth?!

Jack: Sorry, mister would-be world-dominator, but we're not gonna let that happen!

Yusei: That's right, Goodwin— you may have the power of light and darkness on your side, but we've got something even stronger, and it's something you can't just take!

Goodwin: Haha! And tell me, what might that be?

Yusei: It's the power you get for fighting for what's right!

* * *

(Akiza, Seria, Mina, and the kids watch nervously. The runners zoom around a corner. They zigzag along the Condor.)

Yusei: Now then, I'm summoning Max Warrior in attack mode! Then I'll throw a facedown and end my turn!

Goodwin: Finally, then, it's time, to show you the power... of both light and dark. (Draws) First, since there are monsters on your field but none on mine, I'm allowed to summon forth Oracle of the Sun onto the field! And then I'll follow that by summoning the tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator!

Crow: A tuner monster?!

Jack: Not good!

Yusei: Hm!

Goodwin: Yes, you know what's coming, don't you? Next, my level-three Fire Ant Ascator tunes with my level-five Oracle of the Sun— to synchro-summon the one, the only— the beginning of the end for you three peons! The Sun Dragon Inti!

Yusei: I don't know, that thing doesn't look so tough!

Goodwin: Don't you worry, there's much more. Next by removing the tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator from play, I can summon Weeping Idol! Then by lowering my life-points by one thousand, I can summon the dark tuner Dark Goddess Witaka from my hand! And now I'll activate Witaka's ability. With it, I'm allowed to make her level equal to the level of one synchro monster that's out on the field; so, since Sun Dragon Inti's level is eight, Witaka's level now becomes eight as well! And now that she's packing more heat, I'll have her dark-tune with the level-two Weeping Idol! So, you see, just as I have both the power of both the light and dark, my field will have it as well! First there was the Sun Dragon; and now there is the Moon Dragon Quilla! (He sets two cards face-down.) But I'm afraid Quilla won't be around for long. You see, due to my Moon Dragon's special ability, it is destroyed during the end phase of my turn!

Crow: So then why make such a production outta him comin' out? You really do have a few screws loose, don't ya! Oh, well! This'll be over soon enough— because this next round, we're puttin' the hurt on ya big-time!

Goodwin: (Looks as though he's chuckling over something that he knows and Crow doesn't.) Yes, this upcoming round should be quite interesting indeed.

Crow: ("I don't like the sound of that. All right, Goodwin— time to take you down!") Here goes nothing! (Draws card.) First things first! I play the speed spell, Tune Up 123 Thanks to this, I get to roll a die, and then Blackwing's level increases depending on what number I roll! (His runner console shows a dice spinning.) All right, Blackwing's level increases by 1! And now I'll use this Blackwing to tune my other one, Blackwing - Bora the Spear! An' I think you know what happens next! A synchro-summon, that brings out— Blackwing Armor Master! And did I mention? When a Blackwing is face-up on my field, I'm allowed to summon the following monster without any penalty! That's right; Blackwing - Elphin the Raven— you can come on out! Now, Blackwing Armor Master, attack that Sun Dragon Inti! Soaring Shadow Strike!

Goodwin: Fool! Your Blackwing doesn't have enough attack points to win this battle.

Crow: Urgh... We'll see about that. Ya see Blackwing Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle, and any battle damage that occurred becomes zero! But wait— there's more! Whatever monster Blackwing attacked is tagged with a wedge counter, and once it wedges its way inside, that monster's attack and defense points become zero for the turn! Meaning my other Blackwing, Elphin the Raven, can't miss!

Goodwin: Hahahahahaha. I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, Crow. There's no such thing as can't miss. Not for you. And not for the so-called legendary man you've modelled your life after. Believe me— I know.

Crow: What're you talkin' about!

Yusei: Hold on— are you saying what I think you're saying? That you're—

Jack: You're him?!

Crow: The one who built the bridge from Satellite...?!

Goodwin: Back to the duel, and to your Elphin the Raven; because any monster that destroys Sun Dragon Inti, is also destroyed— and then you take damage equal to its attack points!

Crow: (A lightning bolt strikes from the top of the stair to Crow.) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Goodwin: Additionally, when Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon Moon Dragon Quilla from my graveyard. You see, Crow, even when you can't miss, you can still be destroyed. That's a lesson I learned the hard way. Yes, I am the one who tried to build that bridge from Satellite. I thought I, too, couldn't miss. But I was wrong. And now I know that if you really want something, you must do whatever is necessary to get it!

Crow: Not if it means hurting people! And that's why we're gonna stop you, right here and right now!

Goodwin: (Holds up his Dragon mark.) Hahahahahahahaha!

Yusei: Ah! (Looks up at Goodwin, then at his mark, then all the Signers' marks vanish from their arms.) Hey, look!

Jack: No way!

Akiza: Our marks!

Lyra: They're gone! (The marks combine together, and the Seal of the Crimson Dragon appears on Goodwin's chest.)

Goodwin: Hahahahahaha!

Yusei: Goodwin! Somehow he's taken them all for himself!

Goodwin: Hahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha! You see? I'll stop at nothing to rule all!

Crow: Then I guess it's up to us to stop you! (He, Jack, and Yusei round a corner of the design.) And I'll start by throwing two face-downs! This guy's all talk, don't ya think, Yusei?

Yusei: We'll see... (The King of the Netherworld approaches across the water, it roars.)

Goodwin: The King of the Netherworld fast approaches! And when he arrives, you can be sure that all you see around you will be destroyed, so that I can create a new world to rule, a world that will be made in my image! Hahahahahahahaha!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Lyra: We've gotta stop Goodwin, but how?

Akiza: By winning.

* * *

(With Yusei and the others.)

Yusei: Crow, you done with your turn?

Crow: Sure, am! Who's up next?

Jack: (Dodges around the other two and moves to the front.) Me! So, get set, Goodwin, because I have a few surprises in store for you, and not the kind you wrap up with a bow! No, they're the sort that put power-mad megalomaniacs like you in their place! Here goes! First, I place a facedown! Second, I summon forth Magic Hole Golem in defense mode! Next, I'll use Golem's special ability. Now once per turn, I can cut half the attack points of a monster on my field, and then use that monster to wage a direct attack on you! And this turn, the monster I'm choosing is Mad Archfiend! There's no time like the present— let 'im have it, Mad Archfiend!

Jack: Bone Shard Shower!

Crow: Hey, I wanna get in on this fun! And thanks to one of the face-down cards I played last turn, I'm happy to report that I'm about to! I play the trap card, Shadow Dance! See, if a monster attacks you directly, Shadow Dance then activates, and you take an additional 1000 points of damage!

Goodwin: What?!

Yusei: Ya see?! I tried to give you fair warning before, Goodwin! You may have both the power of the light and the dark, but it's still no match for what we have— the power you get for fighting for what's good and right. And if ya need more proof— here! Take this! I play Rising Rush! This trap activates when you take damage from an effect, and it allows me to summon one tuner monster from my hand. And the tuner monster I'm summoning is Junk Synchron!

Jack: Nice! You take it from here, Yusei.

Yusei: Hm. My turn! (Draws) And first I'll tune level 3 Junk Synchron with level 4 Max Warrior! Now, from two comes one, and a powerful one at that! I synchro-summon, the Junk Archer! And now I'll use his special ability. With it, I'm allowed to remove a monster of yours from play until the end phase of the round; so, let your arrow fly, Junk Archer! And take out Moon Dragon Quilla with Bullseye Banishing!

Jack: Yeah! That's what ya get when you go one-on-three, Goodwin!

Crow: And there's a whole lot more to come, too! Isn't that right, Yusei!

Yusei: You'd better believe it! Now, Junk Archer, let him have it! Attack Goodwin directly!

Goodwin: Why thanks! You just set off my trap— Offering to the Immortals! You see, if one of your monsters declares a direct attack, and I have no monsters on my field, that attack is negated.

Yusei: Huh.

Goodwin: Then I get to summon two sacrificial stone monument tokens! And there's more! I also get to add an Earthbound Immortal to my hand!

Yusei: You what?!

Crow: He negated the attack, summoned two tokens, and got that Immortal, all just because he played that one trap card?! ...This duel might be tougher than we thought.

Goodwin: Oh, yes, it will be! The light and darkness are powerful allies- and they're both on my side! Hahahahahahahaha!

Jack: And that Immortal's gonna be on the field soon.

Yusei: I place two cards facedown and end my turn!

Goodwin: Hahahahahahahaha! You know what that means; Moon Dragon Quilla returns to the field!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Aura: Not good!

Sect: Urgh...

* * *

(With Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Goodwin)

Goodwin: My turn, now! First, I'll release my two sacrificial stone monument tokens! Nnhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmhm! Because you were right, Jack— my Earthbound Immortal will be on the field soon! Soon being right now. Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca! (Souls pour into the Earthbound Immortal's floating heart and it pulses.)

Jack: Their spirits— he's taking them!

Yusei: No. He's using them— to power up that monstrosity! (The heart explodes and from out of the light, a black wing glowing with lavender-coloured designs. Wiraqocha Rasca takes the field, its wings as wide as the geoglyph. All three gasp. The King of the Netherworld lurches toward the land.)

Jack: More bad news— that thing's getting closer! (Drops shoot out from the King of the Netherworld and turn into birds made of the same slime.)

Crow: And it looks like he's invited some friends! (The flock of nasty birds swoops down on the duel, flying in an aerial formation around the Immortal, and dive toward the three turbo-duelists.)

Goodwin: Hahahahahaha... (Jack glances back, unsettled, as two birds fly by his runner, one on each side. Crow looks around, worried, and extends an arm, then yanks it away before he can get bitten.) I hope you're all enjoying my reinforcements! Sure, it may be a bit unfair to attack you with monsters that aren't from my deck; but when you have such powers as I it would be a shame to not use them! And besides, it's not like you can stop me! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Yusei: You snake! (A shadow flies over him; a really big one about to land on top of him. Just then, a sharp, thorny vine stabs the bird through, and it dissipates; Black Rose Dragon has joined the fight.) Ah! (Black Rose Dragon swats more birds down with her vines. A short distance away, Brionac and Beelze are at the center of a swarm of the things, smacking at them one by one.)

Yusei: Whoa, that's Akiza's dragon! And there's Lyra's! Sect's too!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Lyra: I guess we Signers can help out with our own reinforcements, too!

Akiza: Let 'em have it!

Lyra: Brionac, attack! (Up in the sky, Brionac forms and ice beam; every bird is destroyed.)

Akiza: Go, Black Rose Dragon! (Black Rose Dragon breathes fire.)

Sect: You too, Beelze! (Beelze swats the birds away with its Beelze Carnival.)

* * *

(With Yusei and the others, Jack and Yusei smile and Crow laughs.)

Crow: Haha!

Yusei: Nice moves! Thanks, guys!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Akiza: If he's gonna play dirty, then he's gonna have to answer to us!

Lyra: Yeah! Don't worry, we've got your backs!

Sect: Yeah haha! Me, too!

Mina: So, do I, all the way!

Seria: We've got you guys covered!

* * *

(With Yusei and the others. The three runners round another corner. All three more hopeful now.)

Crow: Then what're we waiting for?

Yusei: Let's win this!

Goodwin: Hahahaha. Why do you fight when your fate is sealed?

Yusei: Sealed, huh? Sorry, Goodwin, but I believe that we make our own fate.

Goodwin: As did I, but that was before I knew the power you see before you; the power etched into my very being! You're right, fate is made! But now that I rule both the light and the darkness, it's made only by me! Hahaha!

Yusei: You're wrong!

Goodwin: If you still refuse to believe me, Yusei, then I'll demonstrate, with Rasca! You see its special ability lets me lower your life-points to one simply by skipping my battle phase.

Yusei: Ugh...

Jack: You must be joking! You can't do that; he'll be a sitting duck!

Goodwin: Hahahahaha; that's the point! I tried to warn you! It is decided! You're done for! All of you!

Crow: What happened to you, Goodwin?! You used to believe in helping others, not just yourself!

Yusei: (Gasps.) Crow, don't!

Crow: When you tried to build that bridge for us Satellite kids, I looked up to you! You were my hero; an' I know deep down you've still got that in you!

Goodwin: You're wrong. I'm simply not that man anymore.

Crow: Yes, you are! Look, I know it didn't work out the way you wanted; but you gotta realize— (Crow is nearly crying) Just you trying changed all of our lives; it gave us all hope! Look, Goodwin; if you're not gonna be the legendary man we thought you were, then I guess I'm just gonna have to step up and fill those shoes for you! Because Satellite needs its heroes!

Yusei: Look out!

Jack: Quick, Crow, behind you! (One of the birds escapes Black Rose Dragon and whacks Crow across the shoulder, sending him off-balance.)

Yusei: Crow, no!

Jack: Ahh!

Crow: (Swerves a bit, but holds his course.)

Goodwin: That will teach you to dare talk back to me!

Crow: Urgh!

Goodwin: Now, then— where were we again exactly? Ah, yes, I remember now— about to rout Yusei's life-points! (Rasca glows.)

Crow: Don't think so! I play, my facedown card! Life Exchange! With this trap, if life-points change due to a card effect, I become the new target of that effect.

Yusei: No! That means—!

Crow: I told you I'd be filling those shoes! Yusei's our best shot at winning this, and I'm not letting you take 'im out— even if it means me putting it all on the line to keep him out here! Face it, Goodwin, the power we get for fighting for what's right will always be stronger than what you got! Now let's do this!

Yusei: But he'll be—!

Jack: Flattened...!

Goodwin: Hahahaha. It's easy to be brave when you're a fool! Wiraqocha Rasca— reduce Crow's life-points to one! (Rasca breathes a rain of purple fire. Crow rides into it, and his wheels lift from the track.)

Crow: Agh!

Yusei: Oh, no, Crow!

Jack: He's done-for!

Crow: (Crow sails over the side of the track, covered in Rasca's fire, plummeting toward the water. He winces as the fire dissipates.) Sorry, Goodwin— but if I'm going down, you better believe I'm going down swinging! (His runner's wings activate and fold into position.) Because guess what, "Life Exchange" has another effect. When my life-points decrease, one of your monsters is destroyed!

Goodwin: But that means—

Crow: That means all I gotta do is pick. And I pick your moon-shadow dragon! (The engines on the back of his runner light up, and he flies upward.) Aaa-aaa-Aaaaaaaaahhhh! (He rams Moon Dragon Quilla head-on.)

Yusei: Crow, no!

Goodwin: You fool. When Moon Dragon Quilla is destroyed, my Sun Dragon Inti is resurrected!

Yusei: Wait, he's back?

Crow: (He glides through the sky.) And last, I release Armor Master, to activate the trap Blackwing- Bombardment! (He's falling fast.) That's it, Yusei and Jack. I'm afraid that you guys are gonna have to take it from here on out! I know you guys can do it! I know you can be Satellite's new heroes! Uh, boy. This is gonna be... one rough landing...!

Jack: He's dropping too fast!

Yusei: Crow!

Crow: (Lands on his back wheel fairly smoothly, on the glowing track, then his runner leans to the side, and the left wing snaps off.)

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Akiza: Wait— look!

Aura: He landed.

Sect: He's... okay...?

Seria: Afraid not!

* * *

(With Crow. He keeps rolling, but the snapped wing throws off the balance. He tips and crashes to the ground. Crow lies on the glowing track, not moving.)

* * *

(With Yusei, Jack and Goodwin.)

Jack: He's down!

Yusei: Oh, no!

Goodwin: Hahahaha. I'm afraid if Crow can't ride, then he can't duel, either. I hope that being a hero was worth it; it very rarely is. Now then, I'll end my turn with a face-down.

* * *

(With Crow.)

Crow: (Twitches a finger, then lifts his head, looking straight at the screen of his runner. His final trap flashing on the screen.) It'll be worth it... Just you wait and see, Goodwin...! Ugh! (Faints.)

* * *

(With Yusei, Jack and Goodwin.)

Yusei: CROW!

Jack: You'll be avenged, old friend. It's my turn now! (Draws.) First, I summon Sinister Sprocket! And then I'll tune my Sinister Sprocket with my level 4 Mad Archfiend, and level 3 Magic Hole Golem! That's right, Goodwin— witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel! As might becomes even mightier! As I synchro-summon— the Red Dragon Archfiend!

Goodwin: So, what! Even if you destroy my Sun Dragon, its ability will destroy your monster, and then you'll take damage equal to its attack points.

Jack: That's why I'm playing this; the trap Half Straight. This allows me to cut the attack points of my Dragon Archfiend in half, until the standby phase of my next turn! Why would I want to do that? Because if I have a monster with less attack points than your strongest monster, I'm then allowed to attack you directly! And that means your Sun Dragon Inti won't get to use his special ability against me! Now go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack with Scorching Crimson Flare!

Goodwin: Not so fast; Inti has another ability. It makes its attack points go down to 0!

Jack: It what?!

Yusei: Not good! Now Inti's the weakest monster on the field! And I think we both know what that means...

Goodwin: That's right; you can no longer attack me directly. Instead you'll have to battle my Sun Dragon after all!

Jack: But then my Red Dragon Archfiend will be crushed!

Yusei: Oh, no it won't! I play Scrubbed Raid! Now by sending a card on the field to the graveyard, you can end the battle phase for this turn! Go, Jack— you just have to pick out which card!

Goodwin: Or do you. After all, the Jack that I know, is not exactly one to take orders. No, the Jack Atlas that I know, was always a man who could make his own decisions, especially in a duel!

Yusei: Quiet! Jack, don't listen to 'im! He's just trying to get into your head, tune him out!

Goodwin: Why would Jack ever want to tune out the truth? The truth is what made him a champion! I say tune out Yusei, Jack. After all, it wouldn't be the first time you tuned out your so-called friends, would it. And you were wise to do so, if you ask me. You don't need them, Jack!

Yusei: Stop it! You're just trying to wedge us apart! And it's not gonna work!

Goodwin: All I'm saying is this— once upon a time Jack Atlas was a great duel champion; and then he got caught up in all this silly friendship business and became a big nobody! Come, Jack; you know that I am right, that now you're nothing more than a single spoke on a broken wheel going nowhere! A shell of the Duel Monsters legend you once were! But Jack, it's not too late you know! You still have time, to become the man you once were! To be the greatest duel champion of our time or any other! And all you need do is turn your back on your friends here and now!

Jack: He's right; it's time I duel for me!

Yusei: No, Jack!

Jack: Go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack that Sun Dragon Inti! Go Scorching Crimson Flare!

Goodwin: (He doesn't flinch.) I'm quite proud of you, Jack! You have done it! You duelled only for yourself there— and now you'll pay the price! I activate Sun Dragon Inti's ability! Now not only is your Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed for taking down Inti, but you take damage equal to Dragon Archfiend's attack points as well!

Yusei: Why did you do it? We had him, Jack!

Goodwin: And now you have Moon Dragon Quilla, because he rises back up when Inti is destroyed.

Jack: I place one facedown to end my turn!

Goodwin: Now, now. Don't get so down on yourself; it will take some time to bring you back to your glory days of yesteryear. Trust me, I of all people know. After all, Jack— I had to go it alone for quite a long time to get where I am.

Jack: I think I just realized something— I don't want to be like you!

Goodwin: Huh?!

Jack: Being the best, it's nice. But not when you experience it alone. What really matters is having people to share your triumphs with!

Yusei: Wow, Jack...!

Jack: All the people I've met and become friends with getting to this point have taught me that. Especially one very special individual. Now, Goodwin— I'll pay that individual back, as well as the rest of my friends, by giving up my loner ways for good! It's the least I can do after all they've done for me.

Yusei: Jack...!

Jack: From here on out, I'm going to risk everything that I have and everything that I am to do what's right— just like someone did for me, once. This one's for you, Carly. Goodwin! You and your dreams of world conquest are going to be stopped!

Goodwin: You fool! Your sappy ideals can't win this contest for you! Just face it- the trust you put in your friends is all wasted.

Yusei: We'll see about that, because now it's my turn to draw, Goodwin! Here I go! (Draws) ("And here's hoping I can turn the tide of this duel right now...!") First, due to Junk Archer's special ability, Moon Quilla— is removed from play!

Goodwin: I think not! I play a trap— Destruct Potion! Now by destroying my own monster, I get to gain life-points equal to its attack points! And as you can see, the monster I chose to destroy is Moon Dragon Quilla! And since he's gone, Sun Dragon Inti rises again! So much for the grand power of friendship, eh, Yusei? Anything else you'd care to try this turn?

Yusei: I'm done. Your move.

Jack: (Growls under his breath. The two ride on.)

Goodwin: You peons, you fools! You struggle, you fight, and for what! No matter what you do it will all just end the same way! I warned you that your fates were sealed— and they are, just as the fate of the entire world is sealed as well! All that you've said and done? It means nothing! Doomsday is finally here! Time is all but run out! The Signers have failed! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Akiza: Attack, Black Rose Dragon! (Black Rose Dragon lets loose a stream of purple fire, vaporizing every bird it touches. Brionac soars in to join her.)

Lyra: You too, Brionac Dragon! (Brionac creates an icy breath, obliterating every bird. The King of the Netherworld is still approaching.)

* * *

(With Yusei and the others.)

Goodwin: Don't you see? You can fend off those minions all you want, but the King of the Netherworld will still arrive here at this ancient temple, and know that when he does— the world as you know it will be gone!

Yusei: Not if we win this match!

Jack: Yeah, that's right! So, quit your blabbing and let's finish this!

Yusei: I'm on it! (He and Jack ride around another corner.)

Goodwin: My turn! (Draws)

Yusei: ("Jack's field is empty. That means Goodwin's gonna be aiming for him!")

Jack: I reveal my trap card Fiendish Chain! This negates Sun Dragon Inti's special ability, and makes it so it can't attack or be sacrificed!

Yusei: Yes! Now that Sun Dragon won't be able to attack Jack's life-points! But wait! (He and Jack ride around another curve, Goodwin ever-presently looms above.)

Goodwin: Oh, little Jack. So much to learn! This is what happens when you give up your loner ways, as you put it— you make careless mistakes. And now you'll pay for them, and pay dearly! Of course, the irony in all of this is that even though you've committed yourself to your friends, you'll be paying this price all alone! Do you know what I speak of? I'm speaking of the moment you face your doom!

Yusei: That's not good...

Goodwin: And that very moment is now at hand, Jack! Sorry, but your so-called friends can't save you! Because I activate Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's ability! Now I skip my battle phase and your life-points fall to one! Unleash your fury, Rasca!

Jack: Ugh! ... Oh, no. If I have one thousand or less life-points, Fiendish Chain gets destroyed!

Goodwin: Yes, that's right, Jack! And that means, my Sun Dragon Inti, is free! And the King of the Netherworld is that much closer to laying waste to this wretched world! (The King of the Netherworld has reached the shore. It opens its mouth and emanates a big wave of fire, vaporizing birds as it travels toward the duel.)

* * *

(With Lyra and the others, Black Rose Dragon, Beelze, and Brionac dodge to the side.)

Lyra: Our dragons are helpless against him!

Akiza: He's too strong!

Seria and Mina: Huh...?!

Yusei: (He and Jack ride through a world of fire.) Huargh!

Jack: Aaargh!

Yusei: (He hangs on, Jack spins out and crashes to the ground, skidding along the track on his side.) Jack, no!

Goodwin: Do you see, Jack? All your friends, useless! You're done-for!

Jack: I may be, but that's why the bond we share is so important! Because our cause continues to live on! (Skids into the side of the track and hits the fire. His runner flips and he's flung off of it. Phoenix Whirlwind scrapes along the ground, and Jack bounces after it until he lands hard on the ground and rolls to a stop. Yusei slows as he rides by, but has to keep going.)

Yusei: Oh, no, Jack!

Jack: (Lifts his head weakly to look at his runner) Yusei... I can't... continue! But that doesn't mean that I'm kept out of this duel! Know that I'll be there if you need me, old friend!

* * *

(With Crow. He's doing the same thing; keeping an eye on the final card he left behind for Yusei.)

Crow: And that goes for me, too, Yusei. The two of us may be down for the count, but if you find yourself in a jam, just think of us.

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Sect: You can do it, Yusei!

Seria: We believe in you!

* * *

(With Yusei and Goodwin.)

Yusei: Do you see, Goodwin? We're still strong!

Goodwin: Please! You're still trying to act like you're all in this together? All right, then, prove it! I place one card facedown, and end my turn. Now let's see how strong you are!

Yusei: Argh! My draw! (Draws) First, I'll activate Junk Archer's special ability! Now, once per turn, I can remove one monster from play! And this turn I choose to remove, Sun Dragon Inti!

Goodwin: A fine plan, if only I didn't have this— the trap Passion of Baimasse! It negates your Archer's ability, and then destroys him outright!

Yusei: Hmph. Then I guess I'll just have to summon, Shield Warrior in defense mode! Then I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn!

Goodwin: That's your proof? Of the power of friendship? One monster cowering on his knee in defense mode?

Yusei: Argh...

Goodwin: Oh, poor Yusei, you disappoint me so! And besides—it's pointless to defend, especially against my Earthbound Immortal! But don't take my word for it— I'll show you! My draw! (Draws.) And my turn to show you what real power is! First I activate Rasca's special ability— now by skipping my battle phase, your life-points are lowered to 1!

Yusei: Huh...!

Goodwin: Strike with all your might, Rasca! (Rasca blasts Yusei; the attack creates a cloud of smoke.)

Yusei: Aaaahhhh!

* * *

(With Jack.)

Jack: Oh no...!

* * *

(With Crow.)

Crow: Yusei!

* * *

(With Yusei and Goodwin. Yusei rides out of the cloud.)

Goodwin: Hahahahahahaha! Now the three of you have but three life-points! If you're smart, you'll beg me for mercy! Hahahahahahaha! (Yusei keeps riding.) What are you waiting for? Start grovelling.

Yusei: No chance. I'm still planning to win this!

Goodwin: Huh?!

Yusei: (Lifts his head and faces Goodwin.) I may only have 1 life-point left, but I can still ride my runner and that means I can still duel!

Goodwin: You just don't know when to give up!

Yusei: (Draws.) Ya got that right! My turn! And first I'll activate Angel Baton from my hand! And since I have two or more speed counters, I get to draw two cards from my deck. (Draws 2 cards— Debris Dragon and Sonic Chick) Now I pick one to keep and one to send to my graveyard. (Sends Sonic Chick to the graveyard) Next I'll summon the tuner monster Debris Dragon! And since Debris Dragon was called out, I'm allowed to bring back a monster from my graveyard, as long as it has 500 or less attack points! So, I bring back you, Sonic Chick! And now I tune my level 4 Debris Dragon with level 1 Sonic Chick and level 3 Shield Warrior, to synchro-summon, Stardust Dragon! Let's rev it up!

Goodwin: That beast doesn't have enough attack points to make any difference.

Yusei: Wrong! Like I said, this beast is like the bond we share.

Goodwin: Wait, what do you mean?!

Yusei: I mean I'm using the effect of the trap Crow left behind— Blackwing - Bombardment!

* * *

(With Crow.)

Crow: (He lifts his head from the ground to get a better view of his runner screen.)

* * *

(With Yusei and Goodwin.)

Yusei: Now, by sending Blackwing - Bombardment to the graveyard, Stardust Dragon's attack points increase by 2500 for this turn!

Goodwin: What?!

Yusei: That's why Crow released Blackwing Armor Master with his last move... Not for himself, but for the team! And now, since Stardust Dragon is stronger than ever before— I'll have him attack Sun Dragon Inti!

Goodwin: Fool! Any monster that destroys Inti's also destroyed! (A ghost of Inti appears where the monster floated, and sends forth a red blast of light.) And then you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!

Yusei: Actually, Goodwin, that's exactly where you're wrong! Thanks to Stardust Dragon's special ability, if I release 'im then Inti's effect is negated! It's a little something I like to call, Victim's Sanctuary! (Stardust disappears, and takes Inti's blast with it.)

Goodwin: That's all well and good, Yusei, but have you forgotten? Whenever Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, I'm then allowed to resurrect his counterpart from my graveyard. Come forth Moon Dragon Quilla!

Yusei: Not this time, Goodwin!

Goodwin: Ugh! (One of Jack's face-downs activates. He lifts his head to look at it, and smiles.) Wait, is that Jack's card?!

* * *

(With Crow.)

Crow: Told ya, Goodwin!

* * *

(With Jack.)

Jack: Our bond is powerful!

* * *

(With Yusei and Goodwin.)

Yusei: Thanks to Jack, I now play the trap, Conquest of the Supreme Ruler! Now by sending this card to the graveyard, you're no longer allowed to summon Moon Dragon Quilla!

Goodwin: No, but—

Yusei: But nothing! And now since I'm ending my turn, Stardust Dragon resurrects from my graveyard! Welcome back, friend! Goodwin! I warned you about the power of the bond between us all! Now, perhaps you'll finally believe me!

Goodwin: No, I refuse! There's no such thing as people sharing a bond. Maybe once I thought that there could be... but now I know better and the only thing I believe in is the power of my two marks!

Yusei: That's not true! I know you're still connected to Roman!

Goodwin: What?

Yusei: That's why you built that bridge; because he trusted you and you wanted to fulfil his dreams! Maybe you failed, but I know that there's still that dream in you! I know you two still share that bond! And you get more strength and power from him than with those two marks!

Goodwin: Argh, no, it's not true! You're lying! Trying to confuse me so you can win! (The King of the Netherworld walks, making its way through the City.) But it won't work! The King of the Netherworld approaches! And you three only have 1 life-point left each to stop him from destroying this miserable world, and leaving me all-powerful! You're doomed!

Yusei: (Rounds the corners of the glowing track in a zigzag, Stardust gliding above him.)

Goodwin: Ride as fast as you can, Yusei; there is no escaping your fate! You and all your friends shall be sent to the Netherworld! It's my turn now! (Draws) And your turn, Yusei, to lose! Earthbound Immortal, attack Yusei directly! With one life-point left, now may be a good time to say goodbye. Unleash your fury, Rasca! (Rasca swoops down on Yusei and Stardust; soon it fills the entire sky. Yusei faces it down, unwavering, ready to go down fighting.)

* * *

(With Jack.)

Jack: Yusei!

* * *

(With Yusei and Goodwin.)

Yusei: Huh?

* * *

(With Jack.)

Jack: Quickly... my card...! Use it right now!

* * *

(With Yusei and Goodwin.)

Yusei: That's right, you threw a facedown during your last turn, didn't you! (Jack grins) Again, Goodwin, the strength of our bond is proven! And now I activate the trap Scrubbed Raid! This allows me to put an end to this turn's battle phase, simply by sending a card on my field to the graveyard! Which means your Earthbound Immortal can't attack! (Yusei is covered with a shimmering, domelike shield. Rasca retreats. When the shimmery substance clears, Yusei faces Goodwin again. Goodwin recoils, then lashes out again.) Argh!

Goodwin: Ugh! In that case, I activate, the trap Meteor Flare! Now by sending two cards in my hand to the graveyard, you're dealt two thousand points of damage!

Yusei: Wrong, because I activate Joint Future! With this I send one card in my hand to the graveyard and your trap's effect is negated!

Goodwin: Maybe, but Meteor Flare still gets sent to the graveyard, which means, since it's still the draw phase of my turn, I'm allowed to add it right back to my hand!

Yusei: Afraid not, Goodwin! Any card whose effect is negated by Joint Future, is returned to the deck which is then shuffled!

Goodwin: What?! Ugh. (His graveyard slot spits Meteor Flare out, and he has no choice but to place it on top of his deck and let it auto-shuffle.) Urgh. I end my turn.

Yusei: (He's rides towards the stair.) Do you see? Again, and again the power of friendship triumphs. Now let the power of your brotherly bond triumph, too!

Goodwin: Be quiet! The bond I shared with my brother is long gone!

Yusei: You're wrong! There are certain bonds that last for eternity. Believe me. I know...! And I know that you do, too, Goodwin! After all, your brother trusted you to do the right thing. Trust like that may be easy to ignore, but not to forget! Go on, Goodwin, and take a look deep down into your heart. I'm telling you Roman is still there; you just have to listen to him!

Goodwin: Huh? My brother...

Goodwin: Wait, Roman...!

Yusei: (The top card of his deck glows gold.)

Goodwin: Urgh! Is that...?! (The mark of the Crimson Dragon vanishes from his chest.) Argh...! What?!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Lyra: Our marks!

Akiza: They're back!

* * *

(With Jack.)

Jack: (He raises his head with the support of his other arm, and takes a look at his glowing arm. His mark, has also returned.) The mark of the Crimson Dragon...!

* * *

(With Yusei and Goodwin.)

Yusei: (He stares at his returned mark.) It's giving us power like never before! (His arm glows even brighter, hiding the mark from view; the light bursts, and a new mark replaces it: the mark of the Crimson Dragon's head.) The Mark of the Dragon Head is with me?!

* * *

(With Crow.)

Crow: (Red sparkles falling onto Crow's arm. He props himself up on his left elbow, and watches his arm glow, unable to believe his eyes.) Huh? What in the world...?! (The glow solidifies into the Mark of the Dragon's Tail, the mark that used to be on Yusei's arm.)

* * *

(With Yusei and Goodwin.)

Goodwin: No fair! I was the chosen one! I had the markings of both the light and the darkness!

Yusei: Perhaps— and yet beneath them, the Crimson Dragon saw that you still honour your brother's memory! So now the Crimson Dragon is a part of me! (The Seal of the Crimson Dragon glows on his back, through his jacket.)

Lyra, Sect, Akiza, Jack and Crow (Offscreen): Yusei!

Yusei: (Draws.) You did your part, Goodwin! And now I'll do mine! My turn! (Glances at his card- Majestic Dragon.) First, since Stardust Dragon is on my field, I'm allowed to summon the Stardust Xiaolong that's sleeping in my graveyard! And then I summon, Majestic Dragon!

Goodwin: Not that! No!

Yusei: Next, I tune level 1 Majestic Dragon with level 8 Stardust Dragon, and level 1 Stardust Xiaolong!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others. A shadow looms over them, and they turn around. The King of the Netherworld, behind.)

Seria: Whatever it is that Yusei's doing, he'd better do it quick! (They flee to somewhere less underfoot.)

* * *

(With Yusei and Goodwin.)

Yusei: I harness all the power of the stars! I channel all the might of the dragons! I synchro-summon— the Majestic Star Dragon! And now, I'll use his ability! It negates the power of your Immortal!

Goodwin: What?!

Yusei: And then I reveal my trap card, Synchro Baton! Thanks to this, for every synchro monster that's in our graveyards, I can increase the attack points of one synchro monster on my field by six hundred. So, since there are four synchro monsters in our graves, Majestic Star Dragon gains 2400 attack points! And he gains the distinction of being the toughest monster on the field! You know what that means— Earthbound Immortal Rasca is goin' down! Go Majestic Star Dragon, Star Shine Shred! (Majestic Star attacks, flying so fast it becomes a dart of light slicing through the air, with the power of the four synchro monsters in the graveyard at its wingtips; Yusei is about to hit Rasca full blast.)

Goodwin: I've lost...! It's over...! (Majestic Star Dragon plunges straight through the heart of the Condor Immortal, and soars out its back. Rasca caws and cries as it bleeds first turquoise light, then red-violet shadows.) Aaaaaauuuooh...! (Majestic Star Dragon soars out into open air, and turns about.)

Yusei: Now set your sights on the King of the Netherworld! (Majestic Star bullets toward the King of the Netherworld. The Signers and their friends hold their breath. The King of the Netherworld roars, generating a fireball, and blasts forth a stream of fire; the Crimson Dragon, Majestic Star at its heart, cuts right through it, soaring straight for its source, into the mouth of the King of the Netherworld...)

* * *

(Void. Yusei stands in the void filled with stars when he opens his eyes. He looks around, and nearby, he can see the Dark Signers— Kalin, Misty, Grieger, Devack and Saph— floating in the ether, each lying unconscious.)

Yusei: Kalin...! Grieger...! Sapphire…! (Looks straight ahead. Goodwin stands opposite him.) Goodwin...? Is it really you?

Goodwin: (He doesn't answer, looking to his own right side. Roman, in his Reactor lab coat, young and confident, appears beside him.) Not just me. Hello, brother.

Roman: (Turns to Goodwin looking; Goodwin smiles; understanding what's important to him now.)

Goodwin: I'm so happy to see you again. It feels as though it's been an eternity.

Roman: (His expression softens, he smiles.) Indeed. (He and Goodwin turn to face Yusei.)

Goodwin: You were right, Yusei. Deep down inside I was still honouring my brother's memory.

Yusei: Where are we?

Goodwin: In between the light and the darkness, Yusei. A place of peace. And it's all thanks to you. ...The bonds we form really are all that matter in life. (Yusei is silent. Goodwin closes his eyes, for a moment, then speaks to Yusei, gazing over at the sleeping Dark Signers.)

Goodwin: Yusei... take care of them. Their place is back on Earth. (He turns to Roman) Now if you'll excuse us, my brother Roman and I... have some catching up to do.

Roman: (Nods. A light shines at their backs, and both look at it.) Shall we? (The light swirls in on itself and becomes a sort of portal or glowing bubble. The Goodwin brothers walk into the light, side by side.)

Yusei: But wait—! Argh...! (The light grows bright and he shields his eyes. The brothers walk ahead. As they disappear from view, the light shines brighter and the Crimson Dragon, with Majestic Star at its heart and Yusei at the heart of Majestic Star, bursts out the other side of the King of the Netherworld.) ...Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Majestic Star Dragon turns about and fans its wings, ready to attack. The King of the Netherworld tilts its head back, and emits a column of golden light from its mouth. The light disintegrates it from the inside, and lights the city sky.) What's happening?! (The Stairway of the Crimson Dragon evaporates, and so does the Mark of the Condor.)

* * *

(With Crow and Jack. They and their runners suddenly have nothing to stand on—)

Crow: Aah!

* * *

(With Lyra and the others.)

Akiza, Lyra, Sect and Aura: Ah!

Mina: Oh, no, Jack!

Seria: And Crow!

Sect: Wait— it's okay! Look! (Majestic Star Dragon swoops through the air, skimming the water and catching Crow just before he hits the surface, along with his runner. The Dragon performs an elegant roll and turn, and gracefully catches Jack and his runner. The light bursts suddenly, and rains down as golden glitter.)

Mina: They're safe!

Akiza: Yeah— and check it out... (They watch as Majestic Star Dragon soars above them. The kids wave.)

Seria: Everything's going back to normal!

Akiza: Amazing...! It's as though Yusei's Majestic Star Dragon is reversing all the damage that the King of the Netherworld did...! (It's also raining golden sparkles on the Kaiba Dome and the Daedalus Bridge in the Satellite.)

Lyra: It's all so pretty! Guess there's only one little thing that remains...

Akiza: What?

Lyra: (Majestic Star Dragon soars off into the sunrise.) Uh, where's the Majestic Star Dragon taking Jack, Crow, and Yusei?


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

(A traffic signal changes, and a crowd of pedestrians cross a street in New Domino City. Cars line up at intersections, and people roam the sidewalks. At an outdoor cafe, Lyra, Sect, Mina, and Akiza sit around a table. Akiza shows the others a postcard. The picture is Misty modelling, debonair in front of the Eiffel Tower.)

Akiza: Check it out, guys; I got a postcard in the mail from Misty the other day. As usual, she's busy as ever.

Mina: (Laughs.)

Lyra: Oh, and I meant to tell you I heard from Grieger! He said hi. (Laughs) It sounds like he's having a great time!

Sect: Anyone hear from Yusei, Jack, or Crow? (They hear a runner engine, and both kids look at the street. Trudge rides up on his Security runner.)

Trudge: No, and I've looked everywhere for them.

Carly: What?! (She throws off her old man disguise.) How can I write my story if they're not around?! All of this Signer stuff is my ticket to a Peabody!

Trudge: (Walks over to the table, taking off his helmet.) Why don't you just interview yourself, you were there, too.

Carly: I'll tell ya why, it's because I don't remember one second outta the whole thing! (The pen in her hand snaps and the pad of paper in her other hand crumples.) Some kinda magic-memory-brainwash, I guess. It's- so- frustrating! (Throws the broken pen and crumpled pad over her shoulder. Akiza laughs nervously and leans her chin on her hands.)

Akiza: Heheh. On the bright side, at least you have your brain back and you're not prancing around as a scary Dark Signer.

Carly: I was a Dark Signer...?!

All (except Carly): (Laugh)

* * *

(Satellite pier. The water sparkles, blue and clear, in the sunlight.)

Crow: I know the others must be worried... (Yusei, Jack, and Crow are standing at the edge of the cement-block waterfront of the Satellite. A gentle breeze is blowing, and the sky above is clear blue with white, fluffy clouds. All, look proud and refreshed.) ...But I have a feeling they'll understand. Don't ya think?

Yusei: Oh, yeah.

Crow: I mean... just look at it.

Jack: Hm. Makes what we went through all worth it.

Yusei: Sure, does. Finally, Satellite and City are one in the same. (The three are standing in the shadow of a mighty bridge. The old bridge has been left untouched, and the new bridge splits to go around it. The new Daedalus Bridge can hold several lanes of traffic, and looks just like a piece of modern, futuristic New Domino City.)

Crow: Maybe one man can't build a bridge, but a team of friends sure can.

Jack: Right. And our work's not done yet. There are plenty more bridges out there that need building.

Yusei: In that case, what're we waiting for? (Yusei sits down and starts up his runner.) Let's rev it up, guys! And let's do it together! (The three of them cross the bridge on their runners, Yusei races ahead a bit.) Yeah!

* * *

 **AN:** **So this is the end of the re-write of the First segment of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Story. Pretty soon, I'll be posting the full story for Over the Nexus and every time I finish a series sequel to Over the Nexus, those series will be published as well :) Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
